Finding one's way
by Chiyon Shi
Summary: There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

**Edit:** I removed most of the author's notes and tried to do some spellchecks. Still not perfect. Summary changed.

* * *

"So, have you thought about the deal?" asked the man in front of him. The man had an odd hair color, orange. It seemed like a fire in the forest on a hot day, when there hasn't rained in the past few weeks. It dried people beside him, drained their souls. Even his eyes were the same as his hair, though they were colder, much colder. Like ice, but in a warm sense. It didn't seem right. He just nodded in acquiescence.

"You know the contract. After you sign it, you cannot back out until you either have paid your loan or are dead. And if you die, your brother won't stay within our territory. He'll be thrown out and become what your enemy wanted. If you betray us, it's the same thing, expect your brother will carry your _sins_." Right when the man said the word 'sin', another man in the shadows began to snicker. He had really pale hair, almost white, and purple eyes. His long cloak was a bit open and let his well-toned chest in the sight. He also wore a cross on his neck, so the younger male thought he was someone with close relation to the church. Not that he cared. He had lost his faith a long, long time ago.

Beside the cross-man was a slightly taller male. He had his face covered with a cloth. Only his eyes were seen. He also wore a long cloak with red clouds on it, and the younger male in front of the orange-headed guy, could've sworn the cloak was black, though he couldn't be sure. It was like they were cosplaying something! Soon he noticed that everyone else in the dark room wore the same kind of clothing. He wondered why...

A few feet from the two, stood a woman. _Wait, she's a male._ The black-haired man thought amused. _Although one of the prettiest people I've seen in my life._ The she-man had quite long blond hair, covering his left eye and was on a ponytail that stood out towards the ceiling, mocking the gravity. It seemed that he had something like a camera on his covered eye. His feminine features were many, and if he wouldn't have been flat-chested, he could be a female like the man first thought. _Probably gay._ The man stated in his mind and looked at the other people. There was that one guy with a huge weapon-like thing on his back that some cooks used, though way too big. The weapon-man also had kind of blue skin, like he was sick or something. _How's that even possible to be that blue,_ ran on the raven-haired man's thoughts.

Then his eyes caught a red-haired man and a woman with a flower on her blue hair sitting beside the door. The man's eyes were unfocused on the things within the room and he ignored everything, expect the book he was reading. It was too dark for a normal person to read, but it didn't seem to bother him. The woman's eyes caught the young man's eyes and smiled pleasantly. Suddenly another man came to the room and they started a quiet conversation with the woman. The new-comer looked like a plant. He also had two-colored face, white and black. _Like a Dr. Jekyll and Hide in the same body at the same time, _thought the man dryly. There was only one more person in the room. He had his face covered by an orange mask, with only one hole for an eye, and black hair that was kind of messy.

The young man sighed and looked back at the man in front of him. He was probably the leader of them. The others seemed to respect him, but the raven noticed something: the man kept looking at the darkest corner of the room with his one eye. Like he needed a sign or something. It seemed he got it, because he started to talk.

"So, are you ready to sign the contract?"

"Yes." It was the first thing the man had said since he came into this room. The quiet conversation with the woman and plant-guy stopped as they started to study the man in front of their leader. The young man heard also a small thump as the redhead closed his book and started to observe him.

"You now all of the consequences what happens if you leave before you've filled your loan?"

"Yes."

"And you're still ready to stay?"

"Yes." _This is getting annoying._

The man smirked as if he had known his thoughts. "So be it." He turned his eyes back to the corner and called: "Kyuubi, will you give me the paper, please?"

The raven turned his face towards the corner. _Kyuubi? Is it someone I already saw or had there been someone who I couldn't catch with my eyes? _He quickly noticed that it was the latter, when a child appeared from the corner. His face was hidden with a hood so one couldn't recognize him. He also noticed from the corner of his eyes that the other people gave curious glances towards the child too.

"I'll read our contract then. All of the people in the organization are witnesses in this case and you won't be able back off."

_The contract._

_The person under this contract will pledge himself into a loan until he fulfills these demands:_

_The person will never tell about this organization to anyone outsider or to someone who doesn't have anything to do with it._

_He will discuss about everything he does in his business life with the leader and won't do anything that would do any harm to the organization._

_He will swore his loyalty to the leader and do whatever he says. Leader's words are person's law._

_Pays 30 000 000 yen to the organization. No interests, otherwise it could be impossible, especially with 'someone' particular in the organization._

_This contract doesn't affect in person's personal life. Only in special case he will have to do what leader says in a personal matter._

_If the one who signed the contract will break it, no one can help him after that. He needs to respond for his 'sins' with himself alone. This also includes that everyone within the organization will never again aid the breaker in business or have anything to do with him ever again and everyone in his family will suffer from it._

The young man listened to the older one reading the contract. For someone who had something to lose this would be too much. But not to him. He only had his little brother, who was still eleven, and two corporations, which were in the edge of bankrupt. Why on earth two top managers got married, die and leave the business to a boy, who was thirteen, while the boy's brother was just eight?

"Do you accept these demands and follow them until your loan has been fulfilled?"

"Yes."

After saying that the man gave the paper to the young man. It already had the leader's name on it. _Namikaze... Something._ The raven scowled. This didn't seem an adult man's handwriting, no one could see the first name of that person, it was too messy and didn't the man say earlier that his name was Pain? The man shrugged. It wasn't his problem, at least yet. Maybe the man was just using an alias with outsiders? Suddenly, he needed an affirmation with his decision. The last sentence in the contract sent cold waves down his spine. Not that they showed it to anyone, thought.

_I have to do this._ The man thought as he signed the contract. _It's the only way to save him... And myself. If I don't do this, then what would that snake do to my 'foolish' little brother? That damned pedophile... If he would've waited a few more years, I could've just laughed coldly and let it be, but now..._ He gave the contract back at the man, Pain.

"So, now that you've signed this, you're an official member of the Akatsuki. Warm welcomes and pleased to meet you again, Uchiha Itachi-san.

"As you remember from our last discussion, we agreed that everyone here will give you one question and you need to answer it truthfully. If you lie, you need to give your farewells to this." The man waved the paper he just signed in front of him. "It's needed as we'll see how trustworthy you're. This will also be some kind of formal instruction within the members. You can ask one question too, as you introduce yourself to the others. So, you'll go first."

"As we agreed." The black-haired man said quietly. It was damn hard to get their trust, but what one could expect from an undercover organization? And shouldn't this have done before he signed...? Itachi voiced his thoughts.

"Nononono... We give our identities only to other members. That's why we have these cloaks. So, will you introduce yourself now?"

"I don't have choice, do I? You've probably read about the massacre of the Uchiha clan few years age. I'm the other one of the survivors, Uchiha Itachi." He heard some quiet gasps and one 'I knew it', but he couldn't recognize who said it. "And my question is towards you, the leader." He could feel others eyes widen. "Why did you create this organization?"

"I didn't." Now there were louder gasps around the room. Probably because their beliefs broke or something. It was Itachi's turn to be surprised as well, but then again, he kept his cool look on his face. _He didn't? But how's he the leader then..?_ He also thought he heard another 'I knew it', behind him. He realized that it was the only woman in the room. He also heard that the plant-man asked her about how she knew. She just answered that 'I'm the one here who has been in this place second longest, others have died, or like the last one, betrayed us, and with my connections, it's not that hard… okay it was hard, very hard, to get to know about it. But I still don't know how he's the leader'.

"Truth," a small statement came beside the leader. Itachi turned his eyes to the child and scowled lightly. The orange-haired man caught it and smirked. "Oh, didn't I tell you? This child here can tell if someone lies perfectly. I couldn't have kept any secrets from him since we met, and that's quite a long time."

_So that's why he decided to have a test about how truthful one could be in this matter. I wondered how he could've detected if I lied about something..._ Itachi looked at the man who had come forward from the shadows and took off his cosplay-like cloak. Under that was a shark-looking man. The raven noticed that it was the man with blue skin. _So now I know why he looked so blue... But I still don't understand how that's possible..._

"My name's Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Cooks of the Mist, pleased to meet you. I want to ask you why you want to become a part of this organization. You're so young too!"

Itachi sighed inwardly. He knew this was coming, maybe not as a first question, but coming nevertheless. "I want to save my brother. "

"Half-truth." Said the child. The Uchiha glared at him. He really could detect things.

"Uchiha, we want whole truths. Any halves don't satisfy us."

"... I see... Then I guess I have to tell... My family has two corporations to run: the Sharingan publishing and Uchiha's, the music company. One of our clans 'enemy' wanted to own them, and made an offer for them. It was ridiculously cheap, so of course they declined. Then there began 'a war'. Things happened and it led to the massacre. I and my brother had been out that night, fortunate accident for us, and we kept our lives. For three years the same 'enemy' has been on our back, trying to get the companies. Our guardian has been protecting us, but you cannot hope for miracles. Then he tried to kidnap my little brother." After saying this he heard the woman sigh with compassion. He ignored it. He didn't want pity. It was life after all. Rougher than others, but still a life.

"I got him back, but that was when I got out of the school. Now that I'm sixteen, graduated from school and legally an adult, so that I can try to live on my own without a guardian. I left to look at the papers of Sharingan and Uchiha's. I was warned that it wouldn't be a pretty sight, but I had to. I was actually shocked how bad things were. So this is my last straw. If you decline your help, I don't know what will happen to my brother. I don't care what happens to me. I've already seen the worst."

After this long speech the people in the room became quiet. Only the child seemed to be somewhat happy. But what one could expect from a child, eh? Itachi thought.

Then another man took his cloak away. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but had gray hair. For a counterbalance to his dull hair color he had piercing dark green eyes.

"I am Igarashi Kakuzu, professional in stock exchanges and shares. There isn't money that hasn't been touched by me, as I like to say. I also have a lot of casinos, so you may have heard of me. Without me, our country's economy might collapse and I am called 'the treasurer of this organization'. Nice, eh? I ask you about your personal life: do you have anyone else you hold dear than your brother?"

"I don't."

"Half-truth." Came from the child's mouth. Itachi shot another glare at him, but continued: "Of course I'm grateful to our guardian, I might even say I like him in some way, but the only ones I have ever felt love, or something similar to it, are my brother and mother, who is now dead."

"Cold truth..." sighed the child while shaking his head. The leader nodded at the blonde she-man, so he stepped forward. When he removed his cloak was exposed that he wore the latest trends. The Uchiha had heard of that new clothes designer from his schoolmates, particularly from girls when they chit-chatted themselves while trying to get him to date them. It was called Dara's, or something.

"Hey to you, dark-boy, un!" echoed a lively tone of a young man. "Nice to meet cha, un! I'm Iwasaki Deidara, the mastermind behind the Dara's! Everyone with some sense of fashion wears something I've made, un!

"Unlike the other ones, I don't want to know about anything personal, un. I think it's offending one's privacy. So, I just ask something simple: what's your brother's name, un?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the question and to the 'un's', but answered: "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Truth." Before the raven could glare the child again, he heard a squeal. "What a cute name! I bet he's a real cutie like his brother, un! I would do anything to dress you two in my designed clothes, un!"

"Deidara, keep your mouth shut," an order came from beside him.

"But Sasori-danna, un! You just have to think the same as I, un! Designed clothes are like an art and art is a blast! Like a strong wind that fades quickly, un! Bombs! Yeah, bombs! And my clothes would be so pretty on him too, un! My art...!"

"Deidara... Shut up... And as you well know, the most beautiful art is ever-lasting, like the pyramids and puppets..."

"You're so wrong, Sasori-danna, un! How can you say something like that, un! Art is a blast!" the clothes designed repeated. "No one really remembers things that are thousands years old but will always see the latest things, so..."

"Deidara..."

The blond man swallowed. Sasori-danna's pissed...

Itachi heard a sigh as the redhead stepped next to the blonde. He had a skin like porcelain, much like his own, but in a different way. His clothes were a bit dirty, some sand here and there, but he still looked good. His book's name was 'Puppets of the century: 1200'.

"Akasuna Sasori." The man introduced himself and asked rudely: "What do you think about art?"

"Never been interested."

"Truth, although like's it in a different way those two..."

"Yes, I like books. It's the real art for me."

"Truth."

"Would you stop that? It's getting annoying, Kyuu-chan." Said the woman.

"...It's my job, Akiko-san, as you well know."

"And I told you to call me Akiko, just Akiko. No –san."

"Whatever you wish, Akiko-san." They could feel that the Kyuubi was grinning.

"Aaargh, you're impossible when you're serious! I liked you more when you acted differently..."

"This is a business meeting, of course one should act as well as one could in a time like this."

"I hate it when you're right..." the woman with the flower on her hair sighed. "Oh! Sorry for the interruption! Yayoi Akiko at your service, also known as Konan, the miracle of advertising. There isn't news that I haven't heard before they come to the ears of other people and I oversee every paper for this organization! I'm also the reason no one has heard of us in the media. You see, I suppress every gossip about us and give people headaches!" she bowed when Deidara gave her applauses.

"So what should I ask you...? I already know almost everything about you... Your grades, your relationships, your childhood... Oh yeah, I didn't get this information on my own, I got these from Tobi... And to tell you the truth, I don't know what to ask! Of course the leader censored some information about you, but I guess I'm not supposed to know those things, so I don't ask about them..."

The woman thought a moment before clapping her hands in front of her. "Now I know! I let Kyuu-chan ask for me! He wouldn't get a question anyway, as he isn't really a member, so here you go! Think it as an early name day present from me." She smiled. "After all, the Kyuubi was sealed in the legends at October 10th and today's the 6th!"

"How nice of you... Akiko." Said the child in his thoughts. "But I tell you to give it to the Uchiha. I actually _have_ a turn to ask about him something and I'm sure he feels kind of puzzled after our... Um... _speeches_... although he doesn't show it."

Itachi cursed in his mind. _Just how in the hell does that child read my thoughts?!?_

"'Kay, Kyuubi, whatever you say!" she returned his own words at him. "So, Uchiha, have your curiosity become fulfilled! It's the generosity of the mystery child. I think no one here knows his real name, thought... But anyway, don't ask him that! I'm sure you have better things to ask than a little child's name."

"Hn." This was unexpected. He guessed that he was lucky to have a second question, and even though the boy filled him with something like curiosity, he wanted to know about the leader even more.

"I want to know what you meant by that you didn't create this organization and still are the leader."

"Somehow I knew that this was coming... But a promise is a promise. I didn't create Akatsuki. My brother did." All of the members were surprised. It could be heard as there came some gasps. "My brother's name was Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yondaime. I'm sure you've heard of him by that name. He was famous for his work in the government. He decided to create this organization to keep this land on its feet. Otherwise it would have collapsed." More gasps. "But nothing more about that topic. It's not my job to tell you about these things. Actually, I'm not even the leader. I'm just second-in-command in the Akatsuki."

"What?!? Then whose the one we've been under this whole time?" a yell came from someone. It was the cross-man.

"Hidan, calm down." Said the plant-guy.

"But Zetsu-san, I'm sure you're curious too!"

"That doesn't change anything." Zetsu turned to see the newest member of the organization, Itachi. "My name's Katsuki Zetsu, the one of the most important people in the research of different medicines. This is Yanaka Hidan, the religious politician. And the one in the corner is Tobi. No one knows anything about him, well, expect the leader." He turned his eyes on Pain. "We'll give our questions away if you tell us what you mean by being 'second-in-command', because the one being called Namikaze passed away years ago."

"Hey! Tobi wanted to have _his_ question! It's not fair! Tobi is a good boy and wanted his question!" a whining came from the masked man.

**"Tobi... will you let people more intelligent talk before you?"** a sweet and radically different voice said. Tobi shivered as the cold intent flew onto him.

"O- Of course, Etzu-san! Please, don't eat Tobi!"

**"I won't, if you shut up. At least now."** The Uchiha raised his eyebrow. _A person with two personalities on the same body? I thought it was only a stupid rumor..._

"So, 'leader', tell us. Everything." Commanded Sasori.

"I can't."

"What?!? I think you owe us that information you hold."

"Like I said, I can't tell you everything. I only get my commands from the real leader. He told me to act like one to you and that's it. Even I don't know everything about this organization or how it works or what's in the mind of the leader. The one who delivers me the orders is Kyuubi. Think about it, an underage child knows more than an adult male... It's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Everyone's heads turned to the child. _Him? But... How? And why?_

The boy bowed in front of them. "I'm sorry to have kept it from you, but the real leader likes to be in the shadows. He doesn't like attention and will without a doubt tell you everything when it's the right time. His only wish now is that you'll continue to treat Pain as a leader."

"Who _are_ you little boy?" asked the woman, Akiko. "I always thought you were just some runt who ran in the headquarters always that hood on the head, hiding yourself like it was a game."

"I'm the Kyuubi. I'm still the same boy you've learned to love. I just had different job that you thought I would have." Itachi was on his thoughts while he listened to people talking.

_Pain is the second in command... Kyuubi is the messenger... And Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, the dead leader... Wait a minute, then who was that Namikaze Something in the contract? Is he the real leader? Or someone else...?_

He was just going to open his mouth to say his thoughts out loud when he noticed the child that had moved beside him. He began to whisper without moving his lips. It was quite something.

"Say a word and you'll be damned. My master doesn't want anyone to know about himself and I'm sure you just remembered his name from the contract. You're still too new to have any power in here, so you could be thrown out anytime, so don't test master's patience. And if that doesn't keep your mouth shut, then what would you like to have me babbling something about _Orochimaru_ loudly so everyone could hear?" Itachi's eyes narrowed. _He knows something about that snake?_

"Tell me what you know about him..." he said glaring down to the child.

"Why would I? After all, I need to ask permission from master before everything. But if you want some information, keep your mouth shut and let me handle this situation."

The raven's glare turned to Uchiha's famous death glare with a hint of red in the onyx eyes. _No one_ ever threatened an Uchiha if they knew what the best was for them! But now the kid got an upper hand and Itachi cursed him for that. For the first time in his life he felt really humiliated. He needed to obey.

"Fine..." he grumbled. He could feel the boy grinning again. All of a sudden he decided to see what was under the hood. He quickly pulled his hand up and threw the hood away, only to find a mask on the boy's face. A mask of grinning fox, like in the legend of Kyuubi.

"Like what you see?" a teasing voice asked. The boy had glorious sun-kissed blond hair with red highlights, probably a reflection from the mask. His azure orbs looked straight at the obsidian ones, without fear or hesitation, trickily like a fox. The grin in his eyes seemed to widen as he studied Itachi's reaction.

The masked child turned to look at the other people in the room. Some of them, mainly Deidara and Akiko, had tried to look what he looked under the hood, wanting some information about him, but when the fox mask was revealed, they fell in anime style. They had thought he would have not had his mask when hooded. This only made the boy's grin even wider.

"So I still remain as a mystery boy, like Akiko said. But to tell you the truth, Pain really don't know anything else about the leader and Akatsuki than shadow leader's name, some personal information and a bit about how Akatsuki manages. The real leader takes care for almost everything even though he's... Well, I shouldn't be saying this, but a bit abnormal. Not in a maniacal way, but he's different from people around his age. This is everything I can tell you right now. Again, I'm sorry." The boy bowed the second time an hour. It was new to older member's as they hadn't seen him even bow _once_ before this.

"It's okay, at least to me." Akiko said picking the flower from her hair and starting to play with it. "Kyuu-chan is Kyuu-chan, whoever he's serving, so nothing comes from broiling him. The one being guilty is the shadow leader if he's even done something bad. He's just kept some secrets from us." She looked around the room. "But we've spoiled the mood for our newest member's welcome party! Damn this serious atmosphere! Lights, please!" she shouted. It seemed that Tobi was already guessed her order few moments earlier, because when her last words spread out loud, huge and bright lamps started to shine in a sunny way. It had been dark from the beginning so this was Itachi's chance to see everyone in 'new light'. Though he had good dark vision, even he doesn't have as good eyes as a cat.

Kisame looked the same way as Itachi thought, but Akiko looked a bit different. She seemed much older than in the dark. The raven had thought that she was about nineteen years old, but now he knew she was older than that, probably something like twenty-five. Her blue hair was long and her eyes were as green as the sea. Skin of her was pale, not as pale as his, but still, paler than normal person's. _Too much work inside four walls,_ Itachi analyzed. Deidara... Well, he still looked like a girl and Sasori's 'dirty' clothes weren't dirty at all. The sand he thought he saw was golden glint luster that the she-man had poured on him. Somehow Itachi just knew it was Deidara, but don't ask him why. He just knew. They were arguing something about 'real art' and little explosions filled the air. _Hell, that Deidara has BOMBS?!? What the hell is wrong with them?!_

Hidan had even paler hair than he had thought, almost white, no, it _was_ white. He was in a deep conversation with Kakuzu, the money-man. The politician was trying to make him a follower of God, but didn't success at it. Kakuzu appeared to think money as such. In light his piercing eyes looked a bit tamer, but the edge was still there. Tobi was as mysterious as ever, but he seemed less menacing as the mask was clearer. The whole mask was one big curl with the eye hole. Behind it was a flash of red, but it could have been just something imagined. He was standing beside the leader. Pain's orange hair was burning in the light as he was listening Kakuzu and Hidan's talk. It seemed to entertain him very much.

They all gave some vibes off themselves like they were a big, odd family. The Uchiha felt like someone who didn't belong there. Everyone was... so happy. It wasn't the gloom atmosphere as in his house where he lived with his brother even after the massacre. Too many memories, both good and bad... Too big place for the two of them...

Suddenly he felt a soft tug. Itachi looked down to see the Kyuubi. The child smiled under his mask and led the older male to a small platform. Then he cleared his throat loudly. People stopped their doings and stared at them. Some of Deidara's bombs continued to explode, but everyone ignored them. It was time...

Kyuubi took something out of his pocket. A small velvet box what was used to cover jewelries. So it was used this time too. The boy took out of it a beautiful ring that had a ruby on it. There was also a word in kanji on it, though Itachi didn't see it well.

"Here, take it. It's yours now." When the Uchiha just stood there doing nothing, Kyuubi sighed and thread it to his finger. "Now you're an official member to Akatsuki."

Raven's thoughts flew as he recalled hearing those words before. He voiced his thoughts. The boy smirked. "The test continued even after you signed the contract. Of course we could've, like, burned it and said that there wasn't any paper about it. But you've proven to my master that you're trustworthy, so now we made it 'really' official. The ring tells everyone that knows about Akatsuki that you're a member and will treat you politely, always. It will tell you as well when my master needs you. It's from a hidden technology my master, or should I say my master's father, the great Yondaime-sama, created. Be proud. You're now a part of our family." After saying that, all of the members lifted their hands and their rings shone in the light.

"South!" yelled Kisame. Why he had to be so loud?

"Jewel." Sasori stated with monotonic voice.

"Blue!" the cheerful voice of Deidara rang in to the room.

"Boar." It was Zetsu's turn. He said it with two voice's at the same time. Those people with two personalities... _Impossible to handle...._

"White." Akiko chirped.

"Jade!" it was Tobi now.

"Three." Hidan said.

"North." Uttered Kakuzu from behind the cloth he wore before his mouth.

"Nothing." Pain stated with his voice even colder than Sasori's, but that was just the way he speaks...

"Secret." Kyuubi said amazing everyone else by lifting his ring. "And then we have...

"Scarlet." He continued while lifting Itachi's hand up. "Eleven members of the Akatsuki, it is a pleasure to know you all, as the shadow leader wanted to say to you."

The boy jumped off the platform and ran to the corner where he had come. When he reached it, he disappeared. They blinked. _He disappeared in to the air!? Is he really like the demon whose name he wears?_ When this stupid thought reached their minds, many of them chuckled. _What a mindless thought... But... he had a ring? Then he's too an official member?_

Pain smiled condescendingly. Their gaze's turned to him. The leader NEVER smiled.

"That boy... Never just sit around, always running... Like he was before that incident..." the man muttered to himself, but the ones closest to him heard it too. This included Itachi, Akiko, Deidara and Sasori, though the first and last ones didn't seem to care as much as the second and third one's, as Itachi was too new to know anything about the boy and to care about someone stranger wasn't common to him and Sasori's Sasori, never shown his feelings to anyone, well, at least not in public.

"Is he really a member of Akatsuki, leader-_sama_?" Kakuzu asked playfully. He was in a good mood after winning Hidan in an argument.

"I guess he is then. He has a ring, right?" Pain said in an asking tone. It surprised a few of them to see the orange-haired man confused, but not all. _This day's giving me a headache..._ The rest of them thought. The ones who weren't shocked were Akiko and Zetsu, who had known Pain for years. He was just messing around.

"Quite a day for your first one. Even I didn't have as shocked one, though Deidara blew the whole house we were staying up. This is only a temporal place, because we haven't found a place to fit leader's taste. It's supposed to be in the middle of action, but still so peaceful that no one bothers us. Damn, he has too high taste to Konoha... This is so crowded place..." Kisame muttered. Itachi looked thoughtful a second and decided that he needed to have a long talk with the leader, or Kyuubi, the messenger of the shadow leader.

"I think I will need to go. Sasuke is with our family friends, but he hasn't been able to trust people other than me after the massacre. I'm worried if he has done some serious harm to our relationship with the Hisakawas." The Uchiha stated. A few of them nodded, but most of them just ignored him because one of Deidara's bombs had just broken Sasori's favorite puppet at the time, Hiruko. The blonde had paled dramatically as Sasori had just turned his cold glare at the she-man. If looks could kill, Deidara would have been in millions of pieces.

"I'll see you out then." Kisame said grinning, showing his sharp teeth, as he walked beside the younger male and together they walked to the door in a comfortable silence.

"Come here whenever you want. We all live here, so if you need something, just... come. I'm sure that even Pain would help you. If he's in a good mood, anyway, though no one besides Kyuubi can tell if he's in rage or in a giddy-giddy mood. They're both really strange fellows, but I still prefer the kid more than the iceman."

"Hn," was all Kisame got as an answer as the raven began walking away. Kisame looked at his back until he disappeared to the darkness of a night. He sighed while closing the door.

"He's so cold inside. I wonder how he got that way." The shark face said to someone in the shadows.

"It's something we shouldn't know before he's ready to tell about it," stated Kakuzu while stepping in to the sight. "Even the leader didn't know everything; one could see it from his eyes. I'm not positive, but I think no one of us knows, not even Itachi himself, what's the truth about the massacre."

"Nah, he knows, at least most of it. His voice told that to me when I made him tell that tale of his past. It's just that that he doesn't want anyone else to know about it or his pain."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm a one-hundred percent sure about it." Kisame touched his big 'weapon' on his back gently. "And if I'm really right this time, _he_ will definitely help him confront his past."

"That's not even questionable, it's a fact. Remember how we got in the Akatsuki?"

"Like it was yesterday. If it weren't him, I would've committed suicide and left my dream a long time ago."

"Too true. I was even more in a bad shape than you. You even had a dream. I didn't, before I met him that is."

"Hahah! You were a beggar without any money, Kakuzu, but now you're the one who controls it in this country. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Life is strange, Kisame. Now, when will you give me my money back you lost yesterday on poker?"

"Did I really? I- I don't remember anything!"

"Don't even try. I have Deidara's pictures he took while we were playing."

"...Shit..."

"If I don't have them before tomorrow evening, you have to put a bit _interest_ on it."

"Aaah! Anything but that! I still haven't recovered from the last time!"

"Then the deadline has been set. Be lucky, normally you would've had to give them back right now."

"You demon..."

---

Never did they think that their lives were going to change. One thing leads to other and the next one to next one. Each one of them moved around another in a perfect circle and fulfilled their lives with the life itself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Itachi walked out the door that led to the temporal headquarters of Akatsuki, leaving Kisame behind. He could feel his eyes on his back long time, but the feeling disappeared when he turned around the corner, heading to the Hisakawa mansion. They had been best of friends with Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, and after he had been killed, they were still trying to help them. Itachi was grateful for that. Only Hyuugas and Naras had stayed beside the two surviving Uchihas like Hisakawas had. Everyone else had disappeared after their financial condition had grown worse. Apparently they were only after money in that relationship with the clan.

The raven put one of his hands to his pocket. It was a cold autumn day, even though the summer hadn't faded away yet. Trees had begun preparing to winter and there were no leaves on their branches. _The winter must come really early this year._ He let out a sigh when lifting his right hand. He had placed the ring given to him by Akatsuki to his right ring finger. The gem on it was a ruby, a bloody-red one too. 'Scarlet' was written on it by kanji. He put his right hand to his other pocket as well; after all, it _was_ a cold day, though it was only the middle of autumn. The darkness was increased around him slowly, but without a doubt.

Itachi looked at the nearest clock that resided on a plaza he was crossing. It was near midnight. He sighed again and a weird feeling passed in his mind. _This night feels almost the same as the night of the massacre... Need to hurry if something is wrong._ Quickening his pace, he looked at the house he was going to enter soon. It was about a kilometer from where he was, but he could see the light on the windows of the mansion. It was on a hill for a reason. The house served under the military few hundred years ago for supervision, but when the war was over, it was given to Hisakawa family as a thank you gift. The family had lots of money because of their business. That was the way they met the Uchihas.

All of a sudden the raven felt something inside of his pocket. Curiously he took the thing out and saw, that it was a piece of paper. Something was written on it with a scruffy handwriting. It took him a while to translate it, but being an Uchiha, nothing was impossible to him.

_Hey to you, Uchiha-san!_

_I know that you usually don't lean on others' support, but hear this:_

_If you're in trouble, you can count on us. We never leave a member in trouble, I can guarantee that. Press your ring when needed and we will run to your side. Don't wait until you have no other choice to do, so it won't be too late. We're comrades, right?_

_Kyuubi._

Itachi looked at the number on the paper and ripped it apart before throwing the pieces to the air. _I'm not going to do what they tell me. After all, I AM only using them._ He looked at the huge house he was approaching. He opened the gates and, as quietly as a shadow, walked inside. The raven soon noticed a familiar light green limousine on the garage. _So, Hideo is at home. I thought that only his mother would be._ Usually Hideo Hisakawa was out on the clubs meeting with his business partners and leaving his old mother at home. That old hag was always just sulking on her room, so Itachi didn't know her so well. Lately she had been spending her time with Sasuke when he was there, but her own child had grew up so fast, that maybe she felt lonely and sought some comfort from the eleven year old kid. Seeing something, the sixteen year old teen froze. _That car..._

There was another limousine, but it was beside the garage, a silver one with a snake figure on its engine bonnet. It was the same he had seen on the night of the Uchiha massacre! The very same one!

"Orochimaru..." the raven growled. _What the hell did the man do here? It couldn't be..._ Itachi's eyes widened in fear as he switched his quick pace to run. He was like a shadow on the darkest night. He knew that Sasuke's room, where he usually spent time when he was visiting there, was on the second floor of the mansion, so he decided to enter from the back door. Quietly he navigated his way to the room Sasuke was supposed to be. He opened the door and saw a sight that eased his tension a bit...

His little brother was sleeping on a soft-looking bed that had down pillows. His black hair wasn't on its usual style, but it was lying beside his head on a pillow. Itachi looked around the room. Seeing nobody else, he stepped in and made his way to his brother. He slept so peacefully...

The older teen picked up the younger one. Sasuke welcomed the sudden warmth and hugged his brother, not knowing who it was, of course. Itachi let a small smile across his face before trying to make his way out. He stiffened when he saw a figure on the door.

"Well well, never thought I would catch a wanderer on this house as haunted as it looks like for an outsider. Not a ghost, I see. Uchiha, what are you doing here?" It was Hisakawa's mother.

"Taking my brother home, what else?" the raven said raising his eyebrow, trying to make it sound believable. _How did she make her way behind me so that I couldn't spot her presence? I have become too careless._

"Did you already tell Hideo that you're here?" _Damn, does she know about that I don't have his promise to come here, to the second floor, without him?_

"Yes, I told him. He said that I could pick Sasuke up and leave as soon as possible, because I actually have some work tomorrow and he has school."

A cold laugh filled the air. The old hag had a really hollow laugh.

"No, you didn't tell him. You saw the car outside the house, right? Yes, I saw it from my window... Otherwise you wouldn't have come inside from the back door. So, what are you going to do now? You know who's here." Itachi tensed more. _She knows about Orochimaru... Does she know about _that_ also....?_

The old lady watched him calmly. "Yes, I know what he's after. Sasuke, right?" she said reading the teen's thoughts. Uchiha's eyes narrowed, but were soon caught in surprise as the lady said: "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell him."

"Wha-what?"

The Hisakawa smirked. "I said _I'm not going to tell him._" She spelled slowly as if talking to a young child. She enjoyed teasing people when they were nervous or tense, like the one in front of her. She let another hollow laugh wander around the place.

"Why would you do that?" a suspicious question came. The lady looked at him with cold eyes and then moved them on Sasuke and her gaze softened. Itachi's eyes flashed knowingly.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" a smooth voice said. "Because of Sasuke..."

"As much I hate to say this to someone, you're right." The Hisakawa turned her look back to the older Uchiha. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Why?"

The woman sighed. "Because he's just like Hideo when he was young... So pure and innocent, even though he has been gone through a hell." She turned her glance back to Sasuke, but she didn't see him. She was on her memories.

"When the rest of my family was killed, leaving only myself and Hideo alive, I was desperate. He needed to have a good home, a good place to live. I didn't have an ideal financial life or relationships with people who had bonds with money. I needed a loan. A big one. You know well how hard it is to have a company with no money, when it is near a bankrupt. After a long fight, when I was near giving up, I met someone. He helped me to stand again and taught me to walk in some way. He was kind to me and Hideo; let him be a normal child without any trouble. Soon I grew dependent on him, couldn't think a life without him. The best benefactor in the world, I thought. It continued a few years and Hideo hit his teens. He was so innocent about the world, pure and delicate. Like Sasuke is." The old lady looked at Itachi again. Her glance turned from dreamy to sad. "But my and my son's happiness was doomed. Things changed right down towards the hell."

The Uchiha had been listening intently after hearing how similar things were with him and her. Same kind of past, same kind of relationship, everything. It sounded too similar to be true.

The Hisakawa smiled at him sadly as if reading his thoughts. "It's the same kind of experience, right? Your family was murdered; you have the worst kind of money condition and everything. You're so intelligent that I wouldn't be surprised if you have already a benefactor of the best. You couldn't be fooled like I was for almost twenty years..." the woman looked at the corridor and, quickly for her age, came inside of the room locking its door.

"They're coming here. First of all they needed to sign their contract, before everything else. Now they need _him_." She nodded at Sasuke. Itachi's eyes narrowed again. "And you're locking us here, waiting for them. I thought you said you were on _our_ side."

"I am. This way they need a key to open the door. I have it. The second one, which Hideo has, is in the garden. I hid it there today when he was welcoming our guest. Now we only have to make our way out of the room from the secret door I discovered years ago. Hideo doesn't know about it, at least to my knowledge." The lady walked over a bookshelf, pulled out a certain book and a hidden doorway came to one's sight. Itachi was caught in a surprise. _I never knew here was one, though almost every old house has a few of them. Cowards usually built them, but only the bravest of people used them..._

The woman winked at him to follow her and moved in. The Uchiha, knowing he didn't have any other choice, followed. The Hisakawa continued her tale.

"I told you that I was fooled. To tell you the truth, I was only a small tool in a large game. When I learned what the plan was, I was shocked, but too involved to back up. If I were stronger, I could have stopped a tragedy that made history repeat itself, but no, I was too weak. And because I was weak, innocent people suffered from it. I'm talking about you and Sasuke, Itachi-san. I am, in a way, one of the culprits in the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi stopped from walking, too shocked to continue. _One of the only friends of father was guilty of his murder? I and Sasuke have been suffering because of _her_?!?_

The woman smiled sadly. "Hit me if you want. I deserve it."

The raven looked at her, but didn't do anything, though the temptation was a big one. He shook his head slightly. "No." He said smoothly. "You already said that you were a tool. But tell me this, Hisakawa-san, was your friendship with me and Sasuke just because of the plan? These three years, have they been all lies?"

She shook her head stronger than Itachi had seconds ago and started to walk away with the Uchiha behind her again. "Just call me Takako. I don't deserve the estimable name of Hisakawa. But to continue my tale, yes, in the beginning, it was, but it changed soon after the massacre. I felt hidden rage towards my 'benefactor', because of what he had done, so I decided to let him think that I was still doing what he said. I threw some wrench in the works and slowed his plans. At first he didn't seem to notice, so I let myself loose a bit. It was my first and last mistake. He snatched his way to my protection and realized my little plan. Then he took what was most important to me and made it his new tool." She looked at the Uchiha. "Itachi-san, he took my son from me. Right after the anniversary of Hisakawa's massacre. At that fateful day he also told me about the murders of my family."

Takako sighed as the sadness overwhelmed her, but she continued: "He was the one who murdered my family, the one who brought sadness around innocent. My benefactor was also my worst enemy. Deceiving me for years, he used me and threw away, making my son to take my place in his schemes... He turned his still innocent mind into a mind of a heartless person. He made his life miserable, broke him down. The worst thing is that Hideo didn't even understand it. He was brainwashed, Uchiha-san. Brainwashed. I thought it wasn't possible, but apparently he had some allies who could do it. When he came back to me about a few months ago, remember, the time you first brought Sasuke here, when you were so desperate to find a way to survive in this cold, cold world. He changed our then legal business to illegal, to drugs and smuggling trades. The dark world opened in front of me, I was naked against the underworld of Konoha, the largest city of this country. That was when I decided that I wouldn't stay under his wing, that I would fight my way out of it and take Hideo with me if it still was possible. And now, I have the chance of doing so." The woman smiled at him. "I'm also doing this to my benefit. I want to help you, because this little on is this pure, and because of my not-so-pure son. I won't leave him under that snake anymore."

"Orochimaru... Why did he do all this...?" Itachi muttered to himself. Takako heard her nightmare's name from raven's mouth and turned to him.

"So you know."

"Yes, from the day he killed my clan. I saw it." _I saw how he killed my father and mother, ignoring their pleas._ He continued on his head._ My father never pleaded, like myself. Sasuke took more of his nature from our mother, so he was more cheerful than I was when I was at his age. Still is. I was the first child, the successor of our family, so I was raised differently. So when I saw my father, Fugaku Uchiha, pleading, I knew something was wrong and badly. I had left Sasuke outside the house because of the unnatural silence, told him to hide. Good thing to do, he didn't need to see the real murders... He only saw the bodies..._

"You really have such a bad luck... Poor child." The Hisakawa sighed. She looked in front of her. There was a thick wall.

"A dead end?" asked Itachi. Somehow he was in a little more talkative mood than usually. He had found someone to relate.

"End, yes. This leads just outside the house, near gates. You should be able to escape from there easily." Takako tugged a small stone and the wall opened. They sneaked out of it. When the two of them were moving towards the gate, lights came. Someone had seen them.

"Aaah, Itachi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again... What are you doing here on a night like this?" a snake-like voice came from behind them. Takako and Itachi, who still carried Sasuke, turned towards the voice. _Orochimaru..._

"Now now, mother, what're you doing? Didn't you know about our contract with Hebi-san?" came a familiar voice beside Orochimaru. It was Hideo.

"Of course I know. That's why I am here, taking him away. Hideo, please, come with me. This is not a good place to live! We need to get away from that... That snake!"

"You're so mean, Takako-san. Did you forget about our past? The hardships which we solved together? The fun times?"

"All planned by you and executed by your subordinates."

"Still. We have a long past together. I'm not going to let you ruin them. And now, will you give me Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san? It's part of our contract, you know."

"A contract I didn't sign, as you well know. The name on it is Hideo's, not mine." The Uchiha hissed venomously.

"Ah, that's true too, but you're known within the barrier of Hisakawa residence, right? So the contract is valid."

"That's true, Itachi-kun. We're friends, aren't we? He won't do anything bad to him. I'm a living example, eh? Just stop playing around and give your little brother to Hebi-san." Hideo persuaded.

"Never," was all Itachi said. _This is a dangerous situation. What can I do now...?_ Suddenly he remembered the message Kyuubi had placed to his pocket earlier in the evening. It said something about pressing the ring... The raven touched his ring imperceptible. He felt a small ripple, so small, that he thought he had imagined it. _This is it... If it was a lie, I might lose Sasuke... Just need to lean on someone's help..._ Itachi thought in displease. He never, _ever_, leaned on other people. And now, he was breaking his vow he made at the age thirteen. _Pathetic..._ He thought. Even though getting help irritated him, he wasn't stupid. He knew that Orochimaru was powerful. This was his land, when Itachi was only a stranger.

"Hideo, please be reasonable." Pleaded Takako. "Orochimaru isn't a nice person."

"You possibly can't think like that, mother! Think about what he has done for us!"

"I am thinking."

"Then why are you so against him!"

"Because he killed your father." Hideo froze.

"Y-you can't be serious, mother. Hebi-san is a person I'm in a huge debt. He taught me everything I know!"

"He also killed your grandparents, my mother and father, all of my sisters and brothers, uncles, aunts, grandaunts, granduncles... Everyone beside me and you. Everything was lost because of him. Because of the man you're praising so much. Because of him, you're being brainwashed. You don't act like Hideo anymore, son. You're like a completely different person. I still love you, but it hurts. It hurts so much to see you like this. Hideo, please, let's get away from here, okay? Away from _him_." She glared at Orochimaru. The snake-man just smiled there pleasantly.

"What horrible things you've said, Takako. It's too bad I can't deny them." The color disappeared from Hideo's face.

"Wha-what? He-Hebi-san? You're serious?" he asked terrified.

"As a matter of fact, I am. What? You didn't know, Hideo-kun?"

"He was the planner of the Uchiha massacre. Hisakawa murders were only a start in his plans. Though Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha didn't have children twenty years ago, Orochimaru knew that they were going to have one or more soon. Few years later Itachi-san was born. Then was Sasuke. Because Itachi-san was a genius, not as trusting as Sasuke, he decided to have Sasuke on his side." Takako stated. Itachi's eyes widened. _So that's one of the reasons of the massacre... But if so, why didn't he kill me when I saw him murdering my parents?_

"I see you know a lot, Takako. Unfortunate for you, I'm going to have to end this. Itachi-san, I ask you this once again, will you give Sasuke-kun to me? Or will you suffer from the consequences?"

"I already said this: I'll never give my little brother to you, as foolish as he might sometimes be."

"Then, I think you won't have anything to say about this." The snake-man took a gun from his coat and pointed it on Hideo's forehead. "It was nice to meet you, Hideo-kun, but you're not anymore needed." He pulled the trigger and... A suppressed sound found their ears...

Hideo's body flew towards the ground backwards when the impact hit him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Takako made a silent wail as she ran to her son's body. The man looked at his old associate coldly as she cried. Then he turned his glance to the Uchiha brothers. Itachi just stood there shocked as he was witnessing a cold murder. Shocked, because it reminded him the day his clan was killed. Suddenly he felt really calm, as if he was going to be killed. And indeed, Orochimaru raised his gun to point straight at Itachi.

"Do you not fear that I lift Sasuke in front of me to save myself?" he asked in an emotionless voice. It was like he was trying to form a deal with some businessman. _The snake was some kind of businessman,_ Itachi reminded himself. _Even though a dirty one._

"No, you love him too much. He's your only family," a peaceful answer came, as if he didn't kill anyone a minute ago.

"I thought you wouldn't know what love meant, snake. You're too cold."

"Oh, I know what it means. It's just that I haven't felt it towards anyone. And if I did, you wouldn't have time get to know about that person."

"So even you have someone, hmm? Might I ask you why Sasuke hasn't woken up by now? We have been quite noisy."

"I hid some sleeping pills on his food. Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt him."

"Never doubted it. You're minding him awfully lot. Tell me, why do you even care about him?"

"You don't need to know about it. You're going to die in moments, so why asking these questions?"

"Just buying time. If my new partners are really trustworthy, they will come. I made a signal for them earlier."

"Oh? Who are them, might I ask?"

"You don't need to know about it." Itachi returned his words to Orochimaru. "I wanted to ask you a couple of things as well... Minding to answer them?"

The older male chuckled and mocked the younger male.

"I fulfill your last wishes humbly. So, what did you want to know? If I can answer, I will, but if they're too... personal, then I apologize and stay quiet. Deal?"

"Deal. Why did you kill my clan?"

"It was necessary for my plans."

"Care to explain?"

"I don't think so. If someone would hear them and relay them to someone I know... I can say that I would be in a deep shit. The risk is small, but it's still a risk."

"Can you tell me who you're so afraid of?"

"Nope, I won't give you the pleasure for that. All I can say is that his name is demon's name and he even has the wit of one. I would love to have him by my side..."

"Great, I've always loved riddles. So does that mean Sasuke is only a secondary choice?"

"He is the second one I want, yes, but even if I want the other one more, Sasuke-kun is important too. Without him my plans would be harder to carry out. More questions?"

"Only one. If you only need Sasuke, then why didn't you kill me three years ago?"

This silenced the man for a minute. The Uchiha saw that the man was on deep thoughts. Finally, he talked. "I guess... It was because I couldn't have got Sasuke with me right then. I could feel the police coming and you sure hid him somewhere, because he wasn't with you then. Shortly, I didn't have time. Well, I did have time to kill you, but who would've taken care of him? He could've been adopted who knows where and known that he would inherit the companies if you died, it would've been highly secured place. So I needed you for that reason also. I knew that you didn't want to be adopted or only wanted a guardian; you had the same stupid pride that Fugaku Uchiha had."

"You knew my father...?"

"Yes, I did. He was probably the best man alive, if somewhat stoical and humorless. I was lucky to be the one who killed him. And Miko-chan too. She should've married another one. It was too bad she was a part of your family, if only she would've been more like someone else I know..." he shook his head.

"But the questions will end here. I have no more time to waste here. If we have met under different circumstances, I think we could have been friends, Itachi-san."

"I doubt that. You're too sleek and slimy for my taste."

"Aaaw, what horrible things you say."

"Truth hurts?"

"I guess... Not." The snake smirked and lifted his gun to point the stars. He shot to the air and four bullets flew to the ground.

"What was that for? Hunting birds?" Itachi asked dryly.

"Not quite. Now I've signaled for my best subordinate to get me from here. The only thing I need to do now is to get _him_." He nodded at Sasuke. "So, for the last time, will you give him to me?"

"And for the last time too, don't even dream about it." Itachi closed his eyes seeing the gun pointing at his forehead. _Is this the end, then? Never could accomplish anything, nor protect my foolish little brother. I guess the Akatsuki is already losing its newest member... Quite a loss, even if I say it myself._ The raven smirked inwardly at himself. The pride being an Uchiha was high, even at the edge of death. _Good bye... Sasuke._

Orochimaru stood there waiting him to stop saying goodbyes to the world and then he pulled the trigger slowly the sixth time that day, the second time pointing at someone. The muffled sound came as the gun fired the bullet towards Itachi and...

_The silence fell on everything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

When the sound of gun being fired reached Itachi's ears, he thought it was the end. He thought that he wouldn't feel any pain as the bullet would hit his head. How wrong he was.

_The bullet... It doesn't come,_ was Itachi's only thought as he realized he wasn't dead. He slowly released his other hand around Sasuke, touching his face. _The blood... It's there..._ The only thing that was missing was the hole for bullet. It was then he decided to open his eyes. As soon as he saw where the blood was from, he knew that he would regret the sight in front of him the rest of his life.

"A-are you o…kay I-Itachi-sa-n?" asked a weak sounding person before him. _Hisakawa Takako._

"Takako-san? What... Why did you..?"

The dying woman chuckled a bit, but it ended at coughing some blood out of her mouth.

"You a-ask m-me wh-y... L-let's j-just say that i-it could be my l-last attempts to pre...vent his p-plans from wor...king. It a-also co-uld be a s...mall re-revenge for ki...lling my pre...cious one. It could be f-for hel-helping you..." her voice weakened at every word. "J-just pro-mise me o-one th-ing, Itachi-sa-san."

"Anything." It was the first time in his life he would help someone without gaining anything from it. It was the last wish of an old woman, who had shared the same experience as he had.

Takako smiled her last tired smile. "Ne-ver gi-give up your lo-loved o-ones... A-and try t-to..." what she wanted to say was left unknown as she fell to the ground. The woman died a smile on her face. Bitter and tired one, yes, but it was a smile nevertheless.

_Let her meet her son and family in heaven, Lord..._ Itachi prayed remembering Hidan's rant about God earlier in the evening.

"Well, this was quite a surprise, I would say." Orochimaru stated while watching the body of his former associate. Then he looked at the man he tried to kill. "But it's a problem. For me at least."

The raven lifted his face from Takako. "And that is...?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"My bullets ran out. How can I kill you now?"

Itachi would have laughed bitterly, but being an Uchiha, he stayed with a blank expression. "That really is a problem. To me, it's a blessing."

"I know. I should have taken my spare ones with me. But I guess even I get old."

"Now that this has been settled, I guess I take Sasuke away from you. He would break down if he saw Hideo and Takako's bodies. Excuse me." The Uchiha bowed slightly and turned to leave. He, however, didn't get far away until he was stopped again.

"What now?" he asked frustrated, but didn't turn around.

"I almost forgot I had this one bullet for emergency. Lucky me, not so lucky for you." Itachi could feel Orochimaru's smirk on his back.

"You're losing your touch, snake. Almost let your prey go."

"I would have made something up. When I have something on my mind, I won't let it go." Slowly Itachi heard a 'click' when the bullet was shoved to the gun and another one when it found its place. Also the raven was sure that he once again had the gun pointing at him.

"Want to say your goodbyes again, or was the last time enough?" the snake taunted the teen. The boy failed miserably at thinking to say something smart.

"This is the real goodbye then, Uchiha Itachi-san."

Before the raven could have tried to dodge he heard the familiar sound of the man's gun and nearly felt the bullet approaching himself. When it was it's time to hit the Uchiha, something happened again. A clear sound came just behind him, like someone had prevented the lead to hit him. The silence of surprise fell on them.

A few minutes later the silence was broken by a loud yell of "WHAT?!?" It was Orochimaru, Itachi recognized.

"Hello Hebi-san," came a cheerful greeting from a person the Uchiha had met a few hours ago.

"Ky-ky-kyuubi! What the hell are YOU doing here?!?" shouted Orochimaru.

"Why, is this how you greet a person you've known a long time? Aaaw, I'm so hurt, O-maru." The child with the name of demon spoke playfully.

"Answer the damn question, Kyuubi! Why are you here!?"

"I'm here, because I was requested to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the snake-man asked while Itachi turned back to look at the kid and the killer. And indeed, the masked child stood in front of him in the flesh, bullet on his right hand, well, more like a frying-pan on his hands that had blocked the bullet. ((Where the hell did he get a frying-pan?!?))

"Ah, that's quite a question you have. 'To be, or not to be: that is the question', like Shakespeare said in his tragedy named Hamlet. He talked to that skull, remember? Its name once was Worick, if I recall correctly."

"Yorick. You really should read your homework more closely... Hell, what am I talking about?! And more, what are _you_ talking about?!? Has that something to do with this situation?!"

"Yup and not! I just have always wanted to say that to someone!"

"Aaargh, I'm losing it..." Orochimaru wailed tearing his long hair. _This is quite... Amusing..._ Itachi thought while watching the so-called mass murderer. Kyuubi grinned at him through his mask.

"I'm professional at making people crazy. Just look at him, a few words and he's already shred." They watched the man calming himself before he looked at them again. Suddenly Itachi realized where the snake's playful manner of speaking, that he had heard earlier, was from. _Kyuubi, of course. But how he knew it?_

"Kyuubi..." the man started.

"Is my beautiful name," continued the said one.

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched. "I ask you politely: why are you here? You wouldn't be interested in my newest victim, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I am," the child answered surprising the older male.

"You're?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You ask me why," he stated incredulously. It wasn't a question, but Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "I thought it was clear. It's because I need to be interested in him, that's why. After all, I'm going to work with him from now on."

"Why would you work with him? You're a part of Akatsuki; you work with no one who isn't a member."

The boy nodded again.

"Then why?"

Kyuubi sighed. "Are you slowing down when you grow older, O-maru, or are you naturally stupid like I thought a few years ago when we met the first time?" _They know each other?_ Itachi thought and then mentally slapped himself. _Well of course they're! Why would they talk to another like that? I'm getting slow..._

While Itachi was on his thoughts Orochimaru's eyes had widened. "You're kidding me..." he breathed out. Kyuubi grinned again.

"So you finally got it? Itachi-san, show your right hand to him."

Returning to this world, the said man lifted his hand around his sleeping little brother. He showed the ring at the snake-man. The Hebi paled in their eyes even paler than normally.

"Apparently you weren't... When? When did he become a member?!?"

"A few hours ago," Kyuubi said.

"Today?"

"Yup. If you had executed your plan yesterday, I wouldn't have cared. Then there would've been only one living Uchiha," he nodded at Sasuke. "But now it's a whole different story. You seem to have bad luck, O-maru. Karma perhaps?"

"I don't believe in that stuff."

"Neither do I, but because of thing that happened long time ago, but it could explain your continuous failing. Where has your edge gone? After betraying my master and his organization you sure have dropped down and _hard_. You've even formed bonds with the ones closest to mafia!"

"Don't analyze me! You got no right to do it!"

"And why don't I? You tolerated with me when you were in Akatsuki." The child stated. Itachi gasped quietly. _My clan's killer was in Akatsuki?_

"That was then, but you lost it when I left."

"Ah, you mean _that_ thing."

"Yes, I meant _that_. Tell me, why did you take him in? I'm sure that you knew them of being my targets and..."

Kyuubi just shook his head interrupting him and turned his glance to Itachi. "Let's go. There isn't anything to do here anyway."

"You're leaving like that?" the older teen asked. He had caught a protesting yell from the Hebi. Apparently he wasn't ready to stop their conversation.

"Yeah. He deserves it." The boy started moving away, Itachi following him. Suddenly, they heard some quick footsteps and a shout from behind.

"You're not going yet! I demand some answers!"

"You can demand all you want, but I have no reason to tell you anything." The boy said not looking back.

"What?!"

"You heard me." The silence fell when the snake-man glared at the boy and his targets.

Half a minute later they caught the sound of a helicopter approaching. Orochimaru smirked.

"Ah, my favorite subordinate is here... Kyuubi, I believe you've met him, right?" They could feel the boy stir.

"Is it... _him_?" he asked in a quiet tone. Orochimaru's smirk widened.

"Yes, he..." Kyuubi and Itachi couldn't hear anything anymore, as the copter landed beside the snake-man. Itachi looked back and saw a grey-haired man, maybe a year older than himself. His body was slightly muscular, but not much. Otherwise he was lean and could have been a model, if he wasn't a medical person. The light fragrance of remedies and drugs came to their noses and somehow that, Itachi thought, made the person seem a bit callous or bitter.

"Kabuto..." Kyuubi sighed sadly.

"Kyuubi." The other male nodded when he recognized the younger one. The boy just sighed again and shook his head.

"Why, Orochimaru? Why do you want the younger Uchiha and pursue after me?"

"The reasons for the first one are my own, but I think you should know something about the second one. Kabuto, give me a new gun." The man threw his old weapon to the teen and the said teen gave him a new one.

"With how many bullets are you going to shoot us before you're satisfied?" Itachi spoke for the first time in a long time.

"I'll stop when I get what I want."

"Never happening." Kyuubi said quietly and whistled. A high-pitched sound resonated around in the pitch-black night. First happened nothing. Then they noticed a few shadows move, before the shades came near enough for them to see they were humans. One of them stepped to the halo and revealed his cloak. He (or she) had the symbols of Akatsuki, red clouds on a black base.

"Well well well... This day seems to be a happy meeting with old friends. How are you doing, still obeying the kid?" Orochimaru grimaced.

"No, just the orders of the leader. Oh sorry, you wouldn't know about it, after all, you're just an _ex_." Taunted the person. Itachi knew who the voice belonged and apparently knew the snake too, because he said:

"Yayoi-san, you'll never learn to respect those above you. I'm superior to you in more way than just one."

"True, you _were_. Right now you're nothing but a leech to me, and I think I can say it on behalf of others too."

"So cold... But I know that you have to respect me a bit, no, more than a bit. After all, I know a lot of the secrets of Akatsuki. I know that Pain isn't the real leader, right Kyuubi?" he said glancing at the child.

"I'm never telling if you're right or not. Believe what you want, but now I suggest that you leave. My master has an upper hand right now and you wouldn't get Sasuke-san tonight anyway. You got your connections, but my master has his too. And besides, there are more than us, there's still four other members in the shadows and you _know_ what Samehada and bombs can do, not even talking about puppets and money." Kyuubi hinted. Orochimaru stirred a little.

"I know too well. I guess I really have to retreat today. Just don't get too confident, Kyuubi. You may have won the match, but the war is still going and _I'm_ going to win it." After saying this he walked to the helicopter and climbed in. Kyuubi made a last sad look at Kabuto before the gray-haired man also made his way into the copter. The machine rose towards the black sky and disappeared into the blackness. There came a thick silence that lasted a few minutes, people were on their thoughts...

"Well, that was quite something. I didn't thought I would see him again this quickly. He made it really clear for us that he didn't want to be in touch with Akatsuki, Kyuubi being a whole different thing of course." Said a tall man with Samehada on his back.

"True Kisame. He might like little children, don't you think? First Kyuubi and now that brat on Uchiha's arms. Is that your brother you were talking about earlier?" Kakuzu asked taking his cloak off. "Ugh, this thing is hot..."

"What?! He's a pedophile, un!?? Poor Kyuu-chan, I'm going to protect you with my life, un!" yelled the blond she-man as he ran from the shadows to Kyuubi and snatched him to a big hug. The masked child wriggled escaping from the tight grip.

"Whoa there Deidara! I'm not something like a stuffed animal everyone can cuddle!"

"But you have never complained about it to me before, un!"

"Well yeah, since I kind of like it... But that's beside the point! We're on a public place!" said the child embarrassed.

"Aaaw, you're so cute, un! I wish I could see you without the mask, I bet that you'll become a real beauty when you grow up, un!"

"... And we aren't in public right now, Kyuubi; it's a private mansion..."

"Not you too Sasori!" cried the boy as Deidara caught him into a new hug. The boy pouted, but let the thing slide. When the blonde man decided it was enough, the younger blond caught some air gratefully. Then he turned to look at the Uchihas.

"So, what do you want to do now, Itachi-san?" he asked worriedly. The older teen turned to Kyuubi, eyes emotionless.

"A lot of things." The boy winced at his tone.

"Like?" Itachi let his gaze move on each Akatsuki member there was, but shook his head slightly. Kyuubi noticed this and understood his intention. He nodded at the other members.

"Leave. I wish to talk with him alone. I have something to tell him something from the shadow leader." Others just nodded and left, leaving only Akiko behind.

"Are you going with our ride or leave with him?" she looked from Kyuubi to Uchiha. Kyuubi smiled.

"I'm going with him, since he needs an explanation of some sort, I think. No need to get worried. Orochimaru won't strike twice the same night, you know him."

"Too well to be happy about it." She sighed and looked back at the Uchiha. "Don't let him get smart at you, Itachi-san. Little boys should know their places."

"Hey!" they heard a weak protest. She smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kyuubi, so don't act innocent. You always have I-know-something-you-don't- look in your eyes while telling things to somebody, cocky little chibi. Well, see yah!" she ran after Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, leaving the three of them behind.

"I don't have a look like that..." the boy muttered before looking at the older teen. "So, what do you want now? What's so important that you won't let others know about it?"

"It's not that I know something like that, but _you_. I remember you saying that Orochimaru was once a part of Akatsuki. Why am I being a part of the same organization that murderer? Explain!" he ordered narrowing his eyes. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as well.

"I don't like being ordered around by no one; expect only the shadow leader... But I'll still tell you, it's your right to know. But not here, it's confidential information. Too many ears would like to know. And the police are going to arrive here soon, as well as your little brother is going to wake up too." He added thoughtfully. "Is there a place we could talk without any disturbance?"

"The Uchiha district. We own every building in that street and most of them have been empty since the massacre, no one would like to live in a haunted place." Itachi sneered.

"Then we go there. Lead the way." The Uchiha didn't say anything, just looked at the smiling body of Takako and her son Hideo one last time before heading away carrying still unconscious Sasuke, Kyuubi right behind them. The sirens of police forces broke the perfect silence of the bloody night, a red moon behind the clouds telling them about the killings.

The journey from Hisakawa mansion to Uchiha district went with an awkward silence on Itachi's side, but with a more pleasant one on Kyuubi's. They walked a lot, almost half the whole town, but finally they had the home of two surviving Uchiha's on their sight. In the moonlight it really looked creepy. Even though the killings had happened over three years ago, the invincible blood stains still remained, everyone could sense them. Nearly every house on the both sides of the street was empty and haunted looking, but one of them looked some-what inhabited. And indeed, Itachi led them in front of that house, opening the door where read 'Uchiha Itachi' and 'Uchiha Sasuke'. The names of 'Uchiha Fugaku' and 'Uchiha Mikoto' were scraped off, but they still remained there feebly.

When they walked inside, the first thing Kyuubi noticed was that the house was clean. Nothing was on the floor, only a few carpets and some shoes by the door. A few feet from the door on left was a staircase, probably leading towards the bedrooms of the house. Beside the staircase started a corridor that had many doors and just simply doorways without the doors. On the right was a narrow door, but because it was closed, Kyuubi couldn't see what was behind it. Itachi asked him to wait on the hall until he had put Sasuke to his bed, so this let him have some time to investigate. Snickering he opened the narrow door, only to find it to be a wardrobe full of clothes. The boy took his orange jacket off and placed it into the closet after finding a free hanger. Then he closed it and ignoring the request, he began walking on the corridor, checking out every door and room. Soon he noticed that every door led to a closet, so he just peeked from the doorways, learning that the house didn't just look big on the outside. It was big on the inside too.

He had already found the living room; it was the closest room to the front-door. It was big, a television on the corner, encircle by very comfy-looking sofas. There also was a small table between the sofas and TV. In front of the walls were some drawers, but they didn't interest the boy as much as the pictures on them. They were hidden very well, but a sharp eye could catch them with ease. On the most portrays were a happy-looking woman with a black hair and a smile that could be an angel's. Beside the woman was a tall, stony-faced man, but one could see he was smiling on his own way. Two boys, other one being just a baby and on the woman's arms, the other one in front of the raven-haired man. They also had the same hair color as the man, eyes being black also. The older smiled a bit, his long hair on a high ponytail. He couldn't be older than five or six. They looked so happy, like every normal and peaceful family does. Kyuubi just shook his head slightly, sad thoughts about the massacre running through his mind. _This place hasn't changed over the years... Almost everything is the same like in the night of the killings..._

Continuing his walk, he found a kitchen with the best utensils one could have, a dining room, apparently they didn't eat in the kitchen or then it was just furnished for the sake of appearances, seeing that the table in kitchen looked more used. Then he hit a few other rooms, probably being bathrooms or other smaller rooms, but the boy didn't care about them. His interest was already taken by a big, old door. He saw one like it farther away being sealed, but let it be. Curiosity leading his way he walked towards the closer one and opened it quietly. A small sound came when the door creaked plaintively. The boy poked his head from the door and looked at the room. It was a huge library. Bookshelves were covering the walls from the floor to the ceiling, every one of them being full of books. Impressed by the amount of books, he left the door open, informing the other one where he was. Kyuubi walked around the room, taking one book out of its shelf. 'The rise and downfall of Julius Caesar', he read. He placed the book back and saw that the shelves were perfectly organized. Each shelf had their own category, like the shelf in front of him was dedicated for history, the next one for romance; the latter had probably belonged for Itachi and Sasuke's mother. Also the books started from above with a letter 'A' and ended down below with a 'Z'. There were even some books at other shelf that weren't Japanese, but other language, so some of the names started with a weird letter, something like 'Å', 'Ä' or 'Ö'. Thinking that it wouldn't be possible for Itachi to know the languages, Kyuubi thought that they were only for to look. Someone must have collected them while travelling around the world.

The child took one of the books from the 'different languages', seeing that there was one language he understood a bit. The book was 'Kalevala', an epic poem, which a Finn Elias Lönnrot compiled from Finnish and Karelian folklore in the 19th century. The book was on its native language and Kyuubi studied it eagerly. There were too many words he didn't understand, but it was fun to read it. There were a lot of poems about Väinämöinen and about other characters too: Lemminkäinen, Ilmarinen, even a bit about Kullervo. Kyuubi was so engrossed by the compelling poems that he didn't even realize that someone looked him at the door.

Itachi had put Sasuke on his bed, but he had a little more trouble to get away. Sasuke, wanting his source of warmth to stay with him, had a strong grip on Itachi's shirt. After a minute of silent battle, the older one had sighed and took off his shirt. The younger teen cuddled against it and finally slept peacefully. Itachi just looked him with something like smile on his face and searched for a new shirt after leaving to his own room. Finding one, he dressed on it and went downstairs, expecting one masked boy waiting him there. He was about to open his mouth to say something to him, but suddenly realized that he wasn't there. The older teen sighed again and started to look for him. No, he wasn't in living room, the kitchen was empty too. Walking down the corridor he saw a door he knew he had left closed open. The Uchiha library.

The raven walked to it and looked inside his favorite room. He had always loved books, even when he was just starting school he had read 'the Lords of the Rings', a huge tome with about thousand pages. His father, who created the Sharingan publishing, told him early that he would inherit it. Also his mother said to him that he would get the Uchiha's music company. They both intended to have Itachi to be their heir, leaving Sasuke out. The boy had been interested in music as long as he had lived, so the older child thought he was an ideal heir for their mother. The woman had declined and said that the oldest child had always inherited everything on her family and that the tradition would continue, Fugaku agreeing to her. Itachi didn't tell this to Sasuke, intending to still give the company to him when he was ready, even if the parents didn't want to. And then his plans were interrupted by Orochimaru.... Shaking out of his thoughts he looked around the room, finding the younger boy reading something from the category 'different languages'. The raven raised his eyebrow. Maybe the boy liked books as much as him.

He knocked the door, breaking Kyuubi's concentration. The boy blinked once, twice before looking towards the sound. Seeing Itachi, he smiled under his mask, but soon the smile disappeared, after all, he had been invading to his house. Maybe he was mad because of that.

Itachi walked across the room and took the book from the boy and looked at the title. "Kalevala?" he said in an asking tone. "You were reading a Finnish book on its native language?"

"Not really, I just know a few words from here and there but other than that I was just enjoying the poetic way it's written," an answer came. Itachi lifted his head to look at the child.

"I thought I asked you to wait." The Kyuubi laughed at that sheepishly before answering:

"But your house just seemed so big and cool! What do you think another kid like me doing if he would get to a house like this?"

"Wait." the raven raised his eyebrow. "How old are you anyway? Is it just me or are you even shorter than Sasuke?"

"Don't call me short!" yelled the blonde. "I'm almost eleven, if you need to know."

"Almost eleven? You're a bit younger than my foolish little brother. And shorter."

"Don't... call... me... SHORT!" the boy seemed to pout while Itachi just smirked. His face fell emotionless soon after as he sat down a comfy armchair where he usually used to read. Kyuubi sat opposite him, noticing the chairs after Itachi had sat. His face under the mask turned serious too.

"I need that explanation. _Now._" Itachi ordered. Kyuubi's blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm still not taking your orders, Itachi-san. I will tell you only because my master wants. So, where I should start..."

"From the beginning?" asked the other tauntingly.

"Do you want me to tell or not?! If you do, then shut up, Uchiha!" Kyuubi snarled eyes flashing, forgetting the formalities. He didn't like it when people annoyed him on purpose. He placed his hands on his lap and looked at the ceiling. _It's in a serious need of cleaning... _the boy noted while gathering his thoughts.

"Hebi Orochimaru became a member of Akatsuki when I was younger, I guess it was eight years ago when I was three. Pain was the leader then, as the shadow leader was somewhere else, probably abroad... He still kept in touch with him, but let him handle most of the things. Zetsu-san and Akiko were the only ones of this 'new' group who were also on the old one. Others came later... Orochimaru was a promising scientist, even though a little old. He's now about 50 years old, so I guess he was then about forty or a bit more. I remember hearing that he was close to win one of the Nobel prizes, which I'm happy he didn't get.

"At first he was a reliable kind of man, an ideal friend and person. Always defending people and being against war and other horrible man's 'inventions', like nuclear weapons. He dedicated his life for science and for helping others. Like you heard Hisakawa Takako's story, he was good at acting."

"How did you...?"

"I have my sources and about Hisakawa's story, it's common knowledge if you try to find some skeletons on Orochimaru's closet. He had so many sins that he wouldn't need a judgment and would go straight to Hell, like Hidan would say. When I learned about it, I ran straight to my master and told him everything, although it was pretty late..."

"You seem to know a lot of things about Akatsuki, and that bit you already told tells me that you know him very well. How long have you been in Akatsuki? For what purpose? Do you have a contract like I do?"

"This is my personal information, and I can't answer all your questions, but I've been living with Akatsuki from since I remember. I have always been a part of it and will always be. My purpose... Well, let's just say that I have a very strong reason to stay, even if I could get away. Satisfied? I came to tell you about the Hebi, not about myself."

"Hn." Itachi stayed emotionless on the outside, but on inside he was a bit confused. _A boy lived his whole life with Akatsuki? Is that even possible?_

"Then I continue with O-maru. That, by the way, is a pet name I gave him when he was still a member on our little organization. He was kind of like my uncle, one could say. I have never had any blood-relatives, since my father died shortly after my birth and my mother died giving me birth. The only relative I had was my uncle, my father's adopted brother. He is a very busy man, so he usually had to give me to others, so that someone could take care of me. When Orochimaru came to Akatsuki, he became one of my guardians, so I do know him well. He also became fond of me, but who wouldn't?" the boy added. One could see the grin from his eyes.

"When I first saw him, I thought he was stupid, old snake-man, who had come alive from the legends. A few days later, I still thought like that and years after that, though it was different kind of feeling. Like I had a friend, the one who was kind and understanding." The grin faded away. "But it stopped soon after I had my sixth birthday. He became very busy and had no time for me for a few months. Then I made few more friends, one of them you saw today. Yakushi Kabuto. I saved him from the hospital he was being tested with different drugs. Think about it, human tests! Even the animal tests are horrible enough, but to test them with humans?" the boy stirred while remembering those things. "Anyway, I took him with me and took care of him. He became brighter person and vowed that he would become one of the best doctors ever and help others who had the same fate as he did. He, along with two others, became my very best friends. We did everything together, our own little gang. Sadly it changed after Orochimaru came back." Kyuubi sighed before continuing.

"He made an indelible impression on Kabuto. A nice scientist, who could teach him and help him to fulfill his dreams, but... He... Gradually he changed. He no longer was that cheerful genius I had loved. He became colder and his personality turned darker, like he was facing a dilemma of some sorts. A bad one, I might add. It was when I was seven and a half, Kabuto being fourteen. O-maru talked me a lot, but he seemed some-what distant too. It distressed me. Soon I found why, it was the day Orochimaru left Akatsuki, the day the shadow leader came back... Also the day you will always remember... The date was the fifteenth of September..." Itachi's eyes widened. _It couldn't be..._

Kyuubi smiled sadly. "Yes, it's true. Orochimaru left Akatsuki the same day the Uchiha clan was massacred."

A long silence captured them when Itachi heard voices from his past, the voices of his mother and father, begging, while Kyuubi heard the voice of Kabuto, begging also, but for different reason.

"The day was quiet, I remember that... Too quiet to be good. Akiko, Zetsu-san and I were out, buying some groceries for the next few days. Pain was visiting someone, I don't recall who, but he was out too. Everyone else in the Akatsuki were at 'home', like we called the place, even Orochimaru joined them when I was going out. I remember being happy because he hadn't spent so much time with others for a while. When we got back, Akiko left for work and Zetsu-san met some of his subordinates and decided to spend a little quality time with them. I went to kitchen, placing the things to their right places and continued my walk to living room. Seeing no one there, I went to where most of us liked to pass time, library..." Kyuubi turned his glance at Itachi. "You saw how I like books. Your library is a gorgeous one, too, and I can already say I love it, but there is a twist on it... When I entered the library, do you know how much the sight in front of me hurt? You may understand... Yes, you can, and I think your little brother could as well..."

"Understand what?" Itachi asked quietly, guessing what was coming. He grimaced slightly.

"You know what I'm talking about... When I went inside, you can already tell what I saw, right? The bodies... Bodies of the only family I had... And can you imagine that I saw one of my very best friends in the middle of them. Kabuto... His expression was terrified, yet understanding, like he had understood a painful truth. When he turned his face towards me, they were filled with tears...."

* * *

_"Kabuto, wha- what happened here?" asked young boy, who wasn't even eight, eyes widen with fear, not wanting to believe the sight in front of him._

_"Kyuubi..." was all the teen said before falling to his knees. The boy rushed towards his friend, looking the bodies of his former 'family members'. He kneeled down at his friend._

_"Kyuubi... I- I killed them..." Kabuto smiled wickedly. The said boy's eyes widened even more._

_"What?" he asked weakly. It couldn't be true, he repeated to himself._

_Kabuto laughed a hollow laugh, having no emotions on it. "I did. Maybe not with my bare hands, but I'm more guilty for it that the one who executed the act! I kept this hidden for weeks, for months, after knowing this would happen!" Tears fell from his eyes as he turned look his best friend._

_"It was Hebi-san..." he continued quietly. Kyuubi gasped and stared at him with pure terror. "You know I have spent a lot time with him... He took me as his pupil, taught many things about medicine that even some in the academy wouldn't know... Soon I was caught in his net of lies, not finding an escape from it. He... He was..." Kabuto's eyes looked broken. "He was the one who controlled the hospital where people made human tests..."_

_"No! No, he- he couldn't be! The Orochimaru I know isn't like that! He's a kind person, one that's friendly towards anyone!"_

_"It's true... And do you want to know who killed all these persons? Him! He did it all by himself! I was watching it with my own eyes and it was no illusion! And even more is coming..." he whispered the last words._

_"Wh- what?" the younger one questioned quietly._

_Kabuto lifted his gaze to the ceiling. "The Uchihas... A proud, strong family... Hebi-san is going to destroy them... He's going to let every single drop of their blood fall to the ground, saving only one of them, no, maybe two... The youngest children of theirs, I guess their names are Itachi and Sasuke..."_

_"Why," was the only thing that came from the shocked child, being too weak to say anything else. Kabuto's wicked smile grew back._

_"Why you ask." He stated. "Why, for why he did this? Why, for why I kept quiet? Why, for why I stayed with him, even though he is the source of my misery? Why, for... Kyuubi, I don't have a choice! I must stay with him, let him control my life! I can't let anyone interfere with his plans! I can't, I mustn't, if I did, he would take everything precious for me away! Kyuubi, I want to die!" the tears flowed down his face, hitting the ground with a soft sound. Drop, drop, drop..._

_"But I can't. I have to live; have to serve him the rest of my life! Never getting away, never seeing the bright light again... Even now he is murdering the innocent, only driven by his madness!" he turned his face towards Kyuubi for the last time. "Even you can't save me now, Kyuubi... You were my first and best friend, one that no one can replace... You were my light; you saved me from the hell my life was... But you can't save me anymore, no one can. I'm doomed, doomed to live as a piece of shit, serving the man I hate the most." He stood up with shaking legs, leaving towards the door. When he reached it, he whispered: "Sayonara, Kyuubi. I- I hope you well, and please... Don't hate me..." Kabuto disappeared from the door, leaving the younger one in the middle of the bodies. Kyuubi's eyes were filled with tears as he began crying. Crying for lost ones, crying for the dead. The boy cried a long time. Even when he fell into unconsciousness, he cried._

* * *

Itachi saw that one tear made its way out of the mask. Suddenly he felt an unusual urge, an urge to comfort somebody. To comfort a boy he had met the first time today! _No, yesterday,_ he corrected himself. After all, the clock was over midnight. When he was about to move, the boy started talking again.

"After that I fell unconscious and woke up hours later. I checked the bodies, and noticed that Pain was one of them; he was still alive, though. I quickly called Akiko, who as far as I know, called Zetsu-san and then rushed here. I also called an ambulance there too and I noticed some papers on the table. I recognized Tazuna's handwriting and the folder was all about Orochimaru and his cruel deeds. Tazuna, by the way, was one of the killed members; his daughter and grandson still miss him. Then I left. Hoping it wasn't too late, I ran away from that place towards the Uchiha district, at the same time I read those papers. Honestly, I was shocked. Yes, towards this place here..." he touched the chair he was sitting. "You even have same chairs like in that night. I remember the blood spilling on them; I guess you have restored them."

"You were here when my family was wiped away from the books of living?" the older one asked shocked, though he didn't show it. He was an Uchiha, after all. Kyuubi nodded sadly.

"I was... But I was too late to stop him. I ran through that corridor, looked every room and only seeing dead, no one was alive. Then I hit the centre of killings, the big room a bit farther away from here. I noticed you have sealed it... There he was, surrounded by many bodies, just killed a young man when I arrived, probably the victims were your uncles, male cousins or someone like that, because I saw no females there."

"Yes... I remember that room, thought it's a painful thing..." Itachi said quietly interrupting Kyuubi's talking. "I only recall a few persons from there, like my mother's younger half-brothers, my uncles, Kanaye and Kiyoshi... Being twins, they shared everything... They even had same death... It's ironic that Kanaye, who was born first, was also the one who died first and Kiyoshi was killed a minute later, like he was born a minute later..."

"I think I saw them... They had both red hair, thought it's funny because all Uchiha's I knew or know has hair like ravens."

"They were all distant relatives of father, mother being an Uchiha by both parents, but they were only half. But to continue about your story..."

A sigh was heard before the boy voiced the other memories of his concerning the subject. "Like I said, he had just killed the last man on that room and was going to move somewhere else, but when he turned, he saw me. He was surprised to say at least...

* * *

_"Kyuubi? What are you doing here?" asked the snake-man with astonishment. Kyuubi paled even more. His tanned skin behind the mask was almost like porcelain now._

_"So it is true, you really are a bloody murderer..."_

_"Kyuubi..." if Orochimaru hated something, it was seeing the boy so desperate._

_"You- you killed all these innocent people and my family within Akatsuki..." Kyuubi muttered loudly enough for the man to hear. He lifted his head from the dead to face his so-called 'uncle'. "Why, O-maru, why?"_

_Orochimaru hadn't expected this. His careful plan he had been working so long, was spoiled. Spoiled by this one young boy that the plan had concerned too. Now he saw him as a murderer he was, not like a hero he wanted. Damn..._

_"You didn't answer my question, Kyuu." That's not what I was supposed to say! He yelled at himself._

_"And you didn't answer mine..." was the only reply he got. No explains, no blames. Just a simple statement. If Orochimaru wasn't confused earlier, he was now. It wasn't behavior he was expecting. He stayed quiet, gathering his thoughts and trying to make up a proper lie. He was beginning to form a suitable story, but before he could begin, the boy talked._

_"So, you're not going to deny it. I guess he was right when he said you killed them. I bet he told the cold truth about himself too."_

_"Who are you talking about?" asked the Hebi. Kyuubi just shrugged._

_"Why do you care? Are you going to hurt him for telling his friend his pitiful story? I see from your eyes you guessed who it was. Yes, it was Yakushi Kabuto, your apprentice and one of my best friends. I also have some information from the other one, but Kabuto told me first about your bad side. Why, oh why did you do it to him? Why did you perform tests on humans, why did you murder everyone?"_

_"Because I could." Came from the mouth of the snake. He already knew, so lies wouldn't help. If he hated him, so what? Kabuto hated him, but still did what he said, so why wouldn't the boy? If he only could get him addicted or threaten him enough... "I want power. Power to control everything, power to be the one who doesn't fall, power to find the elixir of eternal life."_

_"You want to live forever." It was a statement, not a question, but Orochimaru nodded at it. The boy sighed. "You were a bigger fool I thought... I guess I should've never trusted you from the beginning. Why didn't I trust my instincts?"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"By what?"_

_"About instincts. You aren't the leader, Pain is, and don't make any decisions in Akatsuki. So what...?"_

_"You honestly still think that Pain is the leader? Foolish old man, you don't even know what Akatsuki is about... Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Give me your ring, Orochimaru. You're officially removed from your position as a member of Akatsuki."_

_"I already destroyed the whole organization, Kyuubi. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you could have the life you want..." he was cut off by the boy's laugh._

_"You think you killed them all? Akiko and Zetsu-san are alive, so is Pain! You couldn't kill him, O-maru, probably no one can. As for that, if he had died, it wouldn't have been much of a problem for Akatsuki's surviving. Pain is only second in command at our organization, there's always one above him. Yes, it's the one who invented the whole thing, or should I say, owns the whole thing. Want to know who it the inventor was?" Kyuubi taunted the older male. The snake-man nodded._

_"I know this name is familiar to you... It was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime." Seeing the remaining color leave from older male's face, the boy smirked. He took Tazuna's papers from his pocket and read:_

_"Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, mastermind behind the Sannin group, also known as Sune-ku, turned incurably mad when the position of Yondaime was given to Namikaze Minato, a student under his best friend and rival, Hikigaeru Jiraiya, known as Gama, one of the most famous spies in the whole country. Their partner was Katatsumuri Tsunade, known as Kagyuu. Despite her being a woman, she was the strongest of them and used her strength when dealing people. The three of them were the most powerful group in the old days before they all went on their own ways, Tsunade controls most of the hospital in the city of Konoha, Jiraiya became a writer, and secretly trained new spies, one of them being Namikaze. He was soon his most prized student and Sandaime, the last Kage of Konoha, named him to be his successor. Orochimaru was enraged, as he thought he should be the next Kage and left to search of power. He is known as the killer of Hisakawa family, though only about five people knows about this and..."_

_"You know that much about me? Where did you get your information, kid?! Is it really true that I've worked under the man I've hated after hearing about him the first time? I demand to know!"_

_Kyuubi watched him with cold eyes. "You demand nothing of me." He stated with an emotionless voice. "This is from the real leader, who isn't Namikaze anymore."_

_"But you just said..."_

_"I said that the inventor is Namikaze, not who leads this organization. You should've read about news that Yondaime has died. He indeed is, though I never knew him. He died when I was a baby, about eight years ago, as I'm just seven."_

_"Who then is the real leader, huh?"_

_"I have no right to tell you about it, let's just say that I'm deeply involved with him and, by the way, these papers were for him, but Tazuna died before he could give these to him, so when I found these, I took them also. Now I know everything about you, every dirty detail. Why did you want to become Yondaime so much that you would turn down everyone who cared about you?"_

_The man smirked. "Apparently you don't know every single dirty detail about me, do you, Kyuubi?" he taunted. "Half of my plan has already failed. I planned to appear as a hero to you, so I could have had those brains of your. Yes, I know about your IQ, it's much higher than normal person's, probably even higher than mine. I wanted to have you by my side and if that had happened, I would have been invincible. But half of this I can still save. I can still have that Uchiha brat, Itachi, or his brother Sasuke, so that their financial empire would be mine."_

_"You won't, I make sure of that." The boy started to back away from the room._

_"What are you going to do? Your master can't save you now. Come to me, Kyuubi, together we could be so great! I would train you to become my successor, or if I find the elixir of life before, we could rule eternally the world!"_

_"You make me sick... First those murders, then you make tests on humans and now this... You're beyond the salvation, as one could say. As I claim here, I sever my bonds with you and will never be anything to you but an enemy. I tell everything to the real leader and you'll be doomed." His a bit pompous speech was interrupted by a wicked laugh._

_"You think that's it? No, Kyuubi. I haven't given up yet. I'm going to have you, one way or another. And I have the advantage, as well as someone dear to you... Kabuto." Kyuubi stiffened._

_"You bastard!" he yelled, but didn't let go of his control of his emotions. "This won't be the last time we see, Orochimaru, and remember this: I will, by my own bare hands, kill you." After that, he ran away as quickly as he could. When he reached the door to outside, he heard someone talk. Oh no, what to do, what to do.... he asked himself over and over again. Then he noticed a small closet, He didn't have the time to find a better hiding place, so he hid there. Just in time. A teen, few years older than him, walked inside. He had his black hair on a high ponytail and he had eyes as black as onyx. He was handsome; the boy had to admit when he peered from the keyhole. Probably an Uchiha, I hope he survives... he thought. The boy soon disappeared from the sight and Kyuubi waited a few seconds before rushing out from the closet and to the darkest night with a red full moon on the sky telling everyone that tonight was a bloody one._

_When he ran outside, he saw, or rather, felt another boy, this time around his age. He bumped into him and they both fell to the ground. Another Uchiha... the Kyuubi cursed on his mind. The boy he had bumped looked shocked._

_"What..? Why were you on my house?" he asked confused. Kyuubi cursed again. He could get away when he was under the Uchiha, and he was bigger than him anyway!_

_"Not of your business..." he growled behind his mask. Another boy's eyes narrowed. "It IS my business. Aniki went home and told me to stay outside a while, waiting, because he sensed something bad happening. And then YOU come out. What did you do there? Where's my aniki?!"_

_"Hell I know! Get off me, teme!" he yelled. The boy smirked. What was with everyone smirking today? Kyuubi asked himself._

_"I think you should cooperate with me, dobe. And what's with the mask? It's not even cool." The boy tried to took it off, but that was when the blue-eyed one had had enough. He kicked the taller boy where the sun doesn't shine and when he fell from the top of him, Kyuubi stood and ran away._

_"Who are you anyway?" he heard a silent voice behind him. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke!" the blond looked behind and saw the boy ran behind him._

_"Don't come near me!" he told him. "Call the police! There's happened a terrible thing in that house! And please, do it quickly. That boy was your older brother, right? He's in a grave danger."_

_"What?" a terrified voice of Sasuke's said. "You- you're kidding me..."_

_"Sorry, but I'm not. And if we meet again, you can call me Kyuubi, but tell this to no one! People can't know I was here!" and with that, he disappeared to the shadows of the night._

* * *

Itachi was, to say at least, shocked. The whole story was just like... Well, a story. Fictional one. "So..." he started. "You met my foolish little brother."

Kyuubi nodded. "Although he won't recognize me now, my mask's a little different, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember me, the night was a huge shock to him, I presume."

"It was. You know you could have saved my father and mother that day."

"I know. But I thought then that he had already killed everybody there, after all, there _were_ a lot of dead bodies. When I saw you and Sasuke, I realized that there could have been more people alive."

"True... This is quite... Unbelievable. Never thought that snake would be as huge criminal that he is. He sure doesn't waste any time..." Kyuubi laughed at him. "What?" the older teen glared at him.

"'He sure doesn't waste any time'? Are praising him?" the boy asked amused. Itachi only scowled at him, making the boy laughing a bit more. It echoed around the room, playing in the silence. When the sound died, Kyuubi turned serious again. "Do you have more questions, Itachi-san? Or has your thirst for knowledge been fulfilled for now?"

The Uchiha nodded. He needed some time to absorb the information before he could ask more. "Then I have some things to say you from master." Itachi raised his left eyebrow at that, making Kyuubi chuckle. "Don't worry, it's not anything serious. Okay, it is, but nothing bad, anyway." Itachi nodded again.

"What does he want?"

"A lot of things, but I'm not telling." The boy teased him to light the tension his stories had made. "Don't freak out, he only wants you to go back to school."

"What?" This surprised the teen totally. He had just got out of school so he could start working and now his new 'boss', or should he say, helper, wanted him go back?

"Yup. You're a genius, I give you credit for that, but even you need more education. Some of us haven't had the chance to do that, they have only gone through the basic school, without high school or university, and they have had it hard. They couldn't have achieved their dreams without the organization, which helped them in more than one way. But you, you have the chance."

"You're talking this big, even though you're still in the elementary school?" Itachi mused. He could feel the boy smirking under his mask.

"You think I'm at the elementary school?" his voice was a bit mocking. "Oh sure, I'm called the child genius for nothing. You might be sixteen and already went through high school, but you still have to go to the university. I, myself, will start the university in a few years too, as I've already in my second year at high school, taken some of the third year courses too, so in a way, I'm more mature than you right now. Who would have known that an eleven year old kid would be in the same level as an eighteen year old, or in your case, sixteen year old?" Kyuubi watched Itachi's expression grinning. "Not you, I guess."

The teen was shocked, _totally_ shocked. A boy, who was the same age as Sasuke, no _younger_ than Sasuke, was in high school?! What is going on in the world? He had some trouble to maintain his emotionless visage, but managed somehow, though he knew that the boy had seen his struggle.

"How..." the Uchiha started.

"Is that possible?" Kyuubi ended. "You just need to have enough intelligence." His grin faded. "Though it comes with a price... I have only three, no wait, two friends outside the Akatsuki. Think about it, only two people could see behind the wit, see the person who he really is." The boy sighed, getting up from his chair. Itachi followed the example.

"I need to get going; the clock is already past four, so the sun is going to rise in any minute now. Gah! And here I thought Pain was an early bird. I think he just never sleeps at night, seeing he's always the first person up... Coffee makes wonders..." Kyuubi took few steps towards the door, but stopped when a loud yawn made its way out. "But not for me. Dang, maybe I could manage to get to the headquarters before collapsing from exhaust..."

"You can stay here for the night, I suppose. We _have_ plenty of free rooms, as you can see." Itachi interrupted the younger boy's muttering. "You can't get back there now, you're too tired."

Another yawn came from his mouth. "Hate to say, but you're right... I guess I have to accept your hospitality."

"This way." The Uchiha showed the way to upstairs and to one of the guestrooms. It was a big one, with a huge and soft-looking bed and own bathroom. There was a closet too, but Kyuubi didn't notice it before Itachi mentioned: "You can use some clothes that are in that wardrobe, they're Sasuke's. This room was actually his old one, but he said it was too small. I actually think his fan girls got something to do with it, but really, I don't care.." he realized that he wasn't being listened, as the younger one had already walked to the closet, took a shirt and shorts out of it. Both of them had the fan symbol, of course, they _are_ made just for Uchiha's. The boy turned to look at Itachi and asked dully:

"Are you going to watch?" This confounded the Uchiha a bit, but he turned to look elsewhere and walked to the door. When he looked back, the boy had already changed, though he still wore the mask. One could say he was... cute. _Yeah, that's the word_, Itachi thought while he examined his body. He had this petite looking body and without the hood his blond hair flowed down to his shoulders. The blue eyes watched him sharply behind the mask, but were a bit clouded due to fatigue. Yes, he could have been easily mistaken for a girl.

"Like what you see?" the boy asked teasing him a bit. Itachi didn't even blink at this and stated indifferently:

"You look like a girl."

"I do not!" the boy pouted before running to the nearest mirror. He shook his head in defeat. "Okay, I do... But only with these clothes, mind you. Are you sure these clothes are designed for boys? These looks more like what the girls would wear..."

"Well, our mother had some weird fetish for dressing Sasuke in girl's clothes, but they have been hidden somewhere for a few years, I suppose..." Itachi looked at Kyuubi again. "You sure have a feminine body, because those are really boys' clothes..."

"Then that designer has a fetish too." The blond pointed out and yawned again. "You sure I can stay? I don't want to be a bother..."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get to the bed already, I want to get some sleep before my foolish little brother wakes up." Itachi ordered.

"Right, right, whatever you say..." the boy climbed to the bed. While covering himself with the blanket, he asked: "Are you standing there all morning? I'm not going to show you my face, you know. Boy's got to keep some distance from others when ordered so."

"The shadow leader?"

"Yup. It's kind of sad, but no can do. So leave already, I can't sleep with my mask on!"

"Right, right, whatever you say." Itachi threw Kyuubi's words back at him. He stepped out of the room and when closing the door, he heard a muffled voice that said:

"Good night, Itachi-san. Sleep well... Even if you're troubled because of the night..." Surprised by the words, he replied:

"Good night to you too, Kyuubi, good night..."

The door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

The morning came peacefully. People get to work and kids to school, like in any normal day. It was Thursday and the date was the 7th of October. Laugh and happy noises wandered around the streets as cars and busses were moving slowly 'cause of the traffic jam. There was only one quiet place on the western side of the city of Konoha. The Uchiha houses around the Aurelianus' street. The whole place was filled with silence and not even rats were comfortable around it.

Slowly waking up, one of the surviving Uchihas, Itachi opened his eyes. The light flowed into the room through the sole window, almost like insisting to start a new day. He closed his eyes while trying to think a reason to stay in the bed. Itachi wasn't a morning person. If someone woke him before he wanted to, there was no guarantee if the person survived another day. After thinking sleepily, he made up quite a few good reasons with his logic and were _just_ about to drift back to sleep when things started to happen.

"AAAAAGH!" rang a horrified yell in the corridor. "There is a naked girl in the guestroom!"

Itachi opened his eyes again. _Sasuke... You're so dead for waking me up..._ Then he heard another scream:

"AAAAAGH!" a similar yell came from someone else. "A pervert! And I'm not a damn girl, you idiot! I'm not even naked, so what's your problem!?" the older male's eyes narrowed... _That voice's familiar, yet it's not... Where have I heard it before...?_

"She talks! She talks! What she's doing here!? Oh my god, she even has a weird fox mask!!" panicked the young Uchiha.

_A fox mask...?_ Then it struck him. Kyuubi... He still was there after the night... And Sasuke didn't know that. Grabbing the nearest cloak, he managed to get up and walked as fast as he could to the room he had left the boy. When he reached it, he saw his little brother at the door, gaping inside the room. His eyes were like as large as saucers and his normally calm appearance was gone.

"Of course I can talk, I'm a human being! Now stop looking at me when I'm changing! Pervert!" a yell came from the inside.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you still staring at me like a piece of meat?!?"

"I'm not!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"It's not!" Itachi sighed.

"Boys, boys, stop that wrangling, aren't you too old for that?"

"Aniki, I didn't hear you coming. Why that girl is here? Is she a friend of yours?"

"You could say that." Itachi said ignoring Kyuubi's 'For the last time, I'm not a frigging girl' shout. "He's actually kind of my superior; because he's been longer in the place I started 'working at'."

"Really? But he looks like he's around my age..." Sasuke stated skeptically.

"I am almost eleven, bastard! And about being superior, it's absolutely right! I'm the only one that can get to contact with the shadow leader expect Pain, so you should give me some damn respect too!"

Sasuke gave him an 'I-don't-believe-you' and 'Why should I respect someone like you'- looks and turned to look at his brother again. Itachi sighed.

"Well, he_'s_ my boss' relative, so... He came to tell me some of the things leader wanted me to know and it was too late when he finished, hence he stayed here for the night."

"Right, that makes some sense to it..."

"So you believe him, but not me? Teme, you're walking on a dangerous path, you know that..."

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked at the younger boy, enjoying seeing his non-existing control over his emotions break. Kyuubi was furious.

"And wipe off that smirk on your face, you son of a bitch! I came here only because of business and your lack of respect makes me want to puke! I don't understand why I even considered and accepted to stay here... Damn coffee, I blame you!" he shouted slamming the door shut right in front of the younger Uchiha, making his smirk widen, though he still had kind of confused look in his eyes. Itachi had already guessed the reason why the boy had acted like he did, and seeing his brother's slightly lost look, he voiced his thoughts.

"It's probably the first time he has been in this situation. What I think is that he has a lot of respect among the place I started working at, as he indeed is almost the only one who has some contact with our leader, who likes his privacy. Also, you're not in his friends' category, so you're perhaps the first one to invade his privacy when he's _changing_ clothes, or something." When he emphasized the 'changing' word, he saw Sasuke's ears turning slightly pink.

"It's not my fault if he's doing stuff in my house..." the boy mumbled to himself. Then he blinked a few times and stared at his brother. "Why am I here in the first place? The last thing I remember is that I was reading at Hisakawa mansion, so what's the deal about being here? I'm sure you wouldn't have carried me here on your own, you're too lazy and don't even try to deny it!" he said when Itachi was trying to protest. "So what happened at Hisakawa's? I think it's concerning me, I can see it from your eyes."

"...Sometimes you're too bright for your own good, little brother." Itachi grunted. "Why couldn't take after your mother more, she was so dense at all time..."

"Aniki."

"He has the right to know, Itachi-san." Came from the closed room. "And he's going to get to know anyway, it's probably in the news right now. After all, everyone loves tragedy. It sells."

"So you were listening?"

"It's hard to not to. You were talking so loudly that if someone would've stood outside the house, he could've heard too. And by the way, your implications weren't so off. I like my privacy and I hate perverts."

"Hn." Itachi snorted, ignoring this time Sasuke's yell 'I'm not a damn pervert!'

Kyuubi opened the door. "Yes you're." He had got his normal appearance back. Anymore he didn't shout at stupid things, _but what got under his skin really?_ The older Uchiha wondered.

"Is there a chance at having any breakfast or should I go at the headquarters? I wouldn't mind, since you would have to tell everything to your little brother yourself..."

"No, you stay. Kitchen is at the first floor, as you noticed yesterday, or should I say, _three years ago_? Sasuke, go and make the breakfast."

"Why me?"

"Because I say so. Go, or else I won't tell you anything. I could also show this Kyuubi here some of your baby pictures..."

Sasuke turned slight pink and hurried downstairs; leaving Itachi chuckling and the other boy looking like he was going to burst into a laughter, which he did when the younger Uchiha was outside the hearing range.

"Wo- would you have done _that_, Itachi-san..?" Kyuubi managed to say before another giggles burst out. Itachi nodded his head.

"This is what I love at being born first. The blackmail material I have but he could never have."

"You're quite a man, Itachi. I think I could like you, despite you being an ass sometimes."

"So even you have fallen under my charm. I thought you could have kept your resistance a bit longer, but I guess I was wrong."

"...You conceited little..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing...." Kyuubi sighed. "I believe I was wrong after all. You're not just an ass, but a big one too. What did I get myself into for when you joined Akatsuki...? It's not even a day since you became a member, but I already have mixed feelings about you... To hate, or not to hate? I wonder if your brother is the same..."

"Of course he is. He almost worshiped me when he was younger and haven't got over his habit fully yet."

"...That's even worse..."

"You think? I actually enjoy it."

"..." was all he got as an answer when the younger boy began to walk towards the kitchen, leaving Itachi behind smirking. _No one younger me and only a few older can outsmart me when I'm at my own ground._ Then a thought hit him and he voiced it.

"By the way, why did you react like that when Sasuke saw you? You sounded like you were close to kill him." The younger boy stiffened, but soon turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Weeell..." he stretched his speech a little. "You know the two of my friends I mentioned you? One of them is a major pervert, a really huge one. It's almost embarrassing sometimes... Oh yeah, and he looks like your brother so much that it freaked me out. Last night was a little dark so I didn't see him well, but this morning I thought that he was my friend... And almost killed him for that too. For being a pervert, that is. Lucky for him, I saw his hair style and noticed that he wasn't _him_. Moreover, have you ever thought about telling him to change his hair style? It looks like a duck's butt right now and..." he couldn't finish his sentence, 'cause of a soft chuckle that came from the older male. _He can laugh?_ The Kyuubi mused.

"I've never heard someone say that... Duck's butt, really. If he's that, then what am I?" Itachi smirked. No one could say anything bad about his hair. It was long for a man, reached to his shoulders and was on a ponytail. Black and silky, that was how the girls at high school had described it...

Kyuubi caught the true meaning behind the question. He looked at the hair and smirked too, but inwardly, though the Uchiha couldn't have seen the smirk anyway behind the mask. He ruffled Itachi's hair a bit. More than a bit, actually.

"A horse's tail," was all he said before running down the stairs to get away from the man when he realizes what he had said. He was in the middle of the stairs when he heard a yell coming from his back.

"You won't get away from this, Kyuubi! This is my house and I know all the hiding places!" The boy snickered at that and entered the kitchen, barely noticing the astounded look on the younger Uchiha. The masked boy looked at Sasuke and burst into a loud laughter. The boy was wearing a pink apron, _pink!_ It even had the Uchiha fan- symbol on it! Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. He fell on the floor and rolled back and forth while clutching his sides. Sasuke's face turned slightly pink, now matching his apron.

"I- I can't believe it! It's too much...! Too much, I say!" Kyuubi managed to say before falling into another giggling fit. Adding now the furious older Uchiha stepping into the kitchen, the picture would've been comical, if someone had taken one.

"The breakfast is ready, aniki..." Sasuke said embarrassed. Itachi looked at him with a dumb look.

"Where did you dig _that_ out, otouto? I thought we burned every piece of pink clothes years ago."

"I thought _you_ were the one who found this! I just put it on because there wasn't anything else to shield from the oil."

"But just yesterday I used that black one... Wait, hang on a second... Did that Haruno girl get here for a minute...?"

"That pink-haired fan girl? Why do you...?" Both of men were silenced when the knowledge hit them when they read a word 'Sakura' on one of the apron. _That damn girl did it!_ She replaced our old ones with these... _Pink_ ones! Suddenly, a small thump interrupted their thoughts. The Uchihas turned to look at where the noise came from. Kyuubi was doing something with a camera?!

"Why do you have... a _camera_ with you, eh demon child?" Itachi asked venomously. Sasuke's emitting deadly aura was only slightly smaller than Itachi's.

"You just have to know how much I can get from these pictures on a black market! This is going to be a huge way to make more money...." the boy muttered to himself and then said louder: "Oh, just nothing, I just noticed that drooling girl, that looked like she was rabid, outside and decided to take a picture from her.." he didn't have time to continue as Sasuke quickly took all the foods and Itachi lifted the blonde boy from the floor and both ran with top speed away from the kitchen. They soon reached the library and when Sasuke got in too, Itachi locked the door. They both sighed and saw how confused the youngest of them looked.

"What the hell...?" Kyuubi asked amused. Both boys glared at him.

"Only fan girls are outside our windows at this time of a day and only this room is safe from them. Enough said?" they stated in unison. ((The reason why the library was safe is that there isn't any windows, by the way.))

"Yes?" Kyuubi answered a little scared. _Lucky I don't have any of them.... Stalker-sans, sorry to disturb your peeping time with Uchihas because of my lie..._

"Let's eat, aniki, idiot, before the food's cold." The younger Uchiha said breaking his glare and giving some pancakes to his older brother. Itachi nodded as a thank you, ignoring Kyuubi's yell 'I'm not an idiot!' The boy pouted and sat on his chair where he had sat earlier that day. He didn't even touch the food that was placed in front of him as he took the 'Kalevala' forth and began reading again. Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"You can read that? I thought it is written in some already forgotten language that no one knows." Kyuubi lifted his eyes from the poems and stared at him incredulously.

"You're _that_ stupid? No, not stupid, ignorant. These are poems that are written in Finnish, a language that still lives in a far away country. You didn't know even that?"

"Wha- what?! How dare you...?!?"

"Kyuubi, you know that this book is only been introduced at special literature class in the second year of high school?" Itachi interjected and saw how Sasuke's eyes widened. _This is fun..._

"Oh yeah, your brother is just in elementary school, isn't he? So sorry, _uke-chan._" The grin could be felt behind the mask. At this time the younger Uchiha's face was red with anger.

"So what?! You're not older than me, so who are you talking about this anyway?"

"Poor ukecchi's not a genius, right Chichi-kun?" Itachi twitched at his new pet name.

"Sasuke is a normal boy, intelligent for his age, though not in the same scale as me, but who would?"

"Yeah, that's true. I_'m_ more intelligent than you, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kyuubi sighed.

"Do I have to tell everything from the beginning _again_? Okay, here's the deal: I'm studying in high school on my second year with some third year's courses mixed together. And I'm only turning eleven, I point out. Chichi here is starting university soon, so in two years or so, we will be studying in the same place... Get it?" He turned to look at the slightly older boy, who was staring him with wide eyes.

"This... Can't be true, right nii-san? No one is as smart or smarter as you, even father wasn't..."

"It was a blow to my ego as well, otouto... Though I would never admit it." Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"You just did..."

Itachi stopped eating. "...Oh... Did I really..." and then started again. The masked boy just shook his head and put his book away.

"Do you have a TV here? I would like to see the news." Itachi threw him the remote control and pointed at the corner on his left without even breaking his concentration in the pancakes. The youngest one rolled his eyes and searched the TV from the pointed direction. _Found it..._ he thought and opened it at the same time the news began.

_"Tonight is the day we start preparing to the Festival of Demons..."_ the announcer said. _"The festival will be held in October 10__th__ when the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi was defeated thousands of years ago in our own legend. It was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage and..."_ he continued explaining about the legend while the Kyuubi we know snorted at him. The Uchihas turned to stare at him.

"What?" asked the boy in annoyed tone. "It's just the stupid legend and even more stupid festival! I can't believe how much crap they tell to people... A festival for demons, my ass... It's just made for money... Idiots..."

_"The weather is going to be very sunny the next few days. No rain is being promised and nothing else is going to interrupt our beautiful weather..."_

"Hah! As if, I bet that when the festival is here, there's going to be a lot of water..."

_"And lastly there is sad news for everyone. One of our loved clans has been wiped off completely from our world..."_

"Aha! Here's the reason ukecchi, why you were at home this morning. Listen up." Kyuubi told Sasuke, quickly catching his attention. Even Itachi lifted his head, having a look of sorrow in his eyes for a second, though it disappeared soon. All three were now intently listening to what the announcer said next.

_"The last two living Hisakawa were found dead in front of his house. Someone had called from an unknown number to police and told them about the incident. The person is still being sought. The police are giving no details about what has happened, but our reporter has heard from a reliable source that the killer was from a higher side. The Hisakawa massacre..."_ the announcer continued about telling some history of the Hisakawa family, but no one in the Uchiha district listened to him anymore. Kyuubi was finally taking something to eat, or should one say, drink, because he was pouring himself a cup of tea and Sasuke was gaping at his brother, reason unknown, who in turn was massaging his temples.

"That's was bluntly said, wasn't it?" the youngest one of them remarked and took a sip. He seemed to turn into a different mode than he was a minute ago. The younger Uchiha turned to stare him.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was there. So was Itachi-san and you too, Sasuke-san, though you won't remember anything. You were made to take some kind of sleeping-drug, or so the culprit said. He told a lot of interesting things too, but shouldn't you talk to your brother instead of me? Even though I know what happened, he was there longer and could tell much better version than me."

"Thanks a lot, Kyuubi." Itachi grumbled. "Okay, the thing is, Sasuke that Hideo-kun was trying to sell you off..."

"What?"

"...He was making the deal with and snake-like man, probably a pedophile..."

"What?!"

"...And the man tried to kill me too..."

"WHAT?!?"

"Sasuke, shut up." That quieted him down. Kyuubi chuckled.

"So that's why you wanted me to explain things to him... You don't know how!"

"You too, shut up."

"Maybe I should tell everything then. The deal was about the companies Itachi inherited when your family died, Sasuke, not about you. Hopefully. You would've been a puppet that's it, no sexual games. Well, I hope at least... Again. Anyway, Itachi managed to save you. How, I don't know, but they were in the yard when I arrived. By the way, rest of the saving group came later, Itachi-san, so they don't know a thing about what really happened. Yet. I plan to tell them everything I know that concerns the culprit. He's our dirt as well.

So, the culprit was just about to shot the younger Hisakawa when I saw you in the yard. I hid in the shadows and watched. I couldn't be any help right then, come on, I'm a child too. So, that was how the Hideo-san was killed. The older woman went to cry a river for him while that idiot just raised his gun at Itachi and began to talk. You can quite cold-bloodedly in a situation like that, Itachi-san. I admire you. So, they chit chatted a while, talking about your family's massacre which was committed by him too by the way, like the Hisakawa murders years before. When he decided it was over, he signaled for his subordinate to come and get him by shooting four bullets into the air. Then he shot at Itachi." Kyuubi looked at Sasuke, who was looking at him murder in his eyes. _So he's a little avenger inside, huh?_

"Before he shot him, I noticed that the older Hisakawa was looking at them intently. I also saw that her cuts were tensed, like she was about to jump. I didn't stop her, so she was killed instead of your older brother. Then he took another bullet from his pocket and placed it into the gun. I guess he had taken an example from Mitokado Homura, one of members in the old organization of mine... He always had spare bullets within him. Anyway, he tried to shot Itachi the second time. Unknown for him, I decided to come and save him, after all, he is now a member in our little group.

That's how he met his bad karma. Rest of the time he spent trying to get some news from me, and torture me by giving a glance of my former best friend. I'm going to kill him for sure some day... Not my former friend, but the culprit. And then the rest of our rescue group came and he fled. Then we, me and Itachi, who was carrying you, came here and I told his some stories about that murderer. And rest you already know." When he finally stopped explaining, both Sasuke and Itachi were quiet. Kyuubi just took another sip of his tea and complained how it had gotten cold. Then the older Uchiha spoke.

"If you were looking at the whole thing, then why didn't you save Takako-san? Why did you let her die?" Kyuubi put his cold tea on the table, still pitying his bad luck.

"Would you have let her live? Maybe, but what she would've done then? Her son was killed and she was the last of her clan. She didn't have any relatives, all of her friends thought she was dead. She only had you two, or should I say, she had Sasuke-san. She didn't have anything to live for, so why let her suffer even more? She wanted to help you and end her life like that. I think it's actually quite noble thing to do, to die for somebody."

"And why do you know talk so formally? Just a while ago you talked with... 'pet names'..." Kyuubi grinned.

"It was a serious matter, so I guess it came instinctively. I have had so many conversations like that when I've had to voice our shadow leader's wishes and thoughts; maybe it has rubbed into me. I'm trying to cut it out, but, well, sometimes it works, sometimes not."

"Who..." came from the still silent Uchiha. Kyuubi turned to him.

"Who what?"

"Who is the culprit? Why were you so careful not to say his name?"

"I don't have any intention to say his name to you. If I've read you right, and I have, you're an avenger type. You won't sleep before killing him off and stuff, you know. I don't want your brother's efforts to go waste. He saved your life when signing into the organization and we take care of every little detail that was in the contract."

"I want to know who the one who killed my family and Hisakawas was!" Sasuke yelled. Kyuubi just stared at him coldly.

"If your brother things that you deserve to know it, then he will tell you. Otherwise... Well, you will never get to know his name." Then he looked at Itachi. "So, I have done what I promised. I think I'll take my leave now, before my one really mad Uchiha will kill me." He winked at Sasuke. The older Uchiha didn't hear him, though. He was deep in his own thoughts. Now both of the boys were looking at him curiously.

"Um, Chichi?" Kyuubi tried to get his attention. No reaction. He frowned and waved his hand in front of him. Again, no reaction. Sasuke sighed.

"He's again in _that_ state. Here, let me." He pinched his both cheeks and pulled from his nose. After that Itachi soon came to and started glaring at Sasuke.

"What was that for?!" he demanded.

"You didn't listen to our guest." His younger brother pointed at Kyuubi. The said boy sighed as well.

"I will take my leave, if you don't mind. I have things to do at the headquarters."

Itachi nodded and fell to his thoughts again. Kyuubi began to walk towards the door when he heard a question from behind him.

"I think I heard someone saying that the place you're now is only a temporal place, isn't it?" The boy looked at him.

"What about it?"

"I was just thinking... Kisame said that the requirements were that it had to be in the middle of action, but still in a peaceful place that no one will bother the organization, right?"

"That's what the shadow leader wants. What, you have a suggestion?"

"In a matter of fact, I have." Itachi turned to look at the younger boy. "The Uchiha district."

"WHAT?!?" came simultaneously from both boys.

"You want them here?! Why, aniki!"

"Are you sure, Itachi? Where this idea came from?"

"It's a pure proposal where both of our sides will gain something. You will gain a place in the middle of action, seeing this place is at the west-side of Konoha, where every action takes place. The whole city practically dances around this side. And because of the massacre, we have a lot of free space here, only this house is used. No one will come bother us, they believe this place causes harm, so it's also peaceful. Well, if you won't mind a few fan girls now and then."

"And what do you wish to gain from this?"

"Safer place to live." He stated. "The culprit is still trying to catch Sasuke, and kill me, so I want to live feeling more safe and so that I can sleep without having my other eye open."

"This sounds too good to be true. What's the condition of the other houses?"

"Perfect, they were restored and cleaned after the massacre took place. There's only a lot of dust, because no one has used them in three years. So, what do you say?" Kyuubi raised his eyebrows.

"You aren't asking your brother's opinion in this?"

"It's not needed..." said the said boy. He had calculating look in his eyes. "This might be a really good thing... I mean, if you're telling truth, then I have a dangerous murderer after me. I could have more protection without being actually troubled by it..."

"Thanks for being trusting." He said sarcastically. Then he thought a moment. "This could be a really good thing. I will tell this to shadow leader and discuss with the other members about it. I'll return tomorrow and tell you what we decided. And by the way, Itachi, here's a file about _him_. Burn it after you've read it. So, I bid you farewell. See you tomorrow." After that he quickly ran out of the room. Sasuke tried to catch him, but when he got to the door, he saw that the boy was already out of the house and probably a long way away from the house. _How the hell he is so damn fast?!_ He thought while closing the door the boy had left open.

* * *

Next day, as promised, there was heard a knock behind the door of the house where Itachi and Sasuke lived. The younger boy went open it, only to be greeted by a huge shark-like man with a huger sword on his back. Or was it a larger version of a cooking knife? Don't need to say, but Sasuke was more than a bit scared, though he didn't let it be seen on his face.

"So this is the brat I saw two days ago at that stupid mansion. I swear he looks smaller now... Though not as small as the other brat."

"I'm not small, you idiot fish-face!" came a familiar yell behind the man. Sasuke sighed in relief inwardly. He was on Kyuubi's side...

"You're still a brat to me."

"I'm not!"

"Now now, don't start again. Didn't you learn your lesson this morning?" an ordering voice of a woman was heard. "Or do I have to give you another one?"

"No! We're perfectly friendly towards each other!" they both said in unison. Itachi walked down the stairs and saw the man on the door.

"Kisame, what are you doing here?" he asked still looking a bit sleepy. Itachi wasn't a morning person.

"That brat wanted us all to come here. We talked about your offer last night and, well, it was good with us, because it's nearer our work, but the last word is from the shadow leader."

"Hi Chichi!" Kyuubi chirped at him.

"You all? Then there's eight more of you?" he ignored the boy and still looked at Kisame.

"Yup, at least when I counted there were. Oh yeah, we should not forget about Etsu. He's here too, though he won't leave Zetsu alone. He can't. So there are nine of us."

"They're in the same body for God's sake! Kisame, you're slow... Anyway, will you let us in, Chichi?" Kyuubi asked from Itachi. The man nodded and Sasuke dodged as the Hoshigaki walked in. He didn't want to get walked over. He also soon noticed that behind the fish-face and Kyuubi were a lot more people. A woman with blue hair and a flower on it, a plant-dude, some kind of priest, an old money-man, someone whose hair was burning, another woman with blonde hair, a red-haired reading man and a man with weirder mask than Kyuubi had.

"So, here we are! Where can we talk? The library is too small for all of us, isn't it?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi nodded.

"We have this one bigger room we used in family gatherings a few rooms ahead of it. I guess it would be the best place. Sasuke, you have to go to school today, so get going. Today's Friday and if you get good grade from your tests, I'll get you some pocky."

"Aniki... You know that I don't like them..."

"So?"

**"Get going brat, we have something to discuss."** Said a really low voice. Sasuke turned to look at the weird plant-man. He... Seemed to talk with himself?

"Don't be so rude, Etsu! He's still our new member's little brother and we might be living with him."

**"I don't care! He annoys me!"**

"Everyone annoys you, just say it!"

**"No, they don't! Kyuubi doesn't, he's the only sane one in the whole place! ...Well, sometimes."**

"Kyuubi is Kyuubi, but anyone normal people? Why do you have such a big standards for people you want to hang out with?!"

**"Because if they were all idiots I would go crazy!"**

"You already are!"

**"Take back your words, Zetsu!"**

"Never!"

"Just stop this arguing and let the poor boy pass. He will be late otherwise." Said the priest. The man stopped and when Sasuke was about to thank him in his own way, he said: "May the God be with you. Always." _Okay... Perhaps I won't say anything to him. It might be contagious..."_ thought the younger boy and left the building. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Somehow it always becomes like this... Lead the way, Chichi." Itachi nodded and walked forward. Akiko caught him and started walking beside him.

"So, he has begun calling you with pet names. Is it the same thing with your brother?"

Itachi nodded. The woman smiled.

"Then he must really like you. He only calls people with pet names when he feels comfortable around them. You've gained his trust." Then her smile grew into playful one. "So it's Chichi, huh?"

Itachi glared at her. "Then what's your name?"

She laughed at him. "And why should I tell you?" she asked. When the teen scowled at her, she laughed even more.

"... We're here..." he said and opened the door. It led to a huge room which had a round table with twelve seats. The room had pictures of the ancestries of Uchiha clan, starting with the founder of the clan, Uchiha Madara. They all looked then with a scowl or frown, but there was one exception: a woman with a warm smile.

"Weird room." Sasori stated and sat the nearest chair. Others followed his example and soon all of the seats were filled, apart from one. The shadow leader's seat.

"So, who's going to lead this 'meeting', seeing that the shadow leader isn't here and now that we know that Pain isn't the real leader? Just same way that before, or a new way?" asked Deidara.

"Nice that you asked, Iwasaki." Pain said, ignoring the blonde's whining about how he should be called Deidara. "This, indeed, is going to change. You all remember, with an exception of Uchiha, of course, that Kyuubi always came and told me during the gatherings. They weren't things from work or things that our spies had told us. He told me about what shadow leader wanted." A few of them gasped. "The shadow leader always was present at every meeting, in a weird sense. Kyuubi here," he nodded at the boy beside him. "Has a microphone within him. The real leader knows through it what has happened, things what we decide and gives his orders or advices through Kyuubi's headphone. So in a way, he has been leading every meeting, although in shadows before, now more openly."

"This is quite interesting. I like his style." Kakuzu referred to the shadow leader. "So that's how Kyuubi was always with you when we discussed our next moves in business."

"That's right."

"What? What does that mean?" asked Itachi. Pain turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Remember the contract? There was this spot saying that the member has to discuss with the leader about his moves in his business life. He referred that. So, when you decide to do something new, you need to tell me about it and wait for my, or should I say, shadow leader's, approval. Of course, you don't have to follow with what he has said, but if you do, it's worth it."

"It's not that bad, Itachi." Deidara said noticing the said Uchiha's impression. "He gives really good advices. Because of him, I, and everyone else too, are now the top of the country. He is really experienced businessman. I admire him."

"Me too." Hidan complied, and Itachi heard the others nodding at that. _So he's that powerful... I wonder how..._

"So, are we starting this thing or what? Tobi is a good, but really bored boy...." spoke the masked man. A few of them looked at him with a dull look.

"How old are you, anyway Tobi? You talk like a weak-minded person with an IQ of a three year old." Asked Kisame. The others could just comply with him, but there were two exceptions. Pain, who smirked and Kyuubi chuckled. They turned to look at them.

"What?" the older man asked annoyed.

"What's so funny?" asked Hidan. Kyuubi smiled behind his mask.

"Just what shadow leader told us earlier. Do you know what Tobi's part in this organization?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Let me tell you. He is the leader of our spies, a student who studied under the best, Yondaime."

"You shouldn't have told that, Kyuu. You promised Tobi." The man said pouting.

"Sorry, Tobi, but leader wanted me to. Blame him." Then the boy stirred. "Hey, don't shout at _me_! It really is your fault, you told me to tell about it!" He was silent for a moment before saying: "I'm not listening." and "Stop sounding like you would cry! It's nerve-wracking!" At this, most of them sweatdropped. _What kind of person _is_ the real leader_? Most of them, if not all, wondered.

"Sorry for this _distraction_." Kyuubi pointed at his earphone. "Shall we start? The question is should we accept Chichi's invitation to live here. True, it would be good to live here in the center of everything. It might be nearer our work too. But there are some flaws too. So, tell me what you think, or should I say, tell the shadow leader. After all, he's on the other side of my headphone. Who wants to be first?"

"I can." Akiko smiled. "I support the idea. It would make my work so much easier. Our headquarters have always been away from my working places that it almost drove me crazy! I always envied my friends who lived in this side of city and, well, the Uchihas too. Sorry to say, Itachi, but I hated how easily you could work sometimes. Just go to the other side of the street or house and be where you should be. I had to run from point A to B in less than ten minutes! It was hell!" she shrugged. "Well, that is past, or I wish it'll soon be. So, this is what I think."

"Okay, thanks Ao-kun. This was very... informative..." Kyuubi said while looking like he was trying to listen to somebody else at the same time. "Saki-chan, you're next."

"Don't call me like I was a girl, damn you!" Kisame yelled. "I support the idea for almost same reason as Yayoi, but I have my main restaurant a couple streets away from here. It's called Mist's Sword, referring to Samehada. Maybe you've been there before?" he asked from Itachi, who nodded. He had been there several times. "So, it would be easier for me. Also, it seems like we all could have our 'own house' here, I value some privacy time away from _those_..." he glanced at Tobi and Kyuubi. Both of them looked innocently at each other and then to Deidara. Then they smirked similarly. Kisame gulped. He knew what those smirks meant. _Goodbye sweet dreams..._ he sighed mentally.

"What are you trying to imply, star child?" Kyuubi asked smirking, but somehow, he still looked innocent. It looked quite scary, thought Itachi afterwards. "Anyway, will you be next, Zetsu and Etsu-san?"

"With pleasure. We would like to decline the offer. There are only a few things I hate in the world, and one of them is fan girls. I saw some of their traces and that's all I need to say."

**"I have to agree with him for once. There is nothing as bad as fan girls. Even though we haven't had many of them, we have some experience because of **_**them**_**..." **Etsu glanced at Deidara and Sasori, then turning back at Itachi. **"We don't want to deal with them more than we already do."**

"Well, your opinion has been put into consideration, Katsuki-sans. Maybe we can do something about them if we decide to accept the invitation. Fish Trap, you're next."

"Why do you have to make jokes about our names?" Hidan asked desperately. "I'm supporting the idea. It would make good publicity for me if I would be in with the remaining Uchihas. I could climb higher in the rank order and have more power over the government. It would be really great for both me and the organization."

"That's a really good angle, Hi-kun. Shadow leader likes it." Kyuubi said while listening to the one on the other side of the headphone. "Sandy-man?"

"Hn, I would like to decline as well as Katsuki. This place is still too noisy for my liking, though a thought of having a chance of being away from these blonds is intriguing."

"Aaaw, I love you too, Aka-chan. What about you, Bakudan-kun?" he asked smirking at the pet name. Deidara flashed his smile too.

"Support, support! This could be my chance of getting you to wear my clothes, un! Aaah, even the thought gets me excited, un!" the blonde man's eyes sparkled. Itachi wasn't so sure about his invitation anymore.

"Any other reasons?" Kyuubi asked, knowing that there weren't any. Deidara grinned at him and winked at Sasori. Sasori just sighed. _Somehow I feel that my headache will be coming soon... With full power.... Why does he want to mess with my puppets so much?_

"Sooo... Next is Mosquito!" the fox masked boy stated. Kakuzu just sighed in the exact same way as Sasori a few seconds before.

"I'm supporting also. This is great place to watch over the money that moves in this country. After all, most of it resides within this part of the city. Also, fan girls wouldn't be a problem anymore. Of course, it could cost you a bit, but who cares about _that_?" the man said noticing Itachi's well covered hope. He smirked. He could make a lot of money if only this one brat would keep his mouth shut... he glanced at Kyuubi imperceptibly. Unfortunately for him, the youngest of them _did _notice the hint.

"Don't believe him, Chichi. He's just trying to make more money from you than he already is. If you want I can make him do it _for free_." Kakuzu groaned, but let it go. He would never beat shadow leader's 'right hand' in this game. Itachi just nodded gratefully. _So no more pink aprons..._ he thought. If he weren't an Uchiha, he would've jumped on the table and danced around the whole place if it were enough to show his gratitude. But, for our annoyance, he _is_ an Uchiha, so he didn't. ((Damn, that would've looked nice...))

"And then we only have Pain-sama." Kyuubi said and looked at orange-haired man.

"And I'm also on support, though I don't want to tell my reasons. They're personal." The latter sentence was for Deidara, who had began whining about 'how everyone else had said why and he didn't' and 'it wasn't fair'. The man glared at the blond, making him shiver. The blond seemed to pout and started pestering the one beside him. _Poor Sasori..._ most of the members thought.

"So, the voting has ended as 2-6, because Tobi said to me earlier that he was being impartial with this matter and I won't have a vote and shadow leader don't vote... The invitation is being accepted. Uchiha Itachi-san, we're going to move here as soon as possible." These statements earned applauses and one 'Woot' yell. Kisame was really loud sometimes...

"Now that this has been decided, it brings us more problems..." the boy continued. They all now stared at him.

"And what these are then?" Akiko asked. Kyuubi grinned behind his mask.

"How are we going to move here, of course! Sure, this place has many houses to live in, but how are we going to split up? And the transfer expenditure, about the rent if you're going to make us pay any, our old place, address' reversal... The usual clutter, you know..."He was going to continue, but was interrupted when Itachi groaned.

"I should have never offered anything... More arrangements, this just what I wished for!"

* * *

Explanations about the nicknames:

**Hoshigaki Kisame:** _Fish-face_ is obvious, isn't it? He looks like a shark. _Starchild_ comes from his last name, where hoshi means star in Japanese and gaki a child, or should I say, brat. _Saki-chan_ comes from his first name _Ki-sa_-me, I just turned ki as the last byte. Saki is, in my mind at least, a girl's name (though I do know a few boys with the same name), so Kisame, who doesn't look like a woman one bit, having a women's name is quite funny to me.

**Uchiha Itachi:** _Chichi_ is simple and comes from his first name. The 'Tachi is quite used, so I made another one that I have yet seen in other stories. 'Chichi' means also father.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Pretty obvious too. _Uke-chan_ and _ukecchi,_ as well as _'Suke_, come from his first name. I think he's not the type to bottom much, so it's annoying him pretty much.

**Yayoi Akiko (Konan):** _Ao-kun_ is simple as well and comes from the first and last letter of her name. 'Ao' means blue and green.

**Katsuki Zetsu and Etsu:** They don't have a pet name, because I don't think they need ones.

**Yanaka Hidan:** _Fish trap_ comes from his last name. 'Yana' means fish trap in Japanese. _Hi-kun_, you understand.

**Akasuna Sasori:** _Aka-chan_, from his last name and hair color and _sandy-man_... I guess you guess it.

**Igarashi Kakuzu:** _Mosquito_ comes from his first name's first byte, so 'ka' means mosquito.

**Iwasaki Deidara:** _Bakudan-kun_ means bomb in Japanese. Need to say more?

**Namikaze Pein:** Pein-sama is Pain-sama. If you wonder about the last name, he_ is_ the adopted brother of Yondaime in here.

**Tobi:** _Tobi_ is already a pet name for Tobi.

And the reason for having these nicknames... When Kyuubi was young, he liked to name things himself. The habit still continues. Just used for humor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

**Time skip: 5 years**

* * *

It was just a normal day for Uchiha Sasuke. He was woken up by 6 am, doing his normal chores in thirty minutes and normal training his martial arts for an hour. Then he was to head to school and have a normal day full of fan girls and other kinds of admirers, glances from other people, who were either jealous for him or just plainly interested at him and the music. He was supposed to be the star in the eyes of teachers, show how intelligent he was, and train hard with his band. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke has a band.

But this day wasn't a normal day as he would've wished. No, it was much more... It started at the beginning, right after he woke up...

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard his alarm clock ringing and telling him to get up. He walked to his shower and dressed into his martial arts' training suit. He was just getting down for some breakfast before his training, when he heard some voices from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you? You could leave the whole organization now that you've paid what we asked for... We won't try to force you or anything..."

"I already thought this over. Yes, I want to stay in Akatsuki. Being separately and making the decisions alone would feel abnormal, seeing that I've always done them with you."

"I was only in-between for you and shadow leader. I never really did those suggestions myself..."

"You did more than just that, Kyuubi. I could feel your touch in the suggestions you voiced. I'm..." Sasuke's older brother couldn't end his sentence, because someone interrupted him by stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Sasuke." He greeted his little brother. Kyuubi smiled.

"Sleep well, ukecchi?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He hated that pet name the masked boy had given to him five years ago. Uchiha's were _never_ the uke in relationship."Hn," was all he said while sitting down beside his brother. Kyuubi just snorted at the lack of words, being used to it. "Why are you here, Kyuubi? Shouldn't you be at 'work' like normally?" the younger Uchiha asked while making a sandwich for himself. The boy just shrugged.

"I was just confirming that Itachi stays in Akatsuki after paying his debt. The contract will be more binding than before, because after this he can't back off, but also he doesn't have to pay for being on the organization. The usual, you know." He added the latest statement knowing the Uchiha wouldn't know. Sasuke started twitching more._ How in the world that boy could be so fucking annoying?!_

Itachi chuckled at the conversation of the two. It had always been like that when they met. Some way or another, they always started fighting, with words, or if in the training ground, with fists. Kyuubi grinned at him and threw a sealed scroll to the older Uchiha. Itachi caught it with ease and looked at it curiously.

"It's the newest contract you have to sign. It's like the first one, but without so many demands for you." The boy explained. Itachi nodded and opened it. After signing, he looked at the name. _Namikaze..._

"Hey Kyuubi..."

"Yeah?"

"How come I can read the last name of the leader, but not his first name? It's like it's been made hard to read on purpose." Kyuubi's grin widened.

"Yeah, it's so messy on purpose. The shadow leader doesn't want to reveal his full name; the last name is only for the members too. After all, no one even knew that it was Yondaime, Minato Namikaze who formed it." At this Sasuke's mouth dropped. _Yondaime...?! But how..?_ Kyuubi turned to look at him.

"Yeah, it was Yondaime who made this organization. I'm pretty sure, no, I'm sure that the current Kage knows about it too. Sarutobi is just so smart for his age. I think he should retreat and decide a new successor for himself, because Namikaze died. Godaime... Who do you think would be the right choice?" he asked from both of them and took the scroll for himself again. Itachi had this thoughtful expression on his face while Sasuke just made himself another sandwich.

"I guess... Someone from the Sannin would be good, even though they're already a bit old. No one in the newest generation could make it, they don't have enough experience. Jiraiya maybe... Or Tsunade. I would support both of them any day. The third one of them... He doesn't deserve the title." Sasuke interrupt at this.

"Oh, you mean Hebi Orochimaru? I heard he was the head of the legendary sannin. I wonder what happened to him... We all know that Hikigaeru Jiraiya is a writer of adult books and Katatsumuri Tsunade controls the hospitals of the city, but he just... Disappeared few years ago...." the younger Uchiha wondered, making Kyuubi and Itachi inwardly stiffen. They had not told about the incident five years ago to him yet, so he didn't know that Orochimaru was the one behind everyone's misery.

"Who knows, maybe he's just around the corner. I'm personally suspecting that he's just watching over us somewhere in the city... Oh yeah, by the way, happy birthday Sasuke! I remember that July 23rd is the date, right?" he asked trying to distract him from Orochimaru, successfully.

"...Thanks Kyuubi. Aniki, I'm going to train now. See you later." He turned away and walked out of the room. If he had stayed for few seconds more, he would've seen Itachi and Kyuubi exchange glances. Kyuubi sighed in relief.

"Are you sure that he doesn't know yet?" he questioned. Itachi nodded.

"We have been discussing about this only when he wasn't at home. He couldn't have heard it from anywhere."

"That's good; I would hate to have his surprise spoiled. Lucky that even Deidara has kept his mouth shut. I wonder how he will react at this when we tell him..."

"Hopefully well. It's been five years since we met, hasn't it? How did you manage to graduate from university at the same time I did? I never got to know it... You were only fourteen at that time too."

"Let's just say that I'm smart, eh? Besides, I had a personal teacher; you had to attend courses and progress with other students while I could just jump from point A to D and back to B and C, without hard tests too."

"Oh yeah, what was your teacher's name, by the way? You never revealed it to anyone."

"And I still won't. Back to the topic, will you tell him tonight? If you do, then I just have to change some of my and shadow leader's plans..."

"Yes, today's the best day. What are you planning now, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi grinned at him knowingly.

"You won't know until it strikes, Chichi, and not probably even after that... Let's just say that you'll know when I want you to, eh?"

Itachi shivered. _This can't be anything good. And knowing some things, it will involve..._

* * *

Sasuke was walking to his school, like in any normal day. He didn't have a car yet, due to his age of sixteen, so he simply walked. And even if he had one, he probably wouldn't have used it. After all, his school was only a few blocks away.

Arriving at Yutaka High, he sneaked in from behind the school from the back door. He really didn't want to deal with fan girls today, seeing today was his birthday. Most of the girl population had probably bought him gifts he didn't want. He just wanted to have a peaceful birthday, even once, but no. Those stupid girls made it impossible! Even his friends couldn't help him on his birthdays!

He looked from the corner at the corridor. Not noticing any girls, he walked quickly and quietly like a shadow to his classroom. Hoping that there wasn't anyone he didn't like, he opened the door. He got lucky. The classroom was empty, until now that is. Sasuke sat on his chair and started waiting for others. Few minutes later he heard some footsteps. Praying that it wasn't Sakura or Ino, he turned to look the person who stepped inside. Nara Shikamaru... And he never arrived without ... Akimichi Chouji. Sasuke nodded at them. Both of them made their way behind him, after all, that's where they usually sit.

"Morning, Uchiha. Same place at the same time?" Shikamaru asked before dropping his head to the table. He always slept at the class, being active only when playing.

"Yes." The said boy answered, hearing 'troublesome' being said by his friend. Shikamaru played keyboards in their band while Sasuke was their lead singer. Hyuuga Neji was the next one to arrive, with his cousin Hinata. Neji should've been on the next year, but was made to start the school at the same time as Hinata, making him bitter towards her and his family. Hyuuga family was never good news. The clan head was called Hiashi and Hyuuga clan was split into two: main house and branch house. Hiashi was the head of the main house, Hinata and her little sister Hanabi being his children. Hinata had some self-confidence problems due to his father favoring Hanabi, who was five years younger than her. Neji belongs to the branch house. His father had been Hiashi's younger twin and the branch house was made to serve the main house. They had many issues about the system, but the conservative Hyuuga's were against disposing the system, though it only made misery among everyone.

This had made Neji trying to run away from Hyuuga business. The family is known for its successful lawyers, so Neji had done everything he could not to study anything relative for law. He had even started playing guitar and had been surprised that he enjoyed playing. Sasuke had spotted him few years ago and they had become friends. When the Uchiha decided to form a band, he asked Neji to join. The boy had accepted immediately. This had caused Hiashi to become angry at him, but he didn't care. Hinata was admiring his cousin from far and decided to try and change the things. It didn't go very well, because Hiashi still didn't acknowledge Hinata to be his heir though she always would be his successor. This had made Hinata and Neji more aware of their similarities and made them closer. Now they were almost like brother and sister to each other.

Next one to arrive was Aburame Shino, their band's bass player. He never talked much, only if asked if even then. The only times Sasuke had seen his emotions were when he was playing the bass. And he played damn well, the Uchiha had to say. He was soon asked to join the band also and like Neji, he had agreed.

Now the only one missing was... their drummer. Well, he was always late so nothing different in that. Their homeroom teacher was always late too, so he never got caught. Inuzuka Kiba was his name. He was fierce and loud teen who loves dogs. He had one himself too, named Akamaru. He was extremely close with the dog, he was the one who raised him after all, and sometimes it seemed like he understood what the dog said. Probably did anyway, but it wasn't possible, right? The drums were like they were made for him. Loud instrument for loud person. It was actually Shikamaru, who had found his talent, but it was Shino who had persuaded him to join. The two of them were childhood friends, so it wasn't that difficult. Shino knew Kiba's weaknesses and it was as easy as taking candy from a child making him part of the band.

The classroom was full now, and unfortunately for Sasuke, many of his fan girls had found their ways around him. They tried to give him gifts and asking for dates. Why would he agree anyway? He didn't know half of their names and they probably were only after his looks. He had this killer body and the best grades in his class.

Suddenly Kiba crashed in and stumbled in front of the Uchiha. He smirked.

"Hey Inuzuka, need some help?" Kiba glared at him.

"You think this is funny, Uchiha? Just do us all a favor and disappear from our sight! You, who have a stick shoved up on your ass..." Sasuke's smirk widened when he saw Kiba's eyes widen too. _Shit..._

"What are you thinking about Inuzuka!" yelled the fan girl population. "Our Sasuke-kun doesn't have a stick in his ass!!" and then they started to beat the poor boy. When they were done, the Inuzuka was scarred for life. He would never again say anything about the Uchiha when the fan girls were there...

Suddenly, the door was opened. Most of the students' eyes widened. _It... Couldn't be... The hell is going to freeze! The apocalypse is coming!_

Want to know what happened? Their teacher was on time. Yes, his name was Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." The masked man greeted them, watching their shocked expressions. Sasuke just shook his head. _What was with people to wear a mask? First it was Kyuubi, then Tobi and now there's this Kakashi... I don't get it..._

"How's going?" the man asked, only receiving a few greetings and a shout 'How come you're early?!' from Kiba. The man seemed to smile under his mask.

"What? Can't your favorite teacher be on time for once?"

"Fat chance, Kakashi. You're never on time, even if it's an emergency. What's the reason? Our dear Sasuke-kun's birthday?" Mocked Kiba. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Today's Sasuke's birthday? Well, happy birthday to you. Anyway, here's the real reason: you've got a transfer student on your class!" The gossip started immediately. _How come everyone can start whispering at the same time when I announce something?_ Thought Kakashi.

"Come in, they want to greet you." The door was opened again, but now there wasn't some weird masked teacher, but a blond boy. The boy had the school uniform, black pants and white shirt with a tie loosely on his neck. His jacket was informally on his hips. He had slightly feminine figure, some curves in the places girls had them, but that wasn't what caught their eyes. It was the eyes of the stranger, pure azure eyes, like the cloudless sky. They looked like they could pierce your soul and see your dirtiest secrets. The boy's blond hair with red highlights was messy, so the eyes couldn't be seen very well. Something else too caught the eyes of Sasuke's. The boy had tree whisker-like scars on each cheek, giving him a little animalistic look.

"So, will you introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi. The boy nodded and grinned at them, showing his white teeth and slightly pointed canines.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meet you, and I hope we can have a very nice year!" his voice had a weird accent on it, like he was from very far country.

"Why do you speak so weirdly?" asked one of the girls, Ino. The teen turned to look at her.

"Well, I'm not from near here, from the Land of Fire I mean; actually I come from the Land of Whirlpool. It was the country my mother was born and I lived there alone, but this one day I decided to come and see, what kind of place was the country my father was from. And I see from your faces that you wonder one thing: yes, I am an orphan." Some of the girls gasped and Hinata let a tear come out of pity. She didn't know what it was like to be all alone.

The boy smiled sheepishly. "It isn't that bad, I've used to it. But hey! I've got to travel a lot and meet with different people, so it makes up a bit! Anyway, I don't know anyone from here, so would you help me if I need it? Thanks." He thanked seeing Ino and a few others nod. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what's next?" they teen asked, turning to look at the older male. The man smiled under his mask.

"Well, you could find a seat for yourself... There's a free seat next to Uchiha and Inuzuka. Pick one them so I can start teaching. By the way, here's your schedule. Do you have the needed books yet?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, I get them tomorrow, I think. That's what the headmistress said, at least."

"Well, tomorrow it is then. You can probably use the books with the person next to you. Now, off you go so I can begin." The Uzumaki nodded and looked at free seats. They both were beside the window, the other on in the second row and the other one in the fourth row. In the closer one sat a dark-haired boy whose hair looked like a duck's butt. His eyes were like black jewels and they looked bottomless. Naruto inwardly shivered. The other seat was beside a nice-looking boy, who seemed to be beaten by someone. He had red triangle tattoo on each cheek. The boy grinned at him and Naruto grinned back. He quickly took his stuff from floor and walked to the brown-haired boy.

"This free?" he asked knowing the answer. The other one nodded and shook hands with the blonde.

"Inuzuka Kiba." The boy introduced himself. Naruto smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you may have heard about me before." He winked, referring the time he came to the class. Kiba laughed at this. _His laugh sounds like a dog's one. Seems like a good person. Well, better than the Uchiha looked anyway._ Naruto rolled his eyes and cracked a new joke at the other boy, causing him to burst into laughter again... Two rows from him, the said Uchiha was wondering to himself. How could someone ignore him like he did? He was an Uchiha, it had always been him new people wanted to sit beside, who knows why. How could just a plain Inuzuka, dog boy without really good grades beat him this time?

Kakashi took a chalk and wrote on the blackboard 'reading about the First Hokage and discussing about his events of life'. Then he sat down and took his infamous orange book out of his pocket and began to read, giggling once in a while. Most of the students didn't even read the instructions and did something else, but there were a few exceptions, like Shino and a boy called Rock Lee, who was muttering about 'flame of youth' and 'I won't let you down Guy-sensei'. Naruto was talking with Kiba, or should one say, listening as the boy told him about the school and the teachers. By the end of the lessons he already knew most of the teachers by Kiba's description. They were:

One, Umino Iruka, a math teacher. Probably in a relationship with Kakashi, but it hasn't been confirmed. Has a scar on his face. Where it's been got, he won't tell.

Two, Yuuhi Kurenai, the headmistress and the teacher of arts. Has an incredible talent to make art look like real, it's like an illusion, Kiba had said. Her eyes are red, but if they're contact lenses or not, no one knows. Also it's not known how a woman, under thirty and a rookie teacher that is, is a headmistress of the school.

Three, Hatake Kakashi, a history teacher. Is always late and is a pervert. He has this infamous book called Icha Icha Paradise, which's written by the famous Jiraiya. Gray hair even though is only about thirty years old, age not confirmed.

Four, Mitarashi Anko, a science teacher. Has an obsession for dango and is a slave driver. Dresses in very tight outfits. Some serious issues.

Five, Might Guy, a P.E. teacher. Has stronger issues than Anko, wears green tight-fitting spandex suit and is Lee's role model.

There were a lot of other teachers being described, but even if Naruto had to die, he couldn't remember all of them. True, he learned their names and subjects, but what they looked like, no chances.

He also learned a lot about his classmates. There was this band Kiba belonged, its name was... Oh crap, he forgot. Anyway, there was this Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, who both had stick shoved up on their asses, as Kiba told him, Aburame Shino, who talked only to him or to Hyuuga Hinata, who was a very quiet, but cute girl. Rock Lee was supposed to be in the next grade, but because he was a year in a hospital due to an illness, he had to get to a class with kids year younger than him. He had found a fellow victim of fate from Neji, and now called him his eternal rival, much like how his admired Guy-sensei calls Kakashi. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were Sasuke's fan girls, though he wasn't so sure about the blond one anymore. Nara Shikamaru was a genius, but lazy and Kiba's band's keyboardist and Akimichi Chouji was always eating, also during classes. There were a few more to know, but the bell rang before Kiba could end his introduces.

Naruto checked his timetable. _Math... It's in the class 203. Now I have to get there and... Wait, how do I get there?_ He looked at the classroom, only to find it empty. _Oh great, I have to find it on my own? How the hell am I doing it? It's my first day, hello!_ Muttering to himself 'Damn Kiba, you could've waited me...' and 'how am I supposed to get there' he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. He looked at the number of the class. _So this is 405... The next one is 406 and the next... 506?! What the hell?!?_ Naruto's eyes widened and he looked the number again. _It's still 506, I'm not dreaming. This place is so confusing... Maybe I should ask where the class 203 is. Yeah, I do that._ Now he checked the corridor. He was the only one there.

"Shit," was all he said before deciding to start searching someone. Soon he found nice-looking girl, probably a sophomore, reading some book about weapons. Her hair was on buns she had this cool atmosphere around her. Naruto put his most charming smile on his face and walked in front of her.

"Hey, excuse me..." he started, gaining her attention. "Would you know where the class 203 is? I'm new here and... I think I'm lost." The girl giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess the class numbering is confusing. There's no rule how they're set, so it's pointless to look at them." Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding! No rule at all?! How the lost people are going to find their way if all the leads are real or not?"

"There's a map in the hall, but I guess you didn't notice it. So it was the class 203?" Naruto nodded and the girl placed the book to her bag and stood up. "The corridors are confusing too, so I'll lead the way. The class in dedicated to math, so am I right if I say your teacher is Iruka?" Naruto nodded again. They started walking and soon had gone through a few staircases and corridors.

"How did you know?" He asked. The girl shrugged.

"Class 203 is Iruka's, no one else teaches there. When you've gotten used to be here, you'll notice how the things are. By the way, my name's Shiratori Tenten, and I'm a sophomore. Who are you?"

"Sorry, I kind of forgot to introduce myself. My name's Uzumaki Naruto! You better remember it!" he winked. Tenten giggled again.

"You're funny guy. I like you. So... Oh yeah, here we're." Tenten stated as she noticed the math class. The bell rang again.

"Oh god, I'm going to be late! See you later, Naruto-kun!" she said before running away.

"Sure, anytime!" he yelled waving to her. "And thanks!" he stepped into the classroom, finding it full of people. Kiba was nowhere to be seen. _So that's why he didn't show me the way. He didn't have the same class..._ Naruto thought before sitting down, near the window again. He was on his thoughts to even notice who he had sat beside. The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke was furious.

_Why the hell he's ignoring me again?! And why do I even care? He's just some new student, it's not like I liked him or something..._

Naruto sighed and blinked. Then it was he noticed the raven beside him. "Hey, I remember you from the history class. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. You're?" the boy asked, being the friendly person he is. Sasuke stared at him a few seconds before answering.

"...Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

"So you're the one Kiba was talking! What did he say again...? 'The real bastard with stick shoved up on his ass'? Yeah, it was something like that... Oh no, I didn't say it out loud, did I?" the teen asked, terrified that he had insulted someone he didn't even know.

"Hn." _Kiba, you're dead when we meet next time..._

Somewhere in the school, a certain dog-lover sneezed.

"Um, sorry, I think sometimes out loud." The blond apologized sheepishly. The raven nodded, but didn't get to answer as their teacher walked in.

"Okay class, today we're studying some projective geometry... But first, I call the names. Aburame Shino!"

"..." Iruka looked at him.

"You could at least answer when I call your name. Akimichi Chouji!" when the teacher yelled their names, Naruto just stared at the Umino. _It can't be..._

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

"Uzumaki Naruto... Wait, Naruto?" the teacher stared the name on the list. Then he turned to look at the class, finally noticing the blond. He then just stared again. Naruto started to feel a little awkward under Iruka's gaze.

"Um, here? It's been a while hasn't it, Iruka-sensei?" that seemed to snap the brunette back to the reality.

"It really has. You've grown, Naruto. Would you mind staying here when the class ends? I would like to discuss with you a little." The boy nodded and Iruka directed his attention now to everyone. "So, like I said, today's topic is projective geometry. Now, the thing is..." he began babbling about geometry and things, others writing down notes and doing some problems involving the topic. Only one person didn't. _Naruto._ Sasuke glared at the teen that looked outside the window from the corner of his eye.

_Why doesn't he do anything? He has his notebook and he could copy the problems from my book, but he doesn't even pay attention. What's his problem?_ Wondered the Uchiha. He just shook his head and went back to work, not noticing that Naruto had spotted his glare, now smirking at him. With the smirk on his face, he turned to look outside again.

When the bell rang to end the class, Sasuke gathered his things and started to leave. He didn't get far, before someone tugged his shirt's sleeve. It was the new blonde. The boy smiled at him.

"Um, could you please wait for me outside? I, um, I don't know how to get to my next class and if you have the same subject that I do, then maybe..." Sasuke sighed.

"I have science. You?" the boy brightened.

"Me too! So, could you wait for me...? I wouldn't like to get lost again..." the Uchiha smirked at him.

"So the dobe got lost, huh? I guess I could do you a favor..." The other boy glared at him.

"I'm not a dead last, teme! But thanks anyway. Iruka-sensei probably won't keep me here for long, so see you in a few minutes!" the boy ran to their teacher while Sasuke walked out of the room. He then wondered if he should just leave the blond there, after all, he really didn't promise anything. Deciding against it, he leaned to the wall and waited. Suddenly he heard some pieces of sentences.

"Naruto... you're here? I thought you..."

"I had something... You know, the... I always do."

"...graduated... What... the lies now?" at this Sasuke began listening to the conversation even closer. _Someone lies? About what?_ He wondered. Suddenly, the boy called Naruto spoke.

"Iruka... have... reasons... Who do you think... discuss later. Are they... too?"

"Yes, they... you. .... is a sophomore and... a junior."

"Great!" the boy yelled. "Then I guess... meet them. The classes...?"

"...C and 2.... at Ichiraku? ...where it is?"

"Sure... ask... tonight? I have... tomorrow?"

"Okay... invite? ...at six pm?"

"Of course! I... you then, Iruka!" now Sasuke heard some footsteps, so he backed away from the door. He didn't want to get caught. The door opened revealing a very happy blond.

"Hey dobe, if you had stayed there a minute longer, we could be late. Hurry up." The Uchiha said, hiding his confusion. _He knows Iruka? But he said before that he didn't know anyone here..._

When they were walking towards the science classroom, they, or should one say, Sasuke was being chased by his fan girls. Naruto just had to tug along, because Sasuke was his only lead to the right class. Finally, both panting heavily, they reached the class and ran inside. They got lucky as the bell rang exactly the same time they stepped inside. Sasuke sat to his normal seat, cursing fan girls and, for some odd reason, his older brother. Naruto shrugged and that was when he noticed Kiba. His expression brightened immediately and he walked to him and cracked some joke, making Kiba burst into laughter in a second. Shikamaru, who was talking to the dog-lover when Naruto appeared, shook his head and said something about 'troublesome' while Chouji smiled amusedly. The Nara started to question Naruto about something and the boy just answered with a grin. Chouji had only a second to blink before he joined Kiba in his laughing fit, even Shikamaru chuckled. The Uchiha stared at them few meters away. Even _he_ didn't have such a good relationship with them and he had known them for _years_! Hell, they were even at the same band! Well, not Chouji, but he was in every practice anyway. For some reason, Sasuke felt jealous. For Naruto or for his friends, he had no idea. He didn't even know why he _would_ be jealous! The raven turned to look at the blackboard, falling into deep thoughts, only to be called right back when Mitarashi Anko burst in.

"Hi yah, maggots! You done your homework?!" the woman yelled, getting a 'yes' being mumbled by a few of the students. Anko twitched.

"I asked, _have you done your homework_?!?" she emphasized every word. The teens gulped, and some of them, paled.

"Yes, Mitarashi-sensei!" they now answered, voice betraying their fear. Naruto blinked. _How can anyone fear their teacher that much?_ He voiced his thought to Shikamaru, who answered that the woman was crazy. Even more puzzled, the Uzumaki studied the woman. Anko wore a really short brown mini-skirt and a string vest, with only a bra under it. On the vest she had a long, light brown jacket, _open_. Naruto paled. Was this... _teacher_ trying to give them lessons about science or human anatomy? What if this class was sex education and not science? Was he in completely different class? The boy shook his head inwardly. No... Sasuke led him there and he had not left... _So this is real?!_ Naruto's head fell on his desk, but soon lift it. He was sure that he didn't want the attention of the woman. Too bad, the Mitarashi had already noticed him.

"Hmm... So what do we have here...?" Anko whispered behind the blond boy, who almost jumped when he heard her voice. Hell, he didn't even see her walk towards him! "A new student... Maybe?" she purred. Cold waves run down Naruto's back as he turned to look at the teacher of his.

"Um... Yeah?" he answered nervously. The woman stared at him.

"So you're the brat Kurenai-chan was talking about. You don't look much, gaki. 'Special condition', my ass... She's probably just spoiling her students as usual. Anyway, hope you like my... lessons, Na-ru-to-_kun_." After that, she went back to her table and took some papers.

"We're going to have a sample test." Some groans were heard. Anko smirked noticing the blonde's sigh, mistaking its meaning. "Yes, even our new favorite blond, you'll do it as well. I even made some... _special_ tests, maybe you could have one..." she said loudly while giving the other students their tests. Deciding to do it, she gave the special test to Naruto, as well as to Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Kiba. She wanted to see if what Kurenai had told her was the truth. Not that she doubted her best friend and boss, but she still wanted some affirmation to her tale.

Many of the students were struggling with the normal test, hell, even the Aburame was, noticed Anko. She scanned the class and was pleased how they were trying hard. Even the lazy Nara was. She walked among the teens, seeing that some of them were doing great, some of them... Not so great. When she saw Uchiha's paper, it was already half done in about ten minutes, maybe a bit more. _Nice..._ the Mitarashi thought and wrote something to her notebook. Next one was the Hyuuga cousins. The older one was doing same as the Uchiha, but the girl was struggling, but doing still pretty well. Then she looked at the back of the class, seeing the Nara done. Anko looked at her clock. _Done in about fifteen minutes... Expected from the genius... Even though he has a few mistakes, but they're still so small that I guess someone like Umino wouldn't see them... Tsk tsk, dolphin..._

Then there was the new boy, who wasn't doing anything. Anko scowled. She had not seen the boy doing anything at the class yet. She walked to him and saw that the boy was staring at her intently. _Well, at least he pays attention..._ he noted and took a look at his test. Her eyes widened as she stared at the paper. Then she began chuckle before laughing maniacally. Everyone stopped doing... Well, whatever they were doing to gaze at her. That caused her to laugh even more before stopping a couple of minutes later.

"You're quite something, Uzumaki. I'm going to enjoy myself while you're in my class!" After saying that she shook her head and laughing made her way back to her own desk in front of the class. Most of the students just shrugged it off as one of their teacher's whims, but not one. Sasuke. He continued to stare at the blond new-comer, adding this incident to his new 'what's weird about Uzumaki Naruto'- list. He already had two things and this was still the first day, third lesson of the day. His dark eyes flashed when he turned back to his paper and he finished it within few minutes. Unknown to him, a certain blonde was smirking at him again.

Rest of the day went without anything special to mention. Sasuke was following the blonde the rest of the day, after promising to show him the way to most of the classes, as they had the same schedule that day. Naruto had grinned at him widely and thanked him by giving him a hug. The Uchiha had scowled and told him to get off, but Naruto had just grinned even more. The day ended earlier that day for Sasuke, so he headed towards the music classroom, where he and his friends practiced. He had tried to follow the blonde a little bit, but had lost him right after the Uzumaki had stepped out of the room. It disturbed Sasuke, like the fact that blonde seemed familiar.

_He has the same atmosphere as Kyuubi_, the teen noted later that day when he was alone at the music room. _Same childish attitude, same self-confidence, though he doesn't have the intelligence equal to him. Hell, even Itachi has a hard time to follow his thoughts sometimes. But the dobe... He was too straightforward for even being at the same room as Kyuubi. I wonder if they're related. No, impossible, the boy said he was an orphan with no relatives alive. _Then another idea found its way to his mind.

_Why am I even comparing them to each other...?_ the Uchiha thought when the door was opened to reveal Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. The latter one was always watching their practices, because he and Shikamaru always went to watch some clouds afterwards. Sasuke had never understood why they were so 'excited' about clouds. Music was more important to him than anything else. It had been passion for him since he was a child and when theirs, his and Itachi's, mother had been alive, he had been hoping that he would inherit the Uchiha's music company, but when they died, his dream died as well. Now Itachi was managing both of their companies, Sharingan publishing and the Uchiha's. Sasuke only had his band that was in the lists of his brother's company. They were pretty popular, but will be even more when they get their first album out. They were working on it and it was almost done, only a couple of songs scant. Sasuke sighed. The music was everything to him. No one else other than Neji, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru could understand it. That's the real reason he took them all to his band. They shared the same passion for it.

"Where are the Hyuuga and Shino?" Sasuke asked from Shikamaru. The teen usually knew everything, though was lazy.

"Shino is coming, but I saw him going to bathroom, so he might take a while. Neji won't come today at all, he has a clan meeting." The Uchiha raised his eyebrow.

"Since when has he gone to clan meetings? Usually he would run away from them."

"That's true, but this meeting has a serious effect on his future. He said something about 'an organization after my ass', but shut down when I asked him about it. It seems to have a grave impact on him. Remember, how he's been on his toes for the past few weeks? I think it might result from this." Sasuke nodded. It made sense, since the Hyuuga had been really hard to handle in the past month.

"Let's get to work. We have a few weeks to practice before our next recording." All of them nodded at Sasuke's words and started playing their own instruments. After a while, Shino came inside and silently took his bass and began also. They continued for hours, without rest. When the clock showed that it was 5 pm, they finally stopped. Shikamaru and Chouji left together to watch some clouds while Shino and Kiba went to get some snack, leaving only Sasuke behind. In any other day, Sasuke would've talked with Neji some time, but today he wasn't there so he went straight home. He thought he saw someone following him, but every time he turned to look, there was no one there. Shrugging it off, he stepped into the Uchiha district, finding it strangely quiet and dark.

"Weird..." the Uchiha said out loud, while looking at the houses. There were normally at least lights on in a few houses, like Deidara's and Zetsu's. Yes, the Akatsuki had moved there five years ago. It was a big mess. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting for one of the houses at the time while Deidara was just randomly blowing some up. Sasori wanted the quietest house, as far as possible from Tobi, Deidara and Kyuubi. It seemed that the three of them were named 'the Trouble Three' by the group because of their pranks. Kisame wanted the closest one to the streets saying that he was lazy and wanted as near as possible his restaurant so he could have the shortest journey to and from work, the exact opposite from Sasori. Akiko was neutral and said that she could have any house, just like Tobi. Deidara wanted a house that would endure his 'tests' and everyone wanted to have some space from Zetsu's twin personalities. After everything was managed somehow, was left the Kyuubi problem. The boy was underage and couldn't be left living alone, like Akiko had pointed out. Sasori, Zetsu and Kakuzu declined straight away. The boy declined Kisame's forced offer, saying that he didn't want to smell like fish every day, same for Deidara, though the main reason was bombs at this time. Akiko refused to let Hidan raise the boy, but couldn't manage herself since she was so often away. Tobi came home only for few hours per day, so he was also out of the question. Guess who were left?

Sasuke sighed. The boy had been living with them for five years and he still didn't know what he looked under his mask. Even when they ate together he couldn't see his face, due to different masks. It seemed that Kyuubi usually used two different masks during different situations. At home he had a mask that revealed his mouth, but everything else was covered and the other one was the mask that masked all of his face. That mask was used when dealing with strangers and during the meetings. The reason was unknown, but the boy refused to wear the informal mask during the gatherings.

Sasuke reached his home's door and took a look at the names on the door. _Mom, dad, I'm going to find your killer and give him what he deserves..._ the teen vowed like in any other day. Then he opened the door, sensing someone behind it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled the Akatsuki members, well, at least Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Akiko and Kyuubi. Others... They just kept quiet. The boy, who the yell was meant to, was feeling a bit incoherent. The volume messed his hearing up pretty badly. Itachi took his earplugs out of his ears.

"Happy birthday, otouto. Did you have a nice school day?" the older Uchiha asked politely. Sasuke nodded after a while when he finally caught the words. "Good. Take your things away and come back quickly." The boy nodded again and came back in about two minutes.

"What did you want, aniki?" he asked looking at his older brother.

"Nothing... I just didn't want to be alone with these people..." Itachi snarled. Sasuke sweatdropped. _Whatever you say, but you still wanted something..._ he thought sarcastically, but didn't voice his thought.

"Uke-chan!" Kyuubi ran to the younger Uchiha. The said boy kept his annoyance to himself. He hated the pet name, but no matter how many times he told it to the teen, he still called him with it.

"Come to eat the cake Kisame made! It's got to be really delicious, after all, Saki-chan's one of the world's best cooks!" the boy took Sasuke's hand and lead the way. Sasuke let the smile spread to his face. In some weird way, he thought the boy as his brother. _A cute little brother... Wait, I didn't think that right now, did I?_ Thought the younger Uchiha in terror.

"Sasuke?" he heard a worried question. The said boy lifted his head and looked into concerned azure eyes. Sasuke blinked... _Like a déjà vu..._

"I'm fine. Now where's the sake?" he let his smile come again. Kyuubi smiled back.

"Cake, idiot. It's right under your nose. And here's your plate." The boy shoved the dish to the slightly older teen's hands and backed away as Kisame and Deidara came to pester the poor boy. Kyuubi snickered as he went to stand next to Itachi. The older Uchiha had an entertained glint in his eyes.

"You going to do it?" the younger one asked. Itachi nodded.

"Tonight, when everyone's a bit more settled down, and knowing Deidara, it's going to be about an hour from this. After that, I can tell them to get out so I can do it." This time Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah, Dei's like that. He's so full of energy sometimes that it makes me think that he's an alien who has drunk few cans of coffee."

"You're not the one to talk."

"Wha?!" Kyuubi looked at him with murder in his eyes. The Uchiha started to chuckle at the sight. This made Kyuubi's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, he's nuts! Mad! Crazy! Whatever word you use, the apocalypse is coming!" the boy ducked, making Itachi burst into laughter. The teen grinned at him.

"I knew I could make you laugh. You should do it more often. You look more handsome." Now Itachi's eyes widened before his smile turned to smirk.

"Are you falling for me?" Kyuubi snorted.

"As if." They looked at each other and burst into laughter, this time together. When Itachi was wiping his eyes, he thought about something. About how he had began to change after meeting the mysterious boy.

_It's like magic..._ he thought. When he joined Akatsuki, he had been kind of cold, caring only about himself and Sasuke. Now he had been more emancipated, mainly with Kyuubi, but with the other members too, emphasizing Akiko and Deidara. He was in friendly terms with everyone, but Akiko's calmness and Deidara's cheerfulness had broken to his shell a bit more than others had, though Kyuubi was the main reason he could smile and laugh now. There was something in Kyuubi he liked. True, he had these mood swings often, but that made him more mysterious. His intelligence was unrivaled, and his looks... Well, what Itachi had seen, he was quite a looker. Even though Itachi had been living with him for five years, he had never seen under his mask. Concretely and figuratively. Suddenly Itachi snapped back into reality. These thoughts... It was like he was... falling to him? Falling for Kyuubi? `

He looked at the teen, who smiled stunningly. It was like his joy of life was contagious, no one who knows him can be within his shell longer than few days before they start coming out of it. Still, the boy had seen more than anyone. He had seen pain, misery and death. He had seen joy, happiness and bliss. Friends, enemies... But love? Had the boy ever felt love? Love of a family, love of a lover? Itachi thought about it. The first one, he had probably felt it. After all, Akatsuki was like a family to him. But a lover? Itachi had not seen the boy ever been on dates or interested in a person like that. Was it because of his secrets, because of his status? Maybe it was the Akatsuki itself. Was shadow leader behind it? Or was there even more behind him that anyone knows?

"You 'kay, Chichi?" Kyuubi asked, using his ridiculous pet name for Itachi. The man snapped out of his daze once more.

"Hmm'm." He 'said' and looked at the other members of Akatsuki, trying to forget his thoughts. Now only Deidara and Tobi were running, Sasori and Zetsu had escaped, Kisame was talking to Akiko, Pain... Where the hell that man was anyway?

"Pain is in the Land of Wind. He's talking to that country's Kage. I believe he's called the fourth Kazekage or something. Or is there the fifth already?" Kyuubi wondered. Itachi just looked at him dully. _How come he can read my mind? That's one of the things I will never get to know, even if he tells me about it. I'm not _that_ easy to read, am I?_

"As a matter of fact, you're. But I've known you for a long time, so it's advantage to me."

_But you read me when we first met too..._ he thought, but didn't voice it. It probably wasn't necessary. "Maybe you get to know when you ask from him when he returns then." The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. If Sasuke accepts your 'gift', you two are coming to the meeting, right?"

"It's like you said. Would it be right when Pain returns or just us and shadow leader behind your ear?"

"Probably the latter, because Pain should come back two weeks from today and that thing would be so urgent to have that he couldn't manage to get here soon enough."

"True." It was just then when Deidara fell to their couch and was soon asleep. Itachi coughed, gaining the attention of the members and Sasuke.

"I should say that the party is over." Some groans were heard but no one protested very loudly. They had seen how Itachi was when someone equal or inferior to him didn't comply with his wishes. _Too well._

_

* * *

_

_The members of Akatsuki were having a dinner at Kisame's restaurant. It was already midnight and age limit was K-18, but they still let Kyuubi in, though most of the guests wondered why. It was, as Kisame explained, that Kyuubi was guest of honor, due to his status in the organization. But they didn't know that, of course._

_They had just enjoyed a fine dinner, and most of them were a little tipsy, not counting Akiko and Kyuubi, who didn't drink alcohol and Itachi and Sasori, who were 'too cool' for drinking too much. Deidara, however, was more than tipsy as was Kisame. He was absolutely drunk. Itachi and Kyuubi were talking about something and Akiko was trying to get Tobi to relax. He had not removed his mask, not once, so he didn't even eat._

_"Why do you have to cling to your 'mysteriousness' so much?! Aaargh, I give up!" the woman threw her arm into the air dramatically. Kyuubi chuckled at her antics._

_"If you stop trying the impossible, you could try to think a way we can get those guys home." The boy nodded at the drunken ones. "It's true that we live close nowadays, but it doesn't mean that we wouldn't have any problems at transferring them." Akiko sighed._

_"Too true. Why, oh god, why do they have to drink so much every time we go out?!?"_

_"It's always like this?" Itachi asked from Kyuubi. He received a nod as an answer. "Who has gotten them home before?"_

_"Pain-sama, but now that he's away... I just don't know how we're going to manage..."_

_"I could try something." Itachi stated and winked at the waitress. When she came, he asked: "Is there any possibility to have home delivery for these guys? We live just near here, so..."_

_"I'm sorry mister, but no. The only one that you can ask them for, is Master Hoshigaki, but he's absent at the moment." The man sighed in relief._

_"That's good then... Your boss is with us and he's..."_

_"I'm sorry, but Master Hoshigaki can't be with you. He's solemnizing something with his business partners and he's not here at the moment."_

_"But good lady..."_

_"You don't have anyone that looks like him with you, mister. Master Hoshigaki doesn't get drunk, so he can't be with those," she pointed at Deidara and Kisame himself. "And you certainly are not Hoshigaki-sama." She turned to leave, but stopped when she felt an aura behind her. It was an aura of a killer who has been pissed off._

_"Waitress-san, have you ever seen your boss in the flesh before?" the woman gulped. The noise in the background had silenced. Everyone was now looking at the scene, even Kisame and Deidara, though they didn't get it very much._

_"N- no, I have to say I haven't..." she mumbled. Itachi's eyes narrowed._

_"Then, how in hell do you know one of my friends is not Hoshigaki Kisame?"_

_"Um... I- I've seen his p-photo...?"_

_"So you're saying that this... photo is more convincing than the person himself?"_

_"Um... No?"_

_"Then, will you look at you photo and say to me that this man," he pointed at Kisame. "Is not your boss." The woman gulped again and did what she was asked. Her eyes widened._

_"Oh my god... It really is boss! But how... I was told that he never gets drunk..."_

_"Apparently your... source was wrong. Now, how about the ride?" he asked coldly. The poor waitress was sweating in fear._

_"O- oh... Right! The ride! I- I go get someone!" and with that, the woman escaped from there. Other members of Akatsuki just stared at the Uchiha and vowed to themselves to never piss off Itachi._

_He's so frigging scary when angry..._

_

* * *

_

"And by the way, someone, please take Deidara with you. I don't want to see a blonde with a headache as the first thing in the morning." After saying that, he smiled evilly and pushed the sleeping blonde into Kisame's arms. The shark-man muttered some curses, but carried him out. He didn't want to deal with the Uchiha, not now, not ever. The older Uchiha closed the door pleased when everyone had left.

"If it was this then, I want... No, I have to go finish my homework. I have school tomorrow, you know." Sasuke was about to take his leave, but Kyuubi stopped him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you, otouto." His older brother said. "It's about your... 'birthday present'." Curiously, Sasuke followed him to the kitchen with Kyuubi coming right behind him.

"So," Itachi started after sitting down. "I have wanted to give it to you for some time, but this masked brat didn't let me." He glanced at you-know-who.

"Hey, he was too young for god's sake! Such a responsibility isn't good to give to a boy in an elementary school, idiot! Don't always just think about yourself!" Scolded Kyuubi, but snorted after his 'lecture' too. "Even though I could've handled it... I am, like everyone calls me, a true genius."

"Conceited much? Tsk tsk, what are you hinting about? That you're better than I am?" Sasuke interrupted sarcastically. The younger boy went to his thinking pose and answered:

"I never hint about anything, 'Suke..."

"Good."

"... I say things like they are."

"Hey!"

"What? Did I do something to offend you?" asked the masked teen with the most innocent voice he had. Sasuke growled.

"Why you...!"

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, aniki?"

"..." Itachi sighed. "Aren't you acting a bit too childish?" Sasuke turned slightly pink to Kyuubi's amusement. He had now some good teasing material to use and hell, he definitely would use it! The boy snickered inwardly as he remembered a certain photo he had taken from the boy and Itachi. He had gotten so much money from it... Even though the buyer was a fan girl, who clearly was obsessed... _Aaah... Those good times..._ the masked teen grinned behind his mask. _If they just would know...._

"Well, since you've just calmed down, shall I tell you what your present is?" At this he got immediately Sasuke's attention. His brother had never given him any 'presents' in the full and concrete meaning of the word, because normally they forgot each other's birthdays. And Christmases and name days and... Well, practically anything. Only Kyuubi remembered them, but he remembers everything, right?

"So... Like I said before, I had the intention to give it to you since you were eleven, but due to Kyuubi, it was delayed. Sasuke, you're the new owner of Uchiha's music company." Itachi stated bluntly. After a thick silence, a loud thump was heard. The teen had just done something they thought would never happen:

The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke... fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with an intense headache beating his head. He stared at his slightly slant ceiling trying to remember what had happened and why he was in his bed, when he somehow clearly remembered he was somewhere else before everything went black... After a few minutes he gave up. He didn't recall anything vital from the last 24 hours, only a weird dream which felt pretty real.

_A dream... It has to be one..._ the boy thought while looking around his room. It was pleasantly dark without much light. _Thanks god for that! Even though it was about my childhood dream coming true, I wouldn't know what to do if it was the reality. I'm not someone like Itachi-nii-san. Not as wise as him or as talented. He even has better flairs in business than I do! _He sighed and chuckled at his famous Uchiha pride. _Though I would never acknowledge it and say it out loud, not even if my life depended from it. The pride of an Uchiha is unbeatable..._ Suddenly he heard some footsteps coming behind his door.

"You think he's awake now?" Sasuke heard a voice that sustained much concern. The boy groaned when his door was opened and the light flowed over to his room. It hurt his eyes.

"Apparently he is. Otouto, did you have nice dreams?" Itachi asked while walking into the room. Kyuubi came right after him and opened the curtains.

_More light, great..._ Sasuke thought and buried his face to his pillow. His brother smirked at his antics.

"Awww, is my poor, little 'Suke-chan tired, hmm?" his little brother's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't get up. Itachi motioned for Kyuubi, who immediately caught his plan. The said boy smirked as well.

"Well, you know how ukes are. They love to cuddle, are sooo huggable and cute! Just like ukecchi is." The youngest of them enjoyed the current situation entirely and they could hear it from his voice, though Sasuke seemed to twitch even more to Itachi's amusement. _Really, only a few words from Kyuubi and he's done... I wonder what his trick is..._

"I think the pedophiles would like him..." Kyuubi appraised. "Especially this one snake..." the boy referred to Orochimaru. "And just look at that skin! It's so pale, like porcelain, and his hair is like ebony... Aaah, like a prized doll, a damsel in a distress..." They could now see Sasuke on the edge of rage, judging by his trembling. Kyuubi and Itachi wore identical smirks while looking at each other.

"And we _all_ know he has fan _girls_, but I'm sure he also has some fan _boys_..." at this Sasuke jumped out of the bed, ready to strangle them both. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and shock and glanced at Kyuubi, who's grin had grown so wide that it actually disappeared under his mask ((Remember, he has two kinds of masks. One, that covers his whole face and one that does not cover his mouth. Now he wears the latter one, because it's not a formal meeting or something)). He looked like a... fox. A very cunning, wily one too. Then the boy took his camera out from somewhere and started taking pictures, in different angles and all. Sasuke just stood there confused and watching while Itachi finally burst into laughter.

"What's going on...?" asked the younger Uchiha, clearly annoyed by the situation. His older brother clutched his stomach, but somehow managed to point at Sasuke. The said boy felt a small wave to touch his ankles. He regretted his next action his whole life, even in his death bed. He looked down.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?!" the teen yelled, making the still sleeping members of Akatsuki wake up.

* * *

A few houses away one particular sleepy blonde almost jumped into the air. "Aaargh... Same here..." he mumbled, massaging his temples and trying to get rid of his hangover. Deidara looked down, feeling someone beside him and saw one blue-skinned, fish-like man. His eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!?!" he yelled, just like Sasuke had a minute ago.

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke eyeing his clothes. These... weren't his 'normal clothes' he wore in the night, no way. It was a women's nightgown. Pinks and frilly, with laces on it, like he was a 'hime-sama' Kyuubi had called him a while ago. Sasuke's face turned to match his dress. It didn't help that Itachi was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off and Kyuubi was just recovering from his laughing fit, only to burst into another. One could say that Sasuke might be 'a little' embarrassed. He would be more, if he knew what was going to happen to the pictures Kyuubi had taken. Oh yes, they were going to be the most fought item in the black market for the next month.

"Oh my _god_!" Itachi gasped. "I haven't laughed that hard in _ages_! When in hell did you have time to change his outfit like that, Kyuu?! I didn't see anything and I was with you the whole frigging time!" the said boy winked at him.

"It's a secret," he grinned, being proud of his prank. The older Uchiha shook his head, pitying his little brother.

"I'll never know how you do your tricks, were they made in private or business. You're truly amazing... I don't think anyone could match you."

"Thanks, Chichi. You're being generous with your praises today!" then the teen with the name of a demon turned to look at Sasuke. "You like that thing so much that you won't change your clothes? Tsk tsk, Sasuke, I never thought you would have a fetish like _that_." At the time the boy had ended his sentence, the other one was nowhere to be seen. Kyuubi chuckled. "Well, at least that put some action to his life. I doubt he even remembers the last night, or think it as a dream. I know I would."

"No one's perfect." Itachi shrugged and stood up. His sides were hurting from the laugh.

"Expect me." Kyuubi stated, making Itachi look at him.

"You think?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, I guess I could always try to find your vices..." the older man smirked and started tickling. Kyuubi gasped.

"No!" he complained and giggled when Itachi found his most ticklish point. The younger one fell on the floor, trying to get away. The Uchiha smirked and let him go easily, this time.

"You sure?" he asked while looking at Kyuubi. The said boy shrugged.

"No one has ever complained said that being ticklish is a vice, so I guess... Yes." It was then that Sasuke came back, looking between his brother and the masked boy. Wondering what had made Kyuubi so wary about Itachi, he made his way to his brother.

"Hey aniki, what time is it?" he questioned, wanting to know how much time he had before school. Itachi looked at his watch.

"It's about... Midday, I would say. A bit over." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_What_?!" he yelled, making Itachi's ears sore. Kyuubi chuckled.

"And the evil always gets his prize. Sasuke, we were letting you sleep because: one, you hit your head while fainting, two, because you didn't even woke up while we tried to wake you up and three, because we didn't end our conversation with you yesterday."

"What conversation?" the black-haired teen asked. "I don't remember anything like that. Actually, I don't remember anything from the last 24 hours, so will you explain, what you're talking about?" Itachi and Kyuubi glanced at each other.

"Told you." The younger one said.

"Apparently. Before we explain, would you like some lunch? After all, you skipped breakfast." He directed his question to Sasuke, who nodded in an agreement. They made their way to the kitchen, where Itachi started to cook. Sasuke sat down and looked out of the window. To his surprise, he saw a blond-haired man running and seemingly try to kill a man with a big, weapon-like cooking knife. He motioned for Kyuubi, who in turn started laughing at Kisame's plight. Then he ran outside and asked what was wrong, not wanting any of Akatsuki members to die. After Kisame had hidden behind his back, Deidara told him that he had woken up beside him and was trying to kill him for being a pervert. Kisame just yelled at that he didn't let go of him when he tried to place him to his bed last night when he was being nice and carried him to his home. He said that he had no choice but to lie on the bed as well and play the part of a teddy bear. Kyuubi shook his head and told Deidara that Kisame was probably right, because he really did have a death grip. The blonde huffed at the younger blonde, but stamped to his own house and slammed the door close. The cook was on his knees, thanking both god and Kyuubi that he was saved. The boy patted his head and told him to get to work. At least there he would be completely safe from Deidara. The Hoshigaki nodded and ran away while Kyuubi walked towards the house he had left.

After he got to the kitchen, his phone rang. Kyuubi looked at it for a second, like he hesitated to answer it. He glanced at both of the Uchihas and walked out of the room. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other, being curious what that had meant. Sasuke wanted to go and investigate, but Itachi stopped him before he could.

"You don't want to do that." He said with caution. His little brother looked at him interrogatively.

"Why not?" he asked. Itachi sighed.

"I've seen what he does to people who butt in with his business. His job in this organization is extremely surreptitious and I don't think he would be very pleased if you listened to his calls. He could get _serious_." Sasuke stared at him and nodded. Living five years with the masked teen had taught him, if not anything else, that it wouldn't be a good thing if he got _really_ serious. He had heard so many horror tales from the members that it had made a stable impression on him. After a few minutes, Kyuubi came back.

"Okay, it's been dealt with! Itachi, is the meal ready yet? I'm hungry!" the boy whined, making Sasuke shook his head inwardly. _I'll never understand him.... One moment he's wary, the next one he whines. Sheesh, talking about mood changes! Is he a frigging woman in a disguise?!_

"In a matter of fact, it is. Sasuke, get the plates and glasses. Kyuubi, get the utensils." Both of them nodded and quickly did the chores while Itachi finished the flavoring. They ate in a complete silence, Itachi and Sasuke being thinking about something serious and unknown for them, they both thought about the same thing. Kyuubi was just eating and thinking something random, like 'how much money I'll get from these pictures' and 'hmm, I need some salt'. After he ate, Sasuke looked at both of them expectantly. Itachi sighed, again.

"We should get to the point know, right Kyuubi?" the teen nodded and glanced at the slightly older one.

"And don't you dare faint this time, Sasuke! You said that you don't remember anything, ne?" Sasuke nodded also. "Okies, I guess I'll tell him this time, Itachi. You say this too bluntly.

So, the deal is that Itachi has two companies to manage, as you well know. It's taken his time so much that he came to a conclusion that he cannot do it anymore. He wishes that you would take over Uchiha's music company." He saw Sasuke's surprise. _It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a fucking dream!!_ The boy chanted in his mind.

"Okay... But how could I do it? As you might know, my band is releasing our debut album in a month or two and I've still in high school! Hell, I just started it! You can't make me do it alone!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who said you would have to do it alone?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What? How else I would do it?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Itachi meant that we would help you. He knows what's going on and is willing to counsel your first steps in the music business. Also, my master has told me to help you in any way possible, just like I have done with Itachi in these past years."

"Wait, are you possibly saying that I could become a member of your organization?" Sasuke asked voice filled with disbelief. Kyuubi nodded.

"In a way, yes. You remember, how we told you about Hisakawa and Uchiha massacres?" Sasuke's eyes darkened. "I see you do. I tell you something. The culprit was actually from Akatsuki."

"_What_?!" the younger Uchiha shouted, making Itachi wince. Damn him and his sensitive ears!

"Not in that way, Sasuke!" Kyuubi said hurriedly. "The culprit, he was separated from this organization the same day! He actually murdered most of our members too and it was almost the end of Akatsuki! Shit, it wasn't our fault!" he looked pleadingly at Itachi, since he was the only one that could get Sasuke to calm down.

"Otouto, it really isn't their fault. I shared the same belief the first time I heard about it, but I can say that Kyuubi is trustworthy. He has been living with us for five years and we're still alive, right?"

"Right..." the younger one agreed, but the suspicion didn't disappear. Kyuubi thanked Itachi inwardly.

"Anyway, after that incident, we changed our way. We didn't let people, who we couldn't be sure to not betray us or didn't come up to our expectations, to join, so we separated Akatsuki in two. Well, it was already separated in two, but the rules were tightened..." This mad both of the Uchiha's eyes widen.

"What? Why haven't I heard of this yet?" the older one asked. Kyuubi smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot to tell you." They sweatdropped at this. "So, where was I? Oh yeah, the splitting. Akatsuki is still the same Akatsuki, but there's a smaller part of it that doesn't have the same rights or benefits as full members. I guess you could call them soon to be members or something, but we just call them Anbu."

"Anbu..." Sasuke repeated. Kyuubi looked at him.

"Yes, Anbu. They don't have any power in the Akatsuki, like they could never move in with us or ask for changes or something. They have to sign a contract too, but a different one. We help them on their needs, like they do to us. Also, they won't know any secrets of this organization and are easier to fire. The full members can order them around like shadow leader full members. And like I said, they won't have the same benefits. The ring, for an example." Kyuubi lifted his right hand, revealing his ruby ring. "This is the main proof that you're a member. They won't have it. The only way to know, who's an Anbu, is this." He took a blue necklace out of his pocket. "Only Anbu's have this. It's not as valuable as this ring, but it serves its purpose. And, by the way, only I or Pain-sama knows how to make these. The real leader doesn't waste his time on jewelry."

"I didn't even know this... What does that mean, then? You took me as a member without having this... Anbu thing. Aren't you being a hypocrite or something?" Itachi asked, not knowing what to expect. The youngest of them turned to look at him.

"You were a different case."

"In what way?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Are you a little slow today, Itachi? It's not good to your health, you know. Anyway, we were already sure that you wouldn't betray us. I mean, how can someone, whose family have been murdered, have a little brother to protect and has two companies to manage, betray his only benefactor? Come on, the possibility was under zero!"

"Now that I think about it, nii-san, he's right. You wouldn't have betrayed them, even if our clan wasn't massacred. You have our stupid pride as well as I do. Back to my situation, are you saying that I would become an Anbu then? What about me living with you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you're right. We wish for you to become an Anbu. I already know you're trustworthy, but shadow leader wants to test your abilities as an Anbu and how you could manage there. So here's the real deal: you can become a part of the Anbu and we help you with the company. And no, you wouldn't have to stop being the singer in your band. This also means, that if you have any kind of problems, from songs to business, you can ask shadow leader's help through me. Any questions?"

"Yes, one: I remember that aniki has had some kind of meeting with you and Pain... Do I have that kind of thing also when I'm an Anbu or is that only for full members?"

"Good question. Yes, you can have these meetings, but Pain only come to the meetings with full members, mostly because he sees them more important. However, I will be there with shadow leader so you won't lose much. There's one drawback on this, by the way. You have to make an appointment from Pain. He manages these kinds of things. Also, full members can just go to him and roll over your appointment. Otherwise, it's the same thing. Anymore?" he referred to questions.

"Yes. When I'll sign the contract?" Kyuubi stared at him.

"You don't want to think about it?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I have always wanted to take over mom's company, from the first time I heard that it was about music. I also knew that... She wanted aniki to take over it... Like father wanted him to take over his company... It was a real shock to me. I always thought that they would admit that I could manage the other one, but they wanted to respect the tradition that the oldest one inherits everything and... Didn't even consider me. And I have this chance now and I... Want to take it. I know I cannot do it alone, not yet, but maybe someday... Someday I could make them proud of me, wherever they are now... This is the best chance I'm going to have too, so why not take it?" Kyuubi smiled.

"It's as you say. We'll have this appointment when we get the arrangements done, probably... Next Wednesday? Thursday?" he glanced at Itachi who shrugged. "Someday next week." He confirmed. Sasuke let a smile cross his face.

"Thanks..." Kyuubi, who had just taken a sip of his water, coughed.

"What...? Did I hear right? The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke... Thanked me?!?" he stared at the Uchiha, being slightly shocked, making him embarrassed at the situation.

"Yeah...? It's not _that_ big deal..."

"To me, yes, it is! Ukecchi, it's the first time! You thanked me the first time ever!" yelled the masked teen and hugged the poor boy. Sasuke soon noticed that he was out of breath.

"Can't.... _Breath_!" he struggled in Kyuubi's grip. Itachi just looked at them, clearly amused and a while later Kyuubi returned to his seat and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I guess I got a bit excited..." Sasuke didn't answer as he was too busy at gasping. His older brother chuckled at his antics.

"I think Sasuke isn't ready for that kind of relationship... Yet, at least." This made both of them blush, though in Kyuubi's case it couldn't be seen, but only felt.

"Chichi... Don't joke now! You ruined the mood!" the boy whined. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, there's this one little detail..."

"What?"

"You won't get to know, who you're working with."

"What?! How's that possible?" asked Sasuke. Kyuubi grinned.

"Masks, dear 'Suke, masks. Everyone in Anbu has a mask, different in shape of course, and codenames. This way it's more... Easier for some people to blend in and keep things as a secret. Oh yeah, there are more Anbu than full members and normal Anbus don't know, who the full members are, though full members know who the Anbus are. Sorry, Itachi, I get a list of them to you later. Only a few of them will, so you can't tell them their names. They, and us, also have codenames, well, expect you Itachi. You haven't been on any of their 'meetings'. There's always a change, by the way, to always stay as an Anbu. No responsibility, at least not as much. There's a different rank order too, well actually the only rank order in this whole organization as the full members are all equal, but I'll tell about that later..." Then something made his eyes widen. "Hey, both of you... Any idea, what time is it?" Itachi checked his watch.

"It appears to be a quarter over one... Why?" The man asked while Kyuubi's expression turned into a shocked one.

"Shit... I am so, so LATE!!!" he yelled and ran to the hall. The Uchiha's looked at each other and ran after him, only to see him quickly put his shoes on and trying to open the door. _How the hell did he manage do dress so quickly?!_ Wondered Sasuke. The teen looked at them in front of the door and grinned at them.

"Shit shit shit shit..... Sorry to cut our time like this, but I... I _totally_ forgot my meeting! Crap crap crap... We're hiring a new Anbus to our ranks, besides you Sasuke, so I'll be so screwed if shadow leader finds out! Please, forget about this and never tell him! Aaaw, why does it have to be in the northern part of this _damn_ city?!? And I will not come to dinner tonight, I have another meeting later! Aaaaargh, shit, I'm _coming_!" and then he ran outside, only to have Itachi yell after him.

"It's your turn to cook tomorrow!"

"Can't be! I never cook!"

"First time for everything!"

"You're going to regret it!" and disappeared when Itachi and Sasuke looked at his back. Even after the years, he still had the strange talent to appear and disappear without being noticed.

"Like we could ever tell him... Kyuubi's the only one to ever even contact with him..." Sasuke muttered. Itachi just nodded in agreement, being quite shocked actually. After all, he had just made Kyuubi promise to cook the next day. The sky is falling!

"Well, since this has been settled, I guess I should get back to work. And Sasuke?" the boy glanced at his older brother.

"Yeah?"

"Please, do your homework and clean the house. And when you're at it, go buy weekend's groceries." After saying that, Itachi left and quickly. Sasuke stared at his disappearing back, letting the words sink into his mind.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING WEASEL!!!"

* * *

When Sasuke thought about the day later, he remembered it as one of his best and worst days. Best, because of his 'present' and worst, because of the all cleaning and household chores. One could say that he didn't like to clean, at least house as large as his. Well, he did clean the house for about four to five hours... No one can blame him for hating it. Kyuubi appeared near midnight and went straight to bed while Itachi and Sasuke were already sleeping. It actually came to them as a surprise that he was home... Not in a good way, by the way...

Itachi woke up the next day, sensing something being wrong. _Really_ wrong. Not like his sense for fan girls, but like a sense for storms and catastrophes. Not that the fan girls weren't a catastrophe... He looked around him, trying to discover the source of the feeling. He saw nothing... and no one. Suspiciously, he got up. Quickly, he changed clothes and left the room, wanting to check his little brother. Walking a bit in the corridor, he arrived in front of his room. Itachi opened the door and peaked in.

_Clear..._ he sighed in relief inwardly. Nothing bad was actually happening, at least there. In fact, the younger Uchiha seemed to be enjoying his dream, whatever it was about. It... Was weird. Truly. Really. So much Itachi actually didn't even want to know. He was about to close the door, when Sasuke... moaned. Moaned, like in pleasure. Loudly. His older brother shivered. He closed the door rapidly, not wanting to see more. He definitely didn't want to look his... baby brother when he was having dreams like... that. Shivering a bit more, he continued his journey, checking if everything was okay. The feeling had not faded. Actually, it got even stronger when he got towards the stairs. And then he saw it... The smoke.

"Holy shit!" he gasped, running down and towards the source of the black smoke. It got a while to track down it, but soon he ran to the kitchen. The smell of burning got stronger and stronger in every step he took. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion that surely would woke up even Kisame. Struggling his way to his not-so-clean-and-perfect-anymore kitchen, he saw the source of his misfortune. The kitchen he had just repaired was destroyed by one person, who was standing in front of him with a stupefied expression, looking at a frying-pan in his other hand.

"Kyuubi, what the hell?!?" he yelled. His voice seemed to crack his trance, because he turned his attention to the one who talked. His eyes widened.

"Chichi?" he asked, looking even more stupefied.

"What have you done to my kitchen!?"

"Kitchen?" Kyuubi asked, not understanding. If one looked closely, they could've seen a vein on Itachi's head slowly bulging up.

"Yes, kitchen." The younger one looked around him.

"This kitchen here?" Itachi's eyes flashed.

"Yes, this kitchen here."

"Aaa."

"That's right, 'aaa'."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"YOU... DESTROYED... MY... KITCHEN!" Itachi roared, making Kyuubi widen eyes.

"I didn't?" he looked at the pan and around the place once again. "Or maybe I did." He added. Itachi hid his face to his hands and wailed something among lines 'why me' and 'destroyed' and 'I can't take this anymore'. Kyuubi stared at him dumbly.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"... And then you say sorry, even if you don't mean it..."

"Chichi?"

"... What can I do now? My beautiful, beautiful kitchen... destroyed..."

"Uh, Itachi? It's not that bad...?" he tried to say but was silenced soon.

"Not that bad!?" the Uchiha was glaring at him in more anger than ever before. Kyuubi was almost scared shitless.

"O- Oi, Uchiha, I- I can make a deal with you... Okay? I can call repair men here, alright? They'll make you a new, shiny kitchen and I promise to never touch it?"

"And the new tools from Yamanaka Electronies," the Uchiha demanded. Kyuubi nodded hesitantly. Sure, he would have to take the money from Kakuzu and take the risk him to become angry with him, but he would have to give them to this... Good purpose. Itachi's expression turned into a smirk. "It's a deal."

_Thank god..._ the boy sighed inwardly, though the smirk bothered him. He knew that he had promised a lot, but everything is fair when keeping peace. "So, um... Now that you're... calm, well, um... I guess I should just... Leave?" the boy said and tried to 'run away', as far as possible. Too bad, Itachi had blocked the only way out.

"So, where were you going, _Kyuu-chan_? No contracts this time?" he asked venomously. The said boy gulped loudly.

"Um... To a... Ah, meeting?" he said, knowing he wouldn't buy it. He slowly started to back away. Itachi's smirk widened.

"Backing away from me, eh?" he asked teasingly. "Now now, why are you doing that...?" he also began walking, but not backwards.

"N- no reason?" For some reason, being this close to the Uchiha made him nervous. Maybe it was his expression...? After all, Itachi was smirking and his eyes held this weird glint. It scared him a bit. All of a sudden a sound filled the air. The Uchiha was... chuckling...? Kyuubi felt cold sweat flowing down his back.

_He looks so... frightened..._ Itachi mused while chuckling. _Also, he looks so small and... cute. Definitely, cute is the keyword. I wonder..._

Suddenly, the younger of them stopped moving. His eyes widened even more.

_His back had hit the wall._

Itachi extended his arm and placed his hand beside Kyuubi's head. He could see the boy sweating in nervousness. _What am I doing? Am I being attracted to him? Or is this only some allurement that makes him appeal to me? Could I... like him?_ Itachi stared at the masked boy intently. His blonde hair was running down his back, it was much longer than his own raven hair. It almost reached to his butt and was silky, much silkier than Itachi's. His skin... Itachi had not seen it much, but what he had seen was slightly tanned, even in the midwinter. Perfect contrary to his skin, that was perfectly pale like porcelain. The eyes he had seen flashing behind his mask were the most beautiful orbs he had ever stared at. Cerulean ones that could rival skies. He was still a lot shorter than Itachi, about to his shoulder. Even Sasuke had grown taller than Kyuubi as he was only about few inches shorter than his older brother and was still growing. His body had maintained its petite shape, making him look more like a girl than years earlier. Or perhaps it was resulted from his long hair...

Itachi bend down so close that his breath tickled Kyuubi's cheek. He could almost feel the younger one's shiver. His smirk grew a bit larger.

"What now, Kyuu-chan? Are you feeling a bit... Surrounded by me?" he teased gently. Kyuubi's mouth was slightly opened in surprise. He had never, _never_ been in a situation like that. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, making him then flush crimson. _No!_ He yelled inwardly. _I- I can't be blushing! I... No way!_

"Aaaw, I think you really are..." Itachi whispered to his ear. Of course he couldn't see his cheeks, but he could see his ears. Somehow Kyuubi had managed to even make the tips of them as red as his cheeks. They both heard the heart of the younger boy beat faster.

"I- Itachi...?" he asked. "Wha- what are you d- doing?" The Uchiha chuckled.

"Nothing much... It just feels so... Nice to see that even you can be as... _humane_ as everybody else..." Itachi placed his other hand to Kyuubi's waist.

"What do you...?" the teen couldn't finish his sentence as he was pulled against the older one. Instinctively, the blonde put his hands on Itachi's chest, trying to push him away. Being so close made him slightly uncomfortable. The older male used his other hand to cup Kyuubi's chin and faced him. The boy turned even redder, almost matching his mask right now.

"Itachi...?" he asked again, more hesitantly than before. The glint had increased in Itachi's eyes.

_Shit... What the hell's wrong with me? It's like my body is moving on its own... Not that I complain... It feels actually quite nice... Okay, now I'm officially crazy for good and all. Damn it, why does he be so cute right now? That blush and... Heartbeat. It's like he's asking for this..._ Itachi felt slight pushing on his chest. The masked boy was trying to... escape? _Or maybe not. Damn it all to hell!_ He lowered his head more, lifting his captive's chin.

_Shit shit shit... What the fuck is going on? Itachi is acting so weird... This scene is like from some sad soap opera, where the lovers are on a beach and kissing in the sunset... Wait, kissing?_ He felt his chin being lifted. _Oh no, he can't possibly be serious! That... That was just a metaphor!!_

"I- Itachi, stop! It's _not_ funny! Let go of... Mmmph!" Kyuubi was cut off by other lips on his. His eyes widened in shock. Itachi was, in the flesh, kissing _him_. Gently, but demandingly. The older one started sucking his lips and nipping them softly. He then pushed his tongue in seeking for entrance. At first Kyuubi tried to resist, but the attempt was proved futile, when he gasped at the sudden touch... Making his mouth adequately open for Itachi, who in turn slipped his tongue further into the sweet, hot cavern, deepening the kiss.

Kyuubi moaned into the kiss. It felt so... Incredibly... _Good_. _But it is wrong..._ called a small sound in the back of his mind. Too bad it was so small and so far away, otherwise he would've listened to it. Kyuubi's gripped on Itachi's shoulder when he felt Itachi's tongue licked his gum and teeth in his mouth. Kyuubi started moaning and mewling into the kiss. As both tongues met, Itachi twirled his tongue around Kyuubi's, sucking harder and coaxing more saliva into his mouth. Soon their saliva was flowing down from Kyuubi's mouth.

The sucking noises became louder as Itachi tried to dominate Kyuubi's whole mouth. He just couldn't get enough of the intoxicating taste of the smaller one's mouth. A very unique taste, like a mixture of pleasure and need… that only made him wanting more. Moreover, Kyuubi's moaning and mewling sounded like heaven for his ears. Sadly, Kyuubi's lung capacity was not as good Itachi's. He soon stopped whimpering and groaning in the kiss. He tugged the Uchiha's hair, indicating that he couldn't continue anymore.

Itachi could have kissed the daylight out of him, but he knew Kyuubi's limits. So he pulled his head back and broke the cord of saliva between them. Kyuubi was panting heavily and his face was flushed. His mind was still hazy. A trail of saliva was still flowing down from his swollen moisten mouth. The only thing that made Itachi worry was his eyes. They were full of fear.

"Wha... What the hell... Was that for...?" Kyuubi asked between his pants, touching his swollen lips. The top of his ears were burning, revealing his discomfiture to Itachi. The blue orbs were shining with questions and deterrence. The older one just stared at him.

"I... Don't know?" Itachi 'asked' from both of them, thoughts in a tangle. Kyuubi just stared at him back.

"You don't know? You don't know why the hell you _kissed_ me?!" he yelled.

"I just don't! It's like my body moved on its own! And hey, it's not like you didn't enjoy it!" the teen gaped at him before his eyes darkened.

"Fuck you, Itachi! Really, just... AAAARGH!" Kyuubi tore himself away from Itachi's arms and stamped towards the door. When he reached it, he looked coldly at the Uchiha.

"If you want some money to repair the damage, talk to Kakuzu. Tell him that 'the hyenas are hungry'. He'll understand." After saying that, he disappeared, only to appear one last time.

"And say to him also that 'the socks are striped'." He left, leaving some curses to echo in the burned room and the older one gawking behind him.

_I think I deserve some of those names..._ he thought while hearing the curses. His eyes narrowed. _I don't have bad hair!!_

It was then that one particular Uchiha came down stairs and opened the front door. Yawning, he made his way to the kitchen, someone following him behind.

"Aniki, Deidara came here... He said it was something ab..." his yaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE?!?" he yelled, looking at the kitchen terrified.

"True, un. Like a hurricane on fire had came here... Un." The blonde stated, whistling at the sight. His eyes were a bit wide. Itachi turned around, showing his back at them. He tried to hide his small 'blush' from them.

"Nothing... I actually don't know... Yet..." Muttered Itachi, trying to calm himself down. Deidara raised his eyebrow, noticing the weirdness of him.

"Any clues?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"One... Or two, if what Kyuubi said doesn't relate to each other..."

"Un?"

"He said something about... Socks and... Hyenas..."

"The socks are striped and hyenas are hungry?" Itachi looked at the oldest of them, ((Dei's slightly older than 'Tachi, about a year or so)) inwardly surprised.

"This is not something new to you?"

"So I was right? Woohoo! Finally some action!" he cheered loudly, making both Uchiha's momentarily deaf.

"A- action...?" Sasuke asked a minute later, after recovering a bit.

"Uh huh. Wow... I've seen this kind of destruction only for two reasons. One, my bombs and two..." the blonde shut up, grinning

"And two?" Itachi repeated. Deidara's grin deepened.

"And for the second one, you need to talk with Kakuzu. Otherwise, you won't get money for the repair work. Oh yeah, it involves Kyuu-chan. But back to my problem..." This time Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"And that is...?"

"Do you have any kind of needles? One of my latest models has been stolen some of mine for his hair, don't ask," he said when he noticed that Sasuke was about to open his mouth. "But they're quite effective with his hair, so smooth and easy to make buns with... Anyway, I've run out of them. You have any?"

"None." Itachi stated. "By the way, Sasuke, the arrangements are done from my side. Whenever Kyuubi," he paused, remembering the event tad before. "Is ready, it can be done." The younger Uchiha nodded and looked Itachi's back as he left the room, probably to find the money-man, wherever he was. After they, Iwasaki and the remaining Uchiha, had heard the front door close, the older one of them burst into laughter.

"He has... Huahaha... Truly... Hahah... Surpassed himself this time, un!" the man said and burst into another fit of laughter. Sasuke looked at him.

"Care to explain to me? I'm absolutely 'out' from this whole thing..." Deidara wiped his tears away.

"Okay, if you tell me about those arrangements..."

"It's a deal. So spill it out." Deidara smirked.

"No, you're first." Sasuke glared at him.

"Why me?"

"Respect your elders, boy, un!" Sasuke grumbled a little, but started his short tale. After finishing, he asked.

"You happy?" Deidara grinned wider.

"Totally, un. So he finally told you..."

"You're next... Wait, finally?"

"Oh, how much time it is! Sorry, brat, have to go! See you later, 'Suke!" then the blonde ran out, faster than Sasuke could react.

In the mid way to Kakuzu's house (which is, by the way, in the on the other side of the Uchiha district), Itachi heard a loud 'WHAT?!?' yell coming from his house. _Deducing from the sound, it's Sasuke... I wonder what happened... Maybe Deidara told him?_ Itachi arrived in front of the house that belonged to Kakuzu.

He knocked the door that belonged before for one 'Uchiha Shisui' and to his family. He sighed. Shisui had been one of his best friends before the incident... Probably his only friend, because he was the sole person didn't drool after him. He then heard some footsteps and the door were opened, revealing a very angry-looking man.

"What the heck are you knocking my door at this early in the morning, Uchiha?! You must have known that I drank a lot of alcohol at my business partner's party last night with Hidan and Sasori! The hangover! I hope it's important or someone's going to die, a member of Akatsuki or not..."

"Relax, Igarashi. I've only told to deliver some words from a 'dead kitchen'." Kakuzu stared at him.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Itachi shook his head.

"Nope, I don't think I am." Kakuzu sighed.

"Alright, I'll let you in... But you owe me, whatever it's about."

"Right." Itachi agreed. He would probably owe him after this anyway, so...

The older of them lead the way to his living room, nodding towards the comfy-looking couches. Itachi sat down, while Kakuzu walked to his closet. He took out a bottle of whisky.

"Want some?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"You're supposed to have a hangover and you still drink? Are you trying to make yourself even sicker?" the other one shrugged and poured himself a glass of liquid. He drank it in one gulp.

"Aaah, what a good vintage... And since when have you cared, anyway? What was your business, boy?" Itachi twitched a bit, annoyed that he was being called 'a boy'. He was over twenty, people!

"Well, one masked person told me that I should tell you that socks are striped and the hyenas are hungry. I have no idea why, but..." he stopped talking, when he saw Kakuzu staring at him.

"So he did it again... Five years without any damage like that and then... Boom!" he raised his arms to give an example. "Trust me, boy; you're going to need a dram." He poured himself some more and took another glass from the closet. He gave it to Itachi and sat opposite him.

"So, where should I begin...?"

"From the start?" Itachi asked dryly and took a sip as well. _True, it's really good vintage..._ The Igarashi glared at him.

"You're thousand years too early to be a smartass like that... Take a good instance from a professional... Like Sasori. He's a true genius for sarcasm... If he talks."

"Yes, if he talks. But he doesn't. Back to the socks and hyenas...?"

"Oh yeah... Let me ask you, did you make Kyuubi promise to cook for breakfast?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"In a matter of a fact, I did. What about it? Does it matter in this thing?"

"It's the alpha and omega of it. Firstly, _he _can't cook. Secondly, he can't _cook_. And thirdly, he _can't_ cook. Got it?"

"So... You're saying that someone can destroy a kitchen if they can't cook?"

"In a nutcase. But there's something worse about Kyuubi's cooking skills too. That's the real reason it's so terrible."

"What?"

"He's gotten cooking lessons from Deidara and _he_ cooks worse the worst of us. And adding the bombs... It's no wonder if your kitchen is looking like a hurricane had come. Also, you can't 'bring an action' against him. He's gotten the court side with him when I heard from it last time."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Itachi shot Kakuzu's words back to him. The older male shook his head.

"Nope, can't say I am. He's a sneaky little brat. There's more about it, but like I said earlier, it's the thing in nutcase. Time is money. And that's only for hyenas. By the way..." he took his check book out and rusted some numbers on it. Then he tore it away and handed it over to the Uchiha. "This should cover for the damage. That's the same amount we needed to pay last time, at least. Now... Did you tell about this for anyone else?"

"I wouldn't say 'tell'... Deidara burst into our house and saw. I suspect that he told Sasuke... But not me. Damn blonde..." Kakuzu smirked inwardly and glanced at his watch. _Perfect... He thinks that he told the brat... We've been here for a couple of minutes... And Iwasaki can be quick if he needs... So the 'socks' are ready in, let's see... Less than ten minutes... I need to distract him for that time... Time to fill my curiosity... Or..._

"Oi, Uchiha." The man called. Itachi looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, have you done anything to get Kyuubi mad at you?" Itachi stiffened inwardly, recalling the event earlier.

"No, I don't think I have." This time Kakuzu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I really think you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"No, I am sure you have."

"Sheesh, Igarashi, I haven't."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Did you know that Kisame wears pink at night?"

"... What the fuck, man?"

"And that Sasori plays with dolls..."

"... Kakuzu?"

"... Zetsu is a male mother..." Itachi stared at him incredulously.

"... Etsu is the father of the child..."

"Enough."

"... I am truly a woman..."

"I said enough, Igarashi!"

"... Anbu is getting a lot of new members next week..."

"ENOUGH! ...Wait, what...?"

"... I hate scarecrows..."

"Kakuzu, you're annoying me on purpose, aren't you?"

_Bull's eye._

"Oh really?"

"..." Kakuzu smirked.

"You're no fun, Itachi."

"Who said I was?"

"Kyuubi. He said you're easy to annoy and, well, tease." He sighed theatrically. "Maybe it's that you won't warm up to anyone else... Oh, my poor heart!" he clutched at his shirt. Itachi twitched some more.

"... I hate you, you know that?" A yellow flash was seen on the window. Kakuzu smirked.

"I hate you more. Anyway, I've done my job now." A crash was heard as someone burst in. Suddenly a few masked guys came in sight, a familiar blonde with a strange mask on his face in front of them.

"Yo!" Deidara greeted them. "The socks have arrived, on time I hope, un." Kakuzu grinned.

"On time you have. To think about the infamous 'Scarecrow Squad' is here... Inu brothers, Tori and Neko... No, one's missing... Where's Jakkaru?"

"Oh, he's been assigned to a new job, so he's preparing for it. The family business of his, you know." The blonde answered. Kakuzu nodded as Deidara continued.

"Right. Okay socks, the code was 'striped', un. Everyone knows, what to do, un?"

"Sure, we aren't amateurs, Kuro Feretto-san. We _have_ done this for a few years now, haven't we?" One of the Inu masked men said lazily. His mask had a blue streak on his right cheek.

"We sure have aniki." the other Inu masked one stated. For the counterbalance, his mask had a red streak on his left cheek. The Tori sighed.

"Can't we just get going? I have some work to do later, so I wouldn't like to waste more time here." The Neko nodded. Deidara smiled behind his mask.

"Alright! You know the deal, so let's rock, un!"

"Yes, Kuro Feretto-san!" The masked ones turned to look at Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Which one of the two it is?" asked the Neko. Kakuzu pointed at Itachi, who just stared them with wide eyes. Quickly as a shadow, the Inu brothers grabbed Itachi by his arms and dragged him outside, Tori following them behind. Neko bowed for them and left his long, dark brown hair tossing around. Deidara took his ferret mask off.

"Do you think we should pity him, un?" the blonde referred to Itachi. Kakuzu shook his head.

"If the Scarecrow Squad is mixed to this, then I guess not. He'll probably deserve it."

"Yeah... But I wonder what he did to Kyuubi, since he's the only one commanding the 'socks'."

"I wonder it too, Deidara, I wonder it too..."

* * *

Not so far away, Itachi was shoved into a car. The brothers sat beside him, making his possible escape plans vain. The Tori sat on the driver's seat while Neko sat beside him to the only seat left. Then Tori stepped on the accelerator and speed his way towards the street. _Oh my god! Lucky that someone has invented seat belts...._ the Uchiha thought while being on the edge of throwing up. It seemed that someone was thinking along the same lines as he did, because the Neko hit the driver on his head.

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill us all?! These are the times I absolutely hate you, Tori!"

"Aaaw, Neko... Why can you never let me have fun? I'm a poor actor, only having fun while driving... Ah, the freedom..."

"You fucking liar! You know that I know that you're lying, you know!"

"Yes, I know that you know that I know that you know I'm lying..."

"And I know that you know that I know that you know that I know you're lying."

"And I know that you know that..." the car almost hit the one in front of them. "Damn, Neko! You confused me on purpose, didn't you?"

"Holy cow... I didn't! I want to live, damn it! Just... Just look back at the road, idiot! If you don't, I'll let my needles talk..."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Seriously...?"

"Deadly."

"Ouch... I'm still sore from the last time... Akai Inu, could you _please_ help me! Your boyfriend's driving me crazy and he's threatening me with violence!"

"Sorry, Tori. I don't want to get on the bad side of him."

"Aoi Inu...?" the Tori masked one pleaded. The other one shook his head, also declining.

"Now now, Tori. I can't possibly go against my little brother's will, now can I?" the, apparently, older Inu stated, petting the younger one's head who twitched in return.

"I'll kill you!" yelled the red-streaked Inu, trying to punch the older one who easily dodged it... As the punch continued and broke the window. The duo just stared at the window, making Itachi slightly uncomfortable. Was he the only sane one here...? The Neko sighed.

"This is the sixth time in two months you break _that same_ window in S- Tori's car. What has that poor window done to you?" The Inu brothers seemed to get embarrassed as they stayed quiet. Itachi braced himself.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" The Neko turned to him.

"Yeah, you can, though I might not be able to answer it."

"What the hell is going on?"

"You're being kidnapped." Itachi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I know _that_ much... But why?" Neko looked at him incredulously.

"You don't _know_...?" The Uchiha glared at him.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew..."

"Good point. Hmm... I guess that's because we've been ordered... You know, 'the socks are striped' and things."

"I don't. What the hell those 'socks' even relate to this situation?!" Now the skeptical 'feeling' seemed to come from all over the car.

"Shit... No one's ever told you? Not even that Kakuzu? He was supposed to! Anyway, who are you? Are you just some random man that Kyuubi wants to get punished or what?" asked the Aoi Inu. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"... Kyuubi...? He's behind this...?" Tori braked, almost sending everyone through the windows.

"Here we're! The usual place is now in front of us, shall we...." he couldn't finish his sentence as the Neko masked one hit him again.

"Idiot! Fool! Stupid person! You need to pass the driving school again; otherwise you're going to kill us someday! You're going to need something to keep that in your mind!" he yelled and took some needles out from his hair. They were gathered on a bun at the back of his head, but it opened when he took the needles away. His hair was long, rivaling Kyuubi's. "And this is going to help it... You asked for it..." the Tori masked one paled.

"N- NO! Don't do this to me!" a weird chuckle came from the Neko.

"You can't escape, my friend... Now, where should I poke you, mmm?" the male jabbed the poor birdie a couple of times. The Tori screamed in pain as the needles pressed his pressure points. Itachi grinded his teeth. He definitely didn't like what was going on... The younger Inu tapped Neko's shoulder.

"Not now, Neko-chan. You can punish him later. We have a job, remember?" the brunette stopped and seemed to smile at the other man.

"You're right, Inu-san. I'm sorry; I got a bit... distracted."

"We know. Now, let's get to the point. You!" he pointed at Itachi. "Who were you again?"

"... Uchiha Itachi."

"So _that's_ why you looked so familiar! I should've known that one can't change much in a few years." The Aoi Inu stated. Itachi glanced at him.

"... Do I know you...?"

"Ehe, oops, I guess I shouldn't have said that. Should I tell him?" he looked at the other masked ones.

"Well... I guess... You can. Remember, he'll get to know our identities later anyway, so..." his brother started, looking at the Neko and the Tori. They nodded also.

"Yes, Itachi, you know me very well. I was, after all, your guardian for three years." He took of his mask, only to reveal... another one, though his eyes were now visible. He had gravity defying grey hair, though he was only about in his thirties.

"Yo!" he greeted the Uchiha. "Last time we saw was... Oh my, years ago...? And I saw Sasuke only when he started as a freshman... Aaaw, you've forgotten about me, haven't you?! You heartless bastard of an Uchiha!" the man faked tears.

"YOU!" Itachi breathed out in surprise. He had not seen, like said, Hatake Kakashi in years. "What the hell are you doing?" he then thought about something and added: "Are you, by the way, an Anbu...?" the other man smiled.

"You got it right! Ten points and a parrot token! I've been for years, a bit before I took care of you, if anyone's interested... My boss is in the Akatsuki so, naturally, I needed to become a member too. Though I've only stayed in Anbu and he's a full member... Why am I saying all this? Oh yeah, I thought you might be interested about your late guardian's well being." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Can I ask who...? I'm a full member too, so I would like to know." This time it was Kakashi's turn to be surprised. "My, you've gotten a big title for yourself. Does Sasuke know?"

"Of course he does. The whole Akatsuki is living within the Uchiha district, so it would be hard to not know."

"They do?! So _that's_ why boss never invited me to his home anymore."

"So who it is? Your boss, I mean."

"Oh, it's Tobi."

"Tobi?!"

"Yup! Did you know that we studied under the same sensei at the same time?"

"No... But then why are you giving lessons about history in high school? If I remember correctly, Tobi is the leader of Akatsuki's spies."

"Spies always have their masks, mine is being a teacher... Also, I can watch over a very cute dolphin..." he giggled pervertedly. Itachi sighed.

"Still a pervert, I see... Who are your comrades? I heard you calling the other one next to me your otouto..."

"Oh, you want to know about them?" Itachi nodded. "Well, you're going to learn their identities anyway, so why not telling? Will you all drop your masks?" Now the others nodded. The other Inu took it off first. It revealed a short black haired man without eyebrows and a mask style similar to Kakashi, though it was made of bandages.

"The name's Momochi Zabuza, this pervert's very embarrassed brother. Half-brother to be correct. I'm so lucky _not_ to have entirely same genes as him...."

"I'm hurt, Zaza!"

"Shut up! Only that stupid fox masked brat calls me that!"

"Zaza...."

"SHUT UP!"

"No, you two _both_ shut up! Kakashi-san, stop provoking Zabuza-kun! Zabuza-kun, stop being so... Easily provoked." The Neko scolded them. Then he took off his mask too, revealing very feminine person. One could easily say he was a she.

"My name's Shan Haku, and yes, I'm a male. Male model, to be precise. All other information is confidential, expect that I'm taken." A grin could be seen on Zabuza's face.

"That's right, he's mine! All mine! Muahahahahahahaaa!"

"_Zabuza-kun_! Is that _alcohol_ I smell in your breath?!" Haku glared at his boyfriend. The older man swallowed.

"Ahaha... No, I haven't taken anything!!"

"I don't think you're telling the truth..." the Tori coughed.

"Discuss this more in private please, no lover's fights in my car, please. And I'm Edakumi Sai, at your service. I'm an actor, as you may have heard, but I'm studying so I could live by painting. Nice to meet you." The dark-haired man smiled a smile that screamed fake. "We have another person with us in this infamous Scarecrow Squad, but he's not here. He's preparing for a new mission, as you may have heard earlier. His code name and mask is Jakkaru, but since he's not here, we can't get his permission to tell, who he is. He'll kill us if we do something he doesn't like. Anyway, we're the only ones that know the identities of the full members; at least I believe so, though most of us didn't know about you before a few minutes ago. I knew, and so did Haku, but I doubt that Jakkaru and the Inu brother's doesn't or didn't know."

"How come you knew and not us?!" asked the Momochi. Sai turned to him.

"Well, let's just say that we have our connections... Which are the same as yours." They sweatdropped at this. "We just had a nice dinner with Kyuubi a day or two back and he told us. Somehow it seemed that he had forgotten to tell us about it earlier..."

"Not again... Why is that kid so apt to forget? It's starting to annoy me more than a bit..." Zabuza sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"True, but we'll just have to manage with it. He is our 'boss' in a way. But back to the business... So, you didn't know anything about this weird code 'socks are striped'?"

"Correct." Itachi stated.

"Well, it's been created by Kyuubi when he formed this Squad. Whenever he talks about 'socks', he means us and striped is a code for punishment. So literally it means that 'Scarecrow Squad, punish them'. Now, I'm interested at why he does want to punish you... It seems to me that this order was made with haste."

"Nothing..." the Uchiha muttered, making Sai shook his head.

"You can't lie well, Uchiha-san. I can smell it strongly, basically because I, myself, lived in a lie in the past. Tell the truth, please."

"Can't I get away from this situation without telling it?"

"You can, but it won't be pleasant. We could just do what we normally do and you wouldn't get out from the hospital for a few months. If you tell the reason, we could consider a bit lighter treatment." Itachi shivered.

"... So those are the opinions... I guess I take the easy way out, then... I kissed him."

Silence.

"You _what_?!" Haku asked in shock.

"I kissed him." Itachi repeated. The other men stared at him in complete shock-state.

"You... _Kissed_ the, mighty and all, Kyuubi?" Kakashi gaped at him. The Uchiha nodded. _Why they are they so, utterly, surprised?_ He wondered.

"On the lips?"

"What does that have to do with this...?"

"With tongue and all?"

"... I repeat the question..."

"This is getting serious, Sai. But then again... I guess we should even once go against Kyuu-chan?" Haku said, glancing at the raven. Sai's fake smile faded.

"Yes, you're right. Uchiha, you said that you'll take the easy way... Unfortunately, it's the harder one. You've just screwed the whole situation up."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like Kyuubi?" Haku asked.

"Of course, he's a... unique personality."

"Let me correct myself: Do you want to become romantically involved with him?" The silence fell as Itachi thought about it.

"I- I don't know. Honestly. I admit that this sounds like, well, I don't know, implausible, but I've never felt like this before. He... I guess he does attract me, but I'm not sure if that means I... like him in that way..." Haku sighed. At this point, Kakashi sneezed, though everyone ignored it.

"You're so screwed." Itachi looked at him.

"How come?"

"It's because of his past." Haku glanced at Sai with caution. "Don't worry Haku, I won't tell him. It's Kyuu's problem, not ours. Let's just say that something happened in the past and that left him with traumas. I'm afraid that your... kiss woke them up. Only I, Haku, one other one and Pain know about this, so you can't ask about it from others." Suddenly, a thought from somewhere in the past came to Itachi's mind. _Kabuto, along with two others, became my very best friends. We did everything together, our own little gang..._

"Are you, by the way, the two best friends of Kyuubi's that he has told me about years ago...? From the 'gang' in where that Kabuto guy belonged?" the two of them glanced at each other and then back at Itachi.

"He has told you about Kabuto? Even where he is now...?"

"Yes..."

"Then he trusts you... You said years ago? When, exactly?"

"The same night I joined Akatsuki."

"That quickly, huh... Then I guess your situation isn't _that_ bad. He hasn't told anyone about Kabuto, to my knowledge, and if what you say is true, then he told you the same day he got to know you... You might even be able to repair your relationship... If you don't want to have a romance with him. With hard work. Otherwise it'll become complicated. And yes, we're the two of that gang, but that's all you get to know. We've promised to keep quiet."

"True and we wouldn't tell anyway, it's a touchy subject." Haku added. "Let's call it a day, shall we? It's not like we do anything to him, his so-called 'crime' was only to wake up traumas... And make Kyuu's inner sadist wake up."

"Sure." Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. They had kept quiet a long time as they knew that they had nothing meaningful to say.

"Itachi, remember, just apologize and try making things better. I don't want to see Kyuu depressed like years ago..." Haku sighed and turned to Sai. "We'll go now, but on one condition."

"And that is...?"

"I'll drive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his normal place next to the window at the second row and looked around the class. The headmistress really had some weird ideas time to time. Like that the arts and home economies should be taught boys and girls in different classes so that no one would feel that the other sex was better or something like that. Hey, in the normal classes people could think that too, so why not split the classes in half entirely? Sasuke shook his head, catching some weird glances from other boys. He was right now in the art class; girls were cooking on the other side of the building. He was quite thankful for that. The two classes were the only ones that he could escape the fan girls besides the P.E. and even then they stared at him from far away.

Yuuhi Kurenai was telling them about the history of painting, how it evolved and how it made its present-day's form. She was just going to announce them their theme for today, when the door burst open... Revealing a breathless blonde boy.

"I- I'm so..." pant... "Sorry, Yuuhi-sensei..." pant... "I overslept and then when I was running towards this place, a black cat walked past me and I needed to take the longer route... pant... And an old lady needed my help and then that same damn cat... pant... Walked again past me, so I needed to run round the whole city, trying to evade it..." Naruto explained between his pants, almost falling to his knees. Then he straightened himself and grinned. "And good morning..." he added. Kurenai looked at him weirdly.

"Somehow this explanation reminds me you from someone..." On another place, Hatake Kakashi sneezed, while trying to listen what Haku was telling to Itachi. "But it was so bad that I'll look over from this... But it's only for now, never again, so remember getting to my classes early from now on!" Naruto bowed at her.

"Yes ma'am!" he hurried to find an empty place, finding it quickly between Kiba and Sasuke. He happily sat at there, greeting them both.

Kiba grinned at him. "That was almost the worst thing I've ever heard... Only Kakashi-sensei sucks more!" The Uzumaki smiled sheepishly.

"Well... He did tell me something like that when we first met a few days ago... He was late for an hour or so." Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Only an hour? Wow, usually he's late about... Three hours?"

"Two hours, fifty-four minutes and three seconds. Always. The only times he's getting into a place early is, when he's told to be there hours earlier. That's what I heard from Anko-sensei saying to Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru corrected him from behind.

"Anyway..." the Inuzuka rolled his eyes for the Nara. "Why were you really late? I guess you could've overslept, but then you wouldn't have said everything you did." Sasuke turned to look at them, being slightly interested too. Naruto winked at them.

"It's actually quite funny. I met a few people from my travels while walking here, so I just stuck talking to them. They were in quite of a hurry, I wonder why, but somehow managed to get time to talk with me... And then happened this and that... And, BOOM, I was late! I acknowledge that it wasn't a good reason to lie, but my guts told me that she might not like the real reason..." he laughed a bit. Kiba nodded at that. Kurenai could understand the oversleeping, but _forgetting_ her class? Fat chance. "I guess the world really is small, as I met one of them in the Land of Wind, other one in the Land of Water and the last one in the Land of Lightning. And then I met every one of them here! I was shocked!"

"Were they good friends of yours?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nuh huh, I actually met two of them only once or twice... But that didn't matter; I created a strong friendship with both of them! The last one... I actually lived with him and his family for a while, so I could say that he's my best friend!" Naruto's grin widened, as well as Kiba's eyes.

"Wicked! Who are they? Maybe we know them!"

"The first one of them is Shan Haku; I met him in the Land of Water... And the one I met in the Land of Lightning is Edakumi Sai. They're both sophomores, if I recall correctly. No, I guess Sai's a junior. And the last one is..."

A door was slid open, revealing now a red-headed boy with a strange kanji tattoo on his forehead. His school uniform was partly torn and his eyes were lined with black eye-liner.

"Oh, Sabaku-san, it's nice that you've decided to join us in this class." Kurenai smiled at him. The boy nodded, glaring at the people in the class, slowly turning to look at Kiba and Naruto. The other one looked like he was scared shitless, while the other one was just looking surprised. He walked to them.

"Get. Lost. Now." He commanded Kiba coldly, making the boy yelp and quickly moving next to Shikamaru in the third row. The red-head sat down contently. Naruto looked between him and the Inuzuka.

"Um... Did I miss something....?" he voiced his confused thoughts, when finally recognizing the boy next to him. "Gaara! Why are you scaring these poor students?"

"... It was the only way to make him move..." muttered the boy called Gaara. Naruto slapped himself into forehead.

"I should've remembered... Only you think things in that way..." Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and the whole class, though secretly, were watching them in shock. _No one_ had ever dared to call the Sabaku kid in his first name and was still alive! Naruto turned to look at Kiba. "I think you've met before... Seeing that Gaara's been in this school longer than I have, but judging by your look, you've never been introduced. Kiba, this is my best friend I was talking about, Sabaku Gaara. Gaara, this is my new friend called Inuzuka Kiba. By the way, that one's Nara Shikamaru and the bastard's Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed at each of them. Gaara looked at them and nodded slightly, before turning to look at Naruto again. Kiba was stunned and only could stare at the blonde boy.

"You... He... You're best friends...? But... how? He's a bit, um, _antisocial_ and you're his total opposite!" Sasuke blinked at Kiba's words in agreement; even he was wondering how it was possible. Naruto smiled.

"Don't they say that opposites attract? Hahah, Gaara's a great guy, also, here's the best part: when sleeping, he loves to cu..." he couldn't finish his sentence as the red-head put his hand in front of his mouth.

"If you're trying to say what I think you're, then voice it and you're dead." Gaara told him coldly, making shivers go down other's back. Naruto nodded slowly and the Sabaku took his hand off.

"Gaara, you're so cold! Why don't you let a guy tell cute things about you...?" the blonde pouted. The teen glared at him, so he just sighed and began giving some attention to Kurenai. Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke changed looks that meant _'Cute.... Him?!'_

"... So you're going to paint your favorite thing, colors and everything else is free, of course, but it must be painted, as it'll be one of the works I'll be rating, so it'll affect to your report card. Now, take your time, we are working on this a while, so time won't run out."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei!" the class said in chorus and stood up to get all needed equipment. The Inuzuka and Nara left to get theirs and also Gaara and Naruto's things as the redhead threatened them to. It seemed that he had quite a reputation around there. Naruto voiced this as a question, somehow ending to ignore the Uchiha who seemed to have something to say. The said teen sighed and let it go. He could always ask it later.

"They don't understand me." Gaara stated. Naruto lift his eyebrow.

"How come?"

"They just don't."

"Have you ever tried to make them understand...?"

"No." Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Why the hell not?! You're saying you don't have any friends here?"

"No."

"No, you're not saying that or no, you don't have friends here?"

"I have you."

"..."

"..."

"Gaara..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You're an idiot."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto..."

"Yes, _Gaara_?"

"You're more one than I am."

"That's it, you're dead!" the now irritated blonde proceed to punch the other boy, but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Let me go, Uchiha! This has nothing to do with you!!"

"You're right, it doesn't." He agreed. "But if you hit him, then you'll get into a detention and I know that somehow you could drag me there too." Gaara smirked.

"So you know him that well? Once, when we were at Suna, he got himself me into detention with the person who was the utmost from us. Her name was Matsuri, or something, the most kindest and decent one of the whole class." Naruto pouted at that, which made Sasuke smirk also.

"Actually, this is only the second day I see him, as I wasn't here yesterday and he arrived the day before yesterday, but he clung to me all the time when he got to know that he had the same schedule as I did."

"Hey, how else I was supposed to know where to go?! Not always there are nice people like Tenten-san, so why not? You didn't complain, not once!" Sasuke's eyes widened. He was shocked as he realized the truth.

"That's right... I didn't... How mysterious..." he thought out loud. Naruto glared at him and turned to talk to Kiba and Shikamaru who were now returning with the equipment.

"He has that kind of affection for people. They usually don't even notice that they're acting or being different than normally or changed. They only realize it when he's gone. As I recall, you wouldn't have even dreamed to be talking like this with me of all people. You're silent even with your friends at school." Gaara told, getting more weird glances from people. That was the longest sentence they had heard from him since... Well, this was the first time.

"That's true. You, as an example, wouldn't talk much, not even to your siblings."

"Ah, you're being observant."

"Likewise." The two boys stared at each other, smirking. Suddenly both of them raised their hands and shook them. They made a wordless deal not to annoy each other as much as others.

"Bastard?" the redhead asked. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Don't ask." Shikamaru gave the paints to everyone, even Sasuke, though he had not asked for them and Kiba gave everything else. He got a bit scared when he was going to give them to Gaara, but Naruto took them smiling and let him get away from his plight. The poor boy had bad memories from the time he had started at the Yutaka High, mostly because Gaara had sent him to a hospital almost immediately with bad contusions and a few broken bones. Since then he had tried to avoid the said boy as much as possible.

"Hey hey, Gaara, do you have time after school today?" Naruto asked, while playing with a brush. The boy nodded. "Good, because I want you to show me around here. I know where Ichiraku restaurant is, and where I live of course, but everything else... I don't know anything here! Please, Gaara, help me!"

"... How come you know the only ramen restaurant in the whole city if you've just moved here?"

"Iruka showed me. You know, that teacher student at Suna, did you know that he's a math teacher here? I was so..."

"How come I wouldn't know, he's been my teacher longer than yours..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Naruto laughed sheepishly. "It's just so weird... So many people I know from different places at one place, it's surreal."

"... I guess..." This was when Sasuke decided to interrupt.

"I wanted ask you before one thing: how come you knew Umino-sensei, when you had just moved here? I heard that he got this place over five years ago."

"Well, before that he was a student and helped in the local elementary school to get money for living. I and Gaara met him there, as we were only about... Ten or eleven years old? Yeah, must've been. Anyway, we became very good friends, but then I... Um... Had to move... And after that to this day I never met Gaara, not even once. And I met Iruka the day before yesterday, as you've well saw." The boy turned his eyes to the pad, trying to think of his favorite thing. The conversation was over, it seemed. The rest of the class was spent in a silence as they all concentrated on their work. When the bell rang, they left their works on their lockers in the room and left. Who would spend their short breaks in a class voluntarily, anyway?

"Gaara, what do you have next?" the blonde asked from his friend. Kiba was silently praying that he wouldn't end up at the same class.

"It seems I have physics... What do you have?" both of them ignored Kiba's low weeps. _The God has forgotten about me... Or hates me with a passion... Probably both_, the dog-boy thought sadly, in the edge of crying. Shikamaru patted his friend, knowing well what had made him so depressed so quickly. They _both_ had physics next.

"I have science... Again. Didn't I have it in my first day too?" he asked from no one.

"Yes, but now you at least have your books." The Uchiha said to him.

"Yeah, I do. Now I won't have to share books with some bastard. Sasuke, what do you have now?"

"The same."

"Oh." The blonde turned to look at the redhead. "Will we meet at the school gates at...? When does your day end?"

"At three..."

"Mine too. At then, okay?" Gaara nodded and turned from a corner, Shikamaru and Kiba behind him. Sasuke and Naruto continued their way towards the class 333. The bell rang again, right when they stepped inside. Naruto looked at the people in there. There were these few girls... Yeah, but mostly boys. He just shrugged it away. Maybe science wasn't as popular with girls as it was with guys.

"Hi yah, maggots! You're just on time!" a yell came from behind a skeleton, making Naruto, and a few others, jump. He quickly sat down as he wasn't so sure he could handle another heart attack. The raven sat beside him, much to Sakura and Ino's disappointment.

"You're getting your test results back, but I must to say one thing... You suck." The class protested loudly at this.

"Your frigging tests are torture! No sane person can do them, only some freaks like... Like _you_!" one random boy at the back shouted. Anko grinned insanely.

"Do you want to _repeat_ that, dear?" the boy gulped. They _all _recognized that grin... Expect Naruto. The boy just sat there, clueless about what was going to happen.

"Ehe... Y- You're the best teacher we could get, Mi- Mitarashi-sensei!" the woman walked next to him and patted his cheek.

"Good boy... For taking your words back, I'll give you a reward... DETENTION!!" her grin grew. "Meet me this afternoon in front of this class. And, by the way, you failed." She gave him his paper, changing the grade dramatically. The teen looked at her in shock.

"B- But I pulled off more than fifty per cent! You can't do this!"

"Says who? Last time I checked, _I _was the teacher here. Want me to fail you for good?" the boy paled and shook his head. Anko smiled.

"That's my boy... Now back to the business, Aburame! Oh, there you're. Nice work." She gave him his paper and others as well. "Now the special tests..." she took other tests from her bag.

"I have to say that I'm pretty proud of you. You almost got what it took to make this... Expect one of you." She glanced at the people who took it. "Notice, almost, but I didn't expect you to make it perfectly. Now, on with the tests."

"Hyuuga Hinata... Pretty good for a shy girl like you, though personality doesn't count on tests... Lucky for you, otherwise you would've failed... _Badly_..."

"Hyuuga Neji... Get laid, brat..."

"Hmm, Inuzuka Kiba is here after lunch, as well as Nara Shikamaru, so we can skip them..."

"Oh yeah, another stuck-up brat. Uchiha, well done."

"Lastly, Uzumaki Naruto." She gave him his paper. "Absolute failure. Talk with me after class." Naruto looked devastated. His paper was full of red marks, Sasuke noticed. Maybe he really should listen at the lessons better... Well, anyway, it wasn't _his_ problem.

"Why, oh why, does kami-sama hate me?" the Uzumaki asked, looking at the ceiling. This time, not even Sasuke bothered to answer the question. If the person is stupid, then he is stupid.

"Sasuke..." the boy whined. The Uchiha twitched, but turned to look at Naruto. His bright blue eyes were looking at him straightly, a bit watery. Sasuke gulped. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen... "How did you manage?"

"... Got about ninety from a hundred..." Naruto's already wide eyes widened more.

"You're kidding me?! Waaaah, it's so unfair!"

"You two! Stop babbling like girls there!" Anko ordered them. Sasuke glared at her while Naruto pouted, though both shut up. The rest of the class went with silence on students' side and a lot of talk on Anko's side. Naruto had once again got Sasuke promise to wait him outside as he talked with the she-devil. He came back looking miserable.

"She... She said I should just pack my bags and give up studying completely..." he whispered sadly. "I- I'm a failure as a student and... And..." a tear rolled down his cheek as he and Sasuke walked towards the next class, social studies, which was, luckily, almost beside the science room.

"Mitarashi is usually very bold and says things that could make any person cry," _excluding me_, he added in his thoughts. "And I'm pretty sure that she just wanted to encourage you to study more..." _Why the heck am I being so nice? It's his damn problem, not mine!_

"Really?" the big, watery eyes looked at him. Sasuke gulped and nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke!" a small smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, a dangerous tone came from in front of them.

"U-CHI-HAA...." the said boy gulped a second time and slowly looked towards the voice. It sounded like... "What the hell have you done to him?! If it's serious, I'm sure I'll fucking kill you!" Yup, it was the infamous Sabaku Gaara.

"I- I, um... I didn't do anything." _Since when have I stutter under pressure? He's just a... Just a... Gaara! Oh yeah, that's a reason enough... The most violent and maleficent one in whole school..._ the shorter redhead grabbed him from his collar.

"Should I believe you..." he asked voice dangerously low. Naruto sniffed.

"Yeah, it was my fault from the beginning... Sasuke here was just trying to comfort me..." this statement earner Sasuke a few unbelieving looks from Kiba and Shikamaru, and even Shino, as they all had walked there behind Gaara, mostly because Kiba was too scared to walk in front of the teen. The Sabaku released the Uchiha form his grip and turned to the blond.

"What happened?" The Uzumaki sniffed again and smiled sadly.

"Mitarashi-sensei thinks that I'm plainly stupid and don't deserve being her student... I just failed one test... You know I've never been good on tests..." he said while the redhead patted the boy on his head and lead him inside the classroom. The four band mates looked at each other dumbly. _This_ was the person they had 'feared' since the start of high school? Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome..." and walked inside the class too, Shino right behind him. Kiba shuddered.

"He's even creepier when you see him from near...." Sasuke nodded at this and made a mental note to never truly angry the teen. They also stepped inside, waiting for their closet pervert teacher, called Chikan Ebisu. They waited and waited.... And waited some more. It was the final minute of the lesson that one Hatake Kakashi came to tell them that the class had been canceled and they had free time until the next one started.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled. They could've used the time much better than in a classroom, which was full of posters from the famous series of Icha Icha Paradise. Other students showed displease by cursing and using other selected words, one even threw a book towards the gray-haired teacher.

"Huh...? What's with the commotion?" asked the Nara, who had just been woken up. The Inuzuka turned to rage to him, not noticing as everyone else was leaving the class. Because of that they both almost missed the next class. Naruto talked happily to Gaara, who in turn stayed quiet. The Uchiha walked behind them out of the class. Somehow he had gotten himself attached to the blonde; he had this weird atmosphere around himself. The Uzumaki waved after the redhead when they parted their ways, leaving the two other in front of their next class. Sasuke thought of something and after a while he questioned:

"Hey, dead last..." Naruto glared at him.

"_Yes_, bastard?"

"Hn. Can I see your schedule?" The glare turned to a questioning look.

"Sure, but why?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just checking." Naruto nodded and gave it to him after taking it from his bag. The Uchiha took it and looked it over acutely, taking his own out also. "So I was right."

"What? That I have better timetable than you?" the blonde joked. Sasuke glanced at him.

"... You couldn't have better schedule than I do..."

"Oi, teme!"

"... Because we have the exactly same schedule."

"What?!" the teen snatched both of them away from the raven. "... Shit, you're right... I have to endure you for the rest of the year?! Every single day?!! NOOOOO!!!" the blonde wailed loudly as he crashed into his chair. He out his head into his hands as he faked crying. Sasuke's thoughts were almost entirely same, but only a miserable 'hn' was heard.

"This can't be true! Kurenai-san, you've failed me!"

"... Think she hasn't failed me at all...?"

"Hey, everyone would be happy to have me with them at classes!"

"You get hallucinations like this a lot?"

"Hey!" the blonde pouted, but it ended up as a sigh. He turned to look at the sky. It was so blue and cloudless... Sasuke noticed that the sky and the Uzumaki's eyes shared the same color. Cerulean blue. "I want to go home already... I hate it here... The Land of Whirlpool was so much better..." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. The blonde could actually sound... Depressed?

"So you don't like me? Is that the only reason you want to go back where you came from?" he tried to cheer the teen up, god knows why. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"No... It's just that... Just... Never mind..." the teen sighed again and looked at Gekko Hayate, their Business Studies teacher, who just turned up. Sasuke stared at him a while before turning to look at him also. Something about the Whirlpool country wasn't right... He just felt it. He was sure that he had read about it a few months ago at the history class... But what it was, he couldn't remember.

The class ended soon and Sasuke and Naruto's ways parted. Kiba had come running and grabbed the blonde and running away in only a blink of eyes. The Uchiha had no idea what had happened. In his eyes there was only a brown flash before he realized that the flash had 'eaten' his classmate. Raising his eyebrow for no one, Sasuke walked to the next class. It was lunch now and he was sure that it wasn't safe to eat at cafeteria. Too many fan girls.

Basically, he skipped the lunch. Again.

When the class started, Sasuke wondered about something. The blonde idiot had not come to the class. Actually, he showed up again when the last class was beginning. He smiled sheepishly and gave the current teacher a note. Uzuki Yugao only nodded and told him to get to his place, to the only available seat... Next to the Inuzuka at the back of the room. Sasuke sighed. The dog-boy would surely have a bad influence on the poor boy... Or the other way around. The Uchiha wasn't so sure after he had thought about it a while. Which one of them _is _more corrupted anyway? The dog-boy with an extreme bad smell or the boy with the 'puppy-dog eyes', like he had silently named the blue, watery eyes?

"Where the hell have you been, Uzumaki?" Kiba whispered. Naruto just shook his head and said something about a 'call' from someone and 'headmistress'. The Inuzuka seemed to understand, or hear better than Sasuke did, as he nodded accepting the reason, whatever it was. Then the brunette whispered some more, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock disbelief.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Yugao looked at them with a narrowed glance. The blonde smiled sheepishly and apologized. When she turned her back on them again, he continued. "Did he say any reason for it?" Kiba nodded.

"It was something about his brother and trouble. I didn't listen much, too terrified to hear it."

"Aaaw, Kiba, he's not that bad..."

"You say that because he has never beaten you before..."

"Hey, I deny that!"

"He has made you go to the hospital?"

"Um, no, but I made him... I only got one broken arm and he a bit more..." the blonde sweatdropped when Kiba stared at him in strong disbelief.

"You fucking beat _him_ into _a hospital_?! HIM?!"

Naruto just nodded.

"Oh boy... I can't take more heart attacks today... It's bad enough having him notice me, but to know that you could make me into a much worse shape than he did... Naruto, I'm lucky to have you on my side."

"Thanks, Kiba. But really, it's the worst time ever he has..." This was when Sasuke toned them out. He couldn't take more whining of Naruto's anymore. When the class ended, he hurried towards the music room, ignoring Kiba's shout from the back of the class. Whatever he was going to say wasn't enough to make him stay away from the music. He could tell him there, after all, they had band rehearsal now.

He walked into the room, nodding at Neji, who was already there and made his way towards the microphone. Making sure it was alright, he just sat down, waiting for others. The Hyuuga was checking on his guitar, making sure it was in the right sounding for their tracks. Shino made it there a few minutes later, going straight to his bass. Even Shikamaru made it there without being too much late. Chouji had some family business, so he wasn't present. The only one missing was the one Sasuke had ignored... Kiba.

"Where is that stupid dog-breath..." the raven muttered, getting no answer at all. Shikamaru yawned.

"If you did listen to him, you might know..." the Uchiha glared at him.

"So you know what he had to say?" The Nara shook his head.

"Nope, too troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome to you..."

"I would resent, but it's too troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes, resting his back on the wall.

"..."

The door flew open as the Inuzuka burst in.

"Aha, I told you they would already be here! Mr. I'm-too-stuck-up-for-my-own-good and the company! You owe me now a lot of money!" he yelled for someone behind him. The answer came almost immediately.

"Hey, it wasn't a bet, you know! And besides, you're late for almost fifteen minutes, so who else would be more late than you?!"

"How did you know that I'm late?"

"Kiba, you told me..."

"..."

"..."

"...I didn't..."

"Yes, you did."

"But...!"

"Get your ass here Inuzuka, so we can finally start?!" now irritated Uchiha yelled. Kiba winced.

"Relax, Uchiha, it's not like anyone has died..."

"But you will, if you let him wait a bit longer..." Shikamaru stated, opening one of his eyes. "He's about... Sixty-seven percent, right now."

"Oh shit..." Kiba ran towards the drums, taking the sticks quickly to his hands. "What are we waiting for, let's rock!" he yelled hurriedly. Sasuke's eye twitched, _badly_.

"By the way, Inuzuka," Neji cut in before Sasuke could've beaten him. "Who were you 'talking' with just now?"

"That would be me." A familiar voice answered from the door. The boy leaning to it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" the Uchiha demanded. Naruto put his hands in front of him in defense.

"Oi oi, no need to get enthusiastic over little old me! I was supposed to get a ride from Gaara today, but his brother got into trouble, so he needed to go fetch him. That's what Kiba told me anyway. So, I live quite far from here and he offered me a ride. So, here I am. I can't leave without him, you know?"

"But why you couldn't wait anywhere _else_, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked venomously, though it wasn't the level as it was a minute ago.

"Thirty-one percent..." Shikamaru commented in the between.

"Kiba said it was fine. He told that Chouji has been here many times and he's not a member."

"That's true, Uchiha. Akimichi is always here, so why would he matter much?" the pearl-eyed boy cut into the conversation as well. Sasuke glared at him, but sighed.

"Whatever... Just don't get in my way! And don't do anything." Naruto grinned at him mischievously. "And yes, you can breathe." The Uchiha added, understanding what the next thing he was going to say was.

"If you suck, can I also put my own misery to an end?" Neji chuckled, gaining another glare from the raven one.

"It would save the world from a lot..." he muttered, turning away. "You guys ready?" Shino and Neji nodded, while Kiba made a small solo, also agreeing. Shikamaru stood up.

"Wait a second..." he made a few sounds from the keyboard. "This one's fine as well."

"What are we going to play first? A warm up?" Shino questioned, the first time that day. Sasuke nodded.

"What do you say... About Michi?" they agreed on this quickly. It was clearly to be seen who their leader was.

"Michi? Is it that song that the radio played a lot two years ago?"

"Yeah, you know it?" Kiba asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"Who wouldn't? It came almost without a stop in every radio channel I tried to listen in the Land of the Rain I was at that time. Not that I cared, it was a pretty good song."

"So, shall we start?" Kiba complied with the wish, starting the prelude. Shikamaru soon caught up with him, they seemed to have recorded the needed violin into his keyboard. The next was Neji and Shino, who started immediately after eight seconds had been played. A few seconds later Sasuke came along with a voice Naruto would've never believed that could leave the bastard's mouth. He listened intently as his voice rolled easily out of his mouth, tasting the sound with his senses. Something was clearly off... Lack of emotions? No, the emotions were definitely there... That teen really loved music. Naruto closed his eyes sliding down the wall, sitting down to the ground. But definitely there was lack of _something_ there... But what...? Suddenly it hit Naruto. It was the lack of experience. He had never felt, or even tried to feel, those feelings the writer had when he had written those lyrics, he just... Sang. The Uzumaki agreed that his voice was magnificent. That was the voice everyone would kill for, the voice that could persuade everyone become his lackeys... If he had those kinds of ambitions, anyway... This teen only loved music, lived for it... The lack of experience and... Understanding. Yes, the Uchiha didn't understand what the writer has felt. He turned to listen to the instruments.

Kiba... Those drums were perfect for him. He was born to play them. And if he someday stopped, his job would definitely be drum-like. Strong, loud... A supporting one. Without drums there isn't a band. He would be a voice of people, speak up his mind... A journalist, maybe?

The Aburame was next. The soft voice of the bass was a calming one. Like the atmosphere before a storm. Now it got stronger... Yes, he would be a necessity for Kiba to exist. The two instruments were like opposites of each other, but together they made the most gorgeous sound. He knew that Aburames were a family that had produced a lot of architects, but somehow he felt that it wasn't Shino's passion. That boy would probably stick together with the Inuzuka, not matter what.

The Nara was a complicated one. He seemed to love his playing, but his fingers seemed to want to do more than this. One could hear a soft flicker in the sound, like the fingers would've loved to do more... He seemed to be very lazy person when looking with one's eyes, but on the inside... His intelligence was second to no one in that school, always working, always recording what was happening. Pretending to be asleep was his strategy to sort out his thoughts. He had a powerful future ahead of him if he got out of his shell, out of his pretence once in a while.

And the last one... Hyuuga Neji. The boy running away from his so-called fate. Naruto almost snorted aloud, but controlled himself. Listening to some more he noticed slight hesitation in his playing. Like he wanted to do this from the bottom of his heart, but something clouding his way. The Hyuuga family? It was possible, but when Hinata would inherit what was rightfully hers, she would change the ways of how the family worked. He had talked with the shy girl once and got confirmation for his thoughts from Kiba. The boy seemed to like the heiress more than a bit and was talking about her a lot. Neji was heard to be extremely close with her and that shouldn't be a problem anymore... Then what...

Suddenly Naruto almost grinned. Of course, it was like that! Neji, who had tried to evade the ways of the Hyuuga clan, was beginning to understand what he had wanted to do in reality. He wanted to become a lawyer, just like most of the clan was. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but seeing how the clan had affected on him and tried to make him become one with force... He was confused, being torn apart from his dream when didn't want to be in any kind of concern with the clan or its specialty. Poor boy...

The music... It was getting to its end. Naruto opened his eyes lightly, looking at the players as the last sounds were disappearing from the air. It was only just a memory, a beautiful memory... That moment was long gone. He closed his eyes again; trying to catch the feeling again, failing miserably as another voice interrupted him.

Clapping hands...

"Well done everyone." Sasuke praised them. "It was perfect as always." Getting a few agreeing sounds, he was beginning to continue, until one person cut in.

"It wasn't perfect..." Naruto voiced in his thoughts, unaware of Sasuke's scowl and other weird glances.

"But... We have practiced it for months now; there wasn't any missing parts or notes..." The Uchiha started to object, getting Kiba behind his words.

"That's right! You can't say that it was bad!"

"I didn't say it was bad, Kiba..." Naruto said softly, opening his eyes again. "The playing... It was perfect... Your timing, the sounds... They matched with the original version...

"But..." he stopped glancing at them. "Something was off." The band mates looked at each other.

"In what way?" Shikamaru voiced it out loud; a slight peek from his true self was out in his voice. Naruto smiled.

"That songs meaning... What it's to you?" He earned some weird glances.

"What's that supposed to mean, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, clearly amused. It was a while someone had dared to criticize them. "It's obviously a song we've practiced... You think it was emotionless?"

"No, not at all. It reeks of emotions. That's kind of the problem."

"A problem?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

"You're so into your playing that you don't even think twice when moving your fingers. You can let your thoughts wander around... The sounds, they reflect what you're thinking at each time. They reflect your fears, your dreams... If someone listens to the songs you play, they can bring people to tears or to laugh... Why do you think it is?" Naruto asked, but didn't get any kind of answer. "It's simple. Even though people don't think of that, the player's emotions mediates to them, meddles with their thoughts. Not the lyrics, not the playing itself. The lyrics could be the happiest of all, but if the band is thinking something sad, they can bring you to the brink of tears. Your emotions... They're not the right ones for this song."

A silence greeted him when he stopped. It looked like they were in the depths of their thoughts.

"Let me ask you one thing..." he started, gaining their attention once more. "If I say that there are people in your bad that are responsible for this unbalance, who do you think they're?" They stared at each other and then Sasuke spoke up.

"I guess... They would be Kiba and Shino." The both of them nodded also, agreeing to it. Naruto shook his head.

"Somehow I knew it would be them you're choosing... Note to yourself, they were the strongest ones for that song... Actually, maybe for all the songs, though that's the first one I've heard."

"What?" Shikamaru asked with widening eyes. The blonde smiled.

"Kiba's love for drums is heard from the song, never fading away. The joy of playing, the joy of being with the other players... They can be heard from the song. His emotions changes from the theme to theme, he can think the right things to get to the right mood. Out of all of you, he's the true musician." This enraged Sasuke. What was he to say that he wasn't a 'true musician'? Sasuke loved the music! He lived for it! He breathed his every breath towards it...

"I see from your eyes that you do not believe me, Sasuke." This startled the raven-haired teen. "Let me explain myself. Shino... He is the second one I 'chose', because of his loyalty. It could be felt. You're loyal to your friends, to the end of the time. You're the one to stay behind them, keeping them on their tracks. Kiba... He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" This seemed to surprise him, as well as Kiba. "His emotions... They're the pillars for the song, where all of your feelings wrap around..."

"What about me then?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a bit wary of the blonde. He had acted like an idiot all the time, not once thought deep thoughts like this. Also, he was curious what he had to say about him. Naruto turned to look at him.

"You... You keep your true self only for yourself. Your music... You're an excellent player, true, but this isn't for you." This narrowed the eyes of them all. Was he saying that Shikamaru should _quit_? "Your music... You have so much to give. So much to do. You're keeping yourself tied to the shell, never letting it go. You're not the person you appear to be, are you? You let others think that you're lazy, a person with only some wits. But you're really intelligent, aren't you? A person, who wants to do more than anyone, the real runner for life. Your mind works every hour of the day, keeps every single detail in mind. Your music... Keeps distance from the listener. You don't want to open up as much as the music needs." Shikamaru inhaled his breath sharply. This description... It was so detailed, so descriptive that it was almost unbelievable. Who _was_ this teen called Uzumaki Naruto? Then the blonde turned to look at Neji and Sasuke.

"Which one of you wants to be first?" Sasuke was about to nominate himself, but the Hyuuga beat him.

"I do." Naruto nodded, starting his analysis.

"You, Neji... May I call you Neji?" the Hyuuga nodded. "Thanks. Your music is like a person who runs away from what he really wants. This... This is your passion... It's undeniable, _but_..." he placed his blue eyes to look straight into the pearly ones. "This isn't what your heart truly wants to do. This is only one stage before you can accept your heart's decision. Sure, you could play music for forever... But then you would betray yourself, wouldn't you? I won't say anymore, because everything in right at your hands. You don't need to quit that another passion you have, just find the answer you've been looking for. It's there." Then he turned to look at Sasuke. He smiled sadly.

"I'm truly sorry for making these things harder for you and your friends, but I thought I needed to tell you them. Someday, sooner or later, someone else would've said the same things and it, I guess, would've been too late. Doesn't they say that the person 'heals' better when younger?" Sasuke nodded silently. This wasn't the dead last he had befriended. Not the happy-go-lucky boy... This was someone else... A person who has got through a hell.

"You Sasuke... Your problem is at the same time the easiest and hardest to cure. Your music is the kind of what everyone wants to listen. You love it. You couldn't live without music. It's a part of you, a part impossible to replace if once lost. But when you're singing other person's lyrics, then that's it. You're just singing. You need to understand them, feel them in your heart. When you've understood what the writer has felt, you can turn any kind of song into your own. It doesn't matter who it has written then, not anymore. When you've learned that, it's up to you to make history. And Sasuke..." his eyes turned to express some sadness. "Don't try to sing when you cannot feel the song. You need also experience of the situations before singing songs from the deepest depth of your heart. I know that you've felt a lot... The Uchiha massacre, right?" Sasuke tensed. "Yes, I've heard of it. It was a piece of news that touched everyone's heart... For good or bad, I don't know, but listen... You could've had it worse."

"How can you say something like that? It could've been worse?! HOW?!?" the Uchiha yelled, making all of them wince.

"You could've been left all alone... What about your big brother?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Yes, Itachi... "What if he had died too? What would've you become then?" Naruto asked kindly. "You've experienced family love... And death... Lots of death... But you've never seen on with your own eyes, haven't you? Because of that love from your early age, you cannot sing this song. You almost could... But almost isn't enough. Choose the songs that really touch you, not ones that are popular."

"How did you know all these things from us..? Because of that one, simple song?" Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes even more.

"I've known most of you for two days... It's enough to gather some information from you. Your personality, your likes and dislikes... Everything we know are puzzle pieces, you just need to agglomerate them together. This song... It was the final piece on the whole thing. The circle is full now. What's left is what we need to fix. Right?" he smiled a smile, not one that reached to his ears, but one that made their heart skip a beat. A smile of an angel...

All of them shut up after this, thinking up more of themselves. A lot of time passed, half an hour, hour... The time wasn't important. At last one of them spoke up again.

"Um... Naruto..." Sasuke said hesitantly. It wasn't his usually arrogant self, but a side of him that he had not showed to anyone else besides his brother... And Kyuubi. A side that actually could admit being wrong. "Could you... Sing that song for us, so we could understand what you meant by what you said...?" Naruto's eyes widened and, much to their amusement, blushed.

"Ah... Hehe... I, um, I don't know how to sing well..." he stated shyly.

"I want to know too... How it's should be done, that is. After your speech, I don't want to know about the band that originally made it. I want to know your angle of view for it." Shikamaru commented. The other three nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I can't back of now, can I..." he sighed again. "Do you have a karaoke version of it? I can't sing without music, and if you all want to listen to it..."

"I have..." Shino said, lifting a CD out of his pocket and throwing it to Kiba, who was the nearest one to the player. Naruto quickly stepped to the microphone, lifting it up and switching it on. Then he turned to look at them.

"You wished for it..." And the music began.

Now that they had listened Naruto's opinions, they understood what he had meant about the feeling from the song. They could hear it clearly, even from the karaoke version, that the band's feelings were genuine. But now, they focused on the singing the Uzumaki was just starting... He opened his mouth and...

He sang. He sang from the bottom of his heart. His voice was clear, but filled with emotions. He was saying the words, almost as if he was telling them a story. And he was, in a way. He told them many tales in that one little song. He told them about loneliness, about caring, about losing, about finding one's way.

He told them his whole life, openly, with only giving his all for one song: the sadness of the past, joy of finding friends, living to the fullest...

_Everything._

And then the music stopped, leaving the room speechless. Naruto opened his eyes; he had closed them when the music had taken him in. His eyes showed them that he hadn't faked the feelings he poured to the song. That's what it meant to make a song their own. Pour your true feelings to them, let people accept you as the person you're... Not to feel like you're a nuisance. Even though they won't know you, they still do... That's what it means.

The blonde Uzumaki smiled at them.

_Do you understand know?_

That was the question that could be read from his face... His face, that showed warmth for everyone that wanted to take it within them... Not wanting anything in return, just knowing that they'll be happy.

Suddenly Kiba started to clap his hands. It started a chain reaction that resulted huge applauses for Naruto. It sure was a loud voice, coming only from a five people.

"That was... _Amazing_..." Kiba breathed out. Shikamaru and Neji's eyes were open like saucers and Sasuke could just stare. They didn't see it from Shino, but they could feel that he was impressed also.

"You're... Great..." Neji admitted. Naruto placed the microphone back and stepped down from the stage.

"It is said that the one who creates the song is the best of its singers..." the boy said while looking outside the window. The sun was already setting. How come it has been this long?

"Yeah, but you sang it better, in a way, than that band does..." the pearly-eyed teen stated critically.

"Of course. I am, after all, the one who made that song."

"...You WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Itachi walked into his house, faring quite poorly. He was definitely car sick. Before the young boy called Haku had gotten near the wheel that Sai guy had stepped on the accelerator and driven in top speed around Konoha... With the police behind them. But did he stop? No, he didn't, but somehow he drove even faster. And Kakashi and his so-called brother weren't even helping, only looking at some little orange book... He though it was called Icha Icha Something... When Haku noticed it, he got into a rampage and it was a miracle they got back in one piece. Well, he was at least. The brothers were going straight to a hospital after Haku's treatment. He just hoped that the long-haired teen never got mad at him...

All this had taken _hours_... It was now midday and the sun was burning. He was late from his work, so should he bother even go...? _No_, he thought. _I'll stay home... And I think, in my state, I would be probably a hindrance there..._

He made his way to the kitchen, wanting to get something for his abject. The medicines were on the cupboard next to window... Stepping inside he noticed something... The cupboard wasn't there where it should be. Actually, there weren't any cupboards.

There wasn't even a kitchen...

Suddenly a memory hit the Uchiha. Kyuubi, kitchen... Smoke... Deidara's cooking lessons... Yup, when everything adds up it equals a dead kitchen. Itachi sighed. He had wished it was a dream... Then he was hit by another memory, him kissing the Kyuubi. Although no one would see it, the Uchiha blushed slightly. It was the first time he had done something that... When he was perfectly serious...

He sighed again when he looked over the late kitchen of his. He would have to clean it up a bit before he could call someone to repair it... _Well, better get the job started,_ he shrugged. Going to a closet full of cleaning equipments, he took some plastic bags and went to the kitchen again, beginning to stow broken dishes, pieces of cupboards and other things to them. He also saw a few pieces of pocky packets, making some tears to come into his eyes. His beloved pocky... Itachi shook his head. This was not the time to get depressed. He should think a way to apologize to Kyuubi. But how... The teen acted difficult if he wanted to and Itachi was sure that the blonde wasn't doing it easy for him.

The clock neared one as his phone rang. Itachi searched his pockets, but for some reason, it wasn't there. He panicked a little, until he remembered that he had left it in the rush in the morning in the living room. Rushing there, he grabbed the phone in the last minute and answered to it.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"It's Kyuubi." A quiet, but recognizable voice told him. Itachi's eyes widened. This was the first time the boy had called him. "I've news for you."

"Oh?" _He talks to me! He must not be so angry I thought!_

"We'll make the contracts involving Sasuke's joining the Anbu and the Uchiha's company tonight. Be around at near eight, alright?" Itachi nodded at the phone, before realizing that Kyuubi definitely couldn't see it.

"I will."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say... Now, if you..." the Uchiha was sure that the boy was about to end the call, so he interrupted.

"Kyuubi, about this morning... I..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Let me explain...!"

"I'm ending this." The phone was cut off. Itachi cursed. _Or maybe he is..._ He didn't want him to explain! How the hell was he supposed to correct things if the teen didn't want to even talk to him?!

"Damn..." Itachi sighed and went back to cleaning. He could always try again tonight when the meeting was over... Then he noticed the last piece of his pocky packets.

"My pocky..." he muttered sadly. "Would he forgive me, if I gave him some?"

* * *

It was later that day, clock nearing seven in the evening, as the younger Uchiha was making his way to home, like his brother earlier. But unlike his brother, his thoughts concerned a certain another person. _Naruto._

The boy was a complete mystery. Sasuke had quickly concluded that the teen was an idiot, just after the first talk he had had with him. But now... He wasn't sure what to think.

Naruto had shown him his flaws... Told everyone what they missed and how to correct them. He had shown how to create music, how to enjoy it more. How people reacted to the music and why... Sasuke had to agree that he had not even given a thought for the things the boy had told them.

_I wish to know more about him..._ he thought. _Even his explanations were... Weird. I bet it could satisfy someone like Kiba, but me... He hides something. And I want to know what._

_

* * *

_

_"You WHAT?!" Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, even Shino and Sasuke, yelled out loud. Naruto winced._

_"Not so loud, my ears are sensitive enough to become deaf if you shout beside me like that..."_

_"You... You said you wrote that song?! What are you talking about? That song was a hit from two years ago! There's no way you could've done it!" Kiba yelled._

_"Well, sorry, if you don't believe me! That's just the truth..." the blonde muttered._

_"Could you please explain, Uzumaki? I, and I think we all, would like to hear your... Story about this?" he kind of asked from the group, getting nods as an answer. Naruto sighed._

_"All right, all right, I get the deal. So, I told you that I'm an orphan?" they nodded again. "Because of that, I had a chance of moving to different places from an early age. Or because I wanted to and having no parents... Anyway, workers in the place I lived didn't really like me, as I was kind of wild and not the most ordinary child, so they pretty much kicked me out every time I was staying there. That's probably why I like being outside so much. There were some nice people, but they were overruled by the mean ones." Naruto looked out of the window. "The time I actually started moving was when I was... Five. Ten years ago..."_

_"K- kicked out? What the hell is on their mind?!" the Inuzuka asked with disbelief._

_"Don't know and don't even want to know." The blonde shrugged. "It's okay, I didn't like them either. That place sucked. Where was I...? Oh yeah, when I was five, a nice man wanted to adopt me. I really liked him and we were getting along very well. It changed soon after that though._

_"The place I lived didn't want to let him adopt me. They tried to get him change his mind, to get another child and not me. But the man wanted me. The reason, I don't know, but I thought it was nice. It was nice to know that even someone wanted me or liked me. Only a couple of people liked me in that place, so it was almost new to me. The man did the next thing he could come up with... He kidnapped me. Kind of._

_"The man took me to a small village in the Land of Whirlpool. The name of it was... Oh no, I've forgotten what the place was called... I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It was a beautiful country with a lot of water. Lakes, rivers... It was a neighbor land of the Land of Water, so maybe that explains why. I loved that place... It was so peaceful and the people were nice. I actually found my first friends of my age there. That's almost all I remember from the happy times._

_"The people from the place I lived had come to get me, but when they saw that I was happy there, they left me in his care. I loved the man like an older brother. He always played with me and fooled around. Until one day..." Naruto turned to look at them. "After a certain incident, I decided to move away... I returned to the place I had lived before, only to move away soon after. I travelled to the Land of Water with one of the nice ones and met Haku... I had kind of gotten sick, so I was staying in a hospital. We were roommates there. The reason for our staying, I won't tell, because it's classified information. Mostly, because I promised not to. A promise made for Haku._

_"Well, I got him as my friend, but then I moved quickly away again. This time it was to the Land of Lightning and I met Sai. It was only a brief meeting, but later when I talked with him through letters, he said that I saved him from his fate. I don't know what he meant by that, but my heart jumped from joy. After that happened..." a flash of pain came across his face, but disappeared quickly. "And... And here I am, telling you about my history. I was supposed to tell you about the song!" He laughed sheepishly, trying to cover the slip of his._

_What was he about to tell us...? Sasuke wondered inwardly. He looked around himself. It seemed that this had gone past everyone else... Wait, Shikamaru is scowling... He noticed._

_"Anyway, years later in the Land of Rain, I met this one guy. Kaguya Kimimaro was his name. I was sitting in a cafe as I saw one tall and white-haired young teen, maybe couple years older than I was. I was thirteen then, if I remember right... Yeah. He was probably sixteen or so. He was looking for a place to sit down as the whole cafe was full of people. He looked also quite lost. I was staying in a small table for two and had the other seat free, so I invited him. Of course. Why wouldn't I? At that time, he wasn't famous yet, so no one bothered to notice him._

_"He kindly thanked me and we talked about some random stuff. I told him about my life and he his own. I wonder how I got him open up as he didn't seem to be a person to talk that much. A bit like you, Neji, I would say. Still, we talked and he told me about his band and that he had only problems about the lyrics for these few songs. Otherwise he and his band were ready to record and all. Well, me being the kind self of who I am told him that I had some lyrics he could have. If he liked them, of course. I was about to throw them away the same morning, but forgot, so that's why they were with me. He actually liked them very much. That's the story how the lyrics of Michi were created. You can always check about the story. It's the truth and Kimimaro has said that in an interview too. Not mentioned my name, but close enough."_

_"I remember that interview... He told that one blonde stranger had given them to him and that he had not got his name, so he couldn't give him the reward he was supposed to have from those lyrics. A lot of people faked, but Kimimaro said that none of them were the real one... So, what proof you have?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Naruto just shrugged._

_"Nothing, expect my word. I could always try and get to him, so he could admit that it's me, but that's not my thing... I don't like being famous. Have kind of tried it and it wasn't fun..." the last two sentences were whispered and only Sasuke heard them as he was next to him. He looked at the blonde surprised, but the Uzumaki didn't continue for a while._

_"That's my story... You satisfied?" he asked, smiling. They nodded, but Sasuke still wasn't convinced, though he didn't say anything. He could always try to find out more sometime later... When the others weren't there. If he pried too hard and much near them... He didn't know their reactions. They could even get mad as Naruto had them already around his finger..._

_"Oh, crap! The clock's almost seven! I'm so late!" Kiba yelled, looking at his clock. "I promised to help Hana with her dogs... Shit, she's going to have my head because of this..." he ran to the door and turned to look back. "Oh yeah, Naruto, if you still want to have a ride, come quickly! Your home's just on my way, so I can still give you a ride!"_

_"Okay, dog-breath! I'm coming!" the blonde stood up and went after him. He stopped when Sasuke called him from behind._

_"Oi, dobe!"_

_"What now, Uchiha-teme?!"_

_"Would you want to help us with our music? Coming to listen and tell your opinions for them?" the band mates of his were shocked. He had never given anyone a permission to listen their songs. He had a strong sense of privacy and it had gotten even from Chouji a lot of time to get a permit to stay there. Even Naruto looked surprised, but he then grinned widely._

_"You bet, teme!" and disappeared from the door._

_

* * *

_

So, now the younger Uchiha was thinking about the things the blonde didn't say. _The story about his childhood stopped like into a wall and that pain... What has happened to him? What could be so painful that he stopped like that? _And then another thought came to his mind. _And then there was _that_..._

Well, after the blonde had agreed on the proposal, Sasuke had accomplished two things: one, another chance to find out more about him and, two, to get an adviser that knows much about the music... And lyrics... _A very good deal_, Sasuke congratulated himself.

Going inside his home, he firstly noticed that Kyuubi's shoes weren't there. _Strange..._ he thought. The boy was usually home before him or at least at six. But the clock was over seven... Sasuke sighed. At least Itachi was home... Maybe he could ask him more about the morning... And the destruction of the kitchen. And what the hell was that crazy talk Deidara said...?

These thoughts running in his mind, he went to search his older brother. He checked everywhere. Living room, library... Every little rooms... Bed- Sasuke flinched. Okay, not the bedroom. He had once gone there and the outcome wasn't pretty. As well as Kyuubi's room... That place was always locked. Who knows why? Perhaps he had there something to hide.

Then the younger Uchiha heard some noises downstairs. Curiously, he walked the stairs down, towards the noise. It came from the kitchen. Seeing no one there, he wondered that what the hell it was about?

"Otouto, why are you peeking in the kitchen? You scared of the ghost of a dead kitchen?" he heard a voice behind him. Sasuke almost jumped into the air.

"A- aniki... Please, don't scare me like that..."

"Don't be so easily scared." The older Uchiha shrugged.

"Aye aye... Were you the one to make that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Those cracking sounds, some of them sounded like that something was being dragged..."

"Oh... Yeah, that was me. I cleaned the kitchen, so I can call repair men." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay..."

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, I don't think so... Why?" Itachi smirked.

"You and I have a meeting with Kyuubi... Tomorrow, at this time, you've been the owner of the Uchiha's company for hours already..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me... This soon?!"

"Yeah, more details in the meeting. Oh, by the way, it's at eight o'clock... Place, who knows? It changes often, so we'll have to wait for Kyuu." Sasuke nodded again, feeling a bit dazed.

"Okay..."

"'Okay'? That's all you can say? I expected more from you, Sasuke. Show some more excitement! Be free to dance for joy! Be like... Like..." he thought for a moment. "Deidara. No, like that Lee-kid from your school. Isn't he always enthusiastic?"

"... You seriously want me to be more like _him..._? Yelling about Guy-sensei and 'the flames of youth'?" After a silence of a while, Itachi answered.

"No. We would be so dead."

"I thought so too... Well, call me when Kyuubi's here. I'll do my homework while waiting." Itachi nodded and went back to get the last bag of trash outside.

_I hate cleaning_... The Uchiha muttered.

_

* * *

_

When the clock hit eight, Sasuke and Itachi were both sitting in the living room, impatiently waiting for Kyuubi. Both had nothing else to do and there wasn't even a good television program that they could watch. Also, they were bored out of their mind.

After waiting some minutes, and a lot more, the clock hit nine and the door bell rang. Itachi got up and went to check, if it was the masked boy. When he opened the door, he sighed in disappointment. It was only Akiko.

"Akiko-san, why are you here?" he asked bluntly, being irritated by the delay. Sitting and waiting for an hour never made anyone happy. The woman just smiled knowingly.

"I was told by Kyuubi to come fetch you. He has been busy in the past few hours, so he's sorry for the late time. And no, I don't know what he has done, but who would?" Itachi nodded and called Sasuke. The younger one came and they walked outside after the woman. Sasuke looked a bit anxious; Itachi noted silently and turned his attention back to the woman, also known as 'Konan'.

"I've been wondering..." he started, getting Akiko's attention.

"Hmm? On what, Itachi-kun?" the woman asked without turning.

"Why are you called 'Konan' in public? Is it because of privacy, or...?" Akiko laughed, silencing him before he could even end his sentence.

"No, nothing that 'noble'. It's just that most people wouldn't work with me if they knew my real name. Yayoi Akiko... That's the name my mother gave me when she died and the one I started using only ten years ago or so. Before that I was walking around with another name..." she sighed. "Konan's just an alias over an alias. People intelligent, or observant, however you wish to say it, enough can see through my 'mask' and tell who I really was... Not who I am now, but who I was... I'm so lucky Pain found me when he found me. Otherwise everything could've gotten worse than they did."

"What do you mean...?" Itachi asked curiously. The blue-haired woman knocked the door of her house and it was opened by Kyuubi.

"Ask me some other time." Akiko smiled sweetly at the teen. "I did what you wanted, Kyuu-chan. Can I now have my reward?" she teased him. Kyuubi shook his head and smiled mysteriously.

"Here," he gave her a paper, which she opened curiously. She had been kidding with the reward. Her eyes widened as she read the scroll.

"T- this is...!" Kyuubi nodded.

"It's your birth certificate from the registry. If you burn it and make a new one, you can finally live freely without the burden and fear of getting caught." The woman hugged him tears on her eyes.

"Thank you, Kyuubi..." she whispered. "It's more than I could've ever hoped."

"You're worth it. Just tell Yamaneko when the replacement is ready."

"But... Isn't he a...?"

"Yeah, he's part of the Seven Cooks of the Mist, but he has a friend in the registry that owes me one, so he'll do it. Just make it quickly, you know Raiga."

"Ah... Kurosuki's just like that. Impatient... Almost as bad as Sasori in that trait."

"Unfortunately. Anyhow, we are already late from the schedule, so..."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot!" Akiko looked at the Uchiha brothers, who were still waiting. "Sorry, this just got me so excited. I'll see you later!" she then ran towards Pain's house, probably to tell her good news. Kyuubi sighed.

"Now she can finally have some peace..."

"If it isn't much bother, could you tell what that meant? The paper and... She said earlier something about fake names..."

"She told you? Well, maybe later. Not now, I'm still busy. Even though it is weekend now, I'll probably do not see you around till next week. A lot's happening." He motioned them to follow and he led them to the basement of Akiko's. It was furnished quite plainly and it was fairly dark there. Only one light on the table and a dim lamp near the door. Kyuubi walked around the table and sat down, telling them to do so also. The two sat opposite him.

"So, let's begin." The boy took out a contract. It seemed familiar to Itachi, but he noticed the difference on it. His contract had had a red cloud on it as a seal; this one had a strange double swirl. Kyuubi broke the seal and read:

"The one who signs this contract will pledge his loyalty to the leader of Akatsuki and swear to never betray him. Leader's words are the person's law. The person can never tell about the organization to anyone who's outsider or to someone who doesn't have anything to do with it. He has to discuss about everything he does in his business life with the leader or someone who has contact with him and is his entrusted one.

The signing one cannot do anything that would do any harm to the organization, regardless of the situation. He can't tell about his name or occupation to anyone who asks, only the full members of Akatsuki have the right to know that. This is needed as we want no other betray in the organization. If you tell, you can guarantee that you will not go without a punishment.

Break any of these laws settled by leader, you will be punished." After reading, Kyuubi lifted his eyes to look straight at Sasuke.

"Can you fulfill these deeds?" he asked demandingly. Sasuke answered voice full of determination.

"Yes."

"The consequences of your betrayal will be that everyone you hold dear will suffer. This includes your brother and yourself. Are you still accepting the offer?"

"Yes."

"The last thing I need to get an assurance from you is this: will you do, without a second thought, anything the leader wants and continue to follow the orders of your superiors?"

"Yes."

"The thing we need you to do, as we wanted money from Itachi when he joined, to affirm that you're serious about this, is this: when you join Anbu, we will tell you about the murderer of your clan." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he glanced at Itachi. The said Uchiha had his eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what the Kyuubi was after. "We both, Itachi and I, know who the murderer is. I know that you want revenge on him as badly as he does." They both nodded.

"Here's the deal: after I tell you his name, I need you to promise, that you will not go after him. You need to tell every piece of information you get from him to me or Pain, or even to shadow leader, if you can get contact with him. Only, if he lets you, then you can go and get your revenge. Are we clear?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He finally had the chance to know the name of the man he loathed over anything else, the name he had wanted to know since the massacre of his family. But he couldn't get revenge, even if he wanted. He sighed in defeat. Maybe he could find a hole on the contract later...

"Yes." Kyuubi stared at him a moment, before handling him he contract.

"Sign this." The younger Uchiha nodded and grabbed the pen Kyuubi was holding. His eyes widened. The leader's name was there!

_Namikaze..._ he narrowed his eyes more inwardly. He couldn't get anything from the first name.

"Ah, that's all you need to know about leader-sama. His last name. You won't get any information of him from that, only about Yondaime." Sasuke looked at him. How the hell had he known what he had thought?! Itachi sighed, noticing the glance of his brother.

"I've been wondering it too... He can read people like open book when needed..." the brother of his nodded yet again, signing the contract. Kyuubi then grabbed it back and stared at it for a while.

"It's good enough." He stated and rolled it on a roll and placed it beside himself.

"The name?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Kyuubi looked at him.

"You're now the member of Anbu... You cannot break those rules without permission from your superior. In this case me, Pain or shadow leader. If a full member gives you an order, he or she needs to have permission from us. If you do, then you can say good bye to your career as an Anbu." Sasuke nodded and Kyuubi closed his eyes.

"Hebi."

"A... snake?" the younger Uchiha questioned. The masked teen nodded.

"That's his name. Hebi. Though you might know him better with his first name as not many know his last name... Or actually many do, but they only remember his first name." Kyuubi opened his eyes and stared directly at Sasuke. "It was Orochimaru, Sasuke." The said Uchiha gasped.

"The legendary Sannin...? You got to be kidding me..."

"I'm afraid I'm not... And besides being a Sannin, he's one of the biggest mistakes of Akatsuki..." the masked boy added quietly. His gaze sharpened. "Do you understand now, why I don't want you to go after him? He is a twisted person, without a completely sane mind. I'm not saying that he's mad, but he's definitely not the sanest person I know. And I've known him since I was three.

So Sasuke, promise me, that you won't go after him. I want you to stay alive as long as possible, because if you tried to kill him, he could kill you faster. He's not called the brains of the Sannin for nothing."

"I... Understand." The Uchiha muttered.

"This doesn't mean that he won't come after you."

"What?!"

"Yes, unfortunately that's the case. He doesn't believe we will tell you that he's the murderer... And even if he does, he will have a back-up plan, that's for sure. He has been after you since the massacre. The Uchiha's company holds a lot of power in public and he needs that power. He is currently planning to remove Itachi from this world and make you the sole Uchiha survivor and... Well, corrupt you to become his ally. He has been after me too, maybe a bit more than you, because he knows what I'm capable of." Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who merely nodded. He had assumed that his life would be on the line since the night five years ago and Kyuubi had agreed on that thought too then.

"Now, we can discuss about this later if he comes in contact with you. Whatever you do, don't endanger yourself or the organization in vain."

"Yes, I promise that." Kyuubi smiled.

"Thank you. Now, back to the business... Itachi, do you have the contract for the Uchiha's?" the older Uchiha took it out from his pocket.

"Here it is, Kyuubi." The teen nodded took it. He looked it through.

"Hmm... It seems to be in order... Though this one thing..." he grabbed the pen back from Sasuke and quickly wrote something to it. He grinned. "Now it's perfect."

"What did you do to it?" Itachi asked. The teen just shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just that, when he gets ownership of the Uchiha's, he needs to buy me chocolate as much as I want." He then saw the facial expressions of the Uchihas and smirked. "You actually bought that...?" he laughed. The two quickly shook their heads.

"No, of course not." The teen laughed more.

"You should've, because it's the truth."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled the second time at the meeting and looked. "Oh shit, he is completely serious."

Itachi just stared at Kyuubi, looking him in disbelief. The teen faced the stare without a stir.

"What? I feel like chocolate." He then turned to look back at Sasuke. "Anyway, sign that, so this can end... I'm tired. I've run today more than ten miles between places and I want to rest before I get going again. My next meeting's tomorrow at four in the morning."

"Why do you have one so early? It's not healthy to have your day fully booked." The older Uchiha stated. Kyuubi glared at him.

"It's my master's wish to get things done before next Wednesday. And this way I can get away from 'unwanted attention'." Itachi flinched. He still bore grudge from the morning. Lucky for him, Sasuke didn't seem to notice the conversation; otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Here," he gave the signed contract back to Kyuubi, who checked it again.

"Nice. Now you're the owner of Uchiha's music company. Congratulations. We can go on tour there some other time, maybe if you book a meeting with me. Then I can also help you with your career... No, maybe I could get you a specialist from Anbu to help you. Lyrics, compositions... That kind of things." Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't think I need one... I already have someone to help me and my band." Kyuubi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"His name's Uzumaki Naruto and he's the new transfer student in my school. He knows a lot of music." _And I don't want you to look behind my shoulder everything I do..._ Sasuke added inwardly. He didn't notice the smirk of Kyuubi's.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Sounds like an interesting person..."

"He's a dead last, but knows his thing."

"Hmm..." the teen took out two masks. Both were designed as wolves, but the other one was black, other one white. He threw the white one to Sasuke and the black one to Itachi. "Here are your masks. Itachi, you wear your own when dealing with Anbus, same for you Sasuke. Black mask means that you're a full member. Also, here's a cloak for you to wear." He handled the younger raven a gray garment. "We value secrecy, so everyone have a cloak and a mask. Different masks, sure, but otherwise it would be too hard to deal with people. Itachi, you can use the Akatsuki cloak, no garment like this for you." The both nodded.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Kyuubi took out a blue necklace from his pocket. He handed it over to the younger Uchiha. "Here's this. With this you can tell everyone you're an Anbu if it's an emergency. What idiot keeps his mask with himself every time he goes out anyway? It's for identification too. If you see someone with a necklace like this, he will probably be a member of Anbu. There will be members in places you never think there would, so keep your eyes open." Sasuke nodded. Kyuubi smiled at him.

"The next meeting with other Anbu members is next Wednesday. You, along with a couple of others, will be introduced to the older members. You can also talk with other members, it might be informative. They might be able to help you with areas I can't. I'm busy, you know. And after this evening, if you want to have a meeting with me, then book one from Pain. He doesn't care for Anbu, but he arranges my schedule. Shadow leader has ordered him to as I'm too busy with shadow leader's orders." He added, seeing the question on their faces.

"Now, you hear about the meeting more on Monday. I'll see you then." Sasuke nodded, thanked and left with a yawn. Man, he was tired... Itachi, though, didn't move an inch. Kyuubi looked at him cautiously.

"What do you want, Itachi?" he asked. The said man lifted his eyebrow.

"How cold... Have I done something to you?" Kyuubi snorted.

"As if you haven't... And I don't want to hear about it anymore. Please, leave." Itachi just shook his head and looked him in the eyes.

"I won't... Not until you hear me out." They stared at each other for a minute before the younger of them sighed.

"I guess I cannot get away before I do, eh? You are between the door and me, after all..."

"That's right."

"Then talk." The teen ordered. "I don't want to hear it, but I don't have any choice. Just make it quick." Itachi let a small grin flash across his face.

"I knew you would see it in my way..."

"Talk."

"Yes yes, your highness." Itachi mocked before he got a serious look in his eyes, almost scaring the younger one.

"Are you going to apologize for your actions?" Kyuubi asked, slightly intimidated. He had not seen Itachi like that in a while...

"No, I won't."

"Then why do you want to talk about that k- kiss with me?!"

"I can't apologize for something I don't regret doing." The Uchiha stated calmly. Kyuubi paled.

"What do you mean...?"

"... By that?" the teen nodded. Itachi shook his head. "And you were supposed to be the bigger genius of us..."

"You don't have to start mocking me..." muttered the masked one.

"Then I won't." The look in his eyes softened. "I- like you, Kyuubi. I don't know if this is love, but I'm attracted to you. I... I want to know you better. That's why I wish to start a relationship with you." The said boy looked at him for a minute before he shook his head.

"No..." his voice's sadness almost broke Itachi's heart. "That's... Impossible."

"But why?" he asked.

"It just is."

"Kyuubi..."

"Please... Accept it. It has to be this way. I cannot let anyone into my life."

"You don't understand..."

"No!" the teen yelled with so much intense in his voice that made Itachi almost fall backwards. "Itachi, it's you, who don't understand! You have no idea, how hard you're making this! You have no idea, who I am behind this mask! You don't know me!"

"But I wish to know! I wish to know, who you're behind all that! I want to know you better... I want to be the first one you tell your real name, I want to be the one who cares for you and the one you care for!" the boy shook his head harder, like he was trying to deny everything he had said.

"No... No! Be quiet!"

"I wish you would trust me..."

"Quiet!"

"I won't." The man walked to the other side of the table, beside Kyuubi. The teen looked at him in agony. "Kyuubi... You're the first one that has made me feel like I was... Like I was alive. The first one who makes my heart beat like no end. This kiss... It wasn't an accident." Kyuubi froze. "I wanted it to happen."

"Itachi, please... _No more_..." the boy said quietly. "My life... I can't do this. My life is already someone else's..." Itachi's eyes hardened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My life is being controlled, that's what I mean." Kyuubi stated coldly.

"By _shadow leader_?" the Uchiha emphasized the words with disgust. Kyuubi smiled tiredly.

"I can only hope it would be the case... But it's not. I'm more like Sasuke than I thought or wished..."

"Kyuubi?"

"It's revenge, Itachi." The teen lifted his eyes to look straight at the obsidian ones. "My life... It's dedicated to revenge..."

"Revenge... Is it Orochimaru you want it from?"

"No..." Kyuubi shook his head. "Orochimaru... Even though he is an idiot, even though he's the one who took Kabuto away... Even though he's the reason for everybody's misery, he isn't the one I crave revenge from... Okay, I do, but he isn't the first one on my list... The person I've aimed for most of my life is..." the younger of them quieted down as pain flashed across his face.

"Is...?" Itachi prompted him to continue.

"Yondaime Tsuchikage..." the older one's eyes widened.

"What...?" Kyuubi laughed bitterly.

"He's a real bastard... More than Orochimaru. Orochimaru wants immortality, but he still has a bit of humanity left in him... He has reasons for his actions... But the Tsuchikage... Destroying one's life just because of one thing they can't have control over... I hate him, I loathe him! I want to dig his eyes out of their holes, pierce small needles into his body, his skin, make him die _slowly_ in pain and drive his soul into hell!" Kyuubi spat out, his voice full of venom.

"I cannot give myself to anyone, not before I have had my revenge! Not even shadow leader can stop me in this!" his voice turned a bit softer as he continued. "But I won't let someone as kind and innocent as Sasuke be driven into the same road I am walking now... I don't want him to feel the same way as I do." Kyuubi lifted himself from his chair and walked towards the door, Itachi following him behind. The Uchiha grabbed him from his arm.

"Itachi... Let me go..." the raven shook his head.

"I won't. I know not what you've been through, Kyuubi, and I may never know if you don't tell me. But know this... I am here, waiting. I will help you in any way you want, in any way I can, you just need to ask." He turned the teen towards himself and lifted Kyuubi's chin. The cerulean blue eyes looked him with a bit of wary, as the teen remembered morning too well. But, for once, he let it go. He could let himself go, for the first time in a long, long time...

Itachi moved his other arm and placed it around the shorter one's hips and pulled him against his torso. Lowering his head, his lips met another, softer ones. Kyuubi closed his eyes slowly, letting the other one take control. He moaned softly as Itachi pushed his tongue through his lips, deepening their kiss.

Kyuubi could feel the passion that was meant only for him, only for this moment. He moaned again as Itachi rubbed his tongue with his own, tasting the flavor of his mouth. It felt... Nice... Like they had a place to belong...

It was Kyuubi, who broke the kiss, much to Itachi's dismay. The teen just shook his head, removing the Uchiha's hands around himself.

"Itachi... We can't." Was all the teen said before he looked down, avoiding Itachi's gaze. Unknown to him, Itachi had a small smile on his face.

"It's all in your head..." he whispered softly. After caressing his mask's cheek, he moved away, towards the door. He gave one last glance at the younger one, smile still on his face. Kyuubi was still staring at his feet, not moving an inch.

"But know this, Kyuubi... Someday, I will know, what's under your mask. Both the visible and the invisible. I will not give up... Not until I can have, what I want. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it is you, Kyuu. And an Uchiha gets what they want... Always."

Kyuubi turned around, as fast as a lightning, only to see an open doorway. He stared at it for a moment before bursting into a hollow laugh.

"It seems that things just got complicated... Itachi... What do you want from me...?" the teen muttered bitterly. He turned to look at the moon that was barely visible from one of the windows. "Revenge... Just how long that thing has controlled my life...? How long can I still manage, without breaking? Without losing my mind to it...?

Can you answer me... Mother?"

* * *

Itachi stood behind a platform, amongst the other members. His new mask felt weird, the porcelain being cold and the cracks for eyes were so narrow that he almost couldn't see in the dark room. When looking around, he could see a lot of Anbus. There were many different shapes and kinds of masks, maybe twenty to thirty of them. The newest members were standing in front of the platform. Itachi could just barely discern Sasuke from them. There were beside him three other people. When he had arrived, he had seen their masks. Saru, Koumori, Kawauso and of course, Sasuke with Ookami mask.

He had been more than curious about how shadow leader gave masks to people. Was it because their character? Appearance? Or was it just some random order? From what he had seen, he couldn't tell which it is. Deidara was Kuro Feretto, just like he was Kuro Ookami. Kisame's mask was designed as Kuro Jajauma and Hidan was Kuro Sakana. Weird, he had thought that the cook would be masked as a fish, not the politician.

Also, he had recognized a few Anbus. The Inu brothers had waved at him, or at least Aoi Inu had. He had made Zabuza wave too, but he seemed to be doing it reluctantly. Haku was there too, wearing his Neko mask, but he was talking with someone, who was wearing Jakkaru mask. Itachi remembered that there was one other person in the Scarecrow Squad who had that mask. Suddenly he remembered that he still had not got the list of Anbus. He cursed Kyuubi's short memory for that. Sai was nowhere to be seen. Even though he had tried, he couldn't see more masks, it was too dark for that. He sighed. Hopefully someone would put lights on...

Almost immediately someone _did _put lights on. The whole hall turned to look at the door, including Sasori, who had been reading on the dark room. Kakuzu, who had been asking how he did that as if he could do it too, they could save some money with it. The redhead had sighed and told that he could do it because of his career. One needed good sight when exploring tombs and reading the writings on the walls. The taller man had nodded in disappointment and sighed.

In front of the door stood Pain and one shadowy figure. Pain was dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and his mask looked like Risu. Somehow his hair seemed to be on fire, so bright it was in the room. The figure beside him was smaller, his cloak did not have the red clouds that were in full member's cloak nor was it gray. It was pitch black. Also, his mask didn't hold any kind of design, it was pure black too. They both walked across the hall, both of them had an equal aura around them, powerful and strong. Confident. When they got in front of the newest Anbus, they parted ways. Pain walked through them and to the platform, the other one to the other side of the platform, into the shadows.

"Welcome to our low cottage, you mighty and all members of Akatsuki and Anbu." Pain started. "It's great to see that you all got here safely."

"Couple of assassins is not going to stop us!" a shout came from the door. Itachi looked up and saw Kyuubi. The masked teen just stood there, looking the same as always, only having an Akatsuki cloak on.

"Ah, dear Kyuubi, you decided to come here too. I trust your missions went well?" the orange-haired man said politely.

"Yup, all is well. Tori just couldn't come over; he's heading to the hospital right now."

"Is he alright?"

"Nope, he's not. But don't worry, he will be. Those thugs weren't so tough." The teen shrugged. "Continue and don't mind me. I'm here for only one thing and that's it. I'm off soon." Pain nodded.

"I know."

"I know you know." The teen seemed to grin behind his mask and he walked in, closing the door. Some weird metallic sounds came to Itachi's ears when the boy walked. Every time he stepped a new step, the weird sound was heard. He raised his eyebrow worriedly. He hoped that the boy was fine.

"We have gathered here to welcome our newest Anbus in six years. They are:

Kawauso..." A tall figure on the left stepped one step forward.

"... Ookami..." Sasuke followed the Kawauso's example and stepped forward also.

"... Saru..." The person on the right stepped onwards.

"... And Koumori." The last of them stepped forward.

"Now, if you would be so kind and tell us all what are your special skills or where you have specialized." Pain told them. "Koumori, you can start."

"I am known as Koumori, as you just heard, and I like quietness, dislike loud things and no hobbies I should mention. I'm still studying. I will become a lawyer in a few years, so if you have anything related to law, please, come talk to me. I'll help all I can." He stepped back.

"Ookami." Sasuke nodded.

"You may call me Ookami. What I like is not your business, I dislike a lot of things and I don't have hobbies other than music. I have specialized in music too. I heard that one other person here has specialized in music too, so I hope we can get along and not get in each other's way."

"Fukurou is away at this moment, but I know he wishes the same thing. Good luck with finding him, I haven't talked to him since a long time." Kyuubi intruded. "But don't let me interrupt you. I'm just saying."

"Saru." Pain ignored Kyuubi once again.

"Okay! The name's Saru and I love computers! I'm a hacker, mounter, you name it. Just tell me and I do it. Hahah, it rhymed! I dislike people, who are too arrogant for their own good and... Mood swings. Not that I have ones, but my friends and family... Oh yeah, and pleased to meet you!" the voice told everyone that the person was grinning.

"And Kawauso, your turn."

"If you say so..." the said person sighed. "I am Kawauso. I haven't specialized in anything. I like my friends and dislike loud things also... Ask me anything, I'll know the answer... Probably." Laughter came from the back of the room.

"You do know! That memory of yours is priceless!" Kyuubi winked.

"So here are the newest Anbus." Pain said, ignoring Kyuubi. "If you want them to help you, come to me. And, one thing you probably won't know is that we have gained a new Akatsuki member." They could hear some gasps in the Anbu ranks. "He has been with us about five years, but for some reason, we have always forgotten to tell about him. Kuro Ookami, will you step forward?"

To say at least, Itachi was surprised. No one had informed him that he needed to say anything in the event. Gaining an upper hand over his surprise quickly, he stepped onwards.

"My name is Kuro Ookami. I have specialized in literature. I like one kitsune," he glanced at Kyuubi. "I dislike things that cause disorder and hobbies are reading and... Reading. To know more, come and talk."

"And that was it." At this statement, Kyuubi started clapping his hands. This started a chain reaction, so applauses filled the air soon. When they died, Pain started talking again.

"There's something I have kept from you..." he glanced around the hall. The Neko whispered something to Akai Inu and he whispered it to his brother. All three were chuckling now and the Jakkaru-masked one just shook his head. His eyes focused on them. "Do you want to tell us what's so funny?"

They quickly shook their heads, but the atmosphere around them was mocking.

"I have a permission to tell you one thing..." he looked at Kyuubi. "I'm not the real leader." The Anbus gasped and even Akatsuki seemed surprised.

"Why are you telling them this..?" the Kuro Hyou asked him. Itachi recognized from the voice, that it was Akiko. He had not seen her coming.

"Because I was ordered." He said eyes still on Kyuubi. The said boy winked at him and turned to look at the corner, where the person Pain arrived with disappeared. The said person walked beside Pain and he turned his attention to him. He bowed in front of the black figure.

"Everything is as you wanted... Shadow leader."

* * *

Like in chapter four fir nicknames, here's the masks to avoid further confusion.

Akatsuki:

Kuro Risu (Black Squirrel): Pein.

Kuro Hyou (Black Panther): Akiko/Konan.

Kuro Ookami (Black Wolf): Itachi.

Kuro Feretto (Black Ferret): Deidara.

Kuro Jajauma (Shrew): Kisame.

Kuro Sakana (Black Fish): Hidan.

Kitsune (Fox): Who else, but Kyuubi? He doesn't even take off his mask, only when he goes sleeping...

I didn't mention other members yet, so maybe I should leave them till I do...

Anbu:

Neko (Cat): Haku. Member of SS (Scarecrow Squad).

Tori (Bird): Sai. Member of SS.

Yamaneko (Lynx): Kurosuki Raiga, aka Kisame's colleague. Is dead in the manga, if I remember correctly...

Akai Inu (Red Dog): Zabuza. Member of SS.

Aoi Inu (Blue Dog): Kakashi. Member of SS.

Ookami (Wolf): Sasuke.

Kawauso (Otter): -

Saru (Monkey): -

Koumori (Bat): -

Jakkaru (Jackal): -, member of SS.

Fukurou (Owl): -


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

The words echoed around the room as people stared at the dark figure next to Pain. No one said a thing, no whispers, nothing. Just... Silence and staring. The mysterious character gestured Pain to get up. It almost looked like he was embarrassed by the fake leader's stunt. The man complied with the shorter one's wish.

"Ah, you finally revealed yourself, master. Though if people wouldn't have masks on, it would be much more entertaining..." Kyuubi blurted out, voice slightly lower than usually. The figure seemed to nod.

"You have always loved these kinds of things... Seeing other people's confusion and surprise..." a cold, rough voice said. It sounded a bit like... Mechanical? Kyuubi mockingly bowed and left the room. The real leader turned to look at the Anbus.

"It will be pleasure to... Work with you in the future... I might not get to meet you personally, or work with you myself, but know this... I am _always _near." Itachi thought he was hearing a malicious shade on his voice. Some of the Anbus were shivering, he noted. The shadow leader walked towards Sasuke and his associates and looked them over.

"So these are the people Kyuubi was talking about... Mmm, let him handle the new bunch himself... Wanted to know if he could find the trustworthy amongst the treacherous... I guess he chose well..." the whispers of his ran down the spines of theirs. He stroke lightly Sasuke's mask and his speech was strangely stretching. "Especially you, Ookami-kun... Don't be so... _Angry_. You're not a fox hating a snake... Or a rock, you are a proud wolf, gregarious soul... A bit of loner, yes, but gregarious nevertheless. Foxes are sly and cunning, one of the smartest animals... When they hunt, they hunt alone... Trust your brethren, but never too much. Your kin is the most dangerous after all..." he took his hand away.

"And that has been attested tonight. Go to your allies, all of you." He motioned. The four Anbus quickly bowed and went down to the other white masked people.

"The reason I have called you here is not a matter that should be concerned lightly. If it were, I wouldn't be here. The person standing here would be Kyuubi. And because of certain incident, I have given him freedom to leave this meeting early. Which he has used already."

"Forgive me for my question, but what could be so important for you to appear, Leader-sama? Last time was... Years ago..." Akiko asked behind her mask. The people beside her noticed the slight hesitation in her voice, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Kuro Hyou-san, I tell you the same thing I told Kuro Risu-san. Drop that suffix from my name. We are more equal than you might think."

"As you wish, Leader-san..." the figure nodded and glanced over the hall.

"The reason is simple: there has happened a... murder inside these bare walls." Immediately, there were heard gasps and whispers, but the man silenced them quickly by raising his hand.

"I don't want to exaggerate this, but I have a solid proof that the murderer is still among us, in this very room." His aura became even colder it had been a minute ago. "I won't let it pass through, since it has been a sign of an extreme treason since a long, long time. Some of you might remember that, some of you don't. Feel free to find more about it later, but not now. The one, who has been murdered, was one of my very first trusted ones. This has been a personal declaration of war to me, so, whoever did this, I tell you: You won't get away from this. Prepare yourself." Now the maliciousness of his voice was clearly be heard by everyone's ears. The shadow leader of theirs was out for blood.

"U- Um, Leader-san..." they heard a timid, a bit scared query. "W- who was the o- one killed...?" the man ignored the asking one and looked at the Aoi Inu. If anyone could've seen under the black cloak, they would've seen pity in his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he answered to the question.

"...It was Shika-san..."

Silence struck the hall. Most people were shocked about it; some of them didn't know who it was. But nothing could prepare them for the desperate cry that came from the back of the room, breaking the silence. They all turned to look the person now on the knees of his, who was keeping his head between his hands, tears dropping from the eye holes of his mask.

"No... No! It can't be... Not him!" Kakashi's broken voice was trembling. "You're lying! It can't be _him_!!"

"I'm sorry, Inu-san." the man turned to look at the black figure. A hollow smile was on his face, though no one could see it.

"No... I won't believe it..."

"Inu-san..."

"Nononono... This is a dream... A _bad_ dream!! Yeah... Yeah! He can't be gone... No way, never gone... He promised me! Never gone, never..." he mumbled, getting up from his place and stumbled towards the door. "Can't be gone... Never, never... It was a promise... Never, never gone..."

"...Go after him, Akai Inu. He needs a shoulder right now..." nodding and bowing quickly, Zabuza made his way to his brother.

"...He... He promised not to leave me, never..."

"I know brother, I know..." the younger of them led the other one out of the room.

"Neko."

"Yes, Leader-san?" Haku's voice was dreary as his eyes followed his lover and his brother.

"Go, young one. Kyuubi has told me that you were close to him too."

"...Thank you, Leader-san..." after this he disappeared also. The black figure sighed.

"Murderer-san, you have brought more misery for us than you know. You hit Kyuubi's heart into slivers and I am afraid that he won't be himself in a long while..." He looked at the ceiling. "You shattered Aoi Inu-san's heart too... I hope you're happy now. I know that you won't be willing to reveal yourself, but still... For some reason I really hoped that you would. I could rip out that rotten heart of yours. But mostly, I would like to hear why you did it." He looked back at the Anbus.

"Leave now. It wasn't planned that I came here, but as the... _Incident_ happened only a few hours ago, I want to say to everyone that I suspect every _single_ one of you for doing this before the culprit is caught. Don't expect nice times in future. This includes you, Akatsuki." He glanced at the cloaked members. "You are also suspected." He turned back at the Anbus.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to _leave_." His voice held the finality that belonged to a person who didn't take any objections. As soon as one could've said 'Akatsuki', the hall was empty, only the full members were left.

"Pain."

"Yes, Leader-san?"

"Ookami-kun has stayed behind. Get him a ride and come back to me as soon as possible." For how he knew it, no one knows.

"Yes, Leader-san." The man left without hesitancy. It seemed that the proud man was used to obey shadow leader's orders.

"Leader-san..." Akiko started. "Um..."

"Split it out, Yayoi-san. No need to be anxious."

"Yes. Then I ask you straight. How do you know that the culprit is in the Akatsuki?" the man looked at the ceiling, again.

"Mmm... That's a straight question you have..."

"You wanted one."

"That's right. I hate when people beat about the bush."

"Well...?"

"No comment. At least when Pain isn't here, he might want to know too. I never told him the reason I was here."

"Yes..." and then they waited. After a few moments, the orange-haired man appeared to the door and closed it behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun has been sent home safely."

"Ah, thank you, Pain."

"My pleasure."

"I'm sure it is." He looked at Akiko. "Did you give that certificate to Kurosuki, by the way? I only heard that Kyuubi gave it to you."

"Yes, I did." She took off her mask, smiling. "Thank you very much, shadow leader. How did you get it? I thought they are being guarded pretty well."

"Connections." He stated. The cold mechanic sound of his voice was starting to get on Itachi's nerves. Only a couple of things made him creep out, but that voice was one of them.

"The reason I wanted you to stay for a moment is this...: the culprit is more likely to be within the full members than the Anbus." This statement caused a few shocked gasps.

"Ho- how come?" Deidara asked eyes wide open. "I thought..."

"The reason I think it's like this is also simple. There was a letter beside the body of the Shika." He took it out from his cloak. "It had been left there for a purpose. Also, all leads have been pointing towards Aoi Inu, aka Hatake Kakashi. I don't believe he could've done this thing as he was close to Shika, as may have noticed earlier. Hatake has been extremely loyal to our organization as has his boss." He turned to look at Tobi. "That doesn't mean I still won't suspect you." The swirl-masked one shook his head.

"Tobi understands, but Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wouldn't murder anyone!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of it." Tobi just shrugged and smiled sadly behind his mask.

"I can only say that two or three of us are free of suspicion. Sadly."

"Who they are, Leader-san?" Kakuzu asked.

"Me, Pain and... No, I guess he is under suspicion too."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Me?" Itachi asked incredulously. "A murderer? Hold on a second! Yes, I want to murder someone or a few people actually, but that doesn't mean I murdered Shika-san! Who he was anyway...?" the shadow leader took a thoughtful position.

"Mmm... You might be right... You didn't have the list of Anbus yet? I wonder why Kyuubi didn't give you them, I told him to do it last Friday... But I will still keep my eyes on you." Then he looked directly at Itachi. "About Shika-san...

"Does the name 'Umino Iruka' say something to you?"

* * *

Itachi walked inside his house in deep silence. No lights were on, no sounds were heard. Even in the dark he noticed that both his brothers and Kyuubi's shoes were on their places. He also saw ones he didn't recognize. Scowling, he checked the downstairs for any signs of strangers. Finding none, he concluded that the unknown one must be upstairs. Worry on his face, he headed up. He hoped that both of his loved ones were alright.

Checking on Sasuke's room, he found the teen in deep sleep. Wanting not to disturb his dreams, he quietly closed the door and moved on. The only rooms he had not looked yet were his own and Kyuubi's. Deciding to check his own later, he headed for the other one's room. He had almost knocked on it when he heard voices from the room.

Someone was... Sobbing?

Yes, definitely. Someone was crying there. He was about to speak up, but somebody beat him to it.

"Shh... Don't cry..." the voice was soft, soothing one. The sobs became louder.

"Bu- but... He... He's _dead_." Itachi recognized the voice as Kyuubi's. But who was the other one...? He sounded a bit familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I know I know..." Unknown to Itachi, the stranger hugged the masked boy.

"...Dead because of _me_..." the Uchiha was shocked. What was that about...? Could they be talking about...?

"Shh, you know that Iruka wouldn't want you to blame his death on yourself. Right?"

"But... If he wasn't near me, then... Then he... He might be still alive..."

"You don't know that... I think he was happy to spend his time with you... You know he loved you as a brother."

"...What kind of brother I am then, if I can't even save my loved one? Tell me!" the sobbing was replaced by a quick, angry comment.

"You weren't there." A moment of silence caught the speakers, but the stranger continued. "You couldn't have done anything. We don't know why he was killed, so you can't say he died because of you. You weren't there, so he couldn't have died because you couldn't help. Nothing suggests that you're guilty."

"...My guts tell me otherwise..."

"You can't always trust them."

"Since when have they been wrong?" a new silence came as the stranger tried to find something to say. "Ha, even you can't deny that... I have always been right..." Kyuubi sobbed again. "I can't believe he's gone... He was always there... He was our... Pillar... Poor Kakashi, what will he do now...?"

"...That I do know not." The other one said quietly. "Hatake is strong... He has survived before, he will survive now. He's not a person who gives up. Even though these are just assumptions, one thing I'm sure is that he won't blame you. After all, you're his brother too, and if that's not enough then..."

"No... Don't... Don't say that... Please."

"Alright... But someday you need to face that. You say you have, but have you really? Why you don't want us to say that name?"

"..." the boy didn't answer. Then he muttered something. "Do... Do you know what...?"

"What, Kyuu?"

"...Do you know what my guts truly say?"

"I don't."

"Do you want to...?"

"If you want to tell me..." the stranger's voice had grown softer. Kyuubi sniffed once more before he cleared his voice a bit.

"...I think Iruka's death is linked to _him_."

"You can't mean... Kyuubi, that's too farfetched even for you! Why would he... He doesn't even know you're alive!!" Itachi was startled at the volume of his voice. What the hell...? Why would someone think Kyuubi was dead...?

"Maybe he has finally caught on that lie... I'm positive, that 'old friend of mine' knows. No doubt."

"But your disappearance was supposed to be perfect!"

"Maybe... I thought he wouldn't have spies around here, seeing that he and the present Hokage are not best friends, but maybe... Maybe that murderer... Maybe Iruka found out about it and was killed for knowing too much!"

"Kyuubi..." the stranger sighed. "Iruka's death has messed up your mind. He wouldn't know you're alive, period. Rest, my friend. Everything will look better in sunlight."

"But..!"

"No buts. Get to the bed. Now." The stranger's voice was authoritative. Kyuubi sighed.

"You demon..."

"No, I leave that title to you. I'm merely a concerned friend of yours." The teen chuckled sadly.

"Friend... Yeah, like I had many... Because of Iruka's death I have one person less to trust. I can't even be sure to trust anyone anymore..."

"Now you leave those thoughts and get sleep." Itachi heard some moving and rustle of sheets. The small objects of Kyuubi's were ignored as stranger seemed to get an upper hand. Then he heard a sigh of giving up and more rustle of sheets.

"Are you... Will you..." Kyuubi's voice was small and hesitant. A light chuckle was heard in the room, echoing around the silent place.

"I will stay here until you wake up..."

"Promise...?"

"I promise." Was a warm reply. Itachi couldn't see it, but somehow he knew that Kyuubi didn't have his mask on and that he was smiling. He felt something cold in his stomach, but couldn't identify what it was.

"Thanks... I..."

"You appreciate it, I know. Sleep."

"Yes, sir... And..."

"Yes, Kyuu?"

"I love you..." Itachi's world came crashing down. His eyes were wide with disbelief and shock and he was gaping at the door. Kyuubi... Loved someone else? Other than... Him? He fought against the urge of opening the door and giving the stranger a piece of his mind, but the voice of his new target of anger spoke.

"I know... I love you too..." the Uchiha didn't know what was happening in the room, but his suspicion was rising as the two had silenced for a moment. He got affirmation on them as Kyuubi sighed happily.

"Pervert... Taking an advance from a person..."

"It's not like you were complaining. You should be used to kisses, don't you?"

"Mmm..." and after that the teen had fallen asleep, the other figure laying next to him, both cuddling to each other.

That night had many changes in people's lives, many sad and happy moments, deaths... Unfortunate events... That night was also the night, when Itachi learned about jealousy.

* * *

When Itachi woke next day, he jumped out of his bed and dressed quickly. He made his way downstairs to check if the mystery person was still there. When he didn't see his shoes, he almost sighed in relief. The 'threat' had left. When he turned around, he also noticed light coming from the kitchen. Fearing slightly if Kyuubi was cooking, he walked towards it. He stopped when he heard someone talking.

"...worried about Kakashi. I know that you and Iruka were close, but-"

"But you're worrying about your childhood friend. I understand. Actually, I think you are good for me." That was Kyuubi's voice. Itachi could almost imagine that the teen had a bitter smile on his lips. "I need something distract me, otherwise I... I fear I will break down... Like when Orochimaru..."

"I really hope that doesn't happen." That was a voice Itachi didn't recognize, like the voice last night. But this wasn't the same one. The stranger from last night had been a man, but this one was a woman, without a doubt. "You just locked yourself in that room and didn't come out for months! Only Iruka..." she cut herself again. Kyuubi smiled sadly.

"Exactly. Iruka was the only one that could talk some sense into me. He was the one who got me on my feet, even though Sai and Haku tried their best... I don't know, what his trick was, but if I fall into the same depression, I'm not sure I can survive it." He sighed. "I guess Fukurou will become more active again..."

"Fukurou...? You can't mean..."

_Fukurou? Now, where is that familiar from...?_ Itachi thought. Then it hit him. Kyuubi had mentioned yesterday briefly about a music specialist in Anbu that was called like that. He turned back to listen Kyuubi and the woman's conversation. Hell, he was turning into an eavesdropper!

"...after all. It's sad that I cannot live without him, but I need to stay in my right mind and he's the only one that can do it for me."

"You love him, don't you? In some way, you can't let him go." Itachi felt like he had been kicked in his stomach. Love...? Was that person yesterday _that_ Fukurou?

"Well, I've been depended on him for a long time, so I guess it's natural. Somehow he's needed for me to exist."

"I think I know what you mean... It's just like Tobi is to me, isn't it?" Itachi scowled. That woman was familiar with Tobi...? Who the hell she was?!

"I guess... But now we got distracted, we were talking about Kakashi..." Kyuubi suddenly shut up. He motioned the woman be quiet too. The teen seemed to listen to the silence a bit, before he sighed again. "How long have you been listening, Itachi?" the Uchiha was startled. He had not thought that he would sense him there. Shrugging, he walked inside.

Kyuubi sat on his normal seat, in somewhat lazy posture, head cupped between his hands as his elbows rested on the table. His normally long, shiny hair was now was now looking shaggy and poorly kept. He also had black rings around his eyes, telling that he had not slept well that night.

The woman he had been talking with sat opposite him, in Sasuke's seat. Her hair was bound on a high ponytail, kind of like Itachi's, but the color was nowhere near his. Her hair resembled the leaves of autumn; the reddish brown color was beautiful. Her eyes, they had an inquiring look in them and they reflected the same color as her hair. Somehow she reminded him a bit his mother, though they didn't look same at all. Maybe it was the kind atmosphere...?

She smiled at him and nodded as a greeting. Itachi nodded back before leaning his back against the wall. Kyuubi looked at him for a while.

"Are you going to answer my question, Itachi?" he asked after a minute of silence. Itachi let a small smile across his face. The teen sounded more like his self than last night.

"Not long." Kyuubi turned to face the woman again, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"What do you want to do, Sekkasshoku-san? About Kakashi." Itachi scowled slightly as the woman giggled. Kyuubi was using another nickname to hide the woman's identity. Sekkasshoku... Reddish brown... Still, it suited her. Then the woman got a serious expression on her face.

"I want him to leave the organization for a while." Itachi's eyes widened while Kyuubi's narrowed.

"Wha...?! Is that even possible?" the Uchiha blurt out without a second thought.

"No, it isn't. Tell me, why do you want that?" the youngest of them asked. The woman got better stance.

"I thought it was clear. It's because of him." She looked straightly at Kyuubi. "I want to be there for him. Iruka... He meant more to Kakashi than you think, he..."

"I know that they are, were, lovers, Sekkasshoku-san. They had been like that even before I remember." Itachi looked at them, being mildly surprised. He had not known that his guardian had had a lover. He had not mentioned him at all in the years he had been taking care of the two last Uchihas.

"...Yes... Well, now that he has died, Kakashi... I'm not sure if he'll make it... He..."

"Sekkasshoku-san..." Kyuubi said softly, looking at the woman who had tears in her eyes. "I think it is better that he's in the Akatsuki right now... He can't be left alone with his thoughts and even if you were with him twenty-four hours a day, every single week, he would still be thinking more about Iruka. When he's in Akatsuki... I can get him to move. To forget. I know that you, or he, won't probably like it, but it's the best choice."

The woman looked like she was about to argue, when she burst into quiet laughter. "You're right like always, Kyuubi. Your leader can be proud of you. Very well, I have no choice but to agree with you, don't I?" Kyuubi nodded. "Then I want you to promise me one thing." The teen raised his eyebrow.

"And that is...?"

"I want you to assign the Scarecrow Squad, or at least two members, to be with him always, until he has recovered enough." Kyuubi nodded again.

"I was thinking of doing that before you suggested it, so feel assured. I'll assign Akai Inu and Neko to be with him. Tori and Jakkaru... They have sworn to me that they will not leave me alone, especially Jakkaru. He thinks that I need someone to look after me." The woman chuckled again.

"Ah, Jakkaru just is like that... You were his first friend, remember? Even his siblings couldn't get close to him without your help, so is it so big surprise that he's protective of you...?" the teen shrugged.

"I guess not." Then the woman stood up.

"I think I need to get going. I promised Kakashi not to go away for long." She then bowed for both Itachi and Kyuubi before exiting herself. Itachi looked as she walked out of the door, not giving the males a second glance. When he turned back to Kyuubi, he noticed that the teen was no longer looking up, but at his hands. A few tears had dropped to them. He watched as the younger one clenched his hands.

"Damn it..." he muttered, completely oblivious to Itachi's gaze. The older one took a few steps and was next to him in a second. He kneeled down and placed his hands to the now clenched ones.

"Why..." he started carefully. Kyuubi was now looking at his pale hands. "Why do you act so strong? Is it so wrong to show any weakness...?" the teen was silent for a moment.

"This coming from you doesn't sound right..." he whispered at last, voice full of suppressed sadness. Itachi smiled a bit.

"Maybe you're right... But you didn't answer my question." This time, Kyuubi was quiet a long time. Itachi had caught a short glimpse of his eyes and had almost gasped. The lively, but masked eyes of his were now looking like the mental mask of his had cracked for a moment. Even though he had always shown emotions, they were always seemed a bit suppressed to Itachi, like he had something to hide. Now it was gone and the blue eyes of his were full of every kind of emotion. Anger, sadness, grief, even some happiness had been present, but it had soon disappeared.

"I..." Itachi looked straightly at his eyes, like the woman had done a while ago. The eyes were now looking very vulnerable, as if he was pleading for something. For help. He was almost sure that the boy had not shown those eyes to anyone else, only to him. "I..."

"Yes..?" he asked quietly. He tightened the grip of his hands. Kyuubi looked at him helplessly.

"I need to be strong... For everyone..." he looked down, avoiding Itachi's gaze. "So many people are depending on me... If I am crumbling, then what will happen to them? I- I can't... I, in no way, can't let them see me... As weak..."

_"Well, I've been depended on him for a long time..."_ a memory drifted into Itachi's mind. That's right... What about that... Fukurou?

"You were talking about that 'Fukurou' with that woman... Can't you tell him?" Kyuubi stiffened.

"Fukurou...?" he repeated. Suddenly, he laughed. It was not a happy laugh, but somewhere near bitter. "I couldn't tell him, not even if I wanted."

"Wha... How come? Wasn't he in your room yesterday?" the boy snapped his eyes into Itachi's.

"How did you know...? Oh, I see... You were eavesdropping. Again." His voice turned cold. "Why this sudden interest in my life...? Is it so interesting that you need to show your nose to places it doesn't belong?!"

"Kyuubi, I..." Itachi was shocked about the fast change of attitude of Kyuubi's. The boy had, once again, put his mask to hide his emotions from him. _Damn..._

"You what?!" He yelled. "Doesn't this place have...? Does it even know a word called 'privacy'?!" he threw the hands of Itachi's away and ran to the door. Itachi, who had been shoved to the floor because of the power of Kyuubi's. He couldn't even register what was happening before Kyuubi's next words caught his ears.

"Don't you dare come to mess with my life anymore, Itachi. I've had enough of it. And by the way..." he gave Itachi a last glance. "It wasn't Fukurou that was in my room last night."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke did not like that day. First in the morning, when he had asked Kyuubi about the murder, he had just shook his head and told him not to worry about it. He had kept asking, but the teen had not even listened to him! Then that one woman had came there and driven him away. Who would've thought that a woman like her could have so imperious atmosphere around her? It seemed familiar to him and finally, when he was at the school's gates, he understood that she had resembled his own mother in that. No, with the reddish brown hair and eyes of hers, she looked nothing like her mom had, but that imperious atmosphere...

He quickly shook that thought away. There was no way that she had reminded him of his mother. His mother had been unique and no one could resemble her... That was what he childishly thought. He agreed that it was a childish thought, but who cares? He didn't go telling about it to anyone!

...Oh shit, he forgot his math books home...

Then, as he had walked in, his fan club had attached. The immense amount of squeals and giggles that were directed to him couldn't be count and the fights his appearance started among them... _How did aniki put up with it...?_ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. Then he remembered. _Oh yeah... He didn't._

Itachi had been one of the most athlete male in sports. Maybe running away from fan girls does that to people? Sasuke just shrugged, leaving the girls quickly behind. He was not known being the best athlete since his older brother for nothing.

He opened the class' door, panting only slightly. It seemed that he wasn't the first one this time. The Hyuuga cousins were sitting by the window, discussing quietly together. Shino was there too, and the Inuzuka was making his way to the Uchiha.

"Oi, Uchiha!" he loudly greeted his band mate. Sasuke just nodded in reply and sat on his normal place. Why was the dog-lover being so loud so early..?

"So, you're being the bastard you always are. Anyway, Shikamaru called me this morning and told that he had caught cold and will be away because of it. When our keyboardist is away, I suppose that the practice is canceled also, right? Thought so. Well, bye bastard!" Sasuke didn't even bother to think up an answer, as the Inuzuka had already turned around and walked to his seat next to the Aburame.

_All day school and no music... Damn, this day just got better!_ He thought sarcastically. Why did the Nara had to caught cold today? Why not on the weekend? He sighed. _Well, at least the dobe isn't here bothering me... Wait, where is he anyway?_ Checking the room once more, he noticed that the blonde wasn't anywhere.

"Weird..." he muttered out loud. Even though it had only been a week, the blonde had always been early... Expect that one morning, when he had introduced Gaara to them. He sighed and looked at the clock. Almost eight...

Then it rang, declaring that the day had begun.

But, as it was Kakashi's class, he really didn't expect a teacher to come in right after the ringing. He did not expect it to be another one too.

What was Mitarashi Anko doing there?

"Hello, maggots!" she yelled. "Have you done your homework?!" the students looked at each other wondering the same thing Sasuke had. One of them voiced it as a question.

"Um, Mitarashi-sensei... Why are you here, in our history class? Shouldn't you be... Somewhere else? Like in your science class?" the woman looked at them dumbly.

"This... Isn't my class?" That comment made them to sweatdrop and a couple of them hit their head on the desks.

"No, it isn't..." Kiba and some others said in a chorus. Then the she-devil grinned.

"Ha, got you!" Her grin resembled snake's one. Could snakes even _grin_...? "Of course I knew that. Phs, you aren't very wise, are you? That Hatake bastard has taken some time off from work because of personal reasons. I was just told to come here and tell you that you have free period right now as we had not got a substitute for you yet. Have fun!" and then she left, leaving behind a very happy class.

Only Sasuke, and a few others, were wondering what those reasons were. It wasn't normal for anyone, especially to a teacher, to take time off from work this suddenly. He couldn't be sick, Anko would have told them. Then why...?

_This day is too full of questions..._ Sasuke sighed and walked to the music room to practice. What else he could do with all this time free? He saw Neji talking to that one girl from their class, Tenten. From what he saw, they both were having fun. Kiba and Shino were talking to that one weird guy; his name was, if he recalled correctly, Rock Lee. Sasuke sighed again. He guessed that he would spend the time alone in the music room.

Walking through the corridors, _corridors that were empty_, the Uchiha thought contently, he arrived in the third floor. He was mid way to the room when he noticed, that the door of the room he was heading, was open.

_Is there someone already?_ He wondered when he heard a quiet sound...

_Light has..._

The melodic way someone had said those words... The person was... Singing?

_The fragrance of the flowers that danced and fell away  
is whispering sweetly.  
The pain has repeated endlessly,  
that even smallest scars are unable to heal._

Sasuke's eyes widened. Who was singing... So sadly? Why did the singer sound like he was about to cry? He hurried his steps and made his way to the door in less than two seconds. To say that he was utterly shocked, when he saw the person who was singing, would be underestimating.

_The cycle of sorrow... has started again._

Naruto.

_Even if I wish to seek for your hand,  
your voice... and your vestige...  
The faraway door refuses to open for me..._

Why was he singing like that? His blue eyes were closed as he stood on the platform; he seemed to have forgotten about the world he was living in. He had created one for himself, another world, where he was singing now.

A world only for this moment.

_I futilely scream out at that sky,  
questioning the meaning of life.  
But there was just echo to answer me..._

Sasuke walked in, closing the door quietly. The blonde didn't seem to notice him as he continued.

_An eternal dream..._

Naruto quieted down for a moment, so the Uchiha could scrutinize his face. His scarred cheeks were wet... The teen had cried? For what? Why? Naruto's aura was emitting sadness to the room, like silent plea for help.

_The stems of the flowers that were snapped  
have collapsed into the ash.  
The reason has engulfed the world endlessly,  
like getting poisoned by the missing thorn.  
Only the feeling of heat was left..._

The blonde's eyes opened. Sasuke was sure that the blonde would see him now, listening his song, but the normally clear, bright ceruleans was now looking clouded. Many emotions were shown in them, grief being the strongest of them. He was still locked in that world of his.

_Even your hand, your voice,  
your vestige is fading...  
They are somehow reaching here,_

_the place I have created.  
I forcibly wrap this soulless world,  
overflowing the meaning of my tears.  
But it just dried out and withered..._

_I wonder... I wonder what his meaning in this song is..._ Sasuke thought. He still remembered the lecture he had gotten from the younger teen last week. But for some reason, he couldn't analyze this song. It was just made of pure sadness, for loss of something or someone...

Why is he singing like that?

What has happened to him?

_Until the flower of light will bloom out proudly…_

Naruto closed his eyes, as his tears started flowing again. The pain... It wasn't going away. Why...? Why was world tormenting him like that? What had he done?

What had he done wrong...?

_I wake up instantly  
because the game is starting again.  
Because of that I can be finally forgiven to escape..._

I want to escape this reality... I want to forget... I want to forget the unfairness of this world. Questions without answers... Are they worth answering?

If I answer one... Will it help me?

Will it bring more questions?

I don't know... I don't know anything anymore...

Can anyone hear me...?

_If only people are lost in one's dream,  
there will be love in anyone even in the darkness.  
But it is just collapsed?_

Where can I find peace?

Where can I find serenity of forever and ever?

Is there anyone who can understand me?

...Or am I just alone in the world?

_Is that the paradise?_

Sasuke looked as the pain flashed across the blonde's face. The said teen hugged his arms tightly, like he was protecting himself from something. What was it?

What had made him so scared?

_Crossing over the time...  
No matter how many times it takes, I will fight,_

_I will fight... But for what?  
So that the dawn I wish for may come?_

I am wishing for something... But what is it?

Can anyone tell me?

What is the dawn... For me?

_Assigning for the meaning of the life,  
only self existence is... a proof..._

Nothing is certain, nothing is safe...

Sure things are not meant to be.

Why is it like that?

I hoped there were things we could trust, trust to always exist. He was like that... He was supposed to exist forever...

He had always been there.

For me.

For you.

For everyone...

_The emptiness is the empty ephemeral world's shadow..._

So why?

Naruto opened his eyes again. The sadness was still present, but the cloudiness was gone... He now existed in the same world as Sasuke was. His created world was now broken, disappeared into the past... Disappeared without a trace.

He sighed, trying to wipe off his trails of tears. It was a futile attempt, as the trails were renewed. Every time he tried make them go away, they came back. Like a circle of no end.

Finally giving up, he looked around the room. A bit of dust, not much, instruments, Sasuke, bass that is almost falling from its place to the floor, an open window... Wait, Sasuke? His head snapped back and he looked straightly at the two, obsidian-like eyes.

"Wh..." the teen muttered with widened eyes. "What are you doing here...?" The voice of his was barely audible, but somehow the raven picked it up.

"There was no class, Kakashi-sensei is away."

"So you decided to spend the time here..." the Uzumaki stated quietly.

"That's right." The two of them stared at each other for a while. Who knows how long? Finally, the blonde broke their gaze, looking now at the plain floor.

"I... I guess I should go then... So you can practice in peace..." he nodded at himself to confirm it. "Yeah... I see you at the next class..." Naruto got down from the platform, walking towards Sasuke and the door. As he was passing the older one, he was grabbed by his arm.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha tried to get the other's attention. When he got no answer, he frowned. "Uzumaki." the said boy flinched, as if he had been hit.

"...What?" he asked at last, acknowledging the other one.

"What was that song?" the blonde didn't answer, still staring the floor in front of him. Sasuke's frown deepened and he tightened his grip. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Why..."

Sasuke was surprised when the other teen lifted his gaze to stare him. His blue eyes were asking in a rueful way and his lower lip was shaking slightly.

"...Why do you want to know?" The raven got an upper hand from his own surprise soon and answered, slowly releasing his grip.

"But aren't we... Friends?" Naruto got a bit confused expression. "Aren't we? And friends... Friends are supposed to be each other's mainstay... Right?" the Uchiha was more than a bit shocked as he heard what he had said, but stayed behind his words. He really did consider the blonde as a friend... And maybe... Just maybe... A bit more...

_What...? What am I thinking about?!_ He flushed slightly when he realized what he had been thinking. He tried to hide the blush, hoping that the Uzumaki had not seen it. His prayers were answered. Naruto was now looking down again.

"I... I... I guess so..." he muttered softly. "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" the Uchiha asked with a small smile. "There's no need for that."

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto..." when Sasuke called the blonde by his name again, the teen started slowly falling backwards. Without a second to waste, as fast as lightning, the Uchiha took a grip on blonde's arm again and yanked Naruto up. Too bad, the force of his yank was too strong for him and he was forced to take one step backwards.

_Wrong move._

Sasuke stumbled a bit back and tripped over the bass that had fallen on the floor. Soon, his back hit the floor and Naruto's body fell on him.

Their lips crashed together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything, but soon his eyes became more accustomed to the bright light that flowed out of the window. He blinked once, twice.

_Where the hell am I?_ He asked inwardly, staring around him. The room had pure, white walls, making the light seem brighter. Even the sheets of the bed he was laying were white.

_Wait, bed?_ He moved swiftly, trying to get to sit on the bed, but something hit his head and he fell back. Well, at least it felt like it. He couldn't see anything that _could_ have hit him, so he wasn't sure. The room, where he was, was small. Only a couple of chairs and a tiny table were there beside the bed, some pictured were on the wall also. He noticed a door, which was black, so dark, that it almost looked like it was eating the light like a black hole. As he couldn't get up, he resorted to his hearing, trying to hear if someone was behind the door.

He had some trouble at first, the place seemed to be desolated, but finally he heard some talk outside. He sighed. At least he had not died, he thought dully.

"...He going to be alright?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Ha! That brat could be dead for three days and when he wakes up, the first thing he asks is for ramen!" Naruto scowled slightly. That voice was way too loud to belong to a place like... This. It seemed weirdly familiar too.

"...-_sama_! You shouldn't drink in my office!"

"Bah! Who cares?! It's just..."

"I care! Now take that bottle away or I will... I will..."

"You will?"

"I will take you to a fucking A.A. Fellowship and you _will _stay there till you're completely sober!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah? Shall we make a _bet_?" the woman's voice had turned into an eerie one. Naruto shivered at the tone and so did the other woman, at least he supposed so.

"...I'm going now..." he heard a third voice, this time a male, speaking and some footsteps that were going towards him. He shut his eyes, not wanting to tell anyone he was awake... At least if it was any of those women...

The door was opened with a small creak. A black-haired teen stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Naruto heard a sigh and he heard the other one sitting down next to him. He tried to keep his breathing still, but something, he didn't know what, had uncovered him.

"...You can try to pretend to be asleep, but it's useless, you know?" the familiar voice told him. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and locked his cerulean blue eyes into onyx ones.

"Sasuke..." he breathed out in relief. If it had been those women... "...Where are we?" he asked quietly. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow.

"I thought you would've known already. We're at nurse's office. It seemed that you... _fainted_ in the music room." He told him. Naruto nodded and looked outside the window, failing to notice a small blush on Sasuke's cheeks. The Uchiha stared at the blonde, remembering what had happened earlier...

_

* * *

_

(Sasuke's POV, past)

_When I noticed that Naruto was falling backwards, I thought I could just quickly grab his hand, lift him up and that's it. That's how it was supposed to happen anyways._

_It seemed that I had calculated the strength of my yank badly. Very badly. The force of the yank had made me take a small step backwards, when I was trying to regain my balance. It was proved to be a bad move as that one bass just had to have fallen on the floor and I had to trip on it. It went like in a slow motion. I was slowly getting nearer the floor, the ceiling moving away from me... It hurt like hell when I finally hit the damn floor! After that I remembered that I had yanked Naruto with me and that's when it happened:_

_We kissed._

_Well, more likely he just fell on top of me and our lips crashed together. But that counts, doesn't it? I mean... Lips touching each other, those are called kisses... Or CPR, but he wasn't drowning. The weirdest thing is that... that it felt good._

_Yes, really. Good._

_But why, I wondered. And then I blushed. Yes, the mighty and all, Uchiha Sasuke does know how to blush. After a minute, or two, he didn't move away from me, his lips were still pressed against mine. His eyes were closed too._

_That's when I started to doubt the whole situation. I have kissed before, who wouldn't at the age of sixteen, so if, by any chance, he was enjoying the situation, we would've... err, moved our lips against the other ones... But it wasn't like that. I then slowly lifted him from on top of me to beside me..._

_Only to find out that he had fainted._

_I swear I had a heart attack at first, I honestly thought I had killed him. Then I noticed his chest moving, though only slightly, so I could sigh in relief. I was still worried, though. He had fainted, for god's sake! Why the hell had he done that?_

_Suddenly, I find myself being pissed off by him._

_...Does anyone else have these kinds of sudden mood changes? And no, men can't get pregnant. It's a fact._

_...And I wouldn't be the bottom in millions of years even if I was gay..._

_I slapped my head, trying to wipe out those thoughts and finally looked again the other teen. His face was pale, the tan of his almost completely gone. There were slight black rings around his eyes like he had not slept much at night. Almost like those rings that Gaara guy had..._

_I lifted him up, deciding to head towards the nurse's office._

_Honestly, where else I could've dragged him? The hospital is way too far away and Shizune-san knows what she's doing. So, I carried him there. The dobe was surprisingly light. He couldn't have weighted much at all. I think even those useless, weak fan girls of mine could have carried him with ease..._

_Anyway, when I arrived, I saw a busty, blonde woman in front of the door like she had just come from there. Or going in. But it was the first option, as I noticed later. I had never seen her before, but somehow she looked familiar. What the hell is this day? It started as weird as it just keeps going weirder!_

_The woman was yelling something at the door. I only heard words 'drink' and 'sake' and a statement 'I'm an adult woman, you know'. Then the door opened and our school nurse started shouting back at the woman. I have to say that I was so fucking surprised! Shizune-san never, ever, yelled at anyone. She was the god damn saint of the school!_

_"If you are an adult, then act like one! I feel like a lot older every time in with you, you frigging blonde!" the older woman looked a bit hurt, but when I got closer I could see it was all an act, fake._

_"But Shi-chan, the men in the shop gives a lot discount for you! Why couldn't you do a small favor for your favorite blonde?" I saw that our nurse's nerves were snapping in any minute now, so I tried to hurry my steps before it could happen. I didn't want to see the outcome, at least when I had another blonde in my arms._

_"Just so you know, even though you have fucking raised me, doesn't make you my favorite, quite the opposite! I know every dirty thing about you and couldn't be more disgusted...!" her voice quiet down as she saw me. At first I was scared, the second time in an hour! Her eyes seemed so... She was in rage. You don't want to know more. But as soon as she noticed Naruto in my arms, her eyes went wide and she gasped slightly. For reason, I didn't know. The second thing I knew was that she had taken him away from me and rushing back to her office. I saw the other blonde too seeming getting more serious._

_Honestly, what's going on?_

_I ran after her and went inside too, just after the women had done the same. They were both looking at Naruto, who was sleeping in the older blonde's arms. When did they change the holder person anyway? They were both looking worried and Shizune-san was checking something on him._

_"What has happened to him?" the busty one asked the younger one. She shrugged._

_"Hell I know."_

_"Aren't you supposed to know? You're the nurse of this damn school!"_

_"I didn't know he was a student here! Why the hell is he here, by the way? Last time I heard of him, he was in the Land of Wind!"_

_"I heard he was in the Land of Earth."_

_"Well, he's here now. But what in the god's sake...?"_

_"He fainted." I said from the door. They both turned to look at me, other one in surprise, but Shizune seemed to recognize me. And she did._

_"Uchiha-kun? What are you doing here? And how do you know?"_

_"I was with him, that's how I know." I shrugged. "He was singing in the music room and I walked in when he didn't notice. Then he... Fainted."_

_"Naruto-kun? Fainted? Oh my..." the brunette glanced at the teen again. His breath was still and his face had got a bit more color than it had a while ago. The older blonde stroke lightly his cheek and brushed some hair away from his face. Now that I looked at him, he looked angelic._

_"I put him to the white room, resting." She told us and left to the other room that was connected to the office. Shizune turned to look at me again._

_"I wish you would tell me anything you know about the situation. Every detail you know. I cannot do an analysis if I don't know other things that he has fainted." I nodded and sat down. Then I told him everything I knew, the song, a bit of our conversation, like how he didn't want to answer my questions, but I didn't mention about the kiss... I think I should talk to Naruto first before I tell anyone else. If he didn't want anyone to know, then we wouldn't tell._

_I guess we spend five to ten minutes in silence before the blonde woman came back. I lifted my eyes and studied her. At first you were bound to notice her... Chest. It was huge. There's no way no one could have a size like that without them being fake, but something told me that they were real. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, though maybe more on the brown side than yellow. I mean, it would be pretty weird a human to have yellow eyes... Her aura was yelling about bad habits and sake._

_Why? I have no idea._

_I hate this day._

_"So, who's the brat?" the woman asked loudly. Shizune-san made a sign to tell her to be quiet, and surprisingly, the blonde obeyed. Though only for a minute. Before the brunette could answer, I did._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, ma'am. May I ask your name also?" As you see, I decided to be polite. The woman just shrugged._

_"Whatever. You may call me Katatsumuri Tsunade, but as that's too much of a bother to say, just call me Tsunade." I almost gaped at her. She was the legendary Sannin?! She smirked at me, probably reading my mind._

_"And yes, I am one of the legendary Sannin." My eyes turned cold as I remembered her 'teammates', particularly one snake. She looked me in the eyes, her own narrowed._

_"Uchiha, huh... So you're the brat whose whole clan was murdered by Orochi-kun... Got to give the man a hand for getting away from it. And no, I don't approve killing. I am a doctor, thank you very much." She told me. I stared at her before nodding slightly, relaxing a bit. "And no, he had not told me anything relating the whole thing. It was just one big mess..." sighing she took her sake bottle out; I was not sure where she had hidden it as her outfit didn't seem to have any pockets. She glanced at Shizune-san, who was writing something on her computer._

_A while went, about half an hour, I guess. The free period was still on, though I only had half an hour left. Well, I think I did. Finally, I decided to open my mouth and ask a thing that had been bothering me since I saw Naruto fainting._

_"Is he going to be alright?" the brunette turned to look at me and smiled._

_"Yes, I am sure of that. Naruto's a tough boy."_

_"Ha! That brat could be dead for three days and when he wakes up, the first thing he asks is for ramen!" Tsunade barked out and laughed loudly. I guess the sake had done something to her already. ...Wait, they knew him? I felt like hitting myself. Of course they did! The manner they talk of him and all...! How could I have missed it?! I was about to ask them how did they exactly know him, but Shizune-san beat me._

_"Tsunade-sama!" her voice was eerie as she emphasized the suffix. "You shouldn't drink in my office!"_

_"Bah! Who cares?!" Okay, she was now officially drunk. "It's just..."_

_"I care! Now take that bottle away or I will... I will..." her eyes flashed as she tried to think of something bad._

_"You will?" the blonde woman sounded mocking. Ouch, bad move... Shizune's eyes narrowed._

_"I will take you to a fucking A.A. Fellowship and you will stay there till you're completely sober!" Tsunade coughed on her sake and looked scared._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh yeah? Shall we make a bet?" the woman's voice had turned into eerier one. I shivered at the tone and so did the other woman. Unknown to them, Naruto had been awake too and shivering as much as they did. I decided to escape._

_"...I'm going now..." I told them, and then I was walking towards the room where Naruto was still fainted, as far as I knew. I opened the door and looked inside. The room was... White. That's the word that described the room perfectly. White... I shook my head and looked at the bed where I saw Naruto. He looked even more angelic than before. The white sheets made him look... Well, like a doll. Something unreal. The whisker marks, blonde hair and the blue eyes I couldn't see, but feel... I closed the door and sat down, staring at him a minute. Suddenly, I decided to try if the was awake._

_"...You can try to pretend to be asleep, but it's useless, you know?" I said to him. His eyes just snapped open, staring into mine. I congratulated myself for the successful try._

_"Sasuke..." the blonde breathed out in relief. "...Where are we?" he asked quietly from me. I just lifted my eyebrow._

_"I thought you would've known already. We're at nurse's office. It seemed that you... fainted in the music room." I told him. He just nodded and turned to look out of the window. I got lucky. He didn't notice my blush that had formed on my face when I recalled the accident. I quickly suppressed it._

_I sighed._

_Might as well ask him about it._

_

* * *

_

"Naruto..." Sasuke cleared his throat as the blonde looked back at him. He nodded like telling him that he was listening.

"Do you... Do you remember that _incident_?" the raven asked, feeling a bit awkward. Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"That thing that happened after you... _We_... Fell?" the blonde thought for a second, but shook his head.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I can't remember anything that happened after you grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Everything just... Blacked out. Did I really faint?" Sasuke nodded and the teen sighed. "I guess I'm pretty messed up, aren't I? Faint... I haven't done that in _years_!"

"This has happened before?"

"Yeah, while I was in other country. Where was it again...? Um..." the blonde laughed sheepishly. "I forgot. But I fainted a lot back then, that's all I can remember. Maybe that's why I don't remember the name of the place; I have probably hit my head one time too much!" Sasuke nodded again and rose up.

"So... You can't recall _anything_ that happened after I grabbed your hand?" Naruto just shrugged.

"Guess so."

"Right..." Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. "Tsunade-san, Shizune-san, he has woken up." Immediately Naruto heard footsteps and the door burst open and a busty blonde run inside, while Sasuke backed away wisely. The Sannin grabbed the younger blonde into a bone crushing hug.

"Naru-chan, I was so _worried_! What in the world happened?! Tell to your auntie in this red minute!" the woman demanded, making Sasuke widen his eyes. _Auntie...? Just how in the hell do they know each other?!_

"Baa-chan! You're... Killing me!" Tsunade quickly let go and Naruto gasped air gratefully. Shizune just chuckled beside the door.

"The same as always, isn't it?" Naruto grimaced.

"Yeah... Too bad..."

"What was that?! You didn't miss me at all?" the Sannin asked. Sasuke sweatdropped. So, the legendary Sannin were this fucked up..? A mass killer, a doctor who has, seemingly, a complex on his new classmate and the last one... He didn't even want to know about Jiraiya.

"Of course I did! I haven't seen you... What it's been, half a year? What are you doing here anyway? Got tired of the Land of Water's bars?" the youngest of them joked. Shizune shook her head.

"Nope, I went and got her back. She has most of the hospitals under her command and there she was, drinking and gambling! I talked some things through and she agreed with getting back."

"More like you dragged me back in force..." the woman muttered, but turned her attention back at Naruto. "So, brat, what's up? It's not like you to faint, not that I know." The Uzumaki smiled, but his eyes were starting to become colder. The brunette woman noticed this and acted.

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't ask a person who has just woken up questions like that. You should know you're a doctor as well." Tsunade looked like she wanted to disagree, but when she saw Shizune's expression, she just nodded and smiled.

"Sorry, Naru-chan, I guess I got carried away. Do you feel well?" the blonde warmed up a bit and flashed a small smile as an agreement. Sasuke was a little confused on what was happening, and what they talked about, but kept quiet.

"I think so... When I tried to get up earlier, I felt like something hit my head, but there wasn't anything that could have done that, so... Is that an aftereffect from fainting?" he asked.

"Yes, it may be. Where do you live at the moment? Do you have an apartment for just yourself, or do you live with someone?" Naruto told them that it was the latter right now. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. _Didn't he say that he lived alone last week...?_

"Can that person get you right now?"

"He can't. He's busy at the days."

"You told me earlier that you lived alone..." the Uchiha decided to vice his thoughts out. A shadow flashed across Naruto's face, but it soon faded away.

"Yeah, but I live with Sai now. The apartment was too far away from school, so Sai told me to move in with him. I did, last weekend. I forgot to tell you and Kiba and... Well, to everyone." He looked a bit sheepish, but Sasuke couldn't help feeling, that something was off. His eyes... They held a slightly fake look.

"Sai... Edakumi Sai?" Naruto nodded, confirming the question. Shizune walked to her computer and checked something. "Sai-san... He has not been at school today. The contact information... Not even his phone number? What the hell is this?"

"Well, Sai has always been more than a little paranoid, so only I, Haku and a couple of others have his phone number..." the teen got his phone out of his pocket and took Sai's number on the screen. "You can call him with this, if you want." Shizune smiled and took the phone, calling to the number.

And then they waited.

Waited...

And waited some more.

"I give up!" the brunette yelled. "It always goes to the stupid voicemail!" Sasuke, who was the closest person to her, winced at the volume.

"Well, Sai _is _a busy person..." Naruto sighed. "Why did you want to contact him anyway? I can still go there; being alone is not an obstacle..."

"It is." Tsunade told him. The younger blonde scowled and was about to disagree, but the Sannin continued. "We can't let you be alone this soon after you've fainted. What if you faint again?"

"That's right. If you're alone, fainted and hit your head, you could, like, die! And what do you do then?!" Shizune frowned. Naruto shrugged.

"If I died, what could I even do? Oh yeah, be dead." He joked.

"That was not funny and you know it. Stop being such a smartass. But where can he go? I can't have him over tonight, I have finally got a clue of my father and I want to go after it. Tsunade-sama, it would be much easier if you would just tell me!" the brunette said, while not even looking at the said blonde. If she had, she would've seen a flash of sadness cross her face.

"Hahah, where would all the fun go then? Still, I can't have him over myself. I have a job to do." Shizune and Naruto turned to look at her skeptically. "What? Can't I work too? And I can promise you it doesn't involve any alcohol or gambling." The disbelieving looks stayed. "I'm serious!" the blonde yelled and took a gulp from her sake bottle.

"What a mess this has turned..." Naruto sighed. Then, suddenly, he seemed to notice the forgotten Uchiha. "Sasuke, you tell them!"

"He can stay with me." They all stared at the raven for a second before Naruto burst into laughter.

"No no, Hahah, what a joke! Sasuke, you're getting better every day! But I meant that I can stay home alone until Sai comes back. Hahah!" Sasuke scowled and Naruto's eyes widened. "No... You can't... Be serious... Right?"

"Correct, I can't. I can't even believe I'm saying this. But I'm sure my brother and one other person that lives with us will allow it..."

"Sasuke! You were supposed to be on my side!"

"That's the deal, then." Shizune and Tsunade smiled. "Take care of him for us tonight." Naruto looked terrified.

"Eh...? Honestly, you _can't _be serious!"

* * *

"Bastard... I can take care of myself... I am FIFTEEN for god's sake!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just shrugged.

"The women didn't think you could..."

"Hey, they don't know anything! I can still _walk_ by myself, you... You damn idiot!"

"I'm sure you can. That's why you were moving five cents a minute, right?" the stoic Uchiha said, shifting his hands a bit to get stronger grip over the blonde as he continued to stir on his arms.

"But it's embarrassing...!" the Uzumaki muttered, slightly red on the face. "...Why bridal style? Not even piggyback ride..."

"I need to carry both of our bags too and it wouldn't have managed if you were on my back."

"Bastard..."

"I try." The Uchiha smirked as Naruto started to swear. Finally, after minutes of hearing the blonde swear, he noticed some familiar buildings. "Oi dobe, we're here." He told him, trying to get him to calm down. Like magic, the Uzumaki shut up and turned to look at the Uchiha district with suspicion in his eyes. He scanned around the place, every window, doors... Everything.

"...You and your brother own all this...?" the blonde sounded skeptical. Sasuke suppresses his want to smirk wider.

"Yeah, the Uchiha family has owned this all for years... I wouldn't be surprised if this place had been built for them."

"Are all these buildings empty but the house you live...?" a quiet question came. The raven shook his head.

"No, we have some people living under rent there. They're quite... _lively_ people."

"Oh..." When they stood in front of Sasuke's house, he let the blonde stand on his own and opened the door with his key. Strangely, the lights were on, but no one was there when Sasuke checked. He just imagined that Itachi or Kyuubi had forgotten to turn them off when they had left.

"Are you hungry?" he asked from the blonde, but his friend shook his head. Nodding, he walked up the stairs, waiting patiently for the other one to get up too. Then he showed him the way to his own room. Naruto's eyes held a curious sight. The blue eyes of his looked around the room like he had not seen it before.

_Of course he has not seen it before, you're starting to sound like an idiot he called you, Sasuke._ The Uchiha rolled his eyes inwardly. He would never Naruto that he was starting to agree with his words.

The room was clean, bed was made and the walls were blue. Those were the three first things Naruto noticed when he scanned around the room. It looked like one from a catalogue! The blonde laughed slightly, gaining a puzzled look from the Uchiha. Naruto ignored it and sat on the bed.

"Um..." he started but didn't continue. His eyes were still wandering around. "So what now? I personally think I'm fine and all, but as you told baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan that I stay here, and seeing that I can't lie to them, I have to stay there till tomorrow. Sai won't be pleased." He sighed. "What time is it?"

Sasuke checked at his clock. "10.30 am." Naruto's shoulders slumped when he heard his answer.

"Great... I need to suffer you for hours! And when your brother comes home, it's double Uchiha attack! And what about the third person?" he asked then, remembering that the Uchiha had mentioned a third one living with them. Sasuke shrugged.

"Kyuubi is what he is. Sometimes he wants to be with us, sometimes not. I'm thinking that my brother might make a move on him... He has been staring at his ass more than once. I, myself, think he's more like an annoying little brother than anything else. He wears always a mask and... Well, he acts like he's our boss kind of." _And he is one too..._ he added inwardly. Naruto nodded but frowned soon after he did.

"Hey... A mask? Does that mean you haven't even once seen his face?" he gave a laugh. "Well, that can't be true. Forget it."

"Actually you hit the jackpot, Uzumaki." Sasuke said dryly. "I, and I think aniki too, haven't seen his face, not once."

"Well, what a mysterious character! This feels like an anime!" Naruto smiled. "I think I could like him."

"You _do_ resemble him a bit..." the Uchiha muttered, eyeing the blonde. "Your eyes are the same color and hair too. Your characters are also quite same." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Now you really have gained my attention. I truly want to meet him! Is he coming back here today? Hey, Sasuke?" Silence. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Naruto turned to look at the raven, only to find him staring out of the window. Curiously, he stood up and walked behind him and peered out of it too. He saw a long-haired blonde woman talking, no; yelling would be better word for it, to a red-headed man. They actually looked quite cute together.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, startling the Uchiha. He glanced at him before looking at the couple again.

"They are two of the people who live in this district on rent, both of them quite famous. Actually, all of them are famous in their own profession. The redhead is called Akasuna Sasori. He works as an archeologist... Or something. He's very interested in puppets too."

"So, you really don't know what he does for work...?" Naruto said, getting a twitch as an answer.

"...Yes, that's right. Anyway, the blonde man is..."

"Holy shit, that's a _man_?! I totally thought he was a chick!" the other blonde exclaimed. The long-haired blonde outside started twitching harder than Sasuke had. _No way, he could hear me calling him a girl!_ Naruto thought aghast. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Deidara can_ sense_ when someone calls him a woman... He always starts twitching, just like he does now..." Naruto paled. "Don't worry, he don't know it's you." The blonde made a sigh of relief. "Before you interrupted me, I was saying that his name is Iwasaki Deidara. He has created the Dara's, you know, the clothing chain... The girl's are all wearing clothes he has designed."

"Oh... _That_! I remember it! When I was staying at Suna, Temari-chan was always talking about it!" the name was familiar to Sasuke's ears, but the only Temari he knew was Gaara's sister. It couldn't be _her_...

"Who's Temari?" he asked then. Naruto looked at him and gave a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you don't know her! She's Gaara's big sister! She's the most beautiful senior in our school!" he smiled as he thought of her.

_And most dangerous if she resembles her brother even one bit..._ the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He _definitely_ didn't want to find out.

"Hey, who else lives here?! Can you tell me?" Naruto asked, smiling. "You sound to have very interesting neighbors." Sasuke sighed, but didn't see any harm for doing that.

"One of them is called Hoshigaki Kisame. He's one of the Seven Cooks of the Mist and makes the best food in the whole world. At least I think so. It's ironic that the dish he's most famous for is sushi and that he himself looks like one..." at this Naruto burst into laughter.

"....He looks like a.... FISH?!" he succeeded saying between his laughter. Sasuke nodded, making the poor boy laugh even more. The laugh was contagious and soon Sasuke found himself chuckling too. After the laughter had died, and Sasori and Deidara had disappeared, he could continue.

"Next there are the insane duo, Katsuki Zetsu and Etsu."

"Wow, you have twins here? Cool!"

"Well... Not really, only a bipolar person... He and his other half are always arguing... Only Kyuubi, the person who lives with me and my brother, can get some sense to them."

"Hahah, you sure have interesting life!"

"...They even have gone that far that they have painted their face... Other half black and other white."

"...You're kidding me..."

"Unfortunately no..."

"..."

"..."

The Uzumaki burst into laughter.

* * *

That's how they spent their afternoon. Sasuke told Naruto different stories from his life and Naruto in turn told some things from his travels. It appeared that he had travelled in every country, the Land of Fire being his latest insertion to his list. The Uchiha had wondered why he left one of the largest countries last, but Naruto had only shrugged and said something about leaving the best last. Then the blonde had remembered something and asked if he could borrow Sasuke's phone as he had noticed his was out of battery. Sasuke had nodded and given his phone to him. He had exited the room to give Naruto his privacy. Why should he spy his call, anyway?

When he got back and Naruto had finished his call, Sasuke asked him about how he knew one of the legendary Sannin. The teen had snorted.

"Legendary Sannin? More like legendary sucker!"

Katatsumuri Tsunade and Naruto had met when he was young in the land of Earth when he was five or six. The younger blonde had gotten lost and Shizune had apparently found him, wondering in the streets. When he had told her that he was an orphan and his guardian and friend was probably somewhere, trying to find him with his boyfriend. The brunette had taken him with her and called police. The man had told her that he would call the guardian, as he had just a minute ago phoned there also. She had thanked and told him to tell that the guardian could find Naruto from hotel Amaterasu.

When they arrived at the hotel, Naruto had met Tsunade. The blonde had been drunk, so she had mistaken him for her long lost child she didn't even had. When the whole mess had been cleared, they had became good friends and promised to keep touch. Naruto also told him, that the reason the two had been so surprised to see him there, was that last time he had called them was when he was in the Land of Bird, which is located right between the Land of Earth and the Land of Wind. So both Shizune and Tsunade had been wrong about where he was. The teens laughed long because of that story.

The clock neared six when both of the teens heard the front door being opened and shut. The younger Uchiha just stood up, thinking that it was his older brother. The blue-eyed teen looked as Sasuke walked outside the room, to greet his brother.

"Aniki, welcome back." The older Uchiha nodded absent-mindedly, slightly frowning. He had thought the whole day about his morning conversation with Kyuubi, and how to sort it out. It seemed that every time he tried to talk with him everything became far worse it had been before.

"How was school today, otouto?" he asked, thoughts still on the masked boy. Sasuke sighed.

"It would've been better if I actually _had_ school..." Itachi blinked and looked at his younger brother.

"What do you mean?"

"At first we got a free period... As Kakashi had suddenly decided that he needed a vacation and they had not got a substitute for him... And, well..." Sasuke quieted down. He had known that he had to tell about Naruto to his brother but now, when the moment had come, he had no idea how to tell him. What was he supposed to say?!

"Yes?" the older Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke trying to say something.

"Well... Uh..."

"It's because of me." A voice told them from above. Both of the Uchihas turned to look at the blonde who was standing in the second floor, right after the stairs, staring at them. He suddenly swayed a bit and took support from the wall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called the teen; he was afraid that the teen would faint again and hit his head. That busty blonde would _never_ forgive him! He rushed the stairs up and caught the boy as he was beginning to fall down, just like earlier the day. This time, though, nothing went "wrong" and the blonde didn't faint. He just smiled a bit as he looked into concerned obsidian eyes.

"Sorry... I guess I'm still a bit on the weaker side." He chuckled lightly and looked back at Itachi. The said Uchiha was looking curious. It was the first time Sasuke had brought a friend over, and seeing from his reaction, he did care about him quite a bit. Also, those blue eyes of his looked just like... Kyuubi's...

"The thing is, Uchiha-san, that I, uh, fainted at school... As my friend who I live with didn't answer our calls and my other two friends couldn't have me over, so this Sasuke here..." the blonde pinched Sasuke's cheek, making the raven scowl. "...Offered us that I could stay here." The Uzumaki grimaced. "Those two women... They practically dumped me on him and told him to get me to his home and get some rest. As you see, I'm still in danger of collapsing without a reason, so..."

"...So can he stay here tonight?" Itachi moved his eyes on Sasuke, who was slowly walking down the stairs, still holding the blonde in his arms. _They look cute together..._ the older Uchiha mused inwardly.

"Of course. It's first time Sasuke has had a friend over, so how could I send you home? Anyway, Sasuke, it's your turn to cook."

"Again?! But didn't I cook yesterday?!"

"Nope, you cooked the day before yesterday... So it's your turn."

"Um..." the both ravens turned to look at Naruto, who was trying to stand without any support as Sasuke had taken his arms around him when he started yelling at Itachi. Sasuke quickly apologized and took hold of him again. Naruto smiled gratefully.

"It's just... Didn't you have a third person living with you? Why couldn't he cook?" Itachi suddenly shivered and turned pale, his younger brother soon after him. Naruto looked at them curiously.

"...Let's just say that we value our kitchen nowadays, right, otouto...?"

"True, aniki... So very true..."

Naruto just stood there, confused at how the Uchihas were acting. "What do you mean?" he asked. The brothers glanced at each other before Itachi answered him.

"He destroyed our kitchen when he... Tried to make us breakfast." Itachi disappeared into the new kitchen, Sasuke coming after him with Naruto. The younger Uchiha left Naruto to sit in Kyuubi's normal seat and he himself went to cook as he was told to by his older brother.

"Oh... I guess he isn't such a great cook then." The Uzumaki smiled sheepishly. "Not that I can criticize anyone as I can only cook instant ramen... Sai's been bitching to me constantly after I moved in with him because of that."

"Sai?" Itachi asked, unsure if he had heard right. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Edakumi Sai. I've lived with him for a few days now."

"Oh... I never knew he was a person who shares his apartment with anyone..."

"You've met him?" Naruto looked surprised as Itachi confirmed the fact. "I guess I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. He has told me that he once had a job involving a person with a name that meant weasel." The older Uchiha twitched slightly, making Naruto burst into laughter. The laugh was contagious and Itachi found himself smiling at the blonde. _The same atmosphere as Kyuubi had..._

Sasuke, while making the dishes for all of them, heard Naruto's laugh smiled also a bit. Then, suddenly, his smile dropped.

_How can he be so... Happy now? This morning..._ the Uchiha thought, narrowing his eyes. Yes, the real reason he was here now. The reason for his fainting... It had to relate to that sadness in some way. Definitely. But... How?

Then Sasuke remembered yesterday. That same day he had officially became an Anbu with a few others, some called Shika had been murdered. Could he somehow be related to Naruto? Even though it was farfetched, it could be. Sasuke decided to ask about it from the blonde later. Even though it wasn't his problem... He was worried.

Reason unknown.

A few minutes later he arrived back at Itachi and Naruto, carrying the plates and glasses. Itachi quickly rose to help him as one of the glasses were about to fall. Naruto looked at them for a while and sighed. It must be nice to have a brother...

"The spaghetti is ready." Sasuke told them, while returning to fetch the said dish. Naruto smiled as he was muttering to himself about 'not having the said food in a long time'. Itachi nodded again, agreeing with the Uzumaki. He had not had spaghetti for a month or two... As Sasuke had not made it. Itachi himself didn't know how to make the food, as simple as the recipe might have been. He was more into the spicier food.

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked when the Uchihas started eating. "Um... Shouldn't we wait that third person to come too? You know that... Wait, I don't know his name..."

"Kyuubi goes and leaves whenever and wherever he wants. Usually he's here when we have meals, but sometimes he has work to do. And today... Well, we don't actually know where he is." Itachi told him.

"We never know." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes... And last night a precious person of his... Died, so the chance of us knowing anything relating to him is even smaller. We have no knowledge of how we could help him or support him. He's very secretive and tries to keep everything to himself... I so wish I could understand and do something for him..." the oldest of them muttered the latest sentence to himself, so he suspected that the other two didn't hear him. Naruto held a strange look in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"So... What are you doing for work, Uchiha-san?" the blonde asked politely, while following the example of both of the Uchihas.

"I have my own publishing, called Sharingan. Ever heard of it?" Naruto gaped.

"You're kidding me..."

"No, doesn't belong to my hobbies. I also owned the Uchiha's music company, but Sasuke's now managing it. Lucky, less work for me." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"He has taken something, right? Or forgot to take?" the younger Uchiha snorted.

"As much as I hoped that would be the case, which is most of the time, he has not. I got the company under my wing last Friday. Well, now I at least have a studio for recording every time I want. Maybe I should ask about it from Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji... Now that I have the company, we could go and make that album of ours complete..."

"Do you have all the song ready?" the Uzumaki asked curiously. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, not yet. But we have done most of them, only a couple of them are unfinished."

"Oh... Maybe I could help you? I mean... I have already promised you that I would, but I mean that I have some lyrics I've written, but as I have no band and, well, not that I even wanted one..."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling." Naruto blinked.

"I am?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry... Anyway, I could give you some of them. Like that Michi song I gave for Kimimaro."

"That... Are you sure? I'm sure you could give them to some band that's already famous and all..."

"Eh, I don't think so. I'm not sure they would appreciate them. And none of them are my friends as you're."

"Sasuke and, uh... Naruto?"

"Yes?" both boys turned to look at Itachi, who had interrupted their conversation.

"I'm touched that you two are help for each other and all, but your food is getting colder, so I suggest for you two eat while it's still warm." The teens flushed.

"Sorry." They said in chorus. Itachi just nodded.

"Good boys."

The rest of the dinner went peacefully, no one wished to break the silence between them. After it was over, Itachi collected the dishes and went to wash them. It was his turn to do it anyway. The lonely blonde looked around, being unsure if he should say something or not. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sasuke had decided to break it for him.

"So..." the Uchiha started, deciding to ask about the morning. "Why did you faint today?" Naruto stiffened.

"Um... I don't know?" the blonde said, not sounding very convincing. "Baa-chan didn't tell me. Shizune-nee-chan didn't either. I expect that they don't know the reason for it and..."

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke interrupted him, staring intently the Uzumaki. Said boy paled, but didn't say anything. He tore his eyes off the obsidian ones and looked at his hands.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called the blonde softly. Naruto shifted slightly, but didn't answer.

"Uzumaki." Now he used his last name. Naruto flinched when he heard his name.

"What!?" he snarled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Naruto snapped his eyes into Sasuke's.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Don't try to be innocent. You know there are something as well as I."

"Stop it."

"Don't be so difficult."

"I'm not."

"I want to help you!"

"Well, sorry if you're not doing it!" the blonde yelled, jumping up and storming away from the kitchen. Sasuke followed him, only to see the blonde starting to fall. Again.

"Be careful! You still need some more rest before...!" Sasuke's breath was taken away as something blue captured his eyes when the blond took support from the nearest wall. The same cerulean shade as Naruto's eyes was shown in a necklace that the Uchiha would've never thought he would see around his neck.

_The Anbu necklace._

* * *

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked a disbelieving look in his eyes. There was no mistake. It was the same ornament he had sworn to wear as a mark to tell people he was an Anbu. But Naruto... He couldn't be one... Right?

"What?" the teen spat out. Sasuke just stared at the necklace.

"That jewel that's around your neck..." Naruto's eyes flashed down and they widened as he saw that the necklace was openly to be seen by anyone. He quickly grabbed it, trying to hide it.

"What are you talking about?" he said, evading Sasuke's stare. The Uchiha strode next to the shorter teen and tore his fingers from the jewel and looked at it. It was identical to his.

"Naruto... You're in _Akatsuki_?" the teen froze completely.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" he repeated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't start again..." Naruto sighed and hung his head. The next words he whispered, so Sasuke had to try his hardest to hear them.

"No one was supposed to know..."

The Uchiha was dumbstruck. Not only the blonde had indirectly admitted the thing, but it had happened so easily! He had expected a while lasting argument, which he had finally won, but that was beside the point.

"You were not supposed to know who I am, Itachi wasn't, only Pain, Haku, Sai... And _them_..." Naruto panicked and his rant was becoming harder to hear every second. "My cover was supposed to be perfect... So it was this jewel... I forgot I still had it on my neck... Damn sentimentality... And..."

"So you really are an Anbu..." Sasuke mused out loud. Naruto's eyes flickered up and he stared him with a really weird look in them.

"So... You don't know... Right?" Sasuke scowled.

"Should I know something...?"

"Oh, no! Nothing at all!" the teen waved his hand. "So, um... How do you know about Anbu and Akatsuki?! Anyone who does not belong to the organization isn't... Supposed... To... Know......" Naruto turned to stare at the necklace Sasuke had taken under his shirt. "No... It can't be..." he muttered, being in a total shock. Or at least he looked he was.

"Yes, I am a member of Anbu... And Itachi's within the full members..." the raven told him, watching the other teen closely. He didn't look so surprised he thought he would. "You _knew_ about us?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto paled again.

"No!" he yelped. "I, uh... Okay, I knew about Itachi... There has, uh, been a rumor about an Uchiha who's in the Akatsuki, so when I saw him I quickly saw the connection. And I knew Akasuna-san was in the organization as I've worked together with him, so I just... Connected the few things together... And, well... Forget it! What's your code name?!" the blonde asked out of the blue, surprising Sasuke.

"Huh...?"

"Your mask! What's its design?" Naruto demanded to know.

"It's Ookami..." Sasuke answered after blinking for a few times.

"Oh... So you're one of the new bunch... I wonder how long you will last..." the blonde wondered out loud. Sasuke twitched.

"So what? It's not like you're much older than me, so you must be also new! And as Kyuubi told us that there haven't been new members after Itachi joined, you have to be one of the people next to me! So, which are you, Kawauso, Koumori or Saru?!" Naruto snorted.

"As if I'm the same as you. And my code name you will get over my dead body!"

"How come? I told you mine!"

"Every good Anbu knows not to tell anyone their code names, other than the person he's working with... And we're not working... Ah, this is such a mess! How will I explain this to my superior!?" the blonde wailed, burying his head into his hands. Sasuke sighed.

"What happened to that talk with us being friends...? You don't trust me?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"No!" he denied. "I do trust you! You're my friend! It's just... Just... I promised to keep my name secret from everyone to superior... I can't betray his trust. He's... If I betray him, I can't be trusted by anyone anymore."

"Naruto..."

"I... I think if you ask him, he would tell you. But without his permission, my lips are sealed."

"I could swear that I wouldn't tell anyone." Naruto saw that there was only honesty in his eyes. Still, he shook his head.

"Sorry..." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I guess you could tell me your superior's name, then?"

"Oh..." the blonde bit his lip. "Uh..."

"Yes?"

"My superior's name... Is..."

"Is someone talking about me?" Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at the person by the door. The eyes of the figure widened.

"Fukurou...? What are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the figure, which was now identified as Kyuubi, and Naruto, who the masked-teen had called Fukurou, back and forth. The two stared at each other, as if sending each other messages that any other person couldn't construe. Naruto held strangely serious look in his eyes. Finally, after a minute of silence, Kyuubi spoke.

"Are you going to answer my question, Fukurou?" Sasuke was startled. This voice of Kyuubi's was pleasant and nice... And cold. It was one that didn't let one's emotions show in it, avoiding them. Naruto slowly nodded.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." _Sama...? What the hell? No one uses that suffix in Kyuubi's name! Wait, no one even uses any suffix in his name..._ the youngest Uchiha was confused.

"Well...?"

"I fainted at school and Shizune-ne... No, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama sent me here to recover as Sasuke had promised I could come over."

"Oh... Is that right..." the demon-named one sighed. "I guess it couldn't have been avoided. Does Sasuke know?"

"Yes, I wasn't careful and he saw I-... No, my necklace. He didn't know my code name though, not until you said it."

"...So it's my fault?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..." Kyuubi sighed again. He turned to Sasuke.

"Tell Itachi that I do not wish to be bothered tonight. Also, mention him that Fukurou is staying with me the night. Oh yeah, now that I remember..." he took a bundle of papers and handled them to Sasuke as he passed by him, towards upstairs. Some weird mechanic sounds were coming from him, every time he took a step. "Give them to him too. There is basic information of every Anbu we have or have had. There's even some info from Fukurou, but don't open it without Itachi's permission. You're still just an Anbu and not a full member." Shivers run down Sasuke's spine as he heard Kyuubi. That voice...It was cold and authoritative. It was not Kyuubi. At least not the Kyuubi he knew.

"Fukurou, are you coming?" Naruto jumped, but nodded and ran after him. He gave Sasuke one last glance behind his shoulder, as if to apologize for Kyuubi's behavior. Then he disappeared upstairs, leaving Sasuke alone in the hall. The said teen was digesting the information he had been given. Naruto, his new friend, was an Anbu... His code name was Fukurou... The world has gone upside down...

_Where have I heard that name before..._ the Uchiha thought, until a memory hit him.

_"...Then I can also help you with your career... No, maybe I could get you a specialist from Anbu to help you. Lyrics, compositions... That kind of things..."_

_"...Fukurou is away at this moment, but I know he wishes the same thing. Good luck with finding him, I haven't talked to him since a long time..."_

Sasuke was startled. Of course! How could he have not noticed the connection when he heard his name a minute ago?! Naruto was the music specialist Kyuubi had talked about! Shit, he had been in contact with an Anbu without knowing... _You're getting really slow, Sasuke..._ he felt like hitting himself.

"...Oh yeah, Sasuke, would your guest like some pocky...?" the said teen turned to look at his older brother, giving him a strange look. Itachi blinked. "What? I was just wondering..." Sasuke sighed.

"It seems he isn't _my_ guest anymore... More like Kyuubi's..."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto... He's in the Anbu."

"What?!" Itachi's eyes were wide. That sunny boy was part of the organization? Sasuke nodded, confirming what he had said.

"I was surprised too... Hell, I still _am_!"

"Where is he then? Bathroom?"

"No..." Sasuke looked at the upstairs. "He's probably in Kyuubi's room. Kyuu came home just a minute ago... Somehow, their relationship... It seemed weird."

"How come?"

"I mean... Naruto called him Kyuubi-_sama_... And Kyuu... He didn't seem to be himself."

"Someone calls him –sama...?" the older Uchiha asked incredulously. Sasuke nodded again. "That doesn't sound like Kyuu at all..."

"...That's a variation from what I said..."

"Anyway..." Itachi continued, deciding to ignore his little brother's comment. "What can you expect from him? One of his closest friends just died. But if that blonde's an Anbu... Then what's his code name?" he mused out loud.

"It's Fukurou." Sasuke watched as his aniki's face slowly turned blank. Even his eyes didn't show any emotion anymore.

"...Fukurou..." _So that brat was... No, still is the person who Kyuu loves... But not for long..._ The older Uchiha thought enviously. _Definitely not for long..._

"...What? Is there something I should know?"

Itachi decided not to answer that, but looked at the papers in his hands. "Those... What are them?" Sasuke looked the bundle of papers.

"These... Oh, these! Kyuubi told me to give them to you... They're supposed to be the basic information of Anbus that are or have been in the organization..." the look in Itachi's eyes turned into curiosity as he took the papers and started searching for something. Sasuke coughed, gaining his attention once more.

"What now?"

"I would like to know something too..." Sasuke looked firmly at Itachi. "I want to know about Naruto. He's supposed to be at the same rank as me, but... I guess that's not the case. He's definitely been longer on the organization than both of us, so I'm curious. What he's in for?" the Uchihas stared at each other before Itachi slowly nodded.

"...I was about to check him too... Though for another reason. I guess we can look together." He walked into living room and sat down, Sasuke right after him. After a moment he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is... Uzumaki Naruto alias Fukurou..." Itachi said, but added mentally: _Why does that surname sound familiar... It gives me shivers for some reason... Like I should know it..._

-

_Code name: Fukurou._

_Real name: Uzumaki Naruto._

_Gender: Male._

_Age: 15._

_Status: Active._

_Rank: Anbu._

_Superior: Kyuubi._

_Partner: None._

_Member since: June 13__th__, year 1517, also known as the year of the Serpent._

_Reason for joining: Confidential, ask Kyuubi for more information._

_Appearance: 158 cm, short blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes. Whisker-like scars, three on each cheek. Slim figure._

_Specialty: Music. Sings, writes lyrics, plays and knows all about it. Is also been educated into the arts of spying by Tobi and Hikigaeru Jiraiya._

_Mission record: 19 D-class, 15 C-class, 25 B-class, 25 A-class, S- and SS-class missions unknown, no records._

_Current mission: Confidential. Ask Kyuubi for more information._

_References: Yayoi Akiko, Akasuna Sasori, Katsuki Zetsu, Tobi, Hikigaeru Jiraiya, Namikaze Pain, Kyuubi._

_Other: Kyuubi's only direct underling._

-

The Uchihas stared at the page for a moment. _That didn't help at all..._ they both thought at the same time, though referring for different things.

"So... He's almost as secretive as Kyuubi..." Sasuke stated, clearly disappointed.

"What do you expect from... Kyuubi's right hand?" Itachi scowled. Something didn't fit in... But what?

"And... He's been a member since... Since he was _seven_? What kind of guy _is_ he?" Sasuke continued, ignoring his older brother.

"I repeat my sentence."

"Can... Could you show what's written of me? So we could compare the two together." The younger of them asked, finally giving some attention for the one holding the papers. Itachi nodded. It sounded reasonable. He turned one page back and read:

-

_Code name: Ookami._

_Real name: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Gender: Male._

_Age: 16._

_Status: Active._

_Rank: Anbu._

_Superior: Yayoi Akiko._

_Partners: Kawauso, Koumori and Saru._

_Member since: July 25__th__, year 1525, also known as the year of the Wolverine._

_Reason for joining: Needs help for handling the Uchiha's music company._

_Appearance: 170,5 cm, short, spiky on the back, black hair and black eyes. Athletic and kind of muscular figure. Current heartthrob of the high school girls._

_Specialty: Music. Specializes in singing, but has a bit of skills in playing, as well as writing. Is still improving, hasn't reached his full talent yet._

_Mission record: Hasn't done any missions yet._

_Current mission: Same as above._

_References: None yet._

_Other: Uchiha Itachi's little brother. One of the sole survivors of the Uchiha massacre. Owner of the Uchiha's music company. Knows the identity of the full members even though is still an Anbu. Has potential to become a full member._

-

"Superior... Yayoi Akiko... Partners..." Sasuke scowled. "Since when those three have been my partners. What does that even mean? And superior... I don't understand..."

"Me neither." Itachi stated. "We can ask from Kyuubi or someone later. The clock's already... What, eight? You have homework, right?"

"Yeah... Shizune-san went to get them for us after Naruto had woken up. I'm still wondering how she manages to deal with Tsunade..."

"Tsunade? The legendary Sannin?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah... She and Naruto knew each other, as well as Shizune-san. It was weird, almost as weird as the story how they met..." the younger Uchiha shook his head. "I still can't believe this... This whole thing. Naruto, an Anbu? Next thing is that Haruno comes out of the closet and tells us that she's the leader..."

"Well, that would be a sight, wouldn't it? Go now, and do your homework. Even though you have a guest over, it doesn't mean you can slack."

"Yes yes, aniki... Whatever you say." Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't even matter anymore... Like I said, he's more Kyuubi's guest now... Could I see the papers of the newest Anbus aside from myself? I would like to know who I have to be working with." This time Itachi shook his head, smirking.

"I already saw them, their identities."

"Then who are they?"

"I'm not telling."

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke." His voice turned serious. "I'm not even supposed to let you see Naruto's papers, or yours in a matter of fact. Are you sure I want to betray _my_ superiors and colleagues? Without them, we would be nothing." The younger Uchiha flinched.

"...I guess you're right... I'll go now." He quickly left the room, not noticing that Itachi was still smirking. One point for him, none for Sasuke.

"Well, let's see what else is here... What Anbu I do know..." he mused, flipping the pages, searching for something. Suddenly, his eyes were locked at one page. He paled a bit when he read the name of the person.

-

_Code name: Kairi._

_Real name: Uchiha Mikoto._

_Gender: Woman._

_Age: 35._

_Status: Passive, deceased._

_Rank: Anbu._

_Superior: Formerly Ookawa Tazuna, deceased._

_Partners: Formerly Uzumaki Kushina, deceased, and Yayoi Akiko._

_Member since: March 1__st__, year 1498, also known as the year of the Hare._

_Reason for joining: Taking care of her little brothers._

_Appearance: 156 cm, shoulder-length black hair, black eyes. Figure is average._

_Specialty: Music and business._

_Mission record: 13 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 43 B-rank, 12 A-rank, no S- or SS-class missions._

_Current mission: None._

_References: Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Pain, Ookawa Tazuna._

_Other: Is taking a break from missions after given birth to Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, still doing small things, nothing serious. Was starting to take a more active role, but was murdered first. Previous owner of the Uchiha's music company._

-

Itachi stared at the name of his mother. His... His own mother... Had been an Anbu... In the same fucking organization he and Sasuke currently were... He clenched his fists. It was time to talk to Kyuubi.

* * *

Itachi was furious. Important information like this had been kept from him. His eyes were cold, flames of rage in them. He ran upstairs, practically flew, but when he was about to open the door, even break it if needed, he heard a voice. No, not heard, more likely felt. It was like his conscious was talking to him, telling him to stop, not going in. He was seething with anger, but decided to stop. That voice was right. He needed to calm down. He couldn't let his anger blind himself. There were so many things he needed to know, to do, but when the anger was in the way he couldn't do them.

_Yes, calm down_... he told himself. He breathed slowly in and out, his back leaning the wall. He brushed his hair away from his face and looked at the door beside him. Could he really confront Kyuubi now? Fukurou, no, Naruto, was inside too...

Itachi shook his head. No... He wouldn't interrupt... Not now. He was still too angry. So angry that he could hurt someone. And he didn't want to hurt Kyuubi. He would talk with him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow... It sounded good. He just needed to wake up so early that Kyuubi wouldn't get away.

_Yeah, that's what I do._

He turned to look at the paper and noticed that it held a picture of his mother. Mikoto held a bright smile on her face, hair open and it seemed that it winded when the picture had been taken. Her black eyes sparkled and she was laughing. She didn't have a pale skin, but slightly tanned as if she had been on the sun a lot. Beside her was a red-headed woman with dazzling green eyes, also wearing smile on her face. Itachi didn't know who the woman was, but she smiled beautifully. Both of them held a hand on their stomachs, as if both them were pregnant. Now that he looked closely, they both _were_ pregnant. When this photo had been taken, he had no idea. She could be carrying either him or Sasuke...

He was glad that there was a photo like this with the papers. He himself didn't have many photos of his mother, though he didn't know why. Maybe they had been accidentally burned with a lot of other stuff when they cleaned the Uchiha district after the massacre...

Itachi sighed. There was no way he could confront Kyuubi now. He decided to stick with his 'plan' and talk with him tomorrow. Now...

He turned around and walked into Sasuke's room. He would like to see the picture also. Knowing his little brother, he wouldn't question anything. He would just be glad that something about their beloved mother had been found, even if it was only a picture.

* * *

When Itachi walked down the stairs next morning, he heard voices from the kitchen. Sasuke was probably making breakfast, he thought as he entered the kitchen. And he had been right, there was his little brother, wearing a rare, truly happy smile on his face. That picture had done a lot, his mood had been up for hours, and still was, and he felt like the Christmas had come earlier. What do you expect from a teen who had gotten a new memory from his mother, who had already died?

Sasuke set four plates on the table, clearly waiting for Kyuubi and Naruto to arrive. Soon the two did arrive, but only on the door. Naruto smiled weakly and bowed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I really appreciated it."

"No problem." Itachi said pleasantly, sitting down on his chair. His voice was mostly forced as he was silently gritting his teeth, part of him wanting to strangle the boy. What did Kyuubi even _see_ in that brat?

"Come grab some breakfast, you two. It's already ready." Sasuke butted in, flashing a smile at Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto held a questioning expression at first, but still smiled in return.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I can't do that."

"Why?" the younger Uchiha asked surprised. Itachi, though, was inwardly grinning like mad. That blonde brat was leaving soon... He and Kyuubi could have their 'talking time' after all. _Without_ him... And Sasuke. But he was happier that the brat was leaving. He was supposed to be the one he loved anyway.

"Well, you do know that we have different classes today than yesterday?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, you said that yourself." Naruto gave a laugh as Sasuke scowled. "But seriously, I have no books for today's classes and I need to get going now if I want to get to school in time."

"Wait, I'll come see you off..."

"No need, Kyuubi will." Naruto flashed his smile at the masked one, who in turn looked like he was smiling back. Both of the Uchihas inwardly grimaced.

"Well, I see you later!" the blonde waved and left the kitchen, Kyuubi following him from behind. They heard the door open and close, leaving the brothers alone. They stared at the door for a moment before Itachi shrugged and took a sandwich that Sasuke had made for himself. The said Uchiha noticed too late as the sandwich was already half the way eaten. As nothing could be done, Sasuke just cursed his older brother and made a new one, making sure that it wouldn't get stolen.

The masked blonde came back five minutes later and sat down beside the Uchihas and told them that Naruto was safely, with right directions, heading back at Sai's place. Sasuke had nodded and asked him a few questions regarding the other blonde. Kyuubi had just shook his head and told him that any other information of Naruto was confidential. The Uchiha had muttered in a sulking manner something about 'why everything has to be confidential nowadays' and left the table, getting ready to leave at school, which he did couple of minutes later.

"You're going to be early." Kyuubi had reminded him, but Sasuke had not cared. He said that he could always go to the music room if he was really too early.

"Your choice, but don't blame me if you get bored."

"As if." And then he was gone, last words telling Kyuubi to eat something. The teen had nodded and taken a slice of bread, biting it as the door closed. Then the teen showed his tongue at the door, like he was rebelling against the slightly older one. "You're not my mother..." he muttered, taking another bite. Itachi laughed at his antics. They were like from a little child.

"What?" he asked, a small smile tugging into his face also.

"Nothing..." Itachi shook his head, but quickly stopped and looked directly at Kyuubi's eyes. "No, there _is_ something."

"Mmm?" the blonde tilted his head, mouth full of bread. He then swallowed and asked: "What?" and lifted a glass of water to drink.

"Why didn't you tell me my mother was an Anbu?" Kyuubi started coughing, his water splattered on the table. He turned his wide eyes towards Itachi.

"W- what? What are you talking about?" The teen laughed, but anyone could've told it was forced. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You don't want to start that now." Kyuubi was now pale, his blue eyes held strangely hurt look.

"Where did you find that out?"

"Oh, so you affirm the fact? I feel so flattered." The Uchiha stared into the deep cerulean orbs, wanting to know answers. "Your papers of Anbu's were given to me by Sasuke. He told me that you had given then to him to relay then to me." A small 'oh' was the only response he got. The silence fell into the room, as Kyuubi had torn his eyes away from Itachi's and were now looking the table that was still wet.

"Well...?"

"What do you want to know?" The younger one asked coldly, clenching his hands. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think? Everything, darling Kyuubi, every single thing. This is my mother we're talking about, you know." The teen laughed darkly.

"Everything? That's one hell of a lot of information."

"I have time."

"But I don't." The blonde said breathing slowly in and out, just like Itachi himself had done earlier in the night when trying to calm down. "Still, I'll try to tell you as much as I can... Even some things from my memories..."

"You met her?" Itachi asked, letting a bit of his surprise to be seen. Kyuubi snorted.

"Have you forgotten? I practically _live_ for this organization. I've been with it since I remember. What do you think, Itachi? That I wouldn't have met her in the first eight years of my life?" Itachi nodded slowly. _It makes sense._

"Of course it does. Everything I do or did make sense if I tell you what I know for the particular thing. But where should I start from..."

"From the beginning?"

"Hahah, very funny, Itachi." The eyes took a cloudier look as the blonde started digging down into his memories. A while went before the teen spoke again.

"It was... I was probably a lot younger when I met her, but my first memory of her is from when I was two... A lot of it I can't recall, but I will always remember the warmth that those eyes held. They were always so happy, so full of joy... She was always telling me about her two wonderful children, both ravens like herself, but the older one had, even as young according to her, a reliable nature like his father... A stoic on the outside, but warm on the inside. The younger one became more like her in the character, one that loves life... And music. I heard a lot of you since I was a kid, Itachi.

She truly loved you... You're lucky you can remember your mother... I can't. She died giving birth to me. A lot of people hated me for the fact, also because my father died because of me. That's what they thought, at least. Only a few people didn't think like that. I was happy for that a few people didn't call me a monster or a demon... They loved me for myself. The said people were your mother, Uchiha Mikoto, Pain, Tazuna-san, Orochimaru, Sarutobi-san... And a while later Akiko, Zetsu and a few more after I started doing my missions. They were, and still are, my precious people... Well, I'm not sure about Orochimaru anymore, but... I want to believe so...

Your mother, apparently, was a friend of my mother's... Best friends, one could say. She was devastated when she heard about her death, but when she saw me; she said that her friend had come back. She told me later that my nature was the same as my mother's. Though I wonder if she would still think like that... I've changed so much since she died..." Itachi listened intently. He had never even dreamed that the two had met... They sounded to be so very close too.

"Your mother originally came to Akatsuki to save her little brothers, just like you came here to save Sasuke. Mikoto-san didn't know she had a family left as her own mother had been a forgotten Uchiha, one that your clan had abandoned one day when they found out that she had gone blind. She was erased from the clan scrolls and she became simple dirt to them. It didn't help at all that she had already became pregnant with your mother and her former lover had left her and, weird enough, died in the same accident she had become blind. One man saved her and they fell in love years later as she had stayed with him, no other place to go. Mikoto-san was born, as well as your uncles a couple of years later. They didn't have much money, but they were managing and, most importantly, they were happy. That fact changes soon after your mother hit her teens.

Her mother and the man she had grown to love as a father died in another accident, this time it was a crazy rifleman who shot them and a couple of others when they had gone normally to buy groceries. Not even a month later creditors were on their heels and they had to move. She got a job, two actually, and tried to gather enough money to feed herself and her brothers, as well as cover for their other expenses. Your mother struggled for two long years before she met one man that changed her destiny: the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Yondaime noticed her plight and wanted to help her. He told her about Akatsuki and Anbu, that they could take care of them. She only needed to swear absolute loyalty and to never betray them. She agreed immediately and no more than two days went before they moved in with one other Anbu. She and the Anbu became best friends and soon they were known as the Trouble Duo. She was quite a prankster under her loving and kind shell. That other Anbu was... My mother..." the teen quieted down, but soon continued.

"She found a year later that she had some living relatives alive, the Uchiha clan. She found out more about them and got furious as she discovered the unkindness they had shown to her own mother. She went to the clan and started yelling at the new clan head, no other than your father, Uchiha Fugaku, himself. The man had been startled and probably a bit scared of the woman in front of him. Your mother was one hell of a scary woman when furious... I remember this one time one of the older organization members was hitting me and she snapped." Kyuubi shivered. "It wasn't a pleasant sight, even though the bastards deserved it.

When your father heard her whole story, he got mad also and quickly tried to correct the mistakes his father had done. He added Mikoto-san and her brothers, as well as her mother and the father of her brothers into the scrolls again. He also wanted to tell her the name of her real father, but she had declined. If her mother had not wanted to tell her the name, then she wouldn't want to know. He invited them to live with the clan, so the mistakes wouldn't happen again. Your mother had snorted and declined again, rather loudly this time. She said she had eaten dirt too many times and this time she couldn't swallow it. She left with her hair tossing from right to left and left to right, quickly as a whip, they said. Your father had been amazed. No one else had given him the same answer as she had. She had unconsciously awoken the curiosity of an Uchiha.

After that your father practically followed her everywhere she went, not on the Anbu missions, but almost on them too. He won her brothers on his side and pestered her a lot. Finally she gave up and promised that she would even go to date with him if he just shut up. That had not been what your father had originally thought, but he quickly agreed on it and guess what happened: they got married two years later.

Afterwards, of course, she gave birth to you and Sasuke and took time off from the organization to take care of you, but at the same time she met your father, she found the Uchiha's music company. She had always loved music and wanted to let unknown bands and singers to have a chance in the world as well. She became very popular manager and she was praised by all of the workers and bands on her list." Kyuubi sighed.

"I still don't know how she, in between all that, found time to spend with me. Of course I only met her about once or twice a month, but it was something. I always waited to see her, hear her stories. She... She was like a second mother to me. Of course I don't know much what mothers do, but I'm sure the love I felt, and still feel, is one that is usually given to one's real mother... I told her everything, just like I did to other people I trusted... Like O-maru and Pain... Akiko..." the teen lifted his eyes and the hurt look came back. "And years later the Uchiha massacre took place...

I already told you five years ago what happened... I don't feel like telling the same thing again... But now that you know about your mother, I can tell something to you. The regret I feel for the massacre is bigger than I told you then..." Tears were formed in Kyuubi's eyes. "If I had stopped Orochimaru that night... If I had been there a while longer... Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san would still be alive... You could be happier... _I_ could be happier... If only... If only I had not run away..."

A single tear dropped on the table from the cerulean blue eyes.

Itachi was quiet for a long time, watching as the blonde silently cried as he recalled the sadness the pale-skinned murderer had brought on them. Crying for the poor souls that still were suffering because of it.

He then took the picture out of his pocket and looked at it. The black-haired woman was still smiling like she had done when he found the picture, but now he was sure that there was hidden sadness behind it. Sadness that the cruel world had brought on her, but still she was able to be happy with everything she had. He looked from the picture to Kyuubi and held the picture up.

"Is... This yours?" he asked quietly, watching the blonde lifting his head to look what he had meant. His suspicions were corrected as Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Yes... Where... I thought I lost it..." he muttered softly; voice a bit hoarse from all the talking and crying.

"It was between the papers you gave to me... Beside the page of my mother..." Itachi gave it to the teen. "Here... Have it back..." To his surprise, Kyuubi shook his head.

"No... You can have it... I- I... Even though that picture holds a lot for me, it's from your mother... And her red-headed friend... I know you don't have a lot of pictures of your mother, so... Have it..." he smiled softly as he watched the picture.

"You know Itachi... That woman beside your mother..." Itachi looked at the red-headed female. "She's... My mother..." and then the teen looked down again; he couldn't face the picture anymore.

Itachi was, to say at least, shocked. He had, for a long time, wanted to know more about Kyuubi... And now he knew that his mother had been an Anbu and the best friend with Itachi's own mother. No wonder he had grown up in the organization.

He watched as the teen cried silently, tears dropping on the floor. Suddenly, he stood up and walked next to him. He kneeled down beside him and wiped off the tears on the blonde's cheeks. He kissed lightly his both eyes before hugging him. The blonde clung into him and pressed his head into Itachi's shoulder in need of comfort and... Care. Itachi smiled, even though it was probably wrong, he felt happy. He was happy that Kyuubi showed him the side he had not shown for anyone else, let him slightly closer than anyone else... He had said it himself. He could show that side to anyone, he was a pilar to them... But to him... Itachi hugged the teen tighter. He didn't want to let him go.

"Itachi..." the blonde called him quietly, shifting a bit under his guarding arms. Itachi looked at the cerulean eyes and was once again mesmerized by the beauty of them. They usually looked like the sky did on a sunny summer day, though now they were from a rainy autumn night... The next thing that happened was something Itachi couldn't have prepared.

Kyuubi pressed his soft, pink lips into Itachi's.

Itachi was, to say at least, surprised. All the other times they had kissed... Which was only two, he thought woefully... He had taken the initiative. He knew he had usually almost forced himself on the younger male, but he had not gotten a blunt 'no' from him, so it must've not been so bad... And now, here, the blonde was _kissing_ him. It was like his dream had come true.

He slowly moved his lips a bit against the other ones, licking slightly the lower lip of Kyuubi's. The boy moaned, granting entrance for the older male. Itachi quickly took the chance and now both of their tongues were rubbing against each other, Kyuubi letting Itachi took control of the situation, which he did. He explored the mouth of the teen, trying to dominate it completely. He only got answers as moans, but was well satisfied with them. The teen wrapped his arms around his neck, getting closer to Itachi than before. The moment was perfect, they were peacefully making out with each other until Itachi did something he had thought he would never do.

He broke the kiss.

He stared at the cerulean orbs, which were now a bit hazed, lips open in a question. He just shook his head and Kyuubi pressed his head against his shoulder again.

"Sorry..." he muttered quietly, but Itachi embraced him again.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about... I just want you to kiss and accept me completely. You now need care, but you know as well as I do that the kiss will not give you the same comfort as you need... It will not bring Iruka-san back. I will wait till you do need me, more than just as a listener..." he whispered into Kyuubi's hair softly. The teen moved like he had nodded, but stayed silent as Itachi kept hugging him.

This is how they stayed for a while before duty called them back to the real world.

* * *

**Time skip: October sixth**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, silently fuming. It had been fucking two months since he had seen Naruto or even heard about him! The guy seemed to have disappeared without a trace, like he never existed before.

At first, after he had left Sasuke's house that fateful morning, he had thought that he felt too sick to come to school, some kind of aftereffect from the fainting, but as the days went by and he never appeared in the school again, Sasuke started to get suspicious. When a week had passed, he asked about it from their P.E. teacher, Might Guy, but he had just asked 'who'. Sasuke had been surprised, the same man had been talking with the blonde so many times and now he claimed he didn't know him. It was weird.

The case got even weirder as he went into their headmistress', Yuuhi Kurenai's, office. The woman had asked him the same question as Guy had and as Sasuke went to check the nurse's office, Shizune had done the same. It was like their unbelievable meeting in the Land of Earth Naruto told him about never happened, as well as the fainting at school a week earlier.

The more suspicious he got, the more he wanted to share his suspect with someone grew. He decided to take the thing up with his band mates one day. They had just finished their first album and it was going to be released a month later, their first single in a week.

"Maybe he moved away." Neji had said, but Sasuke had shaken his head. He told them about the fainting and that he had lived with Sai. Kiba had placed the name on his computer and found a lot of information about the said teen. Apparently, Edakumi Sai was a famous actor who had recently starred a new movie called _the Violinist_ that all the girls were talking about and that he had lived alone since the day he had become sixteen, orphan as he was.

"But that's not possible!" Sasuke had scowled, as Kiba kept reading. The raven had gotten his legs amputated when he was eight and got metal legs to replace them. It seemed to get good publicity to him as he could become as tall as was required for the particular film he was acting in and that made him very popular amongst the directors.

"Well, that sounds pretty unbelievable too..." the laziest of them, Shikamaru, had muttered, all of them agreeing.

"Could you break into this school's system, Inuzuka? I would like to know if there's information about my- _our_ blonde..." the Uchiha had asked, but Kiba had just grinned at him.

"Already have, milord. Let's see here..." the dog-lover had thought out loud, eyes staring at the screen. After five minutes of tapping noise and slight curses, Kiba sighed and leaned back at his chair.

"It's useless. The whole system has nothing said about him... It's like he has vanished into the air!"

"Have you looked everywhere?" the Nara asked, opening one of his eyes a little. Kiba glared at him.

"Of course I have! Do you think I am an idiot?!"

"I do..." Sasuke mused, ignoring Kiba's rant about 'the bastards' and threw a question into the air.

"Do any of you know where Shan Haku or Edakumi Sai is?"

"Why them and not Sabaku Gaara?" Shikamaru asked, remembering the conversation when Naruto had told them about his three friends. Sasuke just shook his head and replied:

"Do any of us have guts to go ask him about it?"

All the answers he got were negative.

Later the week Sasuke actually _found_ Sai as he was visiting the school, but the said male was too busy to talk long. Sasuke had quickly just asked him about Naruto, but the Edakumi had just looked at him and smiled in a very fake manner, saying:

"Who?"

That one comment had made Sasuke utterly pissed.

His band mates didn't seem to care as much as he did; at least they didn't in his mind. Little did he know that Kiba had already looked over every piece of information he could get into his hands by computer, Shikamaru had used his brain so much he had gained a headache and Neji and Shino, as weird as it may've seemed at first, had teamed up and tried to gather the information other ways. No one told each other what they had found, though, as no one knew they were searching the same thing. What a lack of teamwork...

The younger Uchiha had even asked from Kyuubi about Naruto, but the teen had been as silent as a wall. The said blonde had recently also cut his hair. The Uchiha brothers had noticed that on the weekend after Naruto went missing. When Sasuke asked him about the thing, he had just shrugged and told him:

"I cut it the same day as the murder happened... But the week after that was quite a mess, so I'm not very surprised you didn't notice. Shika-san... He had always been proud of my hair and loved playing with it, so I just couldn't keep it... It reminded me of him too much... That he would never again play with it anymore..." after that comment, Itachi had almost killed him with his death glare. What was up with the two of them anyway? Itachi had acted like he knew something he didn't and Kyuubi... He had not been as... Well, Kyuubi, after the death of the Anbu called Shika. How close were the two, Sasuke had wondered a lot. Both Shika, Itachi.... And Naruto, or Fukurou in Kyuubi's lists. They all seemed to hold a close place to Kyuubi. And Sasuke wanted to know why.

But did he ask about it? No, he didn't. He knew better than butt into Kyuubi's business.

And now the youngest Uchiha alive was sitting in his bed, looking at the message he had gotten from his new 'superior', Yayoi Akiko. It told him to get to _Masahiro's place_, a small cafe that belonged to Kisame's friend, Raiga Kurosuki, also one of the Seven Cooks of the Mist. He was also an Anbu in the organization. It located a couple of miles away; far enough not get attention to Akatsuki headquarters. It would be his first _real_ meeting with his new 'partners' and it would mean that they became an official team in Anbu. Sasuke cursed. He didn't want any partners. He was sure he could handle everything he needed alone...

He sighed and got up. He had to get there in fifteen minutes, so he wouldn't be late. He had earlier asked her if she could drive him there, but the woman had told him that she had something to do before the meeting. Lucky for him, Kyuubi had arranged him a ride to there. The person was supposed to be someone from the Anbu, so he needed to have his mask on even in the car... The Uchiha sighed again. He just hoped the driver wasn't a lover of speed, like that one Anbu Itachi had told him about... What was his name...? Tori?

He switched the lights off from the house and locked the door. Itachi had work, even though the clock neared eight in the evening, and Kyuubi was nowhere to be known. But when did anyone even know where he was? Damn blondes...

He saw a car in the road, waiting for him. It was the color of sand and was one of the newest models of Oto, the most famous car producing company. The collection was, if Sasuke remembered right, called the Nine Demon Lords and there had been made only nine of them. That particular car was called One-Tailed Shukaku and it had one black streak on its side. They had been the most wanted cars right after they were brought out and the weirdest thing is that the owner himself decided who to give or sell them. Sasuke could almost swear that the owner of that company was also in the Anbu. There had been a rumor like that in the Anbu meetings and other rumor said that a couple of them had gotten new cars.

There were one, or if needed, two Anbu meetings in each month and Sasuke had attended in all of them. He had avoided his new partners there like a pestilence, so he didn't know what they were like. He had wished that if he didn't have anything to do with them, he could be on his own team. Sadly, that wasn't the case and there he was, standing beside the car that would lead him into his 'doom'. Notice the sarcasm.

He had probably stood there for a while because the driver opened his door, telling him to move his ass or he would just leave him there, no matter how Kyuubi had begged him to drive him into the cafe. That 'woke' Sasuke up and a couple of minutes later they already were standing in front of the Masahiro's place.

The Anbu who had driven him there had a mask of jackal, so it must've meant that his name was Jakkaru. The male, Sasuke couldn't detect how old he was because of his toneless voice, had been silent the rest of the trip and had spoken up only once after leaving and that was:

"We're here."

Hell, he was even more silent than he or Itachi were!

The two of them walked inside and Jakkaru said something to the man behind the counter and they were quickly led to one of the back rooms. Apparently they had been just on time, as Sasuke saw that the others were already on the spot.

The Saru was sitting loosely on one of the chairs, clearly bored as hell. He had quickly turned his attention towards Sasuke as he walked in and given a quick wave, but still being a bit disappointed. The male had probably been waiting for their superior to get there.

Koumori was leaning against the wall, only nodding at Sasuke before turning back to his conversation with the Kawauso. The other one had not even lifted his head to look at the Uchiha, but Sasuke was sure that he had in some way noted that he was there too.

There they waited; Jakkaru was standing beside the door after Sasuke had sat down also, opposite the monkey-masked person. They must've waited for more than fifteen minutes before a woman ran in, her black panther mask on the right place, but rashly put on.

"I'm so sorry!" Akiko wailed at them, panting slightly against Jakkaru's shoulder. "I got caught in my latest mission, even thought it was only D-ranked! I can't just _believe_ that Pain made me do it! Even though he handles the missions, why couldn't he give that to someone else, like an Anbu! Curses him, it was in the other side of the fucking Konoha! Aaargh, I'm sure I will make him regret it...!" her voice had turned slightly venomous, but the person next to her didn't even flinch like the new Anbus had, maybe with an exception of Sasuke. He had known her for five years after all.

"So!" she stood straight, one hand playing with her blue hair. "My name's Kuro Hyou and I've been assigned to be your superior for the first missions you will do in the Anbu! After a year or two, if Pain or Kyuubi tell you're ready, you can start doing solo missions, but that's not a necessity. I myself did team missions, but after my partner died, I've done solos... Don't worry; she didn't die on a job. Pain always guarantees that you can only been given mission as hard as you can do." She explained after sensing slight tension from the Saru. The said male sighed in relief.

"So it seems we have at least one team player here. Nice to meet you, Saru-kun!" she took the Anbu's hand and shook it rather briskly. Then she turned to see the others.

"I already know you, Ookami-kun, but these too... Kawauso-kun and Koumori-kun?" she got nods as an answer. "Great! Then do you want to take your masks off so we know who is who?" Sasuke blinked.

"Aren't we supposed to be hiding who we're? Kyuubi emphasized the importance of secrecy and I wouldn't like to get on his bad side." But the woman only laughed and shook her hand in a casual manner.

"It is fine, Ookami-kun. I already asked about it from Kyuubi and he said it was okay. You know, this is my first team, so I needed some advice too!" she laughed. "He probably forgot to say that the secrecy is needed when you're dealing with other Anbus, but you need absolute trust with your team mates if you want to be successful with your missions. How can you work with someone you don't trust?

"Anyway, I think I can start." She took of her mask and smiled at them pleasantly. "My _real_ name is Yayoi Akiko and I've been a full member of Akatsuki for about ten years, maybe a bit more. I lived in the Land of Rain before I... Krhm, _moved_ here, Konoha. So... Who wants to go next?"

No one raised their hands. She pouted slightly.

"Not one volunteer in this group? Sheesh, what kind of team didIget? And all male... Not a single woman! I'm going to complain to Pain for this... He'll pay because I can't get to the shadow leader..." then she pointed randomly at the Kawauso and said:

"You go first!" the said male sighed and took of his mask, letting the other ones see his pineapple-shaped hairstyle and face, which were clearly bored.

"Alright, what a troublesome woman..." the teen muttered, before clearing his throat. "The name's Nara Shikamaru. No need to remember it. I'm an Anbu nowadays because one day this fox-masked fellow came to my house and persuaded me to join, saying something about my brain going waste otherwise..." Sasuke gaped. Shikamaru?! What the hell was going on? He was going to be a team with one of his band mates?! He looked at the other members too and saw from their postures that they were as surprised as he was.

Maybe he knew the other Anbus too...?

"See? It wasn't _that_ hard, now was it?" the woman teased the teen, who just yawned as a reply. "Hmm, no fun. You next!" she pointed at Saru, who had almost fallen from his chair as he had seen Shikamaru's face.

"..." the teen was still staring at the Nara. Akiko knocked his head, gaining his attention quickly as he really _did _fall off the chair.

"I said you're next." The Saru nodded and removed his mask while standing up, only to reveal another familiar character to Sasuke. Brown spiky hair and triangle tattoos on each cheek confirmed that pretty quickly.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba, a... Classmate of Shika's..." he muttered. "That so-called Kyuubi came to me as well and told me that he was impressed with my computer and hacking skills, so he wanted me to join, saying that I could get more practice and better computer hardware... I still can't believe this whole thing!" he exclaimed loudly, as it was his usual manner. "Why the hell are you here?! Can't I even get away from people I know from here?"

"Not from Nara or me." Koumori said, taking off his own mask. His long brown hair shifted as he moved. "Hyuuga Neji, at your service. Kyuubi took contact to me through my clan... No, Hinata." He corrected himself. "To sum it up, Hiashi-sama was very happy while getting me erased from the clan scrolls. He had finally gotten most of the clan on his side, so it was pretty impossible situation for me. I admit that I was very depressed, but it was then Hinata brought Kyuubi to me. She had found out about the Akatsuki by eavesdropping and somehow found the teen and begged him to let me join. She then took him to meet me and we made the contract, but as she was the one who wanted me to join, as she couldn't help me in any way, we made a double contract.

"My part was pretty easy; I just needed to swear loyalty which I think all of you had to do." The others nodded. "Hinata's was harder. She needed to promise that she would take me as a part of the Hyuuga lawyers when Hiashi dies and make Hyuuga main and branch families fuse together. She also needed to take Hanabi away from their father's influence. How he found about her, I have no idea, but Hinata signed the contract without hesitation. Later I found out that she had already been thinking the same things, but had been unsure if she could ever do them. Now, as she had promised it to someone as kind as Kyuubi-kun like she calls him, she has more confidence to put end to the 'misery' of the Hyuuga clan. And to why I tell you all this? The reason is because I also promised to that Kyuubi to do it. He can be pretty persuasive, doesn't he?"

"That's Kyuubi for you." Said Sasuke as he took his mask away and revealed his black eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke... But that you all knew already, didn't you?" he smirked. "I joined because I needed help with managing the Uchiha's music company. My brother didn't have much time and I just adequately live with Kyuubi, so I could ask him about it... And here we are, my brother's the Kuro Ookami, newest Akatsuki and I'm just the Ookami in Anbu. Hmm... I guess nothing else..."

"Holy shit! Why is everyone here?! Wait... There's no Shino..." Kiba muttered, but then looked suspiciously at Jakkaru. "You're not Shino... Right?"

"No, I'm not." The Jackal-masked one said, shaking his head. Akiko clapped her hands and smiled.

"Then everything is okay, you all know each other from the past, so we'll get survive well, _right_?" she glanced at them and they nodded, gulping slightly. The woman's eyes were slightly narrowed and they could see that if they gave her a wrong answer they would be _so_ dead...

"But... What? Kyuubi _lives _with you?" Neji asked, blinking his white eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"He and other Akatsuki members moved into Uchiha district five years ago when my brother joined. Today's the anniversary, I think..." Kiba gaped at him.

"So _that's_ why you never invited any of us over, even though you probably had most space to practice..."

Sasuke just nodded. He didn't bother to say that he wouldn't have invited them over even if the Akatsuki had not moved to there.

"Yayoi Akiko..." Shikamaru repeated the woman's name quietly. They all turned to look at the lazy genius.

"What?" She asked, smiling at him. There was a scowl on the Nara's face.

"Also known as Konan... Right?" Akiko looked surprised, but nodded.

"That's right... How did you know? I didn't tell you that." Shikamaru looked at her.

"My father worked with you once and told me about you... Recall anyone called Nara Shikaku?" the woman thought it for a minute, but then nodded again.

"Yeah... I guess so... He's that man with that weird goatee or something, right? We worked together on this one case where... Wait, sorry, I forgot. I've promised not to say anything about it. But yes, I know him. So he is your father?"

"Yes, he is. Yayoi Akiko and Konan... Now I know why you sounded so familiar..." the Nara mused, eyes narrowing. "Aren't you that Nano Kokiya, from the village of Koiya of the Land of Rain?" Akiko's eyes suddenly darkened and narrowed so much as she glared at Shikamaru that the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Wh- what? Shika, you can't be serious! That murdering rebel was killed during the civil war of Rain's! Really, you should check the news more often... Or probably listen in the history class as the war ended over ten... years... ago..." Kiba quieted down as he recalled what Akiko had said.

_"My real name is Yayoi Akiko and I've been a full member of Akatsuki for about ten years, maybe a bit more. I lived in the Land of Rain before I... Krhm, moved here, Konoha..."_

They all turned to look at the woman, who took out a paper flower from her hair, the same flower that had been Rain's rebellion's symbol.

"That's right... I am Nano Kokiya. What about it?" she smiled at them coldly. Malicious smirk was making its way on her face and using a sadistic tone, she asked:

"Scared, my little underlings?"

One could say that. Kiba was staring at the woman in fright; Neji's eyes were wide as saucers, just like Sasuke's were. The teen was in shock as one of his and Itachi's 'tenants' had revealed to be a mass murderer, a famous one, known for her cruelty. Shikamaru was the calmest of them, but one could see that his eyes were pretty wild too and stance stiff. Akiko burst into laughter after a minute of silence, her voice echoing around the silent room. Even the Jakkaru was smirking under his mask.

"Oh my, what am I going to do with you? I'm not going to eat you, you know... Haha! Jakkaru here can assure on Kyuubi's behalf to you that there's no danger, the teen has known that little secret of mine for _years_! _God_, this is priceless! I so wish Pain could be seeing this...!" the woman almost fell on the floor, she was laughing that hard.

"What about their mission, Konan? Aren't you supposed to tell them that?" Jakkaru asked, amused smirk on his face. She stood up, but was still grinning in amusement and mischief.

"Okay, darlings, judging by your expressions I owe you an explanation about my situation... And yes, Sasuke, you can tell your brother." She smiled at him. "Not all in Akatsuki knows, but a few does. I know Itachi can understand when he hears the story, but someone like Kakuzu wouldn't. He lost everything because of me and my companions' actions. I'll tell you more when we're on our way.

"And about our mission..." her grin widened. "We're going to hunt snakes."

The expressions, that still were shocked, turned slightly questioning.

Akiko's grin almost turned into a maniacal one.

"We're going to explore Hebi Orochimaru's latest laboratory."

* * *

Konan's real name, _Nano Kokiya_ (from the village of)_ Koiya_, is an anagram from _Yayoi Akiko_ and_ Konan._

Uchiha Mikoto's codename_ kairi_ means beaver in Japanese.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

"Wha- what?" Sasuke asked disbelieving look in his eyes. He couldn't believe it! They... They were going to his clan's murderer's laboratory?! Were Akiko and Pain _insane_?

"The Sannin's laboratory? Why? Isn't he supposed to be missing?" Shikamaru questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. Kiba and Neji looked at each other, both slightly confused. Akiko smirked.

"Ooooh, we just need some news about that fellow... And yes, he is missing..." She told them, dodging the questions. She turned to look at the still masked Anbu next to her, smiling at him sweetly. "But the laboratory isn't... Jakkaru-kun is going to drive us there, right?"

The silent one nodded and Akiko beamed.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go! Information is waiting in the car!" she put her mask back on and run out of the room, Jakkaru following her right behind. The band mates looked at each other.

"...What in the world have we got ourselves into?" Neji asked, sighing deeply. Too bad for him, no one could answer that question. They put their masks on again and reluctantly followed the two others outside. Akiko was already on Jakkaru's car and waved at them from her open window.

"You four are going to the back seat! I hope you fit in." She winked and closed the window as she didn't want to hear any complains. Sasuke muttered some curses, but obeyed as well as the others did. Almost immediately after Neji had closed the door, Jakkaru stepped on the accelerator and drove away from Masahiro's place. The only woman started humming a song they later recognized as 'Michi'. After hearing that, Kiba started relaxing. No one who liked that song could be a bad person... Even if the person was a mass murderer like the woman was... Right?

Surprisingly, the four of them had plenty of space in the car, even if they all had been stuffed into the back seat. Neji and Shikamaru sat on the sides, while Kiba and Sasuke in the middle of them. The laziest of them looked unusually sharp, eyes still narrowed. He coughed and soon gained the attention of the others.

"You were supposed to tell us more about the mission... _And_ _your so called situation..._." He emphasized the words, making Akiko sigh and nodded.

"That's right, I did. I have been given a permission to tell you about my past if someone found out... Yes, I need permission even for that. Why? Because, do you know what could happen to Akatsuki if everyone found out that there's a murderer amongst their ranks? Not good. Not good at _all_. And, well... To tell you there truth, when Kyuubi told me that I might need to explain my situation for you a few days ago, I just laughed at him. Who could find out about my true identity, even if I tell them my name I nowadays use, Yayoi Akiko as well as Konan, which I use in the public. You might have heard of me? Not as a rebel, I mean, but as a person after that..." she sweatdropped at herself. "I'm rambling..."

"Konan, the miracle of advertising. There isn't news that she haven't heard before they come to the ears of other people... And you probably are the one who keeps Akatsuki hidden from the public sight." Neji said, getting a weird glance from Kiba who sat next to him. Akiko nodded again.

"That's me, all right. And yes, that is my main job in this organization. Media hasn't heard a single word of Akatsuki because of me. If someone has caught a rumor about it... I just silence them." The four gave her a disbelieving glance. Akiko burst into laughter a second later.

"Not like _that_, you idiots. To tell you the truth, even though I am considered a murderer by others... And myself too, I have never dirtied my hands by blood. Never killed anyone on my own." She shrugged when the doubtful looks didn't fade. "Oh well, believe what you want... Anyway where was I? What was I even trying to say...?" she quieted down for a moment.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you about my situation. Yeah, that was it... And then I started rambling... Which has turned into a bad habit of mine recently... Can you believe how annoying it is? I mean, I am trying to tell something important and the next second no one, not even myself know what I am saying... Wait, I'm doing it again... How frustrating!" she yelled at herself.

"How about you continue with what started the rebellion, Konan." Jakkaru suggested, still focusing on the driving. "And you might want to take your masks off again. The windows prevent people from seeing inside of the car, even though we see outside as well as if we were out too." Akiko thanked him and sighed in relief as her face came in sight again.

"I truly hate that mask... It's too... Too... Argh, anyway, a woman has to draw her line _somewhere_." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the rebellion... Oh yeah, it started about sixteen years ago or something... No, it's got to be more... The first plans... They must have started twenty years ago."

"Sixteen...? Twenty?! But the killings started only about fourteen or so years ago!" Kiba exclaimed, getting a snort from Akiko.

"Do you really think that rebellions always start by violence and without a motive behind? Or planning? I can promise you that there are a lot of people that fight only for blood, but most of them are idealists. They want to be heard." This silenced the brash Inuzuka, while Shikamaru was nodding beside him.

"Anyway, twenty years ago... I was sixteen, just starting my second year in High School. I was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl without any worries. My life was good and I had a family who loved me very much. My father, Kisho, worked as a cook in a small restaurant we owned... My mother Minako was the head of our family and she was worked in our restaurant too, as well as my older brothers Ryoichi and Ryuichi. You can guess by the names that they were twins. I also had a little sister, called Satoko... She was over ten years younger than me, our family's little angel..." Akiko sighed and wanted to continue, but stopped as Neji interrupted her.

"Why are you telling us this? We might not be very interested in your happy-happy family life." he said, raising his eyebrow. The woman glared at him.

"This is my story, brat, so I tell it the way I want it. Also, I want you to hear my reasons for what I did... As I am one of the idealists too.

"Anyway, forgetting the interruption, I had a very good childhood, even though I didn't have lots of friends, I had a few ones I could always trust. That's what I thought at least... One could say I lived in a bubble. You know, that bubble may have never broken if a certain incident had not happened...

"This incident decided my whole future... It's still shadowing my every step, every breath... Of course I don't expect you to understand me, but you need to know, in the name of our teamwork if not anything else. Ah, at least I have someone else who does, even if you don't...

"That's what precious persons are, right?" she asked from no one, glancing out of the window, eyes directed into the past of hers. "It was a beautiful June morning... A very special day for me and my family. I was out, getting my little sister a present with my brothers. Mother and father had stayed behind to decorate the house with her. That event was the most important of our lives... It's really funny how everything could happen during June 30th... It was Satoko's birthday. That date was also my birthday, as well as Ryoichi and Ryuichi's. That day was the anniversary of our parent's marriage...

"It's surprising how many things can happen in the same exact date. The June 30th meant a lot to me... Still does, though not in the same way it did when I was 'young and innocent'.

"June 30th...

"Me and my brothers were, like I said, getting a present for Satoko. We had not got each other anything, it wasn't needed. Only Satoko... She was so young, you know? The three of us were caught in the middle of the village; there had appeared a street musician. He played so well... I still remember how it brought tears to my eyes. I am sure we listened to him for hours before Ryuichi noticed now much the clock was. We were running late and hurried our ways back... But something had happened...

"Something _very _bad...

"Our house... It was burning.

"Everything we had, everything we owned... was on fire.

"I and my brothers couldn't do anything to help... Mother and father were trapped inside. We could hear their cries for help, but... We were helpless. We could do nothing. The fire was too big, so terrifying big, that the fire fighters could just shook their head in grief.

"The parents of us burned alive in front of us... And we didn't do anything.

"And Satoko... Sweet little Satoko...

"She died with them.

"Only the three of us stayed alive... Myself, Ryuichi and Ryoichi...

"We had nothing but ourselves." Her eyes held a painful look in them as she repeated the tragedy she had faced. Kiba was openly crying as he was the most emotional one of us, even Neji showed pity for the woman.

How could a woman like her become a murderer?

"Later..." Akiko continued her tale. "We found out that the fire wasn't an accident. It was intentional, a murder. The police could not find the culprit; they even called a man named Nara Shikaku to help us..."

"Father...?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes wide. The Yayoi nodded.

"This was the case he was talking about... We exactly didn't work together, but he was the most promising detective of his time... I'm pretty sure you didn't know that, did you?" the Nara shook his head. He had no idea that his father had solved crimes in his younger years.

"Anyway, they called him there. Shikaku-san was very kind to me... For some reason, he didn't like my brothers very much. I had a great time with him, despite the tragedy that had happened. I really needed the break he gave me. I think I could have become mad otherwise.

"But that break stopped too soon..." she sighed. "I didn't have enough time to heal completely. My wounds were opened again as he found the culprit... Or culprits. Who would've believed that the three of my closest friends were part of the movement called Shippou Shouten?"

"The Silver Death...?" Sasuke asked. Akiko nodded again.

"I see you've heard that name. It was the most notorious movement in the whole world twenty years ago... It's home base located in the Land of Rain. After hearing that, I broke down. Ami, Kane and Haru... They were the names of the three. I couldn't believe it... It was too much for me.

"The next time I can recall was when I finally got out of the room of the house we had gotten right after the fire. I had locked up for a month of two... Maybe even half a year. I cannot recall the time. My brothers were overjoyed and they quickly told me everything they had done in the time.

"Did you know that my brothers, Ryuichi and Ryoichi, were the ones who set up that another quite notorious movement, this time called Koumyou? Hope... That was what it meant for us, for the ones who later followed us.

"The meaning of its name..."

The four high school students were in shock. The founders of the Koumyou... were Akiko's brothers...? It just couldn't be possible. No one knew the origin of the movement...

So it could be possible...? Akiko smiled sadly.

"Yes, it is true. I was the third founder after I joined. You know, I did it immediately after I heard about it. I didn't care what others said or anything... I just needed to avenge the deaths of our family.

"Shikaku-san had left a month earlier, so he had not heard anything of it... It's kind of sad. If he had stayed for a little longer, I might not have done anything. I had grown to know that I could trust him and I had told him everything that was on my mind when he still searched the culprits.

"Everyone, who runs into a tragedy like that, needs a pillar to help them get over it... To me, it was your father. Too bad I didn't heal quicker..." her smile turned into a malicious one. "But it didn't matter to me after they had found the Koumyou. I forgot Shikaku-san as soon as they told me about it.

"Revenge... It's so petty thing. It drives people crazy; to do things they would never do if they didn't want to avenge something... I pity people who are centered on revenge... They have nothing else to live for.

"That was the way I was.

"I didn't live for my brothers... Only for my revenge. But it didn't matter to me then. I just wanted to kill the three murderers.

"The next six years went with gathering people under our commands and murdering a couple of people who didn't join or were a part of the Shippou Shouten. But like I said, I never dirtied my hands with blood. My brothers and the underlings of us did enough of that. I was just the figurehead of the Koumyou. I spoke people on our sides, manipulated them into doing things. I even got a few leaders of the Shippou Shouten into our ranks. I used the name Nano Kokiya, only the brothers of mine knew the name 'Yayoi Akiko', thought they didn't use it. We found the name on our father's will. It had been surprising that I got to know my real name right then... Apparently I was adopted and that was the name my real mother had given me before she gave me to be raised by mother and father.

"I had always wondered why my hair was blue when mother's was a beautiful shade of brown and father was blond. My brothers never acknowledged that I really wasn't their sister by blood; they only said that 'you're who you're and we know that you're still our dearest sister'. I had been living as a member of the Nano family so long, so it really didn't matter.

"But back to the story... I used words as my weapon as I already told you. That's what I do even now, but it's a whole another tale. Now, what was I going to say next...?" the woman silenced for a moment, but soon continued.

"Ah, now I remember... In the six years the Shippou Shouten had gained power over the government of the Land of Rain. They were the ones who really controlled the country. That's why no one really knew anything about what happened in the country that time as it closed its borders. It was a lot better for the Koumyou though. More and more people joined our ranks as they became displeased with the Shippou Shouten. They wanted peace and we became their idealists.

"In one way, we already were. I was still as driven by revenge as in the beginning, but now I was also worried about the well-being of the country. It was the place I had born after all.

"The leaders we 'stole' from the enemy... Do you know who they were...?" she asked, turning to look at the new underlings of hers. All of them shook their heads, but Shikamaru held a thoughtful expression on his face. Akiko raised one of her eyebrows.

"Say or ask whatever you want, genius."

"Could they possibly be... The three friends of yours...?" The woman looked surprised, but she smiled at him a minute later.

"That is correct." She turned to look back forward. "They were them. Ryuichi and Ryoichi were ready to kill them right away, but I stopped them. I wanted to know their reasons too. The two of them did agree with me, but reluctantly. Haru, Ami and Kane... They thought they had hit a jackpot when they were called in front of us. No one knew the identities of ours, people only called me with my first name, Kokiya, and no one knew the names of my brothers. As I said, I was the figurehead of the whole thing. A blue-haired woman with a paper flower on her hair...

"I was very surprised when the three of them didn't notice who I was when I had manipulated them into joining. I had not changed much in the years, only cut my hair shorter. Even when I used the name Kokiya they didn't recognize me. Only when they appeared on the room we had prepared, they noted the similarities...

"They first accused us from lying to them, not telling we were alive... Then they pretended to be happy about us being alive. They told us they had been devastated to hear that we had died in that fire; apparently they had been lied about it. They told some other things too... They hurt, the lies I mean... The three of them had killed our mother, father... Satoko...

"I then did something I had not done in years. I burst into tears.

"My brothers were confused at first, but then they understood. They had not known them as well as I had. They had not been best friends with the murderers of our family. They made a sign to the guards to move out and lock the door when they did. Only my brothers had guns in the room... The guards had taken my 'friends'' guns away as they came inside.

"Who would want their leaders to get killed anyway?

"Haru, Kane and Ami were now the confused ones as Ryuichi and Ryoichi hold the guns towards them. They were asking us from us why they were pointing weapons towards them. What they had done?

"And then they told them. Ryuichi and Ryoichi told them everything. Why we made the Koumyou, how we knew they were guilty... Every single thing.

"They became scared. They begged us not to kill them... That they would serve us as well as they could, just to let them live. My brothers laughed at them coldly and said they didn't need them at all. If they wanted to have someone killed, they would do it themselves.

"And then they killed them.

"A shot to the heart, killing them immediately...

"All this I watched beside them. I was still crying, but my tears we waning. I had nothing to cry for anymore...

"I had gotten my revenge.

"The murderers were dead...

"My family was avenged...

"...So why did I feel so empty?" her voice died as tears were brought into her eyes. She smiled sadly as she took out a picture from her pocket and stared at it.

The high school students were speechless. No one had expected a story like this when it had started. They had thought it to be one with lots of killings, want to control everything... Not a story about a woman, whose life had become that messed up. Shikamaru was, in a strange way, hoping he wouldn't have guessed the identity of the blue-haired beauty. She could've been saved from so much sadness...

"This picture... There are me, mother, father... My brothers... And Satoko." Akiko's voice was soft as she caressed the photo. "It's my only memento from the happy times. Only this and the memories.

"After they had been killed, and by this I mean Haru and the two others, I locked myself up again. I needed time to think. I had gotten the revenge... But I had not felt happy. It was a wakeup call to me. I was no longer a sixteen year old girl whose family had been just killed... I was a woman in her early twenties, a life in front of me. I couldn't dwell in the past anymore... I needed to move on.

"Of course I couldn't arrange my thoughts and feelings this fast... It took me a week or two after the killings before I could exit the room of mine. The two weeks were harsh... My whole reason to stay alive had been stolen from me.

"And I couldn't even feel happy after the murderers were killed.

"But later I understood that I still had something to live for. I had my brothers... I could save this country from the Shippou Shouten. We could get the peace people wanted! No more killings, no more anything! Only peace... Like in the village of Koiya we once lived...

"I was very determined when I exited the room. I ran around the house, trying to find my brothers... But they weren't anywhere. The house was eerily quiet, so quiet that I hated it. I then decided that they must have gone to the headquarters of Koumyou and led my way to there. The date of the day was...

"June 30th..." Akiko looked up from the picture and smiled at the four students. "One could think that the date haunts me, right? This time it didn't bring any happiness to me...

"It almost destroyed me completely." She sighed, looking out of the window. Sasuke and Shikamaru glanced at each other. What _more _could have happened to her...?

"I went to see the two in the room where the late friends of mine were killed... It was our room where we decided everything. The underlings of us called it _the__Chamber of Secrets_... Quite fitting name, wasn't it? After all, they didn't know anything about us, expect my first name. Haha!

"Anyway, as I walked down the corridor that led me to the room, I couldn't see any guards... Not one, though normally there would be more than ten, sometimes even twenty. I wondered what had happened... I finally reached the door. It scared me. There was a bit of blood on it... It reminded me of the killings. I started to fear for my brothers... What if they had been killed too...? I threw the door open, only to find another sight that would haunt me even now, fourteen years later...

"I saw my brothers, stained by blood... A lot of blood. I couldn't see their blond hairs under it... Completely covered by crimson-colored _blood_.

"But it wasn't their blood... They were alive, very much so... It was the blood of our underlings, the very ones whose idealists we had become... It was their peace we had fought for...

"There were a lot of bodies... More than anything. And blood, that was even more. The corpses of people... Some were lying on the ground; some were hanging on the walls... A couple of them even on the ceiling! And in the honor place were the bodies of Haru, Ami and Kane...

"The smell... It was awful. The dry blood that had been fresh days, even weeks ago...

"And my brothers... They were standing in the middle of the room... Like they were the Shinigami from the legends... Bringers of Death and Doom. At the same time, they turned to look at me... The terrified me, who suddenly became aware of the fact that it had been Ryuichi and Ryoichi who had killed everyone...

"'Hey, Kokiya, you're looking pale...' Greeted the older of them I and the other one continued his sentence: '...did you see something... sickening?'

"I wanted to scream, I wanted so bad... I wanted to yell at them, ask them why they did what they did... But no sound came from me... I could just stare at them the longest time of my life...

"And then, I fainted." Her gaze turned to Sasuke. "Kind of like your experience, right Sasuke? The life just sucks, repeating the same things, only with different people... The people they had killed, they had grown into my friends... In a way. You cannot live without getting attached to people; otherwise it couldn't be called a life, right?"

The four of them were very quiet... So this was the background of one of the evilest rebels, who, according to stories, had a blood thirst of a demon's... Akiko smirked as if she could understand what went in their heads.

"Rumors don't quite match with the reality, does it? But back to my story..."

"There's more?!" Kiba asked eyes very wide. The woman nodded.

"That's one hell of a life..." Neji muttered. His clan was nothing to compare with this... Akiko shrugged.

"Well, it's still a life. A lot of suffering, yes... But still a life. One needs to be grateful of what she gets... Even if it's hard sometimes. And trust me, for me it's harder than most of the things."

"We can imagine..." Sasuke muttered. Akiko gave a laugh.

"I'm sure you can. Anyway, that was fourteen years ago... Four years left before the Koumyou finally broke. Now, where was I...? Oh yeah, that new breaking point of mine. I almost lost it, my mind I mean, in the next years. I couldn't recognize my brothers anymore... After they had gotten their revenge, they did feel empty, just like me... But they didn't want to continue like I had. They still dwell in the past. The murderers were dead, but something eroded them. And _badly_. They weren't the brothers I had loved so long... They weren't Ryuichi and Ryoichi anymore.

"They became just mass murderers, heartless machines who killed everyone in their way... They destroyed cities, towns... Even small villages if they suspected them to plot against the Koumyou. And they suspect everyone... Though I never knew or will know why they continued to trust me, but not others... Maybe they still had a small piece of themselves somewhere deep inside.

"But still they destroyed people's business... Their lives. We weren't the idealist they had believed in anymore. More and more people from the underworld joined us... Because of their thirst for blood. Later, in the Akatsuki, I found out that the people under us had destroyed everything Kakuzu had..."

"Kakuzu, as you mean Igarashi Kakuzu?" Shikamaru questioned. Akiko nodded.

"He's in the Akatsuki too, handling the money we use."

"...Figures..."

"Yeah, but that's Kakuzu for you. He's also very unforgiving... He still bears grudge against the Koumyou... I haven't had the heart to tell him that I was the Nano Kokiya he so much hates. That's why I try to stay out of his way as much as possible... It's the only way I can think of repaying for him, though I guess he will never know it..." the woman sighed yet again. "Sucks to be me.

"Anyway, that's basically everything that happened in the four next years... Only bloodshed and lots and lots of killings... I was slowly becoming insane. I was almost always locked in my room... It was my own choice. Sometimes I would sneak out and discuss with the leader of Shippou Shouten. He was a very kind man. Their movement had changed dramatically after we became the main killers... The murderers among their ranks disappeared into ours and the peace wanting people into theirs... I usually cried myself into sleep when I visited him. He was so kind man...

"I told him, in return for his kindness, everything about my brothers' plans, where they were going to attack next or some important information about the members of the Koumyou. I helped him to save thousands of lives by betraying my only family left... It hurt, deep down, but it was the right thing to do.

"My brothers started getting suspicious later in the third year of the civil war it had turned. They knew that there were a traitor amongst their ranks, but they didn't know who. They murdered everyone they suspected, but not me... I was never on that list. I still wonder how they could trust me so much...

"I told the other leader about the killings. Their deaths... They were my fault. Lives were lost because of me... I wanted to kill myself for that. The old man comforted me and gave me a present... The most beautiful paper flower I had ever seen... A flower of hope, Koumyou. I wondered how he knew so much about me that he knew that it was my birthday... He just chuckled and told me he had his sources...

"Then the door opened to his room. I, at first, panicked. What would happen if someone outsider got to know that I was there? I would surely die... In the hands of the Shippou Shouten or even Koumyou. The old man laughed again and told me not to worry... The man was, according to him, not loyal to either one of them, so I could be safe. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes which I had closed... The reason, I actually don't know! It doesn't sound very logical, right? Why close eyes when someone can guess who you're _without _seeing your eyes...

"The man my eyes landed on...

"It was Pain."

Sasuke gasped. "Pain? What the hell _he _did there?" the other three turned to look at their band mate.

"Who's Pain?" Neji asked. "That name sounds familiar..."

"It should be. He's that orange-haired man with lots of piercings."

"The leader who was announced to be a fake in our first Anbu meeting?" Kiba questioned, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, as if trying to recall his face. Sasuke nodded.

"That's him."

"Anyway..." Akiko rolled her eyes, annoyed about the interruption. The Inuzuka looked a bit sheepish, but the others didn't show any sign of being guilty. She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you later when on missions...? Well, I'll think about that later... To continue _again_..."

"Konan." This time it was Jakkaru who interrupted her. She sighed.

"What now?"

"You should get your story done quickly. We are almost there."

"What?! We have been driving _that_ long?" Jakkaru nodded.

"Okay... Well, the story is almost done anyway. Only a couple of more things... I have only a year to go through about the rebellion... Or civil war, whatever words you wish to use for it.

"So, the man in the door was Pain. I was really surprised by how handsome he was... And he still is, if he smiled more often. That grumpy face doesn't look so good on him... Nevertheless, we got along very well. I actually had fun then... I couldn't remember how long it had been since I last had a good time. We joked, we laughed... Just like we had known each other since childhood.

"After that meeting, we met more often. Every two weeks, if I remember correctly. Every time I went to see the old man, in fact. My brothers were still searching about the traitor... They were almost desperate. It wasn't good to let them become like that... They needed even more blood because of their bad mood.

"And all this I could only watch from the sidelines... I could only pity them and see what they had become... They were no longer the ones I loved. No more Ryuichi, no more Ryoichi... Only heartless murderers.

"A half a year later I met Pain I told him about my situation. I cried against his chest, harder than I had done with the old man. He stayed silent for a long, long time... So long... My tears dried a couple of hours later. Never before I had cried so hard. Maybe it was Pain's presence, but I felt really safe. Safer than ever...

"More than when I was with my brothers when they still had some sense in them...

"And then he asked me the things that changed the course of my life:

"'Would you like to join the Akatsuki?'" she smiled fondly for that memory. "You know, I was flabbergasted. It felt so unbelievable... The great organization I had heard of from him... I could _join_ them? Leave my past behind, being treated like the person I really was and not as a murderer?

"And what could I answer? Could I really leave my brothers behind, leave every drop of hope for them becoming sane again? Could I leave the Land of Rain behind me and go to the Land of Fire...? Those were the main thoughts that ran in my mind...

"And guess what I answered?

"'No.' "

"But... You're a member of Akatsuki now... How could you not say yes?" Sasuke asked disbelieving tone in his voice. Akiko waved her hand slightly, as if asking him to be quiet, which he did.

"That came later... He accepted my choice and never brought the subject up again. I still saw him every two weeks, but somehow it wasn't the same again. How could it be, if I never opened up to him like I had again...? But there was a reason to it. Surprise, surprise... My brothers.

"The things had grown worse, even the Koumyou's inner circle was starting to rebel against them. Their iron hands were slipping, the power of theirs was moving away... That was when they finally noticed that I had not taken any kind of activity on their actions in the past years. They confronted me on this, but I just told them that I had done things, though not visible ones. Just like in the old times. They believed my little lie and everything was 'well'... That's what _I _believed.

"But it was not. Unknown to us, the Shippou Shouten had gathered a lot of people who were fed up with the war... They had plotted a cruel plan to destroy the Koumyou. Even the old man...

"Later I heard from Pain that he had been against the plot. He had told the old man that if he really executed it, he would cut his ties to him. The old man had been sorry, but he wouldn't back down... That was the end of them... I witnessed their fight, but didn't think it would concern me or Koumyou. I am not the type to eavesdrop, so I wouldn't know if even you four were planning to kill me right now.

"I never saw the leader of Shippou Shouten again after our last meeting. His smile for me was so sad that it almost broke my heart. He just told me in a quiet tone to take care of myself... I can still hear his voice sometimes when alone.

"The plan... No, the consequences of the plan were horrible. It was a plain massacre. Actually, Shippou Shouten never wanted it to become that, but Koumyou killed everyone who came closer to them, so they 'needed' to answer with violence... It was ruthless. Everyone was killing everyone. No one cared if it was the same side or not...

"In the end, the Shippou Shouten won... But I was sad. So very sad... The old man had died in the killings, as well as my brothers. I had seen it. The Shippou Shouten had cornered them and killed very slowly. I think that they would still be alive if I had not given any information to the others... So in some way their deaths were because of me. This is why I said I had not directly killed anyone... I am the one who hides in the shadows and manipulates... using words as the weapon.

"I was broken, yet again. It was then Pain came to me, finding me in the same room as my brothers and the murderers of our family had died. Yes, they had died in the same room... Quite ironic in some way, right? I once again told him 'no'... I didn't want to live again. I couldn't bear to lose someone I held dear to me.

"But Pain had a secret weapon he used against me... It was so cruel, but so innocent weapon... It came in a small shape with dazzling blue eyes and blond hair... A fox-mask on his face.

"His secret weapon... was Kyuubi.

"He was so small... Couldn't be more than five years... Not even that. He looked me with his big eyes and asked:

"'Why is nee-chan suffering? Doesn't she want to heal?' he then smiled at me and took my hands into his own. 'Don't stay here, it is cold here! Come with us! You can play with me if you want; I have no one else but a couple of uncles and one aunt anyway!'

"What could I say to him? Could I really deny a sweet child in front of me? I tried anyway, but it didn't end well. His eyes watered and he sniffed.

"'So you don't want to be with me either? I- I thought I could get someone to play with me... No one but Mikoto-baa-chan, Pain-otooji, Tazuna-ojiisan or O-maru-san play with me anyway... You hate me too, right? Just like everyone else...'

"I cursed Pain. I had told him once that I had a soft spot for little children... Especially with blue-eyed blondes, just like Satoko had been... But when I looked into his eyes, I was sold. True, I had scars; I needed to atone for my sins... I had no one to love me, being the murderer I was...

"But if there was a child like him, maybe I could still keep existing? If he needed me, maybe I could stay?

"I still cursed Pain, but he just smiled at me. I know this sounds very cliché, but... I decided that I would live for the boy. I wanted to be needed by him. Maybe it was because he resembled Satoko, the little sister I always missed the most... But that was it. Like I said, I was sold.

"And all this time Pain was smiling. The date of the day was June 30th." Akiko ended her tale, sighing deeply. "I couldn't use the name Nano Kokiya anymore. It belonged to the past. I started using Yayoi Akiko, which was the name I got from my real mother and Konan as an alias in public... It was weird, because those two names are anagrams from the names Nano Kokiya and Koiya, the village I once lived. Funny, right?" the blue-haired beauty smiled and turned to look at the teens again. "You know, I got to change my birth certificate from the registry only recently, as Sasuke already knows. Now I am finally, fully and completely, Yayoi Akiko. Nano Kokiya will never exist anymore.

"So, that was my situation. Trust me at all? Any questions?" Shikamaru raised his hand, as if they were at school.

"How could you disappear so well? Everyone thinks that you died too." The woman smiled.

"Akatsuki is one hell of an organization. They can do anything. My disappearance was perfected by one of the Anbus who specialized in making things or people disappear. She later became my partner too, before she died I mean. Miko-chan, that was her name..." she narrowed her eyes and glanced at Sasuke. The said Uchiha blinked.

"What?"

"Now that I think about it, you two look quite similar... Say Sasuke; were there any Uchihas with the name of Mikoto?" The teen nodded.

"Yes, my mother..." Akiko continued to stare at him. "...What?"

"I knew it. How could I not have noticed it before? You two looked too much like the same, maybe I never thought about it as Itachi hasn't mentioned your parents' names at all..."

"What are you...?"

"Your mother was one hell of an Anbu, Sasuke. I am _so_ proud of you that I can be Miko-chan's baby's superior! I'll never let anything happen to you! I would hug you, if you weren't sitting there."

"My... Mother was _an Anbu_...?" Akiko nodded.

"You didn't know?"

"No..."

"..."

"..."

"Damn, so that was the thing Kyuubi didn't want you to know."

"_Kyuubi knew?!_" the woman winced at the volume of his voice.

"Uh... Yeah? Miko-chan was practically his mother in the organization... At least she acted like one!" the Uchiha was shocked by the all information. There was too much for one day...

"Then... Did the Akatsuki have something to do with Naruto's disappearance too?"

"Naruto was an Anbu?!" Kiba exclaimed, while Neji and Shikamaru had shocked looks on their faces too.

"Hmm... This is getting too near the confidential information... But yes, he is in a way..."

"In a way?"

"Well, there's more to that one than no one could believe... I think that only me, Pain, Kakashi and... Well, Iruka did when he was alive... Oh yeah, and the couple of his friends. Jakkaru, you are one of them, right?" the masked male nodded.

"Then why did he disappear so quickly? He was at the Yutaka high only for... Two weeks?" Shikamaru asked confused. Akiko took a thoughtful expression, before asking from the other Anbu:

"Could I tell them about it?"

"Did Kyuubi forbid it?"

"Um... No, not that I remember."

"Then you may." She smiled.

"Okay! So, you all go to the Yutaka, right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the Hyuuga asked, raising his eyebrow. Akiko showed him a finger.

"Don't get smartass on me, whity. Anyway, haven't there been a lot of teachers and substitutes over the year? Maybe one or two transfer students too?" they nodded. "Well, that's because Yutaka is an Anbu stronghold, just like the Uchiha district is Akatsuki headquarters. Well, the Yutaka is actually a place where we place Anbus who have to disappear temporarily or new Anbus who are still studying. We didn't need you to transfer as you all were already students there... Many of the teachers are still Anbus, but most of the students are not with Akatsuki. From students, only you four, Neko, Tori and Jakkaru are Anbus there. Get it?" they blinked a few times as they processed the information.

"Who of the teachers are Anbus?" the Nara asked.

"Um... Real names or code names? I can't tell you both."

"Real names."

"Okay... Well, there's Yuuhi Kurenai, of course. The Yutaka was found to be the headquarters about twenty, maybe even thirty years ago. I don't know how long ago, but all the headmasters or mistresses have been in Anbu... Or Akatsuki. Pain was the headmaster once and Kurenai is now. She specializes in disappears as she was a student of Miko-chan's, so she's the ideal headmistress there.

"There is also Mitarashi Anko... Hatake Kakashi... Umino Iruka was one, but he was killed... You know the Shika who was mentioned in your first Anbu meeting? Kakashi broke down pretty badly, they were lovers... Then there is Might Guy and a few others too. Uh.... I could list all the Anbus, but there would be more than I can remember... They come and go so quickly that I can't keep up with them."

"So that's why Naruto vanished... He was transferred into another place?"

"Yeah, that basically it."

"Wait... You mean Jakkaru is a student there too?!" Kiba asked his eyes wide. The male nodded his eyes on the road. "Who are you then? Can you tell us? We might know you!"

"You do know me." The male stated, but didn't take off his mask. "Konan, we are almost there... Actually, we are there now." The car suddenly stopped in front of a large building, which looked more like a closed hospital in a horror movie.

"Oh... Orochimaru has changed his style, huh... More spectacular than the ones before, eh?" Akiko said, whistling in awe.

"I wouldn't know that."

"Yeah, I guess so. Awww, it's no fun anymore as Kyuubi isn't here. Usually he's the one who comes with me check out the laboratories... Well, a team mission is a team mission." She stepped out of the car, others following from behind. They all put theirs masks on when leaving the car.

"So, this mission is ranked as a C-class. Nothing dangerous should be ahead, maybe only some very disgusting things like bodies that have been tested or something like that. A bit sick, we know, but what can you expect from him, a mass murderer. Oh yeah, by you who don't know yet, he's a mass murderer too. Public doesn't know that, though, as he is very good with hiding his traces. So, well let's pair you up.

"I will take... Kiba. He probably has the worst tolerance as he's such a happy fellow. Don't complain... I know what I am doing." She said, when noticing that the teen was about to open his mouth. "Neji can go with Shikamaru and Jakkaru with Sasuke. Someone needs to take a hold of our little avenger, eh?" she winked, getting a glare from the Uchiha.

"We will keep contact with each other by these." She took three small radiophones out from her cloak's pocket. "If you find something, tell me. I will contact you when we will get back. Don't get lost!" she waved at them before walking through the doors to the hospital-look-alike, Kiba right behind her. The three others just shrugged and walked in with Jakkaru. They saw that the other two had taken the second floor and split up. Neji and Shikamaru would take the first floor as Jakkaru and Sasuke the basement.

The Jackal-masked one continued to walk in silence, which suit Sasuke very well. He could arrange his thoughts as they walked. The Akiko's story, his mother, Naruto... Everything seemed like a dream. It was so unbelievable. It couldn't be reality... but it still was. The Uchiha sighed. He would do that later. The mission had started.

He looked around the basement. It was covered with dirt and... Blood. Not much, but some. A little pools of blood, like if someone had coughed them there. The white walls were eerie and not much light was there so seeing in front was hard sometimes. Only the footsteps of his and Jakkaru's were heard in the silent corridors. No sight of bodies, nothing was like Akiko had warned them. Jakkaru glanced around the place a few times, but otherwise he just kept walking.

After a while of walking, Sasuke decided to take the radiophone up. He wanted to ask others about what they had seen, with Jakkaru's permission, of course.

_Can anyone hear me?_ He asked, getting quickly an answer from Neji.

_Yes, we can. What do you see down there?_

_Only white walls and empty rooms. A couple of pools of blood sometimes but nothing seriously bad. You?_

_There are a few bodies in the first floor. Apparently This place was used to study the bodies. Shikamaru called Kiba earlier and he told us that the second floor was full of bodies. Apparently it was used to store the used ones. Weird person, that Sannin. Usually you store things in the basement... Who do you think he murdered?_

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he answered.

_I don't know all of them, but my family was massacred by him._ And then he cut the connection. He could almost see his band mates shocked faces.

Suddenly, a small cough ran into their ears. Sasuke stiffened while he could feel Jakkaru's eyes narrow. The cough was heard again, this time they could locate from where it came. It came from a room almost at the end of the corridor they had been walking. Jakkaru gestured him to walk behind him as he went forward.

They waited in front of the door, but no sounds were heard in there anymore. Without a warning, Jakkaru kicked the door open and stepped inside. Sasuke almost choked in his own saliva because of the sudden movement. He waited a second before following the other male inside.

The room was small when comparing it to the others they had seen. A window was near the ceiling, giving a bit light into the room. There were no furniture in the room, the walls were as white as in the outside... But there was more blood than in any room they had been before.

When Sasuke lifted his gaze to look at Jakkaru, he saw him staring at one of the corners. Shifting his eyes to look at what he was staring at, he saw three figures in there. One of them had a grey hair, even though the male looked young. Maybe he was in his early twenties? The two others were both females, but other one had jet-black hair, just like Sasuke had, and black eyes. She was hugging the man from behind, as if comforting him in some way. The other one had red hair, a bit more on the pinkish side, but still red. Her brown eyes were staring intently at the masked men.

"Who the fuck are you and what in the hell you want?" the woman snarled. She looked like she was a year or two older than Sasuke, as did the black-haired female. Her voice was cold and very demanding.

"...It depends on who you're, miss." The Jakkaru stated emotionlessly. "Although I think I know who your male friend is. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Orochimaru right now, Kabuto?" the man opened his eyes, revealing matching brown eyes like the redhead female had.

"Oh... So you two are Anbus, eh... Kyuubi sent you on a mission?"

"That he did."

"Is he here with you?"

"No." The man called Kabuto sighed.

"Pity... I would have a lot to tell to him." The grey-haired man glanced at Sasuke. "Hmm... I think I feel like I know you... Wait! I met you when you were eleven... Uchiha Sasuke-kun, right?" the said Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he nodded. So this was one of Orochimaru's men... Maybe he could tell him where the snake was...

"Ah... Hebi-san wanted to have you with his allies to much... If it were the money or your body, I don't know... Nor I want to know. You don't interest me at all, never did. But why are you two here? I don't recognize you, Jakkaru-san." The man said, seeing what animal his mask presented.

"I joined two years after you left, Yakushi Kabuto, so you wouldn't know me."

"Hmm... Mind to tell me who you are? Or can I guess?"

"Guess."

"Sabaku... Gaara." The Jakkaru took of his mask and revealed his marine green eyes.

"Correct." Sasuke stared at the redhead shocked. The teen was the most feared one in his school, one of Naruto's best friends... He felt like smacking himself. Of course! How could he not recognize that behavior? The teen was even quieter than Shino!

"I remember that Hebi-san once or twice mentioned you... Along with Kyuubi. Ah, Kyuubi... It's been so long since I saw him..." Kabuto suddenly stiffened and coughed, blood flying out of his mouth. The females turned to look at him quickly, black-haired one hugging him tighter.

"Can I introduce you to my..." another cough. "...wife, Yakushi Kin, formerly Tsuchi Kin... And to my sister I found a few years ago, Yakushi Tayuya."

"It's a pleasure." Gaara answered emotionlessly, though his eyes stayed a second longer in Tayuya than in Kin.

"Yeah, and the fucking cow can jump over the fucking moon." The other redhead snorted, clearly unhappy with them, though Sasuke didn't know why.

"If someone helps it, then it may can." The Sabaku answered calmly, annoying the female on purpose. "But you haven't answered to my question yet, Kabuto-san."

"And you haven't into mine."

"We are here to investigate the latest laboratory of Hebi Orochimaru's, in order that we could find something to reveal his next location."

"Ah... A very Kyuubi-like move..."

"Yes, it is."

"My reasons... Aren't they pretty clear? I am no longer useful for Hebi-san, so he left me behind... With my wife and sister as they didn't want to leave me."

"That's not the whole truth."

"What makes you think of that?"

"He would have killed you if you weren't useful anymore. I have talked with Kyuubi more than once about him to know that."

"How observant of you..."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' to me. I got too much of that with Hebi-san." Kabuto sighed and coughed again. More blood. "You may have noticed that I'm not in the best health..."

"Then you should give us you information before your end comes." Gaara stated coldly, getting a silent gasp from Kin. The woman looked terrified of the thought.

"Now now, Kin... I'm not going to leave you if I can help about that..." Kabuto smiled at the woman. "No need to worry."

The woman nodded and took his hands on her own. Kabuto turned to look at the Anbus.

"Kin is mute, so forgive her if she doesn't answer to any of your questions if you want to present her some. Well, Tayuya talks even on her behalf so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"You damn idiot." Tayuya commented, making Kabuto chuckle.

"You see what I mean? But about that information you so much want..."

"Yes?" the Sabaku looked straightly at the sick man. Sasuke had a weird feeling of the whole thing. This man was not what he had expected to be Orochimaru's assistant... He seemed more like... If he was an old friend of someone he knew...

"If you want that information, you need to do one thing for me."

"And that is...?"

"I want you to take me to where Kyuubi is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

The room where the Akatsuki members sat was silent; no one was talking to each other. Sasori was reading one of his books, while Deidara played with one of his bombs. Kisame was snoring quietly. Kakuzu and Hidan had a glaring match while Pain was looking at them, being quite amused. Tobi was standing by the window, staring out of it.

This was the stage when Itachi walked in with Zetsu, who was also having a 'glaring' match with his other self, Etsu. The Uchiha had stiffened his laugh more than once when he had seen the expressions the 'two' were making. They sat down also on the comfy couches that lay in the library of Sasori's. If possible, it was even larger than Itachi's own and _that _was large. The shelves were full of different kind of books, most of them involving somehow history or puppets. Both of them were the Akasuna's hobbies, but Itachi couldn't help but wonder what the man's real job was. The redhead had never been the one to talk about himself.

His thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later as the door was opened. He watched as Kyuubi ran inside, panting like a mad.

"S- so sorry I'm late! I had another meeting and... Pant... And it wasn't very pleasant one! I swear that if that Mitarashi does not end up dead by me, then I will worship the one who _does _kill her...!" the teen collapsed beside Pain, letting his head drop to the said man's lap. The orange-haired fake leader stroked lightly the blonde's hair in a very fatherly way, as Itachi noted. He was a bit disappointed that the teen had not decided to sit with him. Kyuubi had avoided him in the past months, but the reason for it he didn't know. He blamed the shadow leader for giving him more jobs than the still fifteen year old teen could handle. Not that if he knew anything about Kyuubi's situation, but it just seemed logical.

"Why did you want us to gather here, Kyuubi? Didn't we just have a meeting?" the owner of the room asked, lifting his brown eyes of his book. The blonde shifted a little so he could see the redhead.

"Uh, yeah... We did. But this isn't a formal one, I promise! Nothing about business here, that's why I asked for you to lend your library to my use for this evening... It's just so comfy..." like to emphasize what he had said, the teen stretched out his limbs, yawning once. "Actually, shadow leader thought about something fun for us... Well, if you can call his ideas fun anyway..."

"Shadow leader?" Sasori raised his eyebrow in question, others wondering also what the man would want from them. Hidan, finally winning the match he had had with Kakuzu, kicked Kisame, so the cook would wake up. He did, but not without bitching a bit about the treatment he had gained from his colleague. The politician had just smirked in a very Itachi-like style and chuckled darkly, as if provoking the Hoshigaki to answer back.

"Now now, we are not here to start fighting, men." Pain stated, not a hint of menace in his voice, but the both of them didn't dare to continue after gaining Pain's attention. The orange-haired man turned to look at the teen that still lay partly on his lap. "What did he want now, Kyuubi?"

"Just some bonding between Akatsuki... It's weird as he still believes that... _Shika's_... Murderer is amongst us, but what am I questioning him?" the teen yawned again. "So, you're supposed to tell each other about your pasts, so we can 'understand' ourselves better... Or something. I didn't really catch the full meaning."

"So... The shadow leader isn't in the other side of your... Microphone?" Deidara asked, tilting his head slightly. This certainly wasn't normal. The leader usually listened to everything when the members of Akatsuki gathered.

"No, he isn't... I mean, why should he? His hands are full of work, so he left me to gather the knowledge about your pasts... Though I believe I already know most of them anyway, I have been around every time one of you has been added to Akatsuki..." the blonde yawned the third time, cuddling against Pain. "So sorry about me, I haven't slept well in few days...

Pasts doesn't mean anything when you're a member here, but it is a basic knowledge about person. If we know more about them, then we can understand others better... That's what the leader is after, I think... Though I already said that..." The blue eyes turned to look at Itachi. "I guess we can skip Chichi, the Uchiha massacre and all have been scrutinized too many times so it would actually interest us much... Nothing against the memories of the mighty Uchiha clan, though..."

"So, who shall start then?" Kakuzu asked, looking a bit sour because of his defeat in the glaring match.

"Nice that you asked, Mosquito... You can go first." Kyuubi smiled, closing his eyes. The Igarashi just snorted, looking at the ceiling.

"So my past... Can't get away from this, I see. I am from the Land of Waterfall, which was an independent country until it was invaded by the Land of Earth a long time ago... Maybe thirty years ago. I was only a small child then, maybe ten years old or a little younger, and I and my parent fled to the Land of Rain, which was pretty far away from my home country... A safe land, so to say. Well, my family was very poor as almost all of our belongings had been destroyed in the invasion and all of my mothers and fathers families were safely living in the Land of Water's furthest islands, so we could not get in touch with them. I'm not sure if they even owned a phone...

"Not that I would know even now about that. Never met them.

"My mother and father found a small restaurant. It didn't bring us much money, but we survived. _They _were happy. I wasn't, so I decided that I would study marketing and business in high school and university... That I could make more money and get a better life. _Much_ better one. With lots of money."

"Now we can see where he got _that _from..." Deidara whispered loudly, so everyone in the room could hear him. A couple of the members snickered and Kakuzu made a face towards the blonde, who only stuck his tongue out to him as a reply.

"Anyway..." the Igarashi rolled his eyes. "I got out of the university when I was in my late twenties as the school had once closed itself because of the notorious movement Shippou Shouten's antics. It usurped power from the country and assassinated a couple of the leaders... But that wasn't very bad. The country could still manage.

"But later, they became greedy... Lots of killings happened and they slowly made their way into power. The living became unbearable in the cities... The smaller villages were fine, but the cities... They were completely under their control. My parents' restaurant was fine as it wasn't very big... No one gave it much attention, only some customers, but no one else.

"Then came the Koumyou..." the business man sighed as he repeated his past in his mind. "At first it was a small movement against the Shippou Shouten... It grew when people who had had enough of Shippou Shouten joined their ranks. I never joined either of them... It could have harmed my starting career. Still, I was at first more on Koumyou's side... Who wouldn't as the Silver Death had reached people's limit of tolerance. No one wanted war or any kind of fear of death. I even went to one of their, Koumyou's, gatherings, to listen about their methods and reasons...

What was a shock to me was that one of their three leaders was a woman in her early twenties... And hell of a woman she was too."

_

* * *

_

_"Hello to you who have decided to come to our tiny gathering!" A blue-haired woman yelled at her audience. "I think I can safely assume that you all have come to attend the gathering and not thought this was a queue to bathroom or bargain sales... If you know a good place for the latter, then tell me too! The other two leaders have so bad fashion sense that I need something for them and quickly..." she was rewarded from her remark by a laughter that enlightened the gloomy atmosphere. Kakuzu was feeling he could like the woman._

_"My name is, like you all know if you haven't lived under a rock, Nano Kokiya and I am one of the three big bosses of Koumyou! Bring me chocolate and I can guarantee that you will rise in the rank almost immediately." She gained yet another laughter from her listeners. "Okay, what could I tell you about Koumyou you already don't know...? Uh... Um..." she quieted down for a moment before grinning. "I know! I'll tell you something you already know and then you can ask me!_

_"So, this movement was found to opposite against the Shippou Shouten and its ways. The massacres and such... The usual, you know. Power back to the ones who can use it right! We want back the old peaceful times, when one can freely run in a meadow without getting shot... Shit, I sound like a saint... Hey hoo, I'm a pirate! Fear me!_

_"Okay, that has taken care of... Next!_

_"We have three main leaders, me and two others, and lots of other kind of smaller leaders who are needed when we try to oppose the Silver Death... And lots of subordinates, which I hope that you will become too. Of course I cannot assert you that this is perfectly safe... You may lose your life when we 'raise our voices'. If you have a family to foster, then I tell you not to join... What would happen, if you became one of the unfortunates? I don't want to feel worse than I already do every time one of us dies... There's always at least one person to miss every dying one, so you can count on that I would be on the edge of losing my mind if I didn't know that you had died for a good reason... And you know, knowing that too doesn't help at all._

_"Oh, enough of the depressing things! You already know the dangers and have come here to learn more about how you could make a difference with us... I and the two are very grateful if you join the Koumyou. Our hopes and wishes rest upon you anyways._

_"Well, you know the deal and all... And the thing that I'm a pirate, so you can ask everything you want! ...Though I will not tell you the hiding-place of my treasures, so I advise you to leave that matter alone._

_"Who wants to be the first?" she glanced around the place, noting all who had raised their hands. "This feels like I was back at the school, trying to teach you... Okay, you there on the back! You, who have nice green hair, is it natural," she called across the hall, gaining the full attention of the said person's._

_"No, but it looks cool, doesn't it?" the man laughed. "I think your might not be natural too, never seen a person with blue hair... So, I just wanted to direct you a question about the other leaders... Who are they? By this I mean their names. How can we contact them if needed?"_

_"You must really be the first time around, otherwise you would know... The other two will not reveal themselves to others, which is why I am here. You can only contact me about the things you want to discuss and I will relay them to the other two and then we discuss and things."_

_"Doesn't that sound like you have less power than them? What if they suddenly decide that they no longer need you?"_

_"They? Wouldn't need me?" Kokiya laughed out loud, tears flowing out of her eyes. "They don't even know how to cook! If they wanted to just drop me off, they would have done it already. But they can't. I'm too important to them."_

_"Because they can't cook?" the voice of the green-haired man was amused. Kokiya winked at him._

_"That too, but why would they leave their little sister out of all the fun?" some surprised voices were heard when the crowd heard the last sentence._

_"You're all siblings?!" one woman in the middle of the listeners asked. The blue-haired woman nodded._

_"Yeah, the brothers of mine are quite annoying most of the time, but they are all the family I have left. They fear about losing me too so much that they wouldn't even dream of dropping me out. Sometimes they're so protecting that I want to strangle them! I have never even had a boyfriend because of them!" the woman rolled her eyes, another laughter coming from the audience. Kakuzu raised his hand, gaining his turn to speak._

_"Would you ever turn into something like Shippou Shouten?" silence was brought all over the hall in a second, all attention to the leader. The woman blinked once before smiling._

_"Only when all of us lose our minds."_

_

* * *

_

"...And unfortunately that happened." The Igarashi sighed, shaking his head. "Soon after that meeting something happened... I went to another gathering of theirs about a month later, but this time I did not see the cheerful blue-haired woman, but a crestfallen woman, like her heart had been taken from her. Alongside her were two identical men... I later found out that they were the brothers she had been talking about. The men had become mad... And I could clearly see that because of it, Kokiya was so down. She tried once or twice say something in between, to protest, but the men ignored her wishes.

Then, one day about a year later, when I was trying to visit my parents... Happened something that changed the way of my life, completely.

I walked down the familiar street, a few blocks away from my parents' place. I could hear some people who screamed with all their might, but I just shrugged and continued. Why should I care about other people's misery? I just wanted to go home... But as soon as I was nearing the place where their house was supposed to be, the screams got louder. In every single step they grew louder and louder, finally they were starting to give me a headache.

I turned one corner and stopped. I just stood there, blinking. And then I blinked again. The sight in front of me... I couldn't believe it. My childhood home was on fire... The little restaurant my parents owned, with my parents still inside.

Yeah, they died that night. Right in front of my nose. Pretty horrible, you know? Especially if the culprits were still right under your eyes.

They were those two twins of Koumyou. I never got their names, but they were Kokiya's older brothers. I saw them looking at the fire, hunger for blood in their eyes. They were surrounded by guards, so I had no chance. I wasn't stupid enough to do that. Yeah, they had killed my parents... Of course I wanted revenge! But it just wasn't possible..." the Igarashi told them bitterly. The room was eerily silent, only soft snuffling sounds were heard as the youngest of them had fallen asleep on Pain's lap. Itachi had to wonder how the teen could sleep, even though the story was in no means a fairytale.

"I just stood there and watched as the murderers walked away with their subordinates. A few of them had a look of disgust on their faces, but most of them were full of the same lust as their leaders wore. I watched... But I couldn't see the blue-haired beauty with them. She was not there, rejoicing with her brothers. I wondered why... But I got my answer as soon as I had asked it inwardly from myself.

The answer stood beside me, a sad look on her face.

"Bad things happen, huh... I can't believe how history repeats itself..." the woman muttered softly, staring at the fire with distant eyes. "You know what the date is, Igarashi-san...?" I turned to look at the woman, not recognizing her immediately.

"It's June 30th... The cursed date... You know, it has been nine years sharp since my parents and little sisters died in the same way. The life sucks. My family died because of the infamous Shippou Shouten... Yours in the hands of Koumyou. But both are very much dead..." she sighed and looked into my eyes with a dead-like look in her own. I was startled. This was _the_ Nano Kokiya, sister of the murderers. I clenched my fists, wanting to hit her, make her feel the same I was feeling right then. I knew she saw how my expression changed, but she just smiled a tired smile.

"Wanting to kill me, eh...? Go ahead... I would like it to happen through your hands more than anyone else's... After all, you're the same as me." I was startled again. The woman was claiming to be like me...? Then the information she had given to me sank in. I could feel my eyes widen and I dropped my hands. She stared at me for a while before laughing bitterly.

"So, you are more like me than I thought... Not just the experience, but the nature too. Don't want to kill me? Maybe thinking it is too easy way out? Well, fuck you." She sighed again. I could only look at her, my mouth didn't obey me. I couldn't say a word. She heard the town's bell boomed, telling us that the evening was starting. It was six in the evening. The sorrowful look returned on Kokiya's face.

"I guess I need to go... If I don't, my mad brothers will think that something bad has happened. Like anything else could happen if they do all the bad things..." she started walking away from me, to the direction her brothers had disappeared. She looked back only once, mouthing something before turning from the corner.

'I'm sorry...' "

Kakuzu looked around the room, quirking an eyebrow at the compassionate glances he got. "I repeat what she said, fuck you. It's past. It won't change, not even how much you wanted it to. I don't even remember what they looked like anymore. Not that I would remember clearly anything about my past life. Only pieces from here and there.

Soon after that, my life started to crumble around me. Things happened and I was left with nothing. I lived in the streets, literally. Trying to find a shelter if rained, stole to stay alive. Quite pathetic, I must say. Then, when the civil war the killings had grown was nearing its end, I stumbled into two people: a man with orange hair and lots of piercings like he does even these days and a small child couldn't be older than four or five. Yeah, our own little 'demon' with his care taker, Pain-_sama_." The man turned to look at the leader, who just stared back without a change in his expression. Then Kakuzu lowered his gaze a bit, watching the sleeping for of Kyuubi.

"The little Kyuubi watched me quietly, I felt like he was mocking me. I glared at the boy, but he didn't even stir a bit. Kyuubi tugged Pain, pleading him to stop and he did. The child just simply pointed at me and said:

'Save him.'

The whole situation became unrealistic. As soon as the blonde had said that, Pain looked at me once and picked up his phone and called to someone. I was 'attacked' by some of his Anbus and given a place to stay. Later, I was given a reason to live too. Kyuubi one day came to me and asked if I wanted to become a member of Anbu at first, before I could have a chance at becoming an Akatsuki member. Not everyone like Itachi or Akiko can become an Akatsuki when they join... I think they had an alternate motive too when they placed me into Anbu, but I haven't still figured it out... I have an idea why, but I will not share it." He glanced at Pain before looking at Kyuubi again. "It's weird how a small child can change your whole life... I think all of this organization is somehow in debt with him. Strange, isn't it?" the Igarashi laughed.

"I would actually want to meet that woman again. Nano Kokiya... I would like to hear her tale. I am a very unforgiving, so when I heard that the evil twins had died, I rejoiced, but to know that she might be dead too... I don't know why, but it feels wrong somehow. She's alive somewhere, I know it, and someday I will find her and talk things through with her... And maybe forgive her. But my story is here in nut shell. And don't you dare pity me! If you do, you need to pay me for being the object to it. So, who's next?"

"I will." Kisame grinned, showing his pointy teeth. "My story isn't as long as Kakuzu's. If it were, we would still be here when it was midnight!

Okay, so my childhood isn't a big tragedy. I was just thrown out of my home when I was twenty or so... Don't really remember. Maybe alcohol had burned its way into my brains. Anyway, I worked as a chef in the local restaurant. Not a very good salary, but it was okay.

So, this one day I lost my apartment because I couldn't pay my rent and the next day I lost my job because of this one very annoying pipsqueak that called himself my superior. I cooked better than him, damn it!

What happened next...? Oh yeah, I was practically living in the streets, just like that mister there." Kisame pointed at Kakuzu. "And I never could get a new job because of the stink... You know, when you haven't got to a shower in a few days? It totally sucks. I used to steal too, but as it was wealthier in the Land of Water, the security was better too, so I had to stop. I moved into my next option, Mizu's Salvation Army. A pretty handy place. Poor people can get free food and clothes... But the shower would have been good too.

Then about a month or two later I had lost everything, this one particular blonde blue-eyed boy with a mask saw me. He stared me a while before running away. About an hour later he came back with this polite-looking young man with a scar on his face. The older of them smiled at me and told that I had won in the lottery of a lifetime. I didn't quite get it then, but when they escorted me to a fancy hotel, I began to understand. The workers in there looked at me with disgust... But hey, I was stinky and dirty... What else you could expect from people who are controlled clean freaks?

When we got into our room, I met another man... This time it was a silver-haired one with a mask on his face. It looked like he had a sock over his mouth as I kindly told him too. His expression was clearly not amused, but the kid and the other man just laughed. They fed me, made me go into a shower and sleep well until I had practically been suffocated with a good life. Not that I complain, not at all.

When I asked them why they treated me so well, they just answered that it was Kyuubi's will. The child smiled at me and took my hand, telling me that everything will be okay now. A while later Pain came over and told me the whole situation and I was placed in Anbu.

A year or two later an idea grew on my head... What if I could set up a small group of damn good chefs who are fed up with being underrated by some inferior ones? I got permission, and lots of help, and so the Seven Cooks of the Mist were formed. The first one I recruited was Zabuza and second Raiga. They're both in the Anbu, which you might already know... Hmm... I guess there's all."

"So that's why you both are so good friends with each other, Kisame, Kakuzu... You were both homeless at one point and left with nothing." Deidara pointed out, startling the two men. They looked at each other before laughing.

"That may be true." The Igarashi grinned, Kisame nodding with him.

"So true."

"Two gone, four left..." Pain stated, gaining Hidan's attention.

"Four...? Who do you mean?"

"You, Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara."

"Only us...? What about you then, damn it!? Or Tobi? I can understand if you don't want Kyuubi to reveal anything because of the shitting shadow leader and blaah blaah... But you two? I mean, fucking come on!"

"Tobi has been given permission by shadow leader as he's the leader of our spies..."

"And you?"

"Me... It's because..."

"Because?" It was Deidara who talked this time.

"Because..."

"Because...?" the tension was getting stronger by every second...

"...Because I don't feel like it."

If this were an anime, they would have fallen in the same style they do in them. But as this isn't one, they only sweatdropped... And heard a laugh that came from Tobi's direction. It sounded different from his normal laugh, somewhat... Deeper that his normal one.

"You could tell about yourself more, Pain-_sama_. I'm sure that Kyuubi would appreciate it..." Tobi said. They could hear a smirk on his voice, but then it disappeared, gaining its normal tone. "Tobi knows because Tobi is a good boy!"

"A good boy?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows at him. The masked one shrugged, seemingly smiling behind his mask. The fake leader of Akatsuki turned to look at the other members, finding a craving to know more written on their faces. He sighed and shook his head.

"No. My past is none of your concern. If I did tell you something, it would come dangerously close to forbidden matters, like Yondaime's history and things like that. Also, it would have a lot to do with Kyuubi, so there's more reason to stay quiet." He glanced at the sleeping teen.

"Awww... Pain-san, you big meanie!" Deidara pouted. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched the blonde man. The Iwasaki had had a slightly desperate expression for a minute, though the Uchiha didn't know why. He shook his head, just like Pain had a minute before.

_Maybe I am seeing things..._

"The next can be... Zetsu-san."

**"What about me?!"** demanded another voice.

"You too, Etsu-san."

**"Hn, about time! I was beginning to stay bored as Hoshigaki and Igarashi told us about their 'oh so tragic' pasts! Psh, I think..."**

"You don't think, you say things out without caring about how other people feel."

**"You shut up!"**

"No, I will not! You're always yelling at people and not listening to anyone...!"

**"I do listen!"**

"Only one person!"

**"Hey, he's still counting!"**

"Excuse me, but could you continue your fight a little later...?" Pain interrupted them, an irritated tone on his voice. The 'two' snorted at each other, but fell silent under the gaze of Pain's.

**"Whatever..."** Etsu muttered, before letting Zetsu to use their voice.

"So, my so called 'history' starts probably when I was in my late twenties or something I guess... I was working for Grass' Science Centre in the Land of Grass..."

"The country that's famous for its different kind of universities and their researches...?" Deidara asked. Zetsu nodded and was about to answer when Etsu interrupted him.

**"Damn right, they're the only things that the country can be proud of. Che..."**

"Still, they can be proud of something." The other side of him continued. "I was one of their most talented peoples, but they chose to ignore me as they thought I was crazy... I had this one other person living in me after one failed test..."

"You mean you two haven't been together since birth?" Kakuzu asked, surprised. Zetsu nodded.

"I was working on one test I quite can't recall anymore. I lost a part of my memory in the explosion the failure produced. The only thing that was left to me was Etsu and my face as it had somehow burned half of my face. What, you thought I use face paint?" the man chuckled at Deidara's expression. Apparently at least he had.

**"Face paint...? You thought my face was fucking face paint?! You damn..."**

"Now now, many people have thought that way, so don't yell at Deidara-san. Still, after that day I had been given the title of the Mad Scientist. Not that it mattered much; I just wanted to continue to work with science and especially medicines. It started to matter, though, when my research partners suddenly started to disappear. They apparently didn't want to work with me anymore as I had got Etsu.

**"I'm the best partner you could ever get, Zetsu, so don't you dare belittle me!"**

"I wasn't trying to! Sheesh, Etsu, you take offence far too easily."

**"Shut up, Zetsu."**

"Well, I continued my work and had invented lots of different kind of helpful medicines and drugs. I, as always, took them to my superior and let him have a look at them. He still never accepted them, though. I wondered why before I saw some new medicines on one store I went... All of them were made by me, but none had my name on them. Only my superior's. When I confronted him, he just shrugged and asked:

'What medicines are you talking about? You have never brought me your results in the past few years.' Quite nasty, isn't it?"

**"And we worked so hard when doing them..."**

"That is right. I was so annoyed by him and all of my so called research partners that I just left. Without any word, never coming back. Later I heard that they lost soon after my disappearance some really important supporters... I guess they had become so depended on my skills that they practically lived with them."

**"Serves them right! The petty tangerines..."**

"Do not mind Etsu. He has a complex over mandarins." Zetsu explained seeing the expressions of the other members. Well, Deidara and Hidan's anyway. "Well, I moved into a small village in Grass, but I kind of became a recluse. Didn't let anyone to get close or anything. Well, I had a pretty good reason for it: no one wanted to befriend a Mad Scientist as I was still called even though the villagers had never heard about me. It's weird, how similarly some close-minded people think..."

**"Too true... Those tangerines have not the skill to think on their own."**

"That's one way to say it. I was probably in my mid-thirties when Pain-san found me. He had found a rumor about a retreated scientist who was kind of crazy. Well, he and I talked and Etsu turned him down when he asked me to join. He left and I was alone with Etsu yet again."

**"Hey, I didn't like his attitude! He reminded me so much of that annoying tangerine of your superior..."**

"They only had the same hair color..."

**"That counts."**

"Well, as I said, he left and all was well. Until he came back, of course. He had brought with him a small child, about two years old... Without his mask." The man looked at Kyuubi. "He looked quite cute without it. His facial traits were almost angelic, which is ironic as he has now the name of a demon."

**"Truly ironic."**

"What, you have seen Kyuubi's face?!" Zetsu nodded.

"Yes, we have."

**"And we know his true name too. He started using the name 'Kyuubi' when he was four or five after all."**

Needless to say, the members of Akatsuki were speechless.

"Who else know Kyuubi's face and identity?" Itachi asked a moment later after getting over his surprise.

"Hmm... I think that I, Pain, Shika-san did..." Zetsu listed, dropping the appendix from Pain's name, probably due to Etsu.

**"Or Umino Iruka, whichever you prefer."**

"...Tobi, Orochimaru... At least I think he does..."

**"That pale snake? I don't know about it either. Hey, Pain, does he? And are there more people who know?"**

"Orochimaru... Yes, he knows Kyuubi's identity too. As did Uchiha Mikoto-san and Ookawa Tazuna-san, but both are dead. Oh, and Hatake Kakashi-kun knows also..." the man was trying to continue his list, but was interrupted.

**"Eight people which three are dead? Man, the kid has to trust people more."**

"It's his choice, Etsu." His other half said. "And don't forget his four friends, they know too, as well as Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. Oh, and the Professor Sarutobi, the Sandaime-sama. And the former, dead, organization."

"So there are fourteen people _alive_, when two of them have betrayed him, one is on the edge of suicide and most of them are adults? Great going..." Etsu rolled his eyes.

**"Poor boy. Must be hard living without parents and family, growing up on an organization like this..."**

"Actually, Kyuubi has a living uncle, though not a blood relative one." Pain said thoughtfully, gaining the attention of the members. "They are pretty close, I might say."

"He has?" Itachi blinked. "Why hasn't he told us about him?" the fake leader looked at him.

"Maybe he has his reasons, maybe he has done it already but you haven't noted it... Who knows?"

"But back to our story...?"

"Yes, shall we continue? Let's Kyuubi have his own privacy. He tells us if he wants." Zetsu cleared his throat. "Yes, well a three year old Kyuubi with Pain came to visit me. I watched as the child played silently alone, eyes cheerful and happy. Pain then told me that Kyuubi had an illness that was slowly eating him from inside, that there had not been made a cure. I was terrified."

**"He panicked. His little brother had had an illness close to one Pain told us Kyuubi had, but he had not made it."**

"Yes, well... Can you blame me? Then he told me that he had earlier come to ask me about joining because he knew I had really been behind the medicines. I was surprised..."

**"We."**

"_We_ were surprised and asked him how he knew..."

"I had my sources."

"Yes, he had his sources." Zetsu rolled his eyes at his other half and Pain, who had interrupted him. "After a lot of persuasion and watching Kyuubi's play, we agreed. We moved into the headquarters of that time. Can you guess what he told us when we had made the contract?" the others shook their heads.

**"He told that the boy was as healthy as any normal person and that he had lied to us."**

"You can guess that we were pretty angry, but after he gave his full explanation, we both forgave him. He had just not wanted our talents to go into waste and that we should use it to benefit the humanity. They had let Orochimaru become an Akatsuki a few months earlier and I became his accomplice as an Anbu. Then the Hebi disappeared and I was a year later promoted into a full member. Soon after that, the whole organization, not counting me, Akiko-san who is not here, Pain, Kyuubi and some Anbus. Some of the leftover Anbus were promoted, like Kisame and Kakuzu..."

**"...And Deidara, Sasori..."**

"Well, most of us anyway. It took three years to raise Akatsuki to its 'former glory', a bit before you, Uchiha, joined. If I remember right, Kyuubi worked very hard for under ten year old person..."

**"Shadow leader is so cruel to use such a young life so much... The poor kid has not had a decent childhood..."**

"Kyuubi hasn't been complaining."

**"When does the kid complain? Never! Kyuubi only cares about others, but leaves himself out."**

"That is true."

"Don't talk about me when I can hear you..." the blonde muttered, cracking one of his eyes slightly open. "How many has already told their stories?" he asked from Pain.

"Zetsu and Etsu just finished theirs as well as Kisame and Kakuzu."

"So only Fish trap, Aka-chan and Bakudan-kun left, eh...? Well, go on... I'll just rest a bit more..." the teen muttered, falling asleep almost immediately. Itachi watched as he did, wanting to be the one that could hold him while he slept, being jealous of Pain.

"You go first, danna!" the blonde man smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, as Itachi noticed. "Don't let us wait!"

"...Why do you not want to go first...?" the redhead asked from his friend. Deidara just shrugged, still smiling. The other man sighed and closed his book he had been reading while listening to the others.

"I am from the Land of Wind, as you know, from its capital, Suna. There's not much of a tragedy in my life. Only that I grew up as an orphan, but that doesn't count. I worked hard and many people acknowledged me.

I was very much interested in technology, puppets and history in my childhood. History, because the Land of Wind had so colorful one as well as other Element Countries. Puppets, because they were the heritage of Suna, linked to history... And technology, because I had been working with computers since I was young. I was always repairing the broken ones when they broke in the orphanage. I left there when I was fifteen... I had spared money so I could go into high school, which I did later in the Land of Grass... Hearing some rumors of a Mad Scientist." An amused smirk crosses his face as he glanced at Zetsu. The Etsu side of the man snorted, but Zetsu smiled.

"Well, I continued into university after it... The only one that wasn't about research or science, but technology. I remember how my old professors tried to get me into science. What a waste of time. I had already decided what I would do when I graduated. After two years of university, I graduated from there too. I had completed every course I needed to become a professional.

When you study in Grass, you're bound to get some connections. Mine stayed, because unlike in Zetsu's case, I didn't screw up. I moved back into Suna, where I gained the attention of the Yondaime Kazekage. Got another powerful connection. I helped a lot of his children... The girl was interested in history and dreamed of becoming an archeologist. Most of people think that I am one too because of my desire to know more, but that's not the case. It's just a hobby of mine.

But back to the past, I helped the girl, lending her my books and telling her about other countries. Her one year younger brother was extremely interested in puppets... Thinking about becoming a professional artist of puppetry. I helped him too, letting him study my collection of them. The youngest of theirs was interested in technology... As was I mostly, though not about computers, but cars. The Sabaku family is the best car makers in the world after all.

It's weird that kids so young are so interested in their future... Temari and Kankurou, the older children, were both seven as they had born in the same year... Temari in January and Kankurou in December, if I remember correctly, and their younger brother Gaara was five. I think their father had pushed them to specialize from very young age. All three live in Konoha right now, Gaara's an Anbu too.

One day I was visited by Pain. He wanted, as you all already know, me to join Akatsuki. He told me that they needed someone who was a computer specialist and having connections to Suna... As no one else in their circle had them or wasn't from Suna. In return of my loyalty, I was promised the endless financial resources to buy books and anything that was connected to technology... I didn't hesitate a bit and joined. I had a lot to gain and nothing to lose. I was getting bored in Suna's dry weather too and had heard that in Konoha they would have better climate.

Then I joined, and as Zetsu already said, massacre happened and I became an Akatsuki. The end of the story." The redhead said, turning back to his book, which he had opened in the middle of his story.

"How this feel like everyone in Akatsuki does has not had a normal childhood..." Itachi muttered after hearing the others' pasts. Hidan nodded.

"This fucking organization is full of one hell of big pitiful excuses of people. I wouldn't be so surprised if there would even be murderers amongst us." The white-haired man sighed, looking at the ceiling. "My turn."

"I was an orphan, just like Sasori, though I didn't have as good place to live as he. I was adopted, but my fucking 'parents' beat and starved me when something didn't go well with them. Their wrath exploded on me. No wonder then when I run away from them. I don't know which country I lived in, but I somehow managed to get into here, the Land of Fire. The only one I ever could turn to was God. I was probably fifteen or so at that time.

I continued living, homeless for a while, but gained a job quickly in the Tanzaku Town, a slightly smaller town south from Konoha. In casino, nonetheless. Never knew why they let an underaged kid work there. Still, that's where I worked. When I became twenty-five, I moved here... And noticed how they treated some people, mainly homeless ones. I became angry as I had once been one of them and here they were treated worse than I had been. I decided that if none else did anything to help them, I would.

I didn't have any skills in anything nor had any connections and yet I strived forward to change the ways of the country. Then I once overheard a couple of people talking about Akatsuki and how they were silently trying to get the country to stay on its feet. I listened some more and left the place knowing exactly where I could find and contact them. Not bad accomplishment for the day.

Well, next day I went to the headquarters and demanded to be let in or I would tell others about them. Not a very good start, you might notice. Still, they let me meet the leader, so I didn't pay much attention to it. And then I met Pain.

It was a year after Yondaime had been killed. When I met him, Pain, the man was pretty angry with me. Some stranger had just burst in and demanded to meet him as if he had not better things to do. I told him about my situation and the fact that I would like to change some things about the country. And what did he do?

He told me to fuck off.

Not that I wouldn't understand him. I would have done the exactly same thing in his situation. I must've sounded like a fucking mad person."

"And you aren't?" Kakuzu laughed, gaining a glare from Hidan.

"Not as much as you, idiot. Well, I was basically thrown out and I must say that I swore pretty badly, worse than usually. Next few years I fought alone, trying to gain connections, acknowledgment and most of all to prove that I would be a good addition to Akatsuki. I knew that alone I couldn't do it all, but if I had Akatsuki behind me... I could change some of this land's ways.

Then, one day, I met Pain again. Saw him on a street, coming out of a shop with a child, no older than five. I remember seeing that the kid tugged his mask a lot, as if he had got it just now. Otherwise I could have sworn that the kid was dead. No expression was on his face under the half mask, eyes were clouded. I then walked to them, starting to talk with Pain."

"It was the worst, and somehow, the best time you could've ever chosen. Worst, because of Kyuubi. The best, because of Kyuubi. Did you know that if you had seen us five minutes earlier, you could have seen Kyuu without his mask?" Pain raised his eyebrow.

"How so?" the pale man asked, curiously. Pain shrugged.

"That was the day we bought him a mask the very first time." The other members laughed at Hidan's expression.

"You're fucking kidding me... If I had shown up earlier, I could've fucking seen his face? Know who the hell he is?!" Pain just nodded.

"Damn... Jashin must have hated me right then," was all the Yanaka could say as he went silent. A minute of two later, he shrugged this time. "Oh well, past is past. Where was I again?

Oh yeah, I started to talk with Pain, or more like bicker with him. I told him how much I had done and why I should be let into the fucking organization. I yelled quite loudly, I must say. The man, though, just stood there, glaring at me like I had done something _very_ bad. That was when I noticed that the kid had started to cry.

'Oh shit.'

I had made the man's love child, or something, to cry. Pain just tried to make him calm down, but didn't succeed. His glares towards me turned a lot colder. I thought the ice age had fallen around me. That was when I kneeled down beside them both and took Kyuubi's face between my hands and said something to him. I don't remember anymore what it was, but it did calm him down... I think. He stared at me with his big blue eyes, like he had recognized me, and said one word:

'Taki.' "

Pain's face turned slightly sadder when Hidan said the name, though no one but Deidara and Itachi noticed it. The Yanaka continued his story.

"The next thing I knew was that the so called leader had taken me into their headquarters and made me sign the Anbu contract. I was fucking speechless. One damn word from the kid and I was let in. What he was, Pain's boss? No, the kid was five." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Later I was told by one woman named Mikoto that some man called 'Taki' had been very close to Kyuubi, but was dead now. Apparently the kid had mistaken me for someone else, but the good thing was that now I had the organization behind me.

But I felt back. I might have hurt the kid's feelings like I had been using him to get in. I went to apologize, though I have no idea why. I didn't feel _that_ bad. And according to Jashin, we should never feel sorry for anyone. But Kyuubi only shook his head and told me later that he had never thought I was the Taki person, that I had only resembled him. He had noticed that I really wanted in and used Pain's worry to help me. The kid was sneaky, even when he was a fucking five year old. Has he told you that story?" the man then asked from Pain. The orange-haired one nodded.

"Almost immediately after you signed. It was pretty amusing that you needed a child's help to get in."

"Shut up." Hidan muttered while others laughed at him. "You too, shut up!" the man barked. "Other things are history... Now I am one of the most powerful political figures and people fight to get me on their sides. I have proved to the fucking organization that I am useful too. Damn it!"

"Useful... In what way? Boring us to death with all your talk about 'oh, so great Jashin'?" Kakuzu asked, grinning widely. The Yanaka hissed some curses at him and mumbled about 'no one should ever talk about his God like that'.

"All of us have spoken from their hearts..." Pain started, but was interrupted by Kakuzu as he asked: 'which one of them? I have five!' Ignoring him, he continued. "...but Deidara. You're the last one."

"Ehehehe... I am?" the blonde laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. His eyes turned to look thoughtful as he rewound his memories. Deidara winced a couple of times, but it was barely noticeable.

"Okay... I will start from..." the blonde started, but was quickly interrupted by someone as the door to Sasori's library was thrown wide open, hitting the walls.

"Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked as he was taken slightly aback when he saw his little brother by the door. Kyuubi had sat up, when he was woken up by the noise, rubbing his eyes.

"What's happening...?" the young blonde muttered, yawning widely. Sasuke stared at the blonde while walking next to him and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke?!"

"One of Orochimaru's henchman, called Kabuto, claims that he needs to talk with you." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as Kyuubi's eyes widened in recognition. He had half expected that the silver-haired man would have lied.

"K- Kabuto...? Are you sure?"

The younger Uchiha nodded. The blonde was fully awake now.

"Why is he here?!"

"We brought him from the laboratory as Akiko thought it would be the best solution. And why he was there, he said he would tell only to you. He's somehow sick, maybe has internal bleeding, according to Akiko..." Kyuubi nodded, standing up.

"I'm sorry, but we need to continue this story time later. Pain, deal with them however you want, but Itachi, Tobi, follow me. Where did you leave him, Sasuke?"

"He's at my house." Kyuubi nodded.

"Lead the way." The three Akatsuki members followed the younger Uchiha as they left Sasori's library. The blonde felt anxious as he was nearing one his best friends he had not seen in years... _Former best friend..._ his brains tried to say, but his heart didn't acknowledge their voices. He still was his best friend, even after these years.

Itachi studied Kyuubi's expressions, or mouth, as it twitched when different emotion flashed behind his mask. He couldn't even imagine what he would feel right now. Tobi was just following them behind silently.

Sasuke opened his and Itachi's house's door, leading them to the living room. The evening was dark, so when they arrived, they were almost blinded by the bright lights that were on the room. But Kyuubi didn't even blink. He just stared in front of him at the silver-haired man that was lying on the couch, ignoring the other persons in the room. The man stared back with his brown eyes.

"Kabuto..." the blonde whispered eyes full of different kind of emotions... Anger, longing, happiness... Sadness and grief...

"Kyuubi... It has been a long time, eh?" Kabuto coughed, but no one else in the room moved.

The whole place was just like it was in the night about eight years ago...

_Completely __frozen._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

"Kabuto..." Kyuubi repeated the name again, gaze never leaving his friend. His eyes glowed as tears he forced to stay in were appearing. He watched silently as Kabuto coughed again, some blood spat out and two girls appearing by his side.

"Kabuto, you okay, idiot?!" the other one, a redhead asked. Her voice was meant to be hard, but her worry betrayed her. The black-haired one just took the man's hand on her own, looking at him sadly.

"Of course he's not okay, girl. He just spat out blood!" came an answer from the other side of the room. Kyuubi turned to look back there slowly, seeing a couple of people standing near the wall. None of them had their masks on. The one, who just talked, Kiba, was leaning his back on the wall, his friends Neji and Shikamaru beside him. The redhead glared at him.

"Oh, fuck's sake, do you think I cannot _see_?! Did you already forget he is _my brother_?!"

"Well, why did you ask that if you knew the answer already? Sheesh, this is why I don't like girls..."

"Hinata..." Shikamaru coughed the name quietly, eyes never leaving the fox-masked teen in front of them.

"She doesn't count!"

"Kiba, shut up." Neji glared at the Inuzuka shortly, before glancing away. The dog-boy muttered some curses about 'who needs enemies when you have friends like I do' and started to sulk.

"Kyuubi." Another redhead came to sight, greeting the masked teen. The said male blinked, seeing Gaara standing beside the female redhead. The one with 'love' tattoo on his forehead wore the same kind of expression of worry as the female did, but his was aimed at his friend, not for the sick man. Kyuubi smiled, reassuring him that he was okay, and walked next to them, bending down, being next to the two females. He smiled weakly at them too, but turned to stare into the eyes of Kabuto.

"Why are you here, after all these years...?" he asked quietly. The man shook his head, signaling that there were too many people. Kyuubi nodded, looking around, before stopping at the two women again and whispered a question: "Might you get angry, if I used you for distraction...?"

"Depends what the fuck you mean by that." The redhead snapped as quietly. The teen grinned. He liked her attitude.

"Getting the extra people out..." a small nod directed towards the newest Anbus. "Is it okay for you? I wouldn't like it to get too suspicious... They could try to say that they took you here and had the right to hear the information." The female was about to answer, but the black-haired one took her hand and smiled while nodding. Kyuubi smiled. She looked at Tayuya, who huffed, but nodded too. If Kin complied, she would too. The other woman had always been better judge of human nature than her.

"Thank you..." he then raised his voice and asked audibly: "Might I ask your names? You appear to be close to Kabuto..." the women glanced at each other before answering.

"Well duh, I am his sister. The name's Yakushi Tayuya." The now identified woman told him. "And this one's Kin, Kabuto's wife."

"A... Wife?" Kyuubi blinked, truly surprised. "A sister? You really have had colorful years after our parting, Kabuto... I never knew you wanted to settle down so young."

"Well, things just happened..." the man smiled at his family. "They're the best that have happened to me... Next to you, of course."

"Nice that you still remembered the little old me too."

"Who would forget about you? The little boy, who crawled onto my bed in the middle of a night only because his uncle's toes were cold?" Kyuubi chuckled at the memory.

"Hey, I was only six years old... And it wasn't just that, he snored, and still snores, loudly too!"

"Hmm, I knew I had forgotten something..."

"Getting old, Kabuto?" the younger one teased.

"Older than you, always."

"Huh, is that right?" the blonde pouted. "Some nice fainting would be good by now..." he muttered quietly, his lips not moving a bit. Tayuya and Kin blinked once before understanding that it was directed to them. Kin then rolled her eyes back and did what was asked... Literally, falling into Tayuya's arms. This time it was Kyuubi who blinked.

"What the...?" Tayuya grinned, stroking Kin's hair.

"She has had practice, believe me."

"Oh..." the teen nodded dumbly. "Um... Akiko, could you and your Anbus take Kin-san and Tayuya-san to Kisame's house? He should be home by now and I'm sure that these good women could appreciate some good food as they have had such a hard day... Weeks... Months...? You may also send your Anbus home if you want..." the blue-haired woman smiled.

"Of course." She cleared her voice. "Kiba! Take Kin into your fabulously strong arms and carry her!"

"What?!" the Inuzuka exclaimed loudly.

"No fucking way that fucking horrible breath is coming near us again! Please, at least the girly boy... He smells better!" Tayuya shouted at the same time, gaining the attention of the Anbus.

"What? You think I _stink_?!"

"No, you _reek _like hell."

"Why you...!"

"I'll take her." The quiet Sabaku stated, lifting the unconscious Kin to his arms. Tayuya nodded, lifting herself up too.

"Thanks. Better you than him." She snorted, glaring at Kiba. The said male glared back, snorting too.

"Okay, this is the way we go!" Akiko flashed a smile at her underlings, guiding them out. For some reason, they all went without a single protest... Apparently they knew what meant the need of privacy. Of course it helped that Shikamaru had slapped his hand over Kiba's mouth that the teen couldn't say a word.

They all left... Leaving only Sasuke behind. Kyuubi looked at him querulously. The other teen shrugged.

"You cannot drive me out of this room as this _is_ in my house. And if you don't mind, I would like to hear this tale too." Kyuubi sighed, but nodded.

"I guess that's true... And you would still eavesdrop if I somehow _did_ get you to leave..."

"You know me well."

"Too well..." He glanced at the people, who still were in the living room... Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi. "I need you to swear that nothing that's said or seen in this room will ever leave it. The might get some very important information out while we are here... I know that Tobi already won't say anything, but you Uchihas... You have never sworn such loyalties to the leader that Tobi already has. If you break this promise... Then I cannot guarantee any aftereffects of it."

"I swear." Itachi said without a hesitation. There must have been a reason that the teen had taken him with him... He must've trusted him. He smiled inwardly. Maybe he wasn't a suspect of Iruka's murder anymore in the eyes of shadow leader and Kyuubi...

"I... swear too." The younger Uchiha stated also, though a bit of hesitation was shown in his voice. Could this grow so important that this kind of promise was needed...? What in the world could Kabuto know?

"Good." He nodded, turning back to his sick friend. "These three... I trust them. You can say everything freely while you're here... I won't let anyone hurt you or your family. Kisame's one hell of a fighter and will not go down willingly if someone tries to attack them." Kabuto chuckled.

"Still as cautious as ever, eh Kyuubi? Sending my precious people into the land of one of your best fighters?" the said blond grimaced.

"Nothing is never sure, Buto-kun. You should know that." Itachi was startled. Did the teen already trust this man, who had betrayed him, so much that he even called him by his, probably, former pet name?

"Ah, you haven't called me by that since a long time... Why start now?" the silver-haired man asked, as if knowing Itachi's thoughts, wondering the same thing. Kyuubi just took his hand, squeezing it a bit.

"Because... You're not with Orochimaru anymore, are you? This, that you are going to tell us your knowledge of him, is called a treason, isn't it?"

"Observant as ever... True, I, Kin and Tayuya are no longer with him and never will if the gods are auspicious."

"You can come back to us, you know... Back to home..." Kyuubi smiled. Kabuto coughed some blood again, gaining a worried glance from the younger male.

"I might take that as a promise, Kyuu... Even if it might only be for Tayuya and Kin... And don't look at me with that look. You know I hate to make you worried."

"Then why make me for eight years, Buto-kun? Why?! And what do you mean by 'only for them'?" Kabuto sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Let me start from the beginning... Well, you know about how I became his subordinate, so I hope I don't need to repeat it... I'm sorry for keeping quiet..." he sighed again. "That was probably the worst decision I have ever made, but I was blind... I never thought he would actually _carry out_ his plan. He was my teacher, for god's sake. No one ever suspects their teachers..."

"True..." Kyuubi sighed. "I could never believe that my teacher would do something similar to what yours did... But, you never know. And I have already forgiven you, Buto-kun... Can't you tell?"

"I guess I can... But I just needed to say it out loud. Clean my mind of the thing, you know? But after the massacres, I went to meet Hebi-san in his secret laboratory... What else could I have done when I was dependent on his drugs? I was sure that he would kill me for betraying him, telling you that he was about to murder the Uchiha clan... And destroying his plan. Honestly, the first emotion he showed in his eyes definitely _was_ hatred...

But it wasn't towards me as I noticed later.

It was to himself."

Kabuto looked in the eyes of Kyuubi. He smiled softly at his slightly confused, but relief-filled expression. "Don't misunderstand... He still would have murdered all of them again if he thought it was necessary. He never told me the reasons why he thought they were inevitable, but at that moment, I knew: there was a reason to them.

And one good enough for him anyway.

So, he didn't kill me. He just gave me the instructions on how to make the drug I was addicted to, told me to study it carefully so one day I might even make an antidote for it. I have to say I was surprised. He actually didn't _want_ me to stay as his slave? I was confused and my hatred... It grew and weakened at the same time. Hatred is such a fickle thing, isn't it?" the man coughed yet again, but this time no blood came out.

"To continue, I still worked under him. We changed places every half a year... He was very paranoid about getting caught. I had no idea on what we were searching for... He just told me instructions on what to do and I had to do it. Sometimes, it was kind of enjoyable... I loved science. Sometimes I even forgot the fact that it was because of him that I had suffered so much in that place where he had made human tests when I was younger and captured... Actually I remembered it only then when he wanted me to start doing them too."

"You... You did human tests?!" Kyuubi exclaimed, looking him with pure disbelief.

"How old did you say you were when he took you...?" Itachi asked eyes wide.

"I didn't... But I guess I was..." Kabuto paused thinking, counting years back to that moment. "...Fifteen or sixteen, I guess."

"That young... What about your school?" this time it was Sasuke who asked it. The grey-haired man shrugged.

"High school, you mean? I had been studying under Kyuubi's teacher and, of course, Hebi-san too a bit before leaving... So I basically had gone through the basic courses already. No problem in that apartment."

"Who _is_ Kyuubi's teacher then...?" the younger Uchiha was surprised. "He must've been under the school age back then... Who would even think about teaching him if he was so young?"

"Oh him? He was his fa-..."

"Kabuto!" Kyuubi snarled quietly, interrupting him while he was answering the question. The man looked at Kyuubi, blinking slowly.

"What? You haven't told them?" he asked, being equally quiet. The Uchihas didn't hear what they were talking about now. Tobi, who was standing closer though, heard pretty well. Kyuubi, for some reason, didn't even mind that the other one could hear them.

"No, I haven't."

"I thought you said you trusted them."

"I do! But... Now is not the time. If I tell them, they're not safe..."

"Safe? What do you mean, Kyuubi?" the teen sighed.

"I meant that if they get to know my identity, they would be in danger. Even you don't know all, Kabuto. You're still safe, though not as safe as they still are."

"You mean..."

Kyuubi nodded, making Kabuto frown.

"But that isn't good at all. How do you think you could live your life if you cannot even let people know who you truly are? And do you mean that there's more on you than even I know?" The younger teen nodded.

"Well well, I guess I'm not the only one to have changed over the years..." then he raised his voice. "And as I was saying before I was interrupted, yes, I did human tests... Though I refused to do them on living persons. Only on dead bodies... Don't ask how Hebi-san got them. I have no idea, but I was grateful to him for one thing. He didn't force me to do them on living, even though I was practically his slave.

That's how the two first years went... Sometimes I heard about how you were doing from Hebi-san. Like when you had moved for a while with the Sabakus... Probably because of Akasuna-san, wasn't it?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah, I could tell that he missed the three of them, even if he didn't say so... And because of their father too. Shadow leader wanted me to deliver some messages to him."

"And that was when you were ten... How long have you known that shadow leader anyway? Or worked for him?" Itachi asked. The teen shrugged.

"That's for me to know and is written in my so-called contract. Please, continue Kabuto." The man did he was told to.

I was sixteen when the turning point of my life came in the sight on me... Being as, um, special as only she could be. Tayuya, with the mouth we all have come to love." The Yakushi rolled his eyes. "When she developed a mouth like that, we shall never know. Or understand... Probably the latter, because she did tell me and Kin...

...Or maybe it was a woman thing as Kin seemed to understand..." he sweatdropped. Tobi twitched at the statement a bit, but remained silent, though Kyuubi had this expression saying that he was about to laugh.

"Anyway, Hebi-san was the one who brought us together. It was a half a year before we met again, Kyuu. I had noticed that he had been a bit more self-satisfied than usually... And that's a lot. I had asked him about it before, but he had just told me to get back to work, smirking all the while.

Then, two days later, he brought a girl of the age of thirteen in our research group. There were only a couple of people... Many had died on the failed tests. The still living ones were me, Hebi-san, Tsurugi Misumi, Yoroi Akado and two fourteen year old boys called Kidomaru and Jirobo... And Kin. I had never talked to her before, as she was mute and much protected by Yoroi. They knew each other before they came there, a year after I had. We had also these twins named Sakon and Ukon, but they died... I hope they didn't go to hell.

At first, I thought she was a pest... Well, I think so now too, but not in the same way. Her mouth disgusted me and she was rude to everyone, even to Hebi-san. For some reason, he didn't care and placed her under my care. You can imagine my chagrin... Share a room with a _girl_ who I did not know _and_, one could say, hated from the first sight. She wasn't very pleased either and made us all know it. Hebi-san didn't even flinch, only smirked knowingly.

I and Tayuya didn't talk much to each other in the next two weeks... Only what was necessary. She became fast friends with Jirobo and Kidomaru. I had always preferred being alone. What can I say to my defense? Maybe that I was the only one who wasn't there on my own will? I don't know why the others were there, but I assumed that I was the only one who had forced to be.

Now, where was I...? Oh yeah, Tayuya. After those two weeks, Hebi-san got fed up with us. At then, I had no idea why, but he then locked us together in our room. Kin was sent to bring us food... She couldn't tell us anything after all as I only knew some basic signs, not well enough to have a conversation with her and Tayuya... She was just a mess. I pity the man, who will marry her. She's bad enough as a sister, but to think her as a wife... Ugh..." the man grimaced, making Kyuubi and, weird enough, Sasuke laugh. Itachi only quirked an eyebrow of his in amusement, while Tobi shook his head, not being entertained at all.

"So, we had a lot time to talk to each other... Nothing else to do was made to be impossible. No bed, no chairs, nothing... Just the two of us and a window so high we could never see from it. You can believe me, when I say that the first things we really talked were things about how we could get back at Hebi-san... I had never been the most obedient one... Who knows why...?" He added sarcastically. "...And Tayuya had been there too little time to actually start to respect the man as much as others did. I can say that we had fun... After the first two days of silent treatment.

It took us longer to get to know the other one though... Not by a lot, but still. We had been in the room for a week when Tayuya had finally snapped, asking from Kin about 'how long this fucking thing must continue' with a bit more colorful language. She answered, signing a lot, but I could only single out a few words like 'you two', 'know each other', 'personal' and 'family'. Then she ran away... I can only guess why.

Maybe she was scared of Tayuya.

Well, I told her about what Kin had 'said' and she just huffed...

'That's it?!' and began telling me her tale. Apparently, she had been adopted several times and... And... Uh... Sorry, I've forgotten. I kind of tuned her out as I got her entire life story in on day... She went on for like... Hours?

But I did catch the only essential information... Her original surname.

Can you believe how surprised I was when she told me her parents' name was Yakushi?" the man coughed more violent than before, some blood spilt on the cough. "Could I... Get some water? Please?"

"Right away..." Kyuubi nodded. "Sasuke, fetch!"

"Why me?!" the younger Uchiha asked, not wanting to leave the room. "You're younger than me! Go yourself!" the blond rolled his eyes.

"At this moment, I may be younger than you, but I am also your superior. So hurry up, my friend here needs some."

"Fine..." the Uchiha grumbled, leaving the room, only to come back in a minute. The kitchen wasn't _that_ far away after all.

"Thanks..." the Yakushi thanked, taking a green pill out of his one pocket, swallowing it with the water. "Time for my antidote... It really works against the drug I was given, but not very well... Still, it was the best I could make up on my own.

Sorry about the couch, by the way... I've heard that blood doesn't leave from textiles very well.

Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. I almost died of a heart attack... And she just sat there, looking at me like I was a crazy. I then asked her about the names of her parents... Which, surprisingly, were the same as mine... though I wouldn't have known them if Pain-san had not once looked them up for me when I was younger. I apparently went missing in the hospital I was born." He told them, mainly focusing on the Uchihas and Tobi as Kyuubi already knew.

"A shock it was. I then demanded to be let out immediately, wanting to ask about it from Hebi-san. Tayuya still looked at me like I had gone mad. Well, Kin came and let us out, signing us that she had waited for us to 'finally get it' and led us to Hebi-san's personal laboratory. Only I and, the reason unknown, Kin had been let in there before... Now, there were Tayuya too.

Well, I confronted him about Tayuya... I remember that she yell at me for caring about such a small detail as her original last name. It was then I turned to her and told her about my name... Yakushi, it isn't very common name after all, so she got it quite fast. For our irritation, Hebi-san was smirking all the time. He told us that after he had got me under his wing, he had checked my background... More closely than Pain-san, apparently. Maybe it's because he had more ties to the underworld than your organization has... And at some point he had stumbled over Tayuya, an orphan with the same name I used.

Um... I don't remember much about that either. I was too shocked because of the fact I had a sister I never knew about. Tayuya was incapacitated too. It was awkward at the beginning, I have to say... We would have probably never got this far in our relationship if Kin wasn't there. She acted between us, meddling with our affairs. Quite a job for a girl who cannot say a word herself.

One day, he called us two, Tayuya and me, at his office in another laboratory we had moved few months after the incident. We were pretty clueless about what he wanted. Then that Tsurugi woman came inside. She ran fast, taking hold of Tayuya and placing a knife at her neck. I admit I was terrified. She had become a sister of mine who I loved... I didn't want to lose her.

Hebi-san just watched us... Hearing Tayuya's cursing and my yells. Tsurugi just tightened her grip of the hilt, making a small cut at Tayuya's neck.

He told us it was enough-..." Kabuto coughed at here, but continued again soon. "...and said that he would not hurt her if I did exactly what he wanted... And that if I did decline... Then it would be the end of Tayuya. Guess the date?

It was the first of October, a few days before we met again at the Hisakawa mansion." He sighed, looking around the room. All four of his listeners were listening closely, almost if he had captured them into an illusion... Or maybe it was because the story had contacted with matters close to them, mainly Orochimaru. "And what did I do? I promised him, of course. It was Tayuya's life at the stake.

Hebi-san demanded only two things from me... That, at the sixth of October, I would come to his aid when he shot three times into the air and not to react in any way when I see the persons, if there are any familiar ones or just strangers, he was dealing with. That's why I appeared so cold in front of you... I couldn't risk the chance that something would have happened to Tayuya. I must say that I didn't, and still don't, understand his reasons about killing Itachi-san and taking Sasuke-san.

My time may sound like he went quite easy on me... That is not true at all. I just... I don't want you to bother thinking about me so much. Focus on Hebi-san.

The first clue I got about his research was through Kin... She and I had become closer when the time went by... As you see, we even got married, though not officially. I was grateful to her, as was Tayuya, though she never said it to her... But it could be seen in her actions. She tried not to curse as much when she was around. One day, me and Kin, we were having a conversation about our research projects. In sign language, of course. Over the years I had studied the signs and was then capable of 'speaking' confidently with my hands... Tayuya was still studying then, but now she has perfected her skills too.

I had just told Kin about my examinations and now was her turn... She worked more with the information things; her stomach couldn't quite bear the smell and all the blood. Nothing new had come up with her studies, but she had overheard Hebi-san talking to someone in his office... Possibly even to his self. He, from what she had heard, was talking about immortality and how hard it was trying to achieve it... The endless tests and nothing was closer to it than it had been in years. He was frustrated; close to lose himself in the constant failures.

He was yelling about how the first step to achieve what he wanted could be so hard..." he glanced at Kyuubi, who was biting his lips, drawing blood out of them. "You know something about him, don't you Kyuubi? I can see it. Your eyes cannot hide anything from your closest persons." The blond flicked his eyes at him, blue orbs staring him with uncertainty.

"I might... It would make sense, but... The thing would be so ridiculous..."

"More than his goal to gain immortality?"

"Almost..." suddenly, Kabuto bent double and blood flew out of his mouth... Lots and lots of blood. They started to remind Itachi of the Uchiha massacre, about how the walls had been filled with blood traces... Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror.

"Kabuto?!" the said man looked at his friend in pain, smiling tiredly.

"I guess my time's up... The antidote can no longer block the effects of being without the drug. I try to make the rest of my story short... Time's not to be wasted if all I want to say could be said...

Hebi-san sent me here." The shocked eyes of Kyuubi turned even wider. "Not like that... I still ran away from him with Kin and Tayuya. He just... Helped it a bit. He told me to give you this..." Kabuto took out a scroll from his pocket, handling it to Kyuubi. "He said it was the last thing he wanted from me... That I and my family were free to go. He opened the door, looking back once and saying:

'I will see you in hell...' and then he left the laboratory. Tayuya followed him, seeing that he left with Tsurugi and Kidomaru... The others had died, just like Sakon and Ukon had... Trying to help Hebi-san reach his goal." Suddenly, it became clear in the eyes of the listeners... Kabuto had trouble to keep breathing properly, at least while talking at the same time.

"Kyuubi..." the blond sat there, frozen, but somehow managed to answer with a small, tiny sound, telling Kabuto that he was listening.

"I have one... request for you..." the man held a plea in his eyes, asking Kyuubi to comply with his wish. "Please... If I don't make it... Please, take care of Tayuya and Kin... They are the most important things in my life and I want no harm to fall upon them... Please..."

"Wha- what are you talking about? There's no way you're going to die!" the blond stared at him terrified look in his eyes. "No freaking way!"

"Kyuu... It's very possible it may happen... My whole body is reacting against the poison in my veins... Did you know that the so called antidote is dangerous venom that's only delaying slightly the inevitable? No, of course you wouldn't..." he coughed yet again. The floor was starting to look like it had been originally colored red.

"Never underestimate the Poison IX-Nocturne..." Tobi, who had been silent since they arrived to the house, gasped.

"No... Not _that_..."

"You know it? Yeah, I modified it a bit... Making it more useful for my case... But now it has gone too. I will probably die in an hour or so... Lose my consciousness in minutes. But, please Kyuu... Promise me..."

"I- I... I promise... But I won't let you die... Never, ever!" Kyuubi exclaimed desperately. Kabuto just smiled at him.

"Can I make another request...?" the blond nodded. "Could I... Could I see your face? Even once...?"

"Anything for you, Buto-kun..." Kyuubi whispered, forgetting what he had said about keeping his identity a secret, a hand slipping into his golden locks. Both Itachi and Sasuke were holding their breaths... Could this be their chance to see the face of Kyuubi's the first time...?

The mask fell to the ground with a quiet thump, Kyuubi's blond bangs being finally free from its grip. They framed his face like they were supposed to do every day if he were a normal child... The smile of Kabuto's got gentler.

"You're as beautiful as I remember you were... Naruto..."

* * *

The Uchihas were dumbstruck. The missing Uzumaki, the true identity of Kyuubi's had been all this time in front of their noses...? Sasuke was more amazed about the musical talents that truly were Kyuubi's, the time they spent at school...

Itachi frowned. But... If Kyuu was Naruto... Then he was also Fukurou... But what about that time when they both were in the same room at the same time? And the talk with the mystery lady months ago... She had clearly stated that Kyuubi loved Fukurou and couldn't live without him...

What was going on...?

"The whisker marks of yours... I have truly missed them..." Kabuto touched slightly Kyuubi's cheek, caressing it softly.

"They are just ugly marks from bad times..." the teen whispered, but Kabuto shook his head.

"They're not ugly... They are something that makes you who you are... And everything about you is beautiful... Your body and your soul. I just hoped that this wasn't our final good bye..."

"But Buto-kun! You won't die! I won't let you!"

"I'm sure you won't... I will always live... Right... Here..." Kabuto touched slightly Kyuubi's chest before it dropped to his side, no longer moving. Itachi and Sasuke were watching the scene like it was from a bad soap opera. The one that would always end badly, happy endings forbidden. Tobi was just standing in his place, eyes wide in shock, though it could not be seen.

"Ka- Kabuto...? Kabuto?! No! You- you just cannot die! _Don't you dare leave me!!_" Naruto yelled at the unmoving man, getting no response. He checked his pulse with his quivering hands, feeling it, but knowing it would grow weaker in every minute.

"Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! He cannot die!!" the blond rambled at himself, trying to gain his composure back. No luck in that direction. He then turned to look at Tobi, who still stood stiffly.

"Tobi... Please... Help him...!" tears were flowing out of his eyes when he pleaded the older one to help.

"B- but... If I do... I need to take my mask off. I couldn't work with it on..."

"I don't care! Help him!"

"But..."

"Please!" the teen begged, his orbs filled with misery. Tobi sighed and walked next to the two young males.

"Alright, Naruto... Anything for you." Tobi then lifted his hands, grabbing his black hair, pulling it off. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw long reddish brown hair falling towards the floor. The mask went off easily too and the Uchiha was shocked when he saw two brown eyes that definitely didn't belong to any male he knew...

They belonged to a woman he had met months ago, the one Kyuu-... No, Naruto had named...:

"Sekkasshoku-san..." the older Uchiha muttered quietly, eyes studying the face of the said woman. Sasuke was also shocked, but was slightly recovered when Itachi had spoken.

"Sekkasshoku? You mean the one from the next generation of Sannin...?" the woman looked at them, shrugging.

"That was something people decided to call us... Not that we ever became like them. More like the 'Flopped Sannin Trainees', which we are. One dead, one in the verge of death himself and me...

When my mask is not on, you may call me Rin... Naiya Rin. But my identity is absolute secret and cannot leave this room... _Understood_?" her voice grew cold, telling them to do as she said or something _bad_ would happen.

"Y- yes..." the woman, now identified as Rin, nodded.

"Good, don't tell this little guy's identity either. It's more important secret than mine is, but women come always first."

"Yes!" Rin nodded again.

"Good boys." She then hardened her features as she bended down to examine the body of Kabuto's. She tried his pulse, touching his legs, arms... Listening his heartbeat, looking at him like she had eyes that could see you through, see everything you tried to hide-

"The poison has done a very bad job on him... I would almost want to say he was a goner, but... He might have a small chance." The woman put the mask on her face again, turning to look at the Uchihas. "You!" she pointed at Sasuke and the poor teen almost jumped into the air.

"Y- yes!"

"Run immediately to find Pain and tell him that it's time for code O-364!"

"Right away!" the younger Uchiha practically shrank under the woman's gaze, running from the room. Itachi could hear that the door was flung close with force. Then Rin looked at Itachi and the man shivered. He somehow felt truly powerless in front of the woman.

"Take Naru-chan to his room and calm him down." The woman pointed at the teen, who was sobbing over the body of Kabuto's, mumbling something incoherent, trembling more than when he was cold. "Now!" Itachi moved quickly to the blond, lifting him into his arms and carrying him away in bridal style. Kyuubi tried to break away from his grip with all his power.

"No! Don't! I want to stay here, with Kabuto! I can't leave him! He's dying! Please, don't!" the teen cried out, trying to reach his very sick friend. Rin just shook her head.

"You're going to worse the case of his if you don't leave or calm down. I will take him to Tsunade's hospital when Pain gets the code from Sasuke. Do not worry... I am not known to be the Red Wind of Healing for nothing. I and Tsunade will try our best."

"But I want to stay! Kabuto! Please!" the woman sighed, but motioned Itachi to move quicker. The Uchiha nodded, walking as fast as he could with Naruto in his arms.

"Nooooo! Kabutoooo!" the teen wailed as he lost sight of his best friend. He started kicking and hitting Itachi, pleading and yelling to let him go. The stoic Uchiha just raised his eyebrow, somehow amused even in this kind of situation. The thought of Kyuubi being so... _childish_ was so very unusual.

They arrived at Kyuubi's room and he tried to open it, only to find it being locked again. Itachi sighed, lifting Kyuubi on his shoulder, so he could search for the key from his pockets. He did found it, a few kicks and yells later, from the hip pocket of Kyuubi's jeans... He had to admit that, even though it wasn't done perverted things in his mind that was the first time he actually had touched Kyuubi's butt...

He opened the door, seeing Kyuu's room for the first time. The room... was dark. The curtains were closed like he didn't want anyone to see his room, even by accident. It had slightly empty feeling on it, yet it was perfectly reflecting its owner. There was a large bed on the other side of the room, a nightstand beside it... Quite big closet too and there was a comfy couch in the middle of the room, facing a tall bookshelf, where Itachi noticed while glancing there that there were some books that he had thought had been lost.

Well, now he knew where they were.

The flow of kicks of Kyuubi's had stopped... Now the blond just rested his head on Itachi's shoulder as the Uchiha had again moved him into his arms. He was crying and continued to do so even when the older one placed him on his soft bed, sliding beside him. The blond clutched on Itachi's shirt, tears flowing out of his eyes. The scroll he had been given by Kabuto was lying on the floor where the teen had accidentally dropped it.

But Itachi didn't care. He didn't care for any of that. He was just happy that he could be there for the mysterious teen... The one he could bluntly tell he had fallen in love with. He stroked his hair, comforting him... Holding him close. Once he slightly tightened his grip on the teen, remembering the discussion he had overheard when Umino Iruka had died... A man had been in this very same room, same bed, kissing _his_ Kyuubi...

And he still didn't know who the man was.

He got a hold of himself when he felt the teen whimper softly. He had stopped crying when he had heard the front door opening and closing several times and heard Tayuya's voice yelling at her unconscious brother. Naruto had tried to break free several times that time, but Itachi's grip had not weakened a bit.

Kyuubi just needed to accept his fate... He could not see his friend off in his state of mind.

They lay on Kyuubi's bed, both being silent... Naruto was mourning over his friend, hoping that he wouldn't die. He just couldn't leave him! Iruka just had and... What would he do if Kabuto did as well?

The silence went on for hours... Or so it felt to Kyuubi. Itachi, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. When was the last time he had held the teen like that? Suddenly, Kyuubi decided to break it... He knew he needed some distraction, so he wouldn't think about Kabuto... If he did, he might break down again. He needed to be strong.

"Itachi... You may let me go now... I know I won't make it even to the door without you getting me caught..."

"But..."

"Please." The man complied and Naruto rolled a little far away from the Uchiha. "Thanks." Itachi stared at Kyuubi's face which he had seen before... The same eyes that Uzumaki Naruto had, same whisker-like marks, same blond hair... If Itachi had not heard Kabuto call Kyuubi Naruto, then he might have thought the two were identical twins. He knew how stupid it sounded, but he had hard time to understand that the two were the same person.

_The same person, being two people at the same time?_ Itachi mused, recalling the day he had met the Uzumaki 'first time'.

"Kyuubi..."

"Hmm?" the teen was staring at his ceiling.

"Are you really Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Is that your... _True_ identity?"

"No, not completely..."

"Not completely?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're not going to answer that?"

"What do you think? I thought you were quite smart, Itachi." Kyuubi had got his normal edge back to his voice, but Itachi knew it was a fake. He still remembered that day when Kyuubi broke down, telling him that he needed to be strong if he wanted to not let others down. He sighed, pulling the Uzumaki back to his arms. Naruto made a small noise as his head hit Itachi's chest.

"...Itachi?" he asked then, after recovering from the shock. The Uchiha smiled slightly, in a gentle way.

"You do not need to act strong around me, Kyuu... You know as well as I do that even you need a new pillar... Now that yours is gone. Why couldn't I be the one?" Naruto was startled, but he then hugged Itachi back, burying himself deeper to his chest.

"Thank you..." Itachi's heart ached when he heard the broken tone, deciding to drive it away, so the pain would lessen when he would remember Kabuto again.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If you're Naruto... Then how come you were two places at the same time? And what's with the Fukurou? You have whole three identities to hide your real one?" the Uzumaki chuckled, a tired laugh it was.

"That's something me and Sai made up... I even cut my hair so the plan would succeed. Sai... He was the key to the whole stunt. He acted as me, just like he acted in the movies he has been in..."

"Sai? But isn't he taller than you? He's as tall as Sasuke, maybe slightly taller." Kyuubi nodded.

"He is, but there are tricks that make it possible for him to act me. It actually starts from the day I found him in one hospital... He had been dreaming of becoming an actor, getting money and, finally, starting to paint for living. That was his goal, but it had been taken from him in a single car crash... His parents had died on it and he had been severely injured. His legs...

They needed to be amputated." Naruto smiled sadly. "Can you believe how hard it was to him? His whole life was taken from him in one moment... He separated himself from others, creating a smiling mask around himself. He still uses it, but only when he's around strangers or in Anbu missions.

He had lost his will to live... That was when I arrived at there. I was placed into the same room as him, the others were full. And no, Itachi, I wasn't very sick... Just some extended cold that wouldn't go down. I talked with him, or should I say, _to_ him as he didn't answer my questions or rambles... Then, two days after, he snapped. He yelled at me, his shouts would have brought the nurses in if we had not been in the furthest room and if it weren't night. I listened to his rant and when he finally shut up; I smiled at him and asked...:

'But aren't you lonely too?'

Sounds pretty stupid when I tell this myself... But he was amazed from my words and seemed to think about them... And the next day, he opened to me. He told me everything he had on his mind, his pain, his sorrow... Every single thing. And I listened.

And later, when he joined Anbu, I gave him the best prostheses that have ever been made... Telescope legs, like I call them. He can change his height with them, so he really matches the characters he's playing. That's what we did too. He changed his voice; we made a wig from my long hair, contact lenses and changed his height...

And, simsalabim, there's a second Kyuubi... You know, the mask helps very much when you have a substitute in your place..." Itachi was speechless. _That_ simple? No... It wasn't simple. He had never heard those kinds of prostheses...

"...Are those prostheses... common...?" the teen chuckled more.

"Hell no, they're one of a kind... But I wanted to help him to achieve his dream, so you need to invent new things to make it happen..." he sighed. "And then he joined my and Kabuto's group..."

"No, stop it. Don't think of him right now."

"What can I do about it?! He's dying out there and I can't do _anything _to help him!" new tears were starting to form in Naruto's eyes as he lifted them to stare into Itachi's.

"I can make something up."

"What do you mean? You cannot make me forget him! Not now, not even if you do anything!" Itachi smirked.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah!" the Uzumaki had started moving again, trying to get away from Itachi, but the Uchiha was still too strong. He bowed down a bit, still smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you..." he whispered and captured Naruto's lips with his own. The teen tried to protest, but with no perceptible success... The Uchiha moved his mouth on Kyuubi's, making the teen squirm in his arms. He bit down the bottom lip of the blonde's, not hard enough to draw blood, but it served its purpose. The teen gasped, letting Itachi slid his tongue in. He started to explore the moist cavern, trying to search all the places he had found last time... It felt like it was years when he last kissed him...

Naruto moaned while his hands automatically found their way around Itachi's neck, brushing slightly his long black hair. Itachi smirked into the kiss. It appeared that the teen _had_ forgotten about the Yakushi guy for a moment. He quickly removed the thought from his mind when he felt Kyuubi answer to his kiss. The blond wrapped his tongue around Itachi's and sucked it slightly, causing the Uchiha moan too.

Itachi then rolled on top of the blond, never breaking the kiss. His hands started moving, up and down around the younger one's body, feeling that he was hardening while he did it. He broke the kiss, but started to leave small, soft kisses on Naruto's neck. He stopped on his collarbone, sucking it, leaving his mark on him to tell everyone he was his...

The male under him was panting, face flushed and eyes hazed. Itachi wanted, he so wanted, to make him his own in this right moment, but he couldn't. He wanted the teen to tell him, without any obligations or things clouding his judgment that he could... That he might love him.

This way, at this moment, he might worsen his chances. If he took advance of the teen now, he might never again want to be near him. It might be the same... no, it was the same... as the day few months ago when he had kisses the blond... After that Iruka had died.

Kyuubi opened his eyes, looking at the other man with a tired smile on his face.

"You really made me forget Kabuto for a moment... I... You..." the Uzumaki wanted to continue, but the Uchiha silenced him with a small kiss.

"Don't... We're definitely closer to _my_ goal now... But not quite there... Kyuubi... How do you feel about me?" the teen flushed and Itachi couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he was closer to make him love him than he had thought.

"I- I... I don't know... You..." Naruto kept stammering as his blush just deepened. "You make me... Fell things... I have been kissed before, but... You, you make them feel... Different." The Uchiha kisses him again.

"But you don't love me." The blond blinked, but hesitantly he nodded.

"I- I don't know. I like you, but... I don't know if it's love. I have never felt feelings that strong for anyone... Only to people I treat as my family, but... Maybe..."

"But there may be chance for you to fall in love with me." Naruto nodded again.

"I see..." Itachi hugged him closer, resting his face on the blond, soft hair. "Kyuubi..."

"Yes, Itachi...?"

"You do know that I love you... Don't you?" Naruto stiffened for a moment before relaxing, letting the sudden tiredness rush over him.

"Yes... I know..." and then, he fell asleep.

* * *

The two of them had not slept for long before they woke up, hearing someone banging the door of Kyuubi's. The blond rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning at the same time. Itachi stretched a bit before lifting himself up, walking towards the door. Opening it, he saw a face of an old man, staring at him with dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi, but he just barked in and... Aniki, what are you doing in there?!" came a voice from behind the old man. Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was panting slightly, as if he had just run the stairs up.

"Is Kyuubi in?!" the man in front of Itachi demanded, eyes flashing with anger and, for some reason, fear. Itachi nodded, letting the man come in. He looked as the geezer almost ran to where Naruto was sitting. The blond was staring at the man.

"Ojisan?! What are you doing here?" the man was apparently familiar to Kyuubi, as he was referred as an uncle...

"Naruto! Please, you must help me!"

"Ojisan...?"

"Please, only you can help me!" the man fell into his knees in front of the Uzumaki. The said teen was startled.

"Sarutobi-sama, the third Hokage, bowing to me? Ojisan, please, stand up..." both of the Uchihas were shocked. This man was the third Hokage? The teacher of Sannin... In a way, the leader of the country, or at least, the city of Konoha...?

"If you want my help, then firstly tell me what's wrong. I cannot help if you don't tell me anything." The man, identified as the Hokage, stood up, having a hard look on his face.

"Konohamaru... has been kidnapped by Orochimaru."

_Silence._

"He's what?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

"Konohamaru?! Kidnapped…? What are you talking about?!" Kyuubi yelled in surprise and shock with volume that made the Uchihas wince. The third Hokage just stayed the way he was. He nodded forlorn expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it is true…"

"What the hell happened?! Today he was, if we can believe our source and we do, at his latest laboratory in the north side of the city!"

"You know, that isn't so far away from my estate…" Naruto blinked.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot." Sarutobi sweatdropped. "But placing that aside, what else do you know about the case but the name of the kidnapper? I'm sure he has left some traces behind. Orochimaru does nothing without leaving some clues to be found."

"…Yes, that would be the case… And, according to him, you already have them."

"Me?" the surprise of Naruto's grew greater. "I have no knowledge of such a thing."

"Then I will tell the exact words he said when he took my grandchild from in front of me…"

"You saw him?!" Sarutobi nodded again.

"He personally came to me… After he had taken Konohamaru into his custody. He told me that you were the only one who could get him back… That he had 'sent' a couple of his lackeys to you, who were supposed to give you the letter…"

"A letter…?" the Kyuubi paused for a second to think before his eyes landed on the scroll that was still on the floor, lying where it had dropped earlier in the evening when Itachi had tried to calm him down. He quickly took it from there and opened it, breaking its seal. He read it through, narrowing his eyes with every passing word before throwing it aside, cursing strongly. Itachi and Sasuke looked slightly stunned at the lot of colorful words that came out of the blond. The older Uchiha walked next to the bed, picking up the letter.

"May I… Read it?" he asked, being curious about what had made Kyuubi to lose his patience like that.

"Whatever, read it out loud if you want…" the teen snarled as he fell on his back at the bed, staring at the ceiling while muttering some more curses. Itachi set his eyes on the paper and read:

_To the eyes of Kyuubi._

_I'm sure that you still haven't forgotten about me. If you are, well… It isn't possible. I AM quite unforgettable person after all._

_Anyway, if you are reading this, I am most pleased that Kabuto gave it to you. Quite fine man he was, but messing with poisons won't do anything good to you… Not that he had any other chance if he wanted to create a cure and escape from me._

_I hope that he hasn't died yet. He was quite sick from all the poison IX Nocturne. I wonder where he found it… I think I have been robbed._

_Hmmm… But enough for him. It's not my problem._

_But this is YOURS. As Sarutobi-'sensei' has probably told you, I have taken Konohamaru under my care and he will stay with me as well if you do not do exactly as I say… He might even end up dead._

_Are you ready to hear my demands? I'm sure you are._

_Firstly, I want you to tell this to no one. Not that here is much very important things to hide, but I do not want many people to come hunt me, which lead us to:_

_Secondly, I want you to come and meet me. Personally, face to face. No tricks or anything… Just talk._

_You may now wonder,' why now after all this time', or something cliché like that… The reason is simple._

_I have finally figured out the truth about the Uzumaki Incident and your 'oh-so-precious' leader. And I have a curiosity that needs to be filled._

_If you're interested, come to meet me at the place we met the last time at the tenth of October._

_Oh yeah… And do not bring many people with you… Let's say… No more than three._

_I will wait you 'eagerly' to talk about past._

Itachi stopped as the neat writing ended, lifting his eyes to watch the expressions of others. Sasuke was looking bewildered while Sarutobi was seething in rage and fear for his grandson. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was looking pretty worried, but in a different way from the Hokage.

He seemed to be more worried about something else the letter had said and even somewhat excited. His eyes, though, were looking outright dangerous as different emotions flashed across his face.

The Uchiha did not know what to think about the thing, but apparently, Kyuubi didn't either.

The stillness, that had captured the room after Itachi has finished, was broken when Naruto suddenly jumped up from the bed and walked next to his bookcase. He took out some random book and opened it, getting another letter out of it. He then sighed, placing the letter back to where it was.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, his natural curiousness needing to be filled. Kyuubi turned to look at him, face like stone.

"That was the letter that was found next to Iruka's body… I checked if they were from the same person. They weren't, as I thought."

"I remember you saying that the culprit was from the Akatsuki itself… Then why did you check it?" the other Uchiha asked. The youngest of them shrugged.

"Orochimaru is a sneaky fellow… I know it better than anyone else. He could've gotten someone from the organization on his side, by blackmail or some other way. The possibility was always there, though it was not quite large even in the beginning."

"By blackmail…? Do you really believe that we would betray our contracts because of blackmail?"

"It has happened before… And the history is known for repeating itself." Kyuubi stated coldly before turning to look at the third Hokage. Sarutobi was standing right at where he had pleaded Naruto to help him. His gaze was glazed as he watched out of Kyuubi's window.

"Three days… I have to wait three whole days without even a single message from anyone to state if Konohamaru is alright… _Three days_…" Naruto sighed at the sight and walked next to him, taking the old man's hand into his own.

"I am sorry… Because of me you got dragged into this…" Sarutobi looked at his sad blue eyes with his own brown ones and shook his head slightly.

"You couldn't have known. You have done so much for us all… So at least we can do is trust you. Please, Naruto-kun… Save him, will you?" the blond nodded.

"I will."

The old man sighed. "I think these days will be the worst of my life… Even though many horrible things have fallen on the road of my life, the easiest not being my successor's death, this is far worse than anything else… He is just a child, too young to part of these kinds of things…"

"I know, but remember, Konohamaru's strong. Think about his all relatives, you included. You'll crawl back to life, even if only to be a nuisance to the one who killed you. You damn Sarutobis…" the Uzumaki cursed playfully, successfully breaking the depressed mood. the old man chuckled slightly.

"That makes me remember one thing… How is my daughter doing? My son, Asuma, is very worried as she hasn't come to visit and see how her son is doing… I know that she's busy with all the work, but… Konohamaru misses her… At least did when I saw him last time, which was yesterday. It was actually the last thing we talked about." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh my god… I didn't even think about that! She's going to fucking kill me when she hears about her son's kidnapping…!" the teen panicked. "What am I going to do? I swear that when this is over, she'll get as long holiday she wants… If I stay alive, that is… How am I going to tell her?!" Itachi blinked, as did his brother. They were so lost right now…

"Oh! She will definitely demand to come with… A mother's wrath is the scariest thing ever… I think Orochimaru will regret doing this when she gets her hands on him…" the boy continued his ramble while the Hokage took a thoughtful look on his face.

"That may be true… She has always had that side when someone hurts her precious people..."

"I know! I have seen how she has almost killed one guy who wanted to hurt me once…" Naruto nodded, trying to calm down, but the scared look was still on his face. "What am I going to do…?"

"Who are you talking about…?" Itachi asked, finally fed up with all the secrets. The Akatsuki had too many of them…

Kyuubi quieted down, surprised look on his face. "Oh yeah, you do not know… Konohamaru, ojisan's grandchild, is Rin's son…You didn't know that the Red Wind of Healing, one of the new generation of Sannin, is by birth a Sarutobi?" the Uchihas were in shock as they remembered the scary woman who had just few hours before 'taken control' over their house… After removing her identity, Tobi.

"She has a son?! Is that why she never stayed here a night, even though she has a house on this district…?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and because she is the leader of our spies. She needs to travel a lot. But about her life story, it's her to tell if she wants… She is the only one in this organization I am afraid to tell shadow leader's orders…"

"I don't doubt you." The Uchiha answered dryly, earning a bit embarrassed laugh from the teen. "But what are you going to do now?" the blond became serious in a flash.

"I do not know exactly… But I will go to the Hisakawa mansion at the tenth of October… I'll probably tell you later, call a meeting or something, after discussing with shadow leader… After all, I need to talk with him about my every decision…"

"Right…"

"Oh, Sasuke? Could you take ojisan to one of the quest rooms? The clock is…" Naruto looked at the clock on his nightstand. "It's nearing two in the morning apparently. I'm sure he could use some sleep to get over all of this." The younger Uchiha nodded and guided the man out after Sarutobi had thanked Kyuubi. They closed the door as they left the room. Naruto sighed as he fell sitting on his bed again.

"An exhausting day this is… Sometimes I just wish I could be a normal fifteen, soon sixteen, year old teen with the future and all the possibilities in front him…" he sighed again. Somehow, this statement brought a memory to Itachi's mind…

It was from the discussion of Rin and Kyuubi a few months back…

"_I guess Fukurou will become more active again..."_

_"Fukurou...? You can't mean..."_

_"...after all. It's sad that I cannot live without him, but I need to stay in my right mind and he's the only one that can do it for me."_

_"You love him, don't you? In some way, you can't let him go."_

_"Well, I've been depended on him for a long time, so I guess it's natural. Somehow he's needed for me to exist."_

_"I think I know what you mean... It's just like Tobi is to me, isn't it?"_

Itachi drifted back to present-day, noticing that Kyuubi was in front of him, waving his hand before his eyes. He blinked as he saw the amused blue orbs.

"Chichi? Finally! And here I was, thinking that you were like some ice statue!" the blond joked. He walked back to his bed again and lay down, taking a pillow and hugging it. Right then, he looked more like a little innocent child than ever before… But Itachi knew better. That teen had just been brought back to the cold reality from his moment of peace Itachi had helped him got in. He sighed and went to hug the boy again.

"You know it is not your fault." The Uchiha stated and continued before the blond could object. "Hokage-sama didn't think it was, I don't and no one does. Let it go. I won't continue talking about it now." The Uzumaki stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"You're right Itachi, just like many times before… But it still hurts. Because of me…"

"Don't."

"Sorry…" Naruto bit his lip and gave a soft smile. "Any more ways to get my thoughts out of the subject?" Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually, I have a question I would like you to answer… That night you talked with Rin-san… The one I eavesdropped, remember?"

"Yes… What about it?"

"You talked about Fukurou become more active and that you've been depended on him for so long that he is necessary for you to exist… Which Rin-san answered by saying that Fukurou is like Tobi is to her. What did she mean by that?"

"Wow, you have a very good memory… I didn't even remember talking about it. But alright, I fulfill your curiosity. Fukurou… Is a mask I created along when Uzumaki Naruto, the happy-go-lucky one, came into existence. Whenever things got too hard for me to handle, I retreated behind the mask… And pretended to be like him. It helped me to survive from the hard times as I could just forget for a moment all of my not so happy times. It was a heaven to me. I could just forget… Be the one I could've been if everything that happened to me didn't." the teen sighed.

"I could also sing and dance around music. It was my second escape way that I could use. I have written a lot of lyrics and notes for different songs. It is with literature the only thing I am interested… Actually, I'm interested in other things too, but they are necessary for me to be. Those two… They were my first own interests.

What Rin meant was that Tobi is also necessary for her to exist. Tobi is an anagram from her childhood friend's name… Well, if you don't mind the missing 'o'. Obito was his name. I never met him; he died before I was born. But what I have heard of him, he was happy-go-lucky and always happy… I actually made my Fukurou personality from the tales I heard about him. Tried to make him like Obito was…

The funny thing was that he was an Uchiha… Did you know that? Imagine, a happy Uchiha? Haha! He was also Kakashi's best friend." Itachi looked surprised.

"An Uchiha as a member of the new Sannin? How many Uchihas _have_ been in this organization anyway?"

"Um… Four, I guess. You, Sasuke, Obito and your mother, Miko-chan… But I know that one of your ancestries affected on how Yondaime made this organization and its ways. Uchiha Madara… I do not know the full story of it, but that's what Rin told me. You could ask her later when she... Comes back..." a flash of worry went through the blonde's face. "Kabuto… I wonder if he makes it."

"He will try his best, I'm sure. He cannot leave his wife and sister behind, now can he?"

"Yes… But I guess I need some more distraction…" Naruto suggested. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I can always make up some more questions you can answer me…" the teen sighed at his slowness.

"Let me start everything…" he said to himself and raised himself up slightly and kissed Itachi deeply. The Uchiha was shocked for a second before kissing back, deepening the kiss.

This is how Sasuke found them when he came back. He opened the door slightly, but neither of the men noticed him. Sasuke, on the other hand, flushed at the sight and closed the door quickly, leaning his back on it. He sighed and listened to the silence for a few minute, talking to himself.

"So, I guess Naruto's taken… By my brother." He smiled sadly. "Well, I should have known it right then when he revealed his identity… Aniki and Kyuubi were always so close." He sighed again and walked towards his room.

_But I think it's alright. They deserve each other… They both deserve their happiness. And I can wait for someone who will be the light for me, like Naruto is for Itachi…_

* * *

Three days later, Naruto was standing his Kyuubi mask on in front of the members of Akatsuki and a few Anbus, namely Sai, Sasuke and Gaara. The last few days were hard on them.

Konohamaru's kidnapping had just started the circle of downfall. After a whole day of being in the hospital, Rin had come and told them that Kabuto was in coma… He was alive, but just barely. His nervous system was badly injured and his brain had been without air for a short while so they had no idea if he ever could wake up… And if he did, then what would be his fate. He could be paralyzed and bedridden for the rest of his life. Tayuya and Kin had not left from his side since they went to the hospital with Rin and Kabuto.

A day later Haku and Zabuza came to talk with Kyuubi, sorrow written on their faces. Kakashi had been doing better a month after Iruka's death… They had thought that he might be recovering the same way he did when Obito died… Closing it away for a moment and handling it with bits by bits. They gave him everything he wanted and rarely let him to be on his own… But some days, when the scarecrow was more like his old self than most of the time, they left him to be by himself for a couple of hours.

Apparently, it had been a mistake. Kakashi had been closing to himself more than they had thought. When they had left him alone, he had left the apartment they were staying. He had tried to find clues about Iruka's death, looking everything more closely than the other Anbus had… And he found something they had not…

A direct clue that the murderer had left behind unknowingly.

He returned to the apartment and acted like nothing ever happened… But after that he worked hard on getting the murderer alone, studying him and everything he did. He now knew the murderers identity and he wrote notes about his search... This is how Zabuza and Haku now knew about it.

But not once he mentioned the name nor anything that could help them figure it out.

Kakashi then left, on October ninth, to confront the murderer… Only to end up like Iruka had. That's how Zabuza and Haku found him… Somehow he had ended back at the apartment, probably the murderer taking him there, lying on his bed in his own blood, muttering something that became his last words:

"Don't hate the puppet, hate the strings…"

Kyuubi had been brave, not once broken under the pressure, Itachi by his side. The Uchiha was now more protective of him and many times he was caught on whispering some calming words on Kyuubi's ear and embracing him. Those times were slightly helping him, but Itachi knew it was inevitable…

If this didn't end soon, then the boy he loved would break.

Now, standing in the living room of Itachi and Sasuke's, Kyuubi hold a firm expression on his face, eyes hard with all the hidden pain.

The date was… October tenth.

"I'm sure you all know why we are gathered here." A few quiet agreements were expressed as nods, but no one said a word. "The kidnapping is the main reason… However, there is also a personal matter behind all this. We cannot danger ourselves and our guests right now, so we cannot take everyone with us… Also, it would violate the rules that were set up by Orochimaru… Only four of us will go.

I am one of them as the personal matter is mine and I am shadow leader's substitute. There are three places free. Who of you would like to accompany me?"

A few of them volunteered. Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Zetsu. Kyuubi raised his eyebrow. "Your reasons...?"

"You." Itachi stated as Sasuke said at the same time: "Orochimaru."

"Art." Deidara grinned, lifting one of his bombs before him, tossing it between his hands.

"Konohamaru." Rin's cold voice came from behind the orange mask, while Sasori stated: "Knowledge."

"Insults." Etsu said, Zetsu agreeing. Kyuubi looked at all of them.

"You know, that didn't help much at all. I can understand Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi, but you two are complete mysteries… Well, in a way." He then thought for a moment before saying:

"Alright, the ones coming with me are Itachi, Tobi and Deidara." He raised his hand as Sasuke was about to complain. "Sasuke, remember… I told you not to obsess about revenge. It isn't worth it. Besides, I have another job for you… Well, shadow leader does, but still.

You go with Kisame to Kabuto's hospital. Take Sai and Gaara with you. Protect the three, Kabuto, Tayuya and Kin. Keep them safe. Oh yeah, free Kakuzu and Hidan from their position and give them this letter…" Kyuubi took out a scroll from his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke. "Do not let your guard down… I have a feeling that something will happen there. Something that can have a strong impact on us.

Sasori and Zetsu, you will go with Haku and Zabuza to check Kakashi's body. I want to know if there are any traces that could help us finding out the murderer. You will find the two waiting for you at Kisame's restaurant.

Akiko, you'll be the contact person for everyone. If something goes wrong, every single one of you can call you and you'll try to handle the problem or do something for it. If you can't, contact Pain. He'll stay here too, trying to manage things that need my or shadow leader's attention. Someone needs to keep Akatsuki going, right?

Any questions?" No one said anything. "Alright. Then move you people… We have a lot to do." He motioned them to leave, which most of them did, only leaving Deidara, Tobi and Itachi behind. Sasuke was the last one to leave, glancing angrily at Kyuubi once before disappearing. The blond sighed.

"I wish he would understand. Revenge is not a pretty thing." He lifted his eyes to stare at the three. "You do realize that it is Orochimaru we are talking about. It is going to be dangerous if this is a trap. There is over eighty percent possibility of that."

"We understand, un." Deidara didn't let his grin falter. Kyuubi smiled.

"Good. Then we are off." The blond walked out of the room, others following him. The four of them saw Kisame's car speed off and Akiko walking towards Pain's house. Another car was still there, waiting for them. Kyuubi grinned as he opened the door, noticing the white-haired driver.

"Long time no see, eh? How are you, Ero-sennin?" the man snorted.

"Brat, if you were just a little closer, I would hit you for calling me that…"

"But I am sitting right beside you." The blond pointed out, grinning. He had just slid into the car, sitting now on the front. The three others sat on the back, one clearly amused, but the two males being slightly confused.

"Yes, I think you're right..." the man smirked and hit the teen on the head. Itachi's expression darkened immediately, but the blond boy just laughed.

"See? You truly _are_ getting old! Even your hits aren't like before, sensei."

"Brat…"

"Kyuubi? Who is this man?" Naruto blinked and looked back while Jiraiya started the car and drove towards the Hisakawa mansion.

"This pervert here?"

"Brat!"

"What?! It's true! Anyway, he's called Hikigaeru Jiraiya… You know, the Gama Sannin? Just call him Ero-sennin if you want. I'll allow it."

"And what if _I_ do not?"

"Then just take it like a man and don't complain." The old man pouted, making Naruto laugh. "Same old, same old… Always offended at the comment."

"Idiot student…" they turned around a corner as Deidara and Itachi stared at the two in front of them.

"What?! You mean you've studied under _the _Jiraiya, un?!"

"So that's why you could start studying so young…" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah. The man took me under his wing after a few years of being away. Though I did not start 'really' study after I became eight."

"I recall you telling about studying high school courses when you were eleven… How is that possible? You couldn't have finished them all." Itachi quirked his eyebrow as the blond laughed embarrassed.

"Well… I _could've _skipped some of them…"

"He jumped most of the courses roughly even looking at them, digging in only to ones that interested him. And I thought he would be a good student…"

"…And read your books? Hell, Ero-sennin, I was only _nine_ when you tried to make me read your Icha Icha- series! Isn't that too young for try to corrupt?!"

"What? I thought you would like a bit of high quality books to read as you loved the libraries and…"

"And reading porn about librarian fucking someone is high quality?"

"Well, yes… Wait, how did you know?! I _knew_ you were reading them behind my back, you sneaky little blond!"

"What?! Me?! Please, just kill me right here. Not a chance! I heard Kakashi talk about them too many times and…" the blond quieted down. The mood in the car dropped automatically as the messenger's did. Itachi broke it soon, before the teen could sink deeper into his thoughts.

"Well, that explains a few things. I knew you couldn't have gone through all of them, there just are too many courses, even for a child genius."

"Talking about yourself?" Naruto asked sarcastically, back into his earlier mood.

"Why, I never knew you thought so highly of me, Kyuu… I'm so flattered…"

"Yeah right. And the cows can fly."

"End the lover's quarrel, we are here." The sudden deceleration made Deidara almost fly through the window, but it did kill the speech. Itachi stared from his window at the house where Hisakawa Takako had died, along with his son Hideo, by the hands of Orochimaru. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Why did he make this place to be the one they had to meet him…?

Kyuubi glanced at him quickly, smiled reassuringly before climbing out of the car. He looked at Jiraiya, who was starting to get off himself.

"Ero-sennin, didn't you have something else to do this evening?" the blond asked, quirking his eyebrow. The man frowned, as the others got out too, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah! Hime and prettier hime!"

"Hime and… Okay, I won't even ask where you got those pet names. Maybe from the dark history I do not know…"

"Want to hear the story?"

"A story from you? Please, I have had enough of them. Somehow you always got to add some perverted scenes on them… I don't even want to know how you gave baa-chan her nickname… Though nee-chan _is_ pretty, I have to say. But get going. You need to drive fast if you want to make it."

"Whatever you wish, brat." Kyuubi closed the door and the man drove away, violating the traffic regulations. The blond walked next to the three and sighed, staring at the still uninhabited mansion.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where is that boy? Can't he see he's late?!" an annoyed voice yelled in the huge living room, sitting on the centre on a blue couch… The whole place was covered by dirt and dust… The place had been, after all, completely without any living being for more than five years.

"Damn it, damn it all! And why, in the name of abyss and its all residents, I had to pick a place as dirty as this?! I swear I'll kill someone soon!!

…Wait, I can't… There's no one for me to kill…

This drives me insane!!!!" the man screamed, pouting childishly. His long black hair was silky and his skin was pale… A perfect contrast to each other. But his green eyes, that we shining suspiciously, we definitely breaking the image of perfection completely.

…Yes, his name is Hebi Orochimaru, thank you for asking.

"Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it…" the man muttered to himself, repeating himself. "Hate it, hate it, hate it… Wait, why I wanted to meet Kyuubi again?

…Oh yeah, now I remember… Hate it, hate it, hate it…"

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T HE ARRIVE YET?!?"

Time… Well, let's just say he arrived three hours before Kyuubi and the gang.

* * *

"This place gives me creeps…" Rin muttered from behind her mask, making Deidara glance at her suspiciously, though not the first time. After hearing about Konohamaru, Rin had dropped her 'Tobi personality' and turned into herself completely… Which was actually quite the opposite Tobi acted.

No wonder the older blond was feeling awkward with her.

…It didn't help at all that he didn't know that the 'he' was a she…

"Worry not, my beautiful maiden; nothing shall harm you when you are around us, the strong and manly men." Kyuubi answered, grinning under his own mask. The woman scowled.

"Manly? You say you are manly, when clearly all of you are gay. Especially Deidara. He looks girly already."

"Well, some are born as they're, some change of who they're…" the younger blonde's expression didn't falter.

"If he had breasts, I think even the straightest men would go after him… Hell, they would go after him even _now_!!"

Okay, now the Iwasaki wasn't only feeling awkward, but also embarrassed… Why did everyone have a problem with his looks? The blond scowled.

And Itachi just stared at the conversation with an entertained expression on his face.

"Um…" Deidara cut in before the two could dig into a deeper conversation about his appearance. "Do any of you know where we should meet Orochimaru-san? This is a pretty big mansion, un." Kyuubi looked at the older blond, looking amused.

"There's dust here… Right?"

"Un?"

"Well… When there is dust, the one walking here will be leaving traces of where he is going, you know?"

"…Un?"

"What I mean is… Ah, didn't you get it?!"

"Look behind us, Deidara, and you'll see what Kyuu means." Itachi stated, smirking his trademark smirk. The said blond did what he said and soon his it seemed as a light bulb above his head would've flashed bright.

"Oh… Oh! Why didn't just say that the footprints stay where you walk, un?!"

"But I did…" the Uzumaki tried to tell him, but stopped when Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Naruto sighed, but nodded. When Deidara something 'decided', there was nothing to stop him…

This time, it seemed that he decided that Kyuubi had explained things too intricately…

Only god knows.

Finally, the footprints that had been made earlier, stopped in front of a big wooden doors that lead to who-knows-where. Naruto turned to look at Itachi with a question in his eyes. The raven understood and answered.

"It leads to a large living room that connects many different rooms to each other, as well as the second floor to first floor."

"Oh…" the blond nodded again and asked: "Are you ready? This might end messily… If it's a trap anyway."

The others nodded, making Kyuubi nod the third time. Damn, all this nodding was making his head spin.

"Deidara, stay here on guard. I want no one to disturb us."

"Got it, un."

Kyuubi opened the door, to reveal a very dirty room where their so called 'enemy' was sitting… Talking to himself.

"Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate… Late, late, late… Wait, it rhymed… Hate, hate, hate…" the mantra carried over the room, making the four Akatsuki members to sweatdrop.

"He's losing it, un." Deidara stated and closed the door, leaving himself outside for his duties. He also succeeded in breaking Orochimaru away from his daze. The snake-man blinked twice before turning towards them. Then he blinked again.

"You're here…"

"That we are, Orochimaru." Kyuubi stated, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"…"

"…"

"…This is not a dream… Right?"

"…What the fuck?" Orochimaru pinched himself before finally realizing that it was reality. His eyes turned into ones of annoyance.

"You are FUCKING LATE, Kyuubi!" he then yelled, making the others flinch at the volume. The teen was startled.

"What? Late? You didn't say a time to get here on your letter…"

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did!"

"…No, you didn't."

"…"

"…"

"…Give me the letter." The blond took it out and tossed the scroll to the man he had once called uncle. Orochimaru looked the letter he had written over.

"…"

"See…?"

"You have wiped it off."

"What…?"

"Definitely. I couldn't have forgotten a detail like that. In fact, I never forget anything." The man nodded to himself. "Right, everything's your fault. Haven't anyone told you to respect your elders?!"

Kyuubi, alongside the others, sweatdropped. Again.

"That guy's a bizarre…" he muttered before raising his voice again. "Yes, you, for instance."

"Then what happened to my teachings when I left?!"

"Um… They left with you?"

"…" the man glared at him, acting like a five-year-old. Kyuubi sighed. He suddenly felt a lot older than he actually was.

"Orochimaru… Where is Konohamaru?!" Rin snarled, ready to rip the man into pieces. The Hebi looked at her and shrugged. His normal behavior was back again, no traces of the former act on his face. He smirked darkly.

"My my, you should very familiar, don't you? Eh, Tobi? Or should I say… Rin-san?" the woman narrowed her eyes behind her mask.

"How did you know?"

"You should know that I'm not an idiot. After being trained by your father, I'm sure I would remember his little sunshine and his snot-faced brother."

"Never talk about Asuma like that, you snake!"

"I'll talk about him the way I want." Orochimaru sneered.

"Rin." The woman stiffened, hearing Kyuubi call her name. She then relaxed, remembering that this wasn't the time for this. "She has point though, Orochimaru. Where _is_ Konohamaru?" the blond asked.

Shrugging, the man answered: "What is in there for me?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes more.

"You already got us here. Nothing more is given for you."

"Fair enough. The brat's hidden in this mansion… Like from an act that was displayed five years ago. I'm sure Itachi-kun remembers it well." The smirk widened. "After all, last time the one in distress was his little brother…" Itachi's eyes darkened.

"I think I know what room he means… It's Sasuke's old room, isn't it?"

"That's right. I suppose you know the way?"

"Too well."

"Then Itachi-kun, I believe you can guide Rin-san's way to there… I think she is more than eager to meet her son again." The two were gone in a flash, leaving Kyuubi and Orochimaru alone. The boy stared at the man.

How he looked so much older than ever before… The years had not been nice to him. He had bags under his eyes that made him look a bit like his sensei. Though his hair was nice and skin pale, it was more sickly shade than pearl-like, nothing like it was when the man still was on the Akatsuki.

"We are alone now." The Hebi stated, breaking the silence that had formed.

"Just like you planned, I believe." Naruto said back, still looking at Orochimaru.

"Ah, how observant of you."

"Elementary, my not-so-dear friend."

"Touché."

"Shall you get to the point now? We do not have an eternity to enjoy each other's company."

"Very well. Like I said on my letter, I wanted to talk with you. I have knowledge about the Uzumaki Incident that might interest you… As well as about your dear leader-sama. Who would be better successor to Yondaime than…" he left his words fade, not bothering to finish the sentence.

"Do you dare say it out loud?"

"No, I do not think so. I think you know well enough who I mean."

"I have leader on the other side of my earplug." The boy spoke up suddenly, but it didn't surprise the older male one bit.

"A bug? Well, I have fun messing with you then. I have placed a special field around the place so none of those can be used."

"Then why can I still hear his voice?"

"That's for us to know."

"Don't you mean me?"

"No, us."

"You are out of your mind."

"That I am."

"Do you regret any of your actions?"

"Some."

"Is hurting Konohamaru one of them?"

"I never hurt him. I have been quite nice, considering that he was on my mercy for three days. He might be a bit hungry though… He didn't care to taste the food Tsurugi made for him."

"Where are your subordinates then? I heard from Kabuto that you left him, Tayuya and Kin with your two followers… Tsurugi Misumi and Kidomaru."

"Kidomaru is outside… He was watching you to come here safely. Tsurugi is with the brat. No, she will not cause any trouble… She is freed from me after he's again on the arms of his mother. It was the last thing I could order from her. I will probably never see her again."

"How so?"

"Tsurugi will become twenty-four tomorrow… It was the age she and I made a contract of her being loyal for me. Come to think of it, it's your birthday too. Happy birthday… And anniversary."

"What do you know about it?" Naruto snarled.

"The anniversary of Uzumaki Incident? Many things, many things… The culprit, the reasons, almost every single dirty detail. Just one thing little thing I've been wondering…"

"And that is?" Kyuubi's eyes had grown cold. No emotion could be seen there.

"…How did you make it alive? That's something I have never gotten to know. In all probability, you should be dead by now."

"Of most people had what they wanted, I would have died for more than dozen times."

"That may be true. If we use that logic, I should probably be beyond amendment."

"You already are."

"That's what most people think, right? Are you going to answer my question?"

"What is in there for me?" Naruto fired Orochimaru's own words back at him. The Hebi smirked.

"You are amusing… Truly. Very much like you father… Courageous and strong-willed, but devious to your enemies like your mother… Good match, good match."

"Do not talk about my parents." The boy hissed. The pale man raised his eyebrow.

"Why not? I knew them better than you ever did, Naruto."

"More than enough reason for that."

"Hmm..." the man got a thoughtful posture. "What would I have that you would want to know…? A lot of things, I think. But I am generous. If you tell me that little detail, I will tell you everything I know about the culprit…"

"If you include your knowledge about Kabuto's situation and his cure, then you can consider having a deal."

"How the boy is now by the way? He was in a pretty bad shape when I left him."

"He's in coma." A shadow flashed across Orochimaru's face, but it quickly disappeared and his arrogant smirk was back in a second. Kyuubi noticed it, though he didn't say anything. "Rin and Tsunade got most of the poison away from him, but it had done too much damage to be completely removed. His nervous system is badly injured and his brain had been without air for a short while so they had no idea if he ever will wake up… And if he does, then he could be paralyzed and bedridden for the rest of his life. I want to know if it's possibly being avoided."

"There are always risks when using poisons without exploring them thoroughly."

"I think he knew the bad sides… He just wanted to get to me before he died."

"Quite big possibility."

"Over ninety percent."

"Poison IX Nocturne is one of my most dangerous poisons I have ever made. Its bad sides… There's too many to list with our little time. There's no known good sides, though Kabuto found a new way to use it with its delaying impact on the other drug I made him addict. But basically it's pure venom, a very potent one."

"Then why did you create it?"

"It was an accident. I have never had a thought about using it, but I didn't want to risk anything, so I didn't destroy it. It could've caused the place to explode in the worst case."

"Understood."

"Good." The man chuckled. "I feel like I am giving a lecture for you… Just like the old times…"

"It may seem like that, but please, continue."

"No distractions? Anyway, I cannot help you with the poison… But with the drug, here." He tossed Kyuubi a bottle. "There's a piece of it in there. Let Zetsu have a look on it and you may get good results. I do not want to spoil your fun."

"Of waiting?"

"That too."

"You're sick."

"I've been told that."

"And insane."

"Well well, you're being very polite today, aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

"Language, young man." Orochimaru lectured amusement present in his eyes. Kyuubi growled.

"What about the culprit? What do you know about him?"

"Ah ah ah! My turn."

"…"

"Do not get so greedy, Naruto. It's no good for you."

"You have no right to call me by that."

"You didn't complain earlier."

"I forgot."

"You forgot? Interesting."

"I am human, Orochimaru. I have flaws too."

"I never would have believed you to confess that."

"Times change."

"That they do. But what about my piece of information…?" the blond didn't answer for a minute, just staring at the man in front of him.

"Taki pushed me into a closet before shutting it. He also told me to keep quiet and left. I came out of the closet after some men had explored the room, breaking almost everything, even the closet I was in. But I was so small, so they didn't think I could've hidden there. After they set the house on fire, I escaped from the window.

That's where I was found by Pain, looking at the flames." The Hebi studied Kyuubi carefully.

"There's more of that than you tell." A pain flashed in Naruto's eyes as he was forced to revive the moments of his life. "…But I do not pry deeper. I am satisfied."

"Thank you…"

"Why thank me? I am just a treacherous snake, quoting you."

"But you're a snake that understands pain."

"Every snake does. It belongs to their character."

"You should have become a biology teacher."

"Why, thank you."

"I'm sure your daughter would have loved to study from you."

Orochimaru stared at Kyuubi, his eyes wide.

"How did you…?!" the blond smiled.

"How did I know? Did you already forget where I am from? I have studied under your former best friend and am friends with baa-chan. Of course I know about your daughter."

"Does anyone… Else know?"

"No."

"And let it stay like that." The man stated coldly. "She does not need someone like me as her father."

"Even if the said father loved her child?"

"I have no rights to do that. I lost them the minute I betrayed her trust. I want immortality, not her acceptance."

"I agree with the former thing, but she has been searching, you know? Searching you all over the world. She cares, Orochimaru, no matter what you have done. You should meet her."

"Let it be."

"But…"

"Let. It. Be… Do not pry into my things when you have no rights to do that."

"And you then have right to dig into mine?" the teen raised his eyebrow.

"But you answered, so I guess you had not much against it." The Hebi fired back. Naruto scowled.

"That was a low hit, Orochimaru. Very low for someone like you."

"Deal with it. Bring my daughter up once again and you'll get more." The two stared at each other in challenge, but were interrupted when Rin and Itachi came back, the woman carrying her sleeping son.

"Well well, this just reminds me more and more of the act. History truly repeats itself. Who'll die this time?" Orochimaru sneered, getting a glare from Itachi.

"Shut up, snake."

"Or what, Uchiha?"

"Orochimaru." The Uzumaki warned the man. He turned back to the blond.

"I'm not the one who wants to kill, Kyuubi. Not today. So, you wanted to hear from the culprit? You already do know that it was Tsuchikage, right?" Naruto's eyes darkened with hate.

"Yes… I do know, thank you very much."

"Then you should know that he hated Yondaime with passion. He hated everyone that was close to him, he hated Konoha because it was precious to him and… Well, he just hates. I've met the guy a few times, but I can say that you won't find a person more obsessed from anywhere.

No one knows his name… He's ancient, been in the power too long to remember his predecessors. Even I with my entire network couldn't find everything from him. But his power isn't flawless. It has its leaks. Kidomaru is one of the proofs. He was once a citizen of Iwa, but left when his parents betrayed and got killed by their Kage.

Most of the Kages are like him. That's why I never wanted to become one. Minato was foolish when he accepted the job. I would have killed myself before taking it."

"You're lying. You hated Minato-sensei and betrayed Akatsuki because you couldn't get the seat and the power within it." Rin spat out, glaring Orochimaru while holding Konohamaru close to her chest. If she had not done it, she would have been beating the man because of what he had done. The man glared back.

"Do not talk when you do not know a thing. It may be the reason everyone _thinks_ I left, but do not lower me down to their beliefs. The Hokage is the last thing I have ever wanted in the past twenty years. Maybe when I was younger, but not these days. I have more important things to think about."

"Then why, snake? You didn't have any reasons to kill the Uchihas and former Akatsuki but money and power." Even the harsh words of the woman didn't move the raven.

"That's true… But because of what I wanted, they were necessary."

"The killings are never the answer!"

"They are not, but sometimes they are needed."

"What else have you to tell me? I already know the things you've told me." Kyuubi broke in, telling Rin with his eyes to shut up. The woman was shocked to see the cold glare. Orochimaru sighed.

"You shouldn't be so into revenge…"

"I have just got another person out of it… Or ordered, whichever you prefer. Do not talk to me from the thing I know too well."

"But a boy with the age of yours shouldn't be so…"

"Do not start. It isn't your problem and it has not been for years. Just tell me what you know, Orochimaru, and it is over."

"Right right…" the man stood up from the couch, stretching a bit. "The man has no family in this world; he's an orphan, just like you. Still, he is nothing like you. I wonder how mistreated he was as insanity usually stems from childhood. His most gifts lie around manipulation. He has only a few close people as he is paranoid of getting betrayed. He is known in underworld for using blackmail and backhanders. And he is the reason of many deaths and massacres around the world… As well as your Uzumaki Incident. It's sad, actually, how much he hated Yondaime. All this because of the so called 'Third War' and even it was his fault.

All this is some bits of knowledge I have gathered… But they don't tell you much new. Still, I have a data from something you might be more interested in…

How about the place of Tsuchikage's latest hiding place?" at this Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"You know where it locates?!"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me!"

"You really do want to know… Revenge isn't…"

"Just tell me, Orochimaru!"

"Tsh, no respect to your elders. Alright, the place is…" he never got to answer, though… As he was shot from the second-floor's right through his chest. No one reacted as a second gunshot was also heard and they could only watch as the man slowly fell back to the couch, blood rushing out of the wounds.

A yell echoed around the shocked room:

"Father!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha alive, was sulking. Yes, that was the word that described his posture and expression the best. Sulky. He was sitting in a blue car, with three black streaks, named Three-tailed Isonade. Apparently, it was also a part of the Nine Demon Lords collection made by Oto, the famous car producing company. It also seemed that it was the pride of Kisame's; Sasuke noted darkly, as he had seen the man's proud grin when he had seen his car. The rumor went that the owner of Oto was in Anbu…

But who cares about some car, this didn't help the situation of Sasuke's at all. If not, he only sulked more. Here he was, trapped in some sick-looking car, going towards a hospital when Kyuubi was travelling towards the murderer of their clan with his older brother, Rin and Deidara…

_Why it could be me?!_ He yelled in his thoughts, wishing something very bad happening to them. _Why Deidara?! I'm the one who has more reasons to go, not him! Damn it, Naruto! If only you were not Kyuubi…_ he cursed. He then proceeded on cursing the shadow leader for giving him the shitty job of taking care of some coma patient.

_"Sasuke, you go with Kisame to Kabuto's hospital. Take Sai and Gaara with you. Protect the three, Kabuto, Tayuya and Kin. Keep them safe. Oh yeah, free Kakuzu and Hidan from their position and give them this letter…"_ he then heard Kyuubi's voice and cursed some more mentally.

_And give Kakuzu and Hidan this letter_, he mocked mentally. _Tsh! Deidara could have done this as well…_

Next to him, Sai and Gaara changed looks and sighed at the same time. They both wondered why Kyuubi had given them this shitty job of looking after the young Uchiha… What they had done to deserve a fate like this.

Suddenly, the three were overwhelmed by something that made them all wish they could have stayed back.

_This car… Stinks…_

* * *

They arrived to the hospital later than they had hoped. Kisame had not noticed it, but his three passengers were all looking pale shade of green. His car, that had this oh-so-lovely scent, was dangerously close to get another color on it. Sickly green. Fortunately for the car's sake, the trip was over in half an hour. Kisame had not hurried his way to there. If Itachi had been on this ride, he could have sworn he preferred Sai's driving, which was close to madness.

Still, here they finally were. After gasping quite lot of air into their lungs, the three were ready to follow slightly clueless-looking Kisame into the hospital. The shark-looking man made his way quickly towards the elevators as if he already knew where the room they were heading located. Sai and Gaara followed looking almost as sure. Sasuke, though, stopped for a while as he saw someone he knew there.

The black hair, eyes almost as dark as Sasuke's own, the pale skin…

What did Shizune-san do in this hospital?

It appeared as if the woman had felt his eyes on her as she turned to look at him, her eyes widening a bit in the same kind of surprise as Sasuke's. Then she smiled warmed a bit and she walked next to him.

"Hello, Uchiha-kun. Are you visiting someone here?" the Uchiha blinked before nodding slowly.

"You could say that…"

"Oh? Mind if I ask you who?"

"Yakushi Kabuto…" Shizune looked even more surprised.

"Kabuto-kun? I thought anyone didn't know… Wait, could you perhaps be a member of Anbu, coming to guard him?"

"Yes, I am… Wait, you know Anbu?" Sasuke exclaimed. Shizune nodded, looking a bit amused.

"That I do. I heard from Akiko that she told you about our school, so I wonder why it is so big surprise. I could be an Anbu too as half of the teachers are!"

"You're?!" the woman looked around, ensuring that no one would hear them.

"No, I'm just saying. I know about Anbu through Tsunade. She knew the creator of the organization after all. And, by the way, all the teachers know about Anbu, though half aren't part of Akatsuki in the same sense. Most of them are honor members, ones who know, but are not part. Tsunade is an honor member along with Jiraiya. They resigned from being Anbu when, you know, their team mate went on murder spree…" she rolled her eyes. "Bad Orochimaru, bad…"

"He's a bit more than _bad_, I think." The Uchiha stated coldly, getting a short laugh as an answer.

"That's true, but he has done something good too, you know." She answered, giving him a soft smile. Sasuke was taken back. How could someone smile when talking about him? He voiced this question and Shizune shook her head slightly.

"Well, let's just say that I know a bit what's under his hood, shall we?" the Uchiha eyed her suspiciously, but she waved it off by a laugh.

"What, you think I'm one his subordinate? Now now, you should be more trusting to your school nurse. I mean, if I were one of his henchmen, would you still be here? And yes, I do know about the circumstances and so called reasons behind the massacre... As ridiculous as they may sound. You know, I think that's a lot of bullshit." She added seeing Sasuke's expression.

"You seem to know a lot…" he muttered. Shizune nodded.

"That I do. Even though I, myself, am just an honor member, being in Kyuubi's inner circle and having grown up with the Sannin, helps a lot when you want information. Especially if you are involved in it." She then noticed Tsunade coming from behind one corner, waving at her to hurry up before walking outside towards a car where a certain white-haired man was sitting in. She nodded at her surrogate mother and flashed a quick smile for Sasuke, who was looking at her expectantly to continue, before gesturing towards the elevators.

"Kabuto-kun's room in third floor, room number 69. And…" she winked at him. "…who wouldn't know some bits about their father?" she referred her earlier statement and then left, not waiting to see Sasuke's reaction to this piece of news. The said Uchiha could only stare her leaving back until he finally exploded when she was no longer on sight.

"YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

A few moments later, in a mansion not-so-far away from the hospital, a yell could be heard when a black-haired woman rushed towards a man who just had been shot and who was now severely injured.

"Father!"

* * *

The Uchiha was silently fuming when he entered the room 69, getting weird glances from Sai and Kisame. He growled as he noticed the coma patient, eyes flashing. The revelation was not the easiest to digest, especially when he had been more than once alone in the office with her. The trust he had on her had decreased, but somehow it had grown into doubt.

Could there really be something behind all this…? There was no way such a nice lady as she was, with the exception of her yelling at her surrogate mother, could be related to that rotten man he knew Orochimaru as…

He sat down on one of the chair near window, next to Tayuya who he had not even spared a glance. The girl was about to comment something about him, but he just flashed his glare at her and went back to his thoughts. The redhead just blinked before looking at Gaara. The other redhead could only shrug. He didn't know what the fuck was bothering the raven either.

The room… One could call it unostentatious, but other just said it was depressing. The white walls, white sheets of the bed where Kabuto lied, the machine that beeped every time the patient's heart beat, window showing weather that was slowly turning into a storm… Not to mention the gray clouds.

It was a wonder how many people actually stayed in the room, even if it was to be with their loved one or job.

Kin was sitting right beside her husband, gently keeping his hand between hers. She looked like she had not slept in a few days, so dark were the rings around her eyes. When Sasuke looked at her, he thought she could just drop dead anytime. Tayuya, on the other hand, was more active and lively than her. She probably had the common sense to know when to rest and was now talking animatedly with Gaara… Or should one say, to Gaara. The teen had not opened his mouth more than two times after the woman had opened her mouth.

Kisame was sitting with Sai and the two men were talking in low tone… Sasuke could single out a few words from here and there, but mostly it was just like some background noise to him. He sighed and then looked at the scroll in his hands he was supposed to give to Hidan and Kakuzu…

Sasuke blinked and looked around the room again.

Where the two even were…?

He blinked again.

Shit… Kyuubi was going to kill him.

"Tayuya…" he started, gaining the attention of the girl beside him.

"Yeah, bastard? What the fuck you want?" the raven twitched. She and Hidan were probably best friends by now…

"I was just wondering, where the drunkard duo is." It was unsaid truth that everyone within the Akatsuki knew. Hidan and Kakuzu were part of the drunkard trio, but as Kisame was with them, it was only duo know. The three were known for having high alcohol tolerance because of all the drinking they had done in their lives. They also had a habit of going to Kisame's restaurant for getting drunk once a week. Why Kisame's restaurant?

Free alcohol.

But as Tayuya wasn't a part of the organization, she naturally didn't understand.

"He means Igarashi and Yanaka." Gaara 'translated' for the girl. Sasuke almost could see a light bulb turning on above her head.

"Oh… Oh! You mean the money man and the whity with the attitude?"

"…You could call them that too…" the Uchiha sweatdropped.

"Well, they were here still when fishy, fake face and Gaara came in, but left almost immediately after that. You came here about two minutes later." Apparently she had same kind of habit as Naruto… Making everyone nick names.

The two were going to like each other too.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed before taking his mobile phone from his pocket and quickly switching it off from keypad lock. He then sighed before looking towards Kisame, who was laughing at something Sai had said.

"Kisame, do you know Akiko's number?"

"She's thirty-five." The man said between his laugh. Sasuke sighed again.

"…I meant her _phone_ number, _not_ her age…"

"Oh…" the Hoshigaki raised his eyes to stare the young Uchiha. "Why do you ask that? You want to go on a date with her?"

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, eyes wide. "No! Of course not!"

"Awww, I think the little wolfie is _embarrassed_!" Sai smirked, getting an annoyed look from the said teen.

"Who wouldn't after that comment?! Anyway, I need to contact her… She is our contact person, isn't she?"

"In case if anything goes wrong, yes. Is something wrong, Sasu-poo? Is your tummy hurting?" cooed Sai in a way one talked to babies. The Uchiha ignored him.

"I was supposed to give Hidan and Kakuzu this one scroll from Kyuubi, remember? They left before I could, you see? And she's the only possible way I'm going to have a chance of sending a word for them about it, _get it_?"

"Right right, no need to get so testy. Man, I think it actually runs in the _blood_!" Kisame rolled his eyes. "Well, Mikoto wasn't so stuck up. She was pretty nice lady. Too bad you inherited your father's genes in this matter… You would be a lot more pleasant if you had not!

Well, here's the number. Just call her with my phone. Free call, eh?" the man said, throwing his cell phone at the younger one, who caught it easily. Sasuke thanked and went outside the room to make his call.

He didn't need to wait for long after that. The blue-haired woman answered almost immediately.

"Kisame? What now? Is something the problem?" she asked right away. Sasuke could see with his eyes the woman's worried expression.

"No, it's just me."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you call me? Something wrong?" she repeated her question.

"In a way. Remember the scroll Kyuubi gave me?"

"For Hidan and Kakuzu?" Sasuke nodded at the phone before remembering she couldn't see him. He hurriedly told her that she was right, making the woman laugh.

"So not so big problem after all. Just read it for me and I'll impart it for them."

"Alright." The Uchiha quickly unfold the scroll and read:

_From Kyuubi._

_Your next job is to come to the Hisakawa mansion after Kisame and the three Anbus, Sai, Sasuke and Gaara, arrive. I hope you have got some rest because it is going to be a long night. Bring two cars with you so we can get out of here later._

_Be there by 5 pm._

_PS. Do not mention about this to Sasuke._

When Sasuke read the last line, his anger started to boil again. Naruto didn't want him to know where he was?! Didn't he trust him at all?! Akiko seemed to understand what his silence meant as she said:

"No one is perfect Sasuke, and Kyuubi's fault is his protective nature. He has lost so much, Sasuke, and he doesn't want to lose you too. You're his friend and he loves you for being what you are. He doesn't want you to lose yourself to revenge either." The Uchiha didn't say anything after that, but the woman knew that she had got her point across.

"Well, if this was all, then I'll impart it to…" suddenly, a loud boom was heard and the whole corridor was covered with smoke and dust. He coughed a couple of times as some of it got to his lungs. He lifted his head and saw, what he could with his slightly teary eyes, a couple of figures, more than three, but definitely less than a dozen, standing on the other side of the hallway. One of them was being hit by another and he could hear their yelling.

"I told you that you shouldn't use your damn bazooka in the middle of a hospital?! Don't you know what kind of mess it will bring?!! We were supposed to be _quiet_, you idiot!" a woman with red hair, and somewhat, slutty shirt and tight shorts with very long socks, yelled. Her glasses were a bit slanted because of the impact… And her hair looked like she had time only to comb the other side of her head.

"I'm sorry, it just went out of my control…" apologized the man who she was yelling at. The man was tall… maybe even two metres. Taller than Kisame and that was a lot. He had blonde hair, slightly on the orange side which made him look stupid, Sasuke mused. He didn't reach the same level as Pain and the man didn't look as ridiculous with his hair as this one did... Not that he would tell Pain that he thought his hair looked ridiculous. He also wondered how a tall man like him was begging for forgiveness from a girl who reached to his chest, if even there.

"Now now, don't fight you two." A new voice lectured them. Sasuke saw a third figure come out of the smoke. This time it was a white-haired boy. In this light, his hair looked slightly blue, but the Uchiha assumed that it changed when there was different enlightenment. His pants were white, but his shirt was sleeveless and lilac. Sasuke also noticed that the boy's teeth were sharp when he grinned.

"Sasuke?! Is everything alright?" Sasuke could hear Akiko's worried, slightly panicked, voice, but he ignored it and answered quickly.

"The situation is under control… No need for backup." And then he closed Kisame's phone, leaving Akiko into dark while cursing his Uchiha pride of never saying that something really wasn't under control.

One of the figures seemed to finally notice the Uchiha and tapped the white-haired one on his shoulder. Apparently he seemed to be their leader. The boy turned to look at Sasuke, smiling at him his creepy grin.

When seeing him, Sai's smile didn't seem so creepy anymore.

"Well well well… What do we have here?" the White asked with laidback attitude. His white, pointy teeth flashed. "I wonder if this little one's lost from its nest… What do you think, Juugo, Karin?"

"I don't know…"

"He's a real looker." The girl called Karin smiled. "Definitely. Without a doubt Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha, eh? I wonder if he is. We can't be so lucky to find him right away, usually we need to search for hours…" the White smirked.

"Do not understate my skills, Suigetsu!" Karin yelled.

"Yes yes, whatever you say my dear." Then he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Say, are you really _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? Or are we on the wrong place again?"

"Who wants to know?" the raven asked back. The others were hitting the door from inside, but some pieces of the ceiling had dropped in front of it, making it hard to open. The Uchiha prayed inwardly that they could get it open before anything serious happened.

"See? He _is_ Uchiha!" the girl exclaimed excited, but the boy, now called Suigetsu shook his head.

"He never said he was; only asked a question from us… But it definitely seems like he is. Well, duck-butt, my name's Hozuki Suigetsu. These two are my siblings, Hozuki Juugo and Karin. Don't worry, we aren't blood-related."

_Why would I worry…?_ Sasuke thought inwardly.

"Well, now that we have answered your question, it's only fair for you to answer ours… So, duck-butt, will you do it or can I keep calling you with this lovely nick name?" the grin didn't fade from his face. Sasuke twitched.

"No! My name's Uchiha Sasuke… What is it to you?"

"Karin!" Suigetsu yelled into the girl's ear. "You were… Right!"

"I am happy for you…" Juugo stated.

"You guys…" was the only warning they got before she had hit them both on the head. Sasuke stared at them for a while before sighing. Karin seemed to be like a second Sakura… That girl was always hitting everyone and fawning over him.

Hopefully this girl wouldn't.

"Ouch… You have a mean punch, sister darling." The White teased. The redhead just huffed and glared at the guy, who sighed histrionically, glancing towards the sky, or ceiling in this matter. "My heart aches so much! You have wound me, my love!"

"Just shut up." Karin snapped. "And don't stray from the subject. Do you want to find _him_ or not?!" after hearing this, Suigetsu turned serious so quickly that Sasuke had to look twice before understanding that there were not two different Suigetsus.

"Yes, I want."

"Um, excuse me, Suigetsu-sama… But aren't we supposed to silence everyone near Yakushi Kabuto's room, especially Uchiha Sasuke if we see him…?" one of the figures behind them asked, but was quickly silenced by a dagger in his throat. The man was dead in a second, wasting no time. There were some noise about it, but a glare from Juugo silenced them too.

"You are going to kill us?!" the Uchiha asked in shock. The noise from the other side of the door to Kabuto's room was getting louder as Kisame and probably some others were trying to break the door. The hinges were starting to break, so Sasuke hoped he would get help soon and not too late.

"That's what Tsuchikage wants." Suigetsu shrugged, making Sasuke widen his eyes. _Tsuchikage…? Wasn't that the guy Kyuubi wanted to kill so much?_

"You seem to recognize the name." Juugo stated. The Uchiha nodded slowly.

"One of my… Friends want to end his worldly wayfaring…"

"Ooooh, that's a nice way of saying 'he wants to kill him in the slowest and most painful way possible'. I want to kill him too! See? We have something in common with your friend! I think we could be great friends!"

"Suigetsu-sama!" came a disagreement from their behind, which was silenced by another dagger. The three's subordinates were starting to get the situation.

"You… You aren't going to kill them, are you?" one of them voiced. The grin on Suigetsu's face grew and the men gulped.

"Uchiha Sasuke… We came here to make a deal with you."

At the same time the statement was voiced, the door broke. An avalanche of bodies hit Sasuke, making him fall on the floor. His head hurt as he looked up to see something he wished he had not seen.

Never in his life had he expected Kisame to top him.

Not even _once_.

He quickly pushed himself up from the floor, not wanting to give Sai something more to tease him about, but the said teen wasn't in a much better situation as he had been… As the other teen was on top of Kisame. Gaara watched them with open amusement while Tayuya was barking with laughter. Even Kin was smiling slightly.

Kabuto didn't even stir, but what did you expect from a person in coma?

Not to mention the Hozuki siblings. They were trying hard to contain their amusement, but failing miserably. Karin's giggles carried over the corridor as well as Suigetsu's eccentric laugh. Juugo looked the same as Gaara, though his mouth was more arched up.

Suddenly, a shot glide close aboard Sasuke's cheek. He broke in cold sweat as he watched one of the Tsuchikage's men trying to take a better aim.

"If they don't kill them, then we have to do the dirty work!" the man yelled. The Anbus quickly retreated to the room 69 while Kisame, as the only Akatsuki, rolled there with some effort. It was a hilarious sight, but the moment wasn't for laughing. This time, the Hozukis didn't do anything to stop their fellow men. The footsteps were nearing the room as the Tsuchikage's, but Suigetsu's shout carried over the noise.

"You know, we are still offering you our deal!" the members looked at each other before Kisame shouted back. Their time was running out.

"What deal?!"

"Well, we could take care of these men for a piece of information…"

"You would kill your subordinates?!" Sasuke yelled in surprise. They could almost see Suigetsu shrugging, but the gasps of the runners told them enough.

"Weeeeeell, they really don't mean much to us… _And_, you don't have much of a choice." The footsteps were almost there, some of them turning back to kill the traitors. Kisame's gun wasn't with him and his Samehada wasn't good with narrow areas like the room and Gaara's gun didn't have enough bullets…

Their choices were simple. To die or to accept as the Hozuki siblings had kindly told them.

"We accept!" Kisame yelled, but they could only hear a 'tsk'- like sound.

"Add the suffix '-sama' to my name for the rest of your life, and this moment, and you can consider yourself having a deal!" the yell was quickly followed by a sound of a fist hitting something.

"Suigetsu, it isn't time for your jokes. Take cover people! Juugo's shooting!" Karin's clear voice came and not a moment later the whole place was covered by a loud sound of bazooka's launching. The members of Akatsuki were slammed on the floor by the force of the impact. The walls opposite the doorway were bloody. They realized that they had been a minute, or less, away from getting killed.

Sai sighed in relief so loudly it sounded like a 'pop'.

"For the fuck of my life, fuckers, I have never been closer to my own death…" Tayuya muttered. She had somehow ended up sitting on Gaara's lap after the impact. Kisame was sitting too, Sasuke and Sai being the only ones still standing. Kin had been sitting the whole time, but she and Kabuto had been moved by a few inches.

"Hi yah, you alive and well, people?" a voice asked. They saw the girl of the Hozuki family, Karin, leaning on the doorway. Suigetsu stood behind her with a black eye starting to form.

"Juugo, there's no way they could've survived, so stop checking the bodies. Your disorder will get a grip on you otherwise." The woman said without even looking behind and soon the tall man stood beside the white-haired teen, looking pale.

"Now now, Karin, no reason to scare him."

"You know as well as I do…"

"Yes yes, I know that you only spoke the truth. But, now we have to collect our price for helping them… Right?" now all three Hozukis were looking towards the Akatsuki, identical smirks on their faces.

"If you want to know about the deepest secrets of Akatsuki, I'm sorry to say that we do not know anything…" Kisame started, but Karin gestured him to shut up.

"No no no, you've got it all wrong. What we search isn't your secrets. Those do not interest us at all. What we want to find out is…"

"…if you knew anything about a man named Hozuki Mangetsu." Juugo ended Karin's sentence. The Anbus looked at each other. The name was not familiar to them.

"Hozuki Mangetsu…" Kisame tasted the name and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I remember that name… Wasn't he a man in the Land of Earth about ten years ago…? Only a young man himself and was suddenly gone without a trace. No family in records, they said. Not a thing…"

"Those are the basic facts everyone knows. What we want to know if you know his location right now." Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"What does Tsuchikage want from that man?" Suigetsu snorted.

"That we do not know. We are doing this on our own record. Over ten years ago we were taken in by him and given a home. We didn't know anything about ourselves and we were nothing but trouble… But one by one he gave us home and we were happy. Then something happened and he was gone. We have got a few letters from him, but his last one gave us a bad feeling… Or on second thought, to Karin. She knows when something bad is bound to happen."

"We fear he is going to die soon if we don't get to him before he does." Karin sighed.

"But when we went to talk to Tsuchikage himself, he said that he didn't know anything about him. We do not know if he was being honest or not, but we joined him to get to the Land of Fire where the newest letter had come from. And here we are.

So, do you have any news on him?"

"Not to my knowledge. But we can always ask. Sasuke, do you have my phone?" Kisame asked. Sasuke blinked, having completely forgotten about it.

"Uh… Sure…" he searched from his pockets. It was not there. "Huh? I thought I placed it there…"

"Are you looking for this?" Juugo hold a broken phone on his hand. "I found it near the door. It looks like it has been crashed by something." The Hoshigaki sighed sadly.

His new phone… _Broken_…

"Does anyone else here have a phone?" he then asked, only getting shakes of head as his answer. He sighed again.

"Um… This hospital room does have a phone, you know…" Tayuya said translating Kin's gestures as the woman made the signs. Suigetsu coughed, looking a bit sheepish.

"Eeeeeh, we kind of… disconnected some cables and… Well…"

"Are you saying that we can't call anyone here?"

"…Kind of…"

The whole group sighed. That seemed to be their favorite thing to do that day, when not mentioning the explosions caused by Juugo.

"I would have asked Akiko about him, but as we now can't, could you describe him for us? We might know him, though there's only a very slim chance of that…" Kisame suggested. The Hozukis nodded.

"We don't remember much of him… It has been over ten years… But he looks like this…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

The moment froze when the shots were heard. Blood. Lots of blood. It flew from the wounds, casting a trail on the table in front of Orochimaru as the said man fell slowly back to the couch he just had stood up from. His white shirt wasn't so pure anymore…

It was stained with his own red liquid that ran in his veins.

The spell was broken when a woman rushed into the room, bursting from the door with terrified expression on her face. Her dark eyes with matching hair were wide open as she ran past Naruto and his company.

"Father!" the woman yelled, kneeling down beside the man, tears coming out of her eyes. The raven-haired man opened his eyes in pain, looking at the orbs he had thought he would never again see in this world.

"Shizune…" he whispered the name and the woman just nodded, bitter smile on her face. She had finally found his only blood-relative in the Element Countries… But the fact that he was just shot, and perhaps dying, didn't help at all.

"That's right, father… It's me…"

Itachi stared at the scene in shock, as did Rin. The two Akatsuki members couldn't believe what had taken place right now. Too many things in one moment. Kyuubi, Orochimaru… Shots…

The daughter of their enemy.

They were woken up with a start from their shock state when something hit the floor in front of the stairs to the second floor and looked towards it. Rin gasped, her son coming round as her grip tightened around him, only to fall unconscious again as soon as he saw the face of his mother.

There, right under their nose, lay a small, silver gun. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and not a second later he said grimly:

"Itachi, call Deidara." the man nodded and run towards the door. He didn't far away though, as the door was opened once again, this time by three people. Two blondes and one white-haired man, who all walked into the room. One of them was slightly winded, but the other two were fine.

"Rin, Deidara, go upstairs and check every freaking room for the shooter. _Got it_?" the woman was about to protest when Tsunade placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I can hold your son. Nothing will happen to him." Rin thought it for a moment but seeing the expression of the great healer and her instructor in the art of healing, she smiled gratefully before kissing her son one last time and running off after the blond man who had already left. Jiraiya sighed after seeing the two leave.

"Getting rid of the unnecessary people, Naruto? You should know better than anyone else that the killer is no longer here."

"Either that or the corpse is."

"A corpse? What are you talking about, Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. The blond went to the gun to pick it up. He showed it to the raven.

"Tell me, which country's mark is this?" the Uchiha studied the mark of two blocks of stone… Wait, stone?

"Iwa? The Land of Earth?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Tsuchikage is behind this too. Apparently he didn't want us to know about where he hides… Or this whole thing is a set up."

"A… Set up? To kill me just for that?" Orochimaru closed his eyes, chuckling slightly. Some blood splattered from the wound as he did, making him grimace. "No, it was Tsuchikage. No one else has a reason to kill me… With the exception of the Uchiha and you people. I have more allies than enemies, you know… None of my crimes were told in the media."

"Think we don't know? My my, are you getting deaf, Orochi?" Jiraiya asked humorously. The Hebi snorted.

"You wish, idiot. Maybe I just got so caught up on my sudden sentence of death that I decided to surprise you by telling some facts everyone knows?"

"Point taken. Do not ask you something idiotic in serious situations?"

"At least you learn fast… If forty years to learn one thing is considered fast." The raven stated dryly. Tsunade smiled sadly.

"The same one as always, eh, Orochi-kun?"

"You too are here, Tsunade? What a party this has become. Tsh, you two show up always a tad too late, it seems… Just like the old times. Fashionably late. And I'm being the sarcastic ass like the pervert always called me."

"That's true." Jiraiya agreed on the latest part. Tsunade hit him without even looking into his direction.

"What did you expect?" she asked from Orochimaru. The said man tried to shrug, but it didn't quite turn out to be one.

"Nothing less. If my daughter was here, I was sure that you two would be too. Now, why the hell you told her the truth?" Shizune stared at her father sadly. Wasn't he happy to see her again?

"I found it out myself. Don't blame Tsunade for it or Jiraiya." The pale man's eyes widened a bit, staring into the eyes so different from his. Still so innocent… She had probably never seen anyone killed in front of her.

"Why," was all that he asked. Shizune bit her lip.

"Because. When I overheard from Tsunade and Jiraiya's conversation about you being alive, I was thrilled. They had always told me that you were dead, so knowing that I had a blood relative… A father no less! ...alive, what would you have done? It just became the power to get better again. Get better or die before meeting your father. Quite easy choice, isn't it? For an 'orphan' like me, that is."

"You were seriously sick?! When was that?!" the woman shook her head.

"No, at least I think I wasn't. I'm not sure about that as it was just a small infection… And probably a couple of years ago, when I was sixteen or so." she tried to play it down, but it failed as someone else spoke up.

"It was serious, Orochimaru." Her blonde surrogate mother told them, looking into the past. "A very serious infection. Her immune system almost perished, that bad it was. With a strong medication, and a strong will it seems she was able to win that battle. She's still under very strong medication, but is able to live quite normal life… Even if it will probably stay short. She, probably, won't live past her thirties if the right medicine isn't found."

"What…? You never told me about that! Nee-chan's going to die soon?!" Naruto gasped in shock, the Uchiha beside him looking slightly bewildered too.

"I asked them not to." Shizune stated quietly. "You had so much else to worry about… You think our best before yourself. I couldn't bare it to become like that… To let you worry about my situation too. That's why I told Tsunade not to tell you about how serious it was, only that I was slightly sick."

"B- But thirties! I- I mean… Zetsu could've tried! Or- or Sasori! They both know…" but Shizune shook her head, silencing him.

"No, dear otouto. Tsunade looked out for me… It was enough for me. She tried to look for my cure and she tried her all. I'm fine with it, really. And look, I'm only in my twenties! I have about five to ten more years to live!" she tried to cheer them up, but ended in glooming the situation a bit. They turned back to Orochimaru when the said man coughed rather violently.

"Eh, don't look at me. I'm not that pretty sight." The man said in a small voice. Jiraiya sighed and went lift his former team mate into air. The dark-haired man looked so very small in the arms of Jiraiya. "Wh- What are you...?!"

"I'm taking you to Tsunade's hospital. You are wounded, Orochi, and I'm not letting my best friend get killed."

"B- But! Don't bother for me…! I'm fine about it and…"

"I'm not doing it for you, if it bothers you so much. I'm doing it for your daughter." This shut the man up. Tsunade stood next to them, smiling softly. It was all like in the past…

"He's right, you know. If not for yourself, do it for Shi-chan. Try to live. You could even redeem for your sins… Or try to at least." The woman ruffled the younger woman's hair, who in return hit lightly the older one. Orochimaru coughed yet again, but didn't have the strength to fight against Jiraiya to let him down. He sighed after a small silence.

"I don't have the right to live, you know that? I killed the Uchihas and former Akatsuki." He tried for the last time. The Toad Sannin chuckled a bit.

"Yes yes, and you can atone for them later. You can't become immortal if you die, right? So, we get you out of here." His friend sighed yet again.

"I guess I can't win this one… And I so hoped to die today with dignity. Immortality doesn't sound pretty good right now." The dark-haired man then took out a scroll from his hands and dropped it on the ground. "I never expected to live to tell you about the Tsuchikage. He had too many spies around and probably knows about this meeting. I gathered all necessary information for you to know in this scroll. With the location of Tsuchikage's latest hiding place, of course. And a few things I…" Suddenly, a violent cough came from the man and he crumpled on his white-haired friend's arms. Tsunade quickly went to check for him and gasped.

"The bullet has pierced his right lung! And then there's… No wonder he didn't expect to live after this. Jiraiya, we have to leave right this minute if we want to make it to the hospital without him dying." The said male Sannin looked at Kyuubi, who had picked the scroll up from the ground. He nodded slightly in approval.

"Let's go." Jiraiya turned a whole 180 degrees and run to the door, Tsunade right behind him. Shizune stopped for a moment in front of Itachi to whisper: "Do understand if I want him to live… And he might have his reasons for doing everything. After all, why else he wouldn't want his daughter to see him in this state? He loves me, but he doesn't think he's worth my love.

"No one is completely evil. No one. Just think about my words and you'll know what I mean." And then she left too, leaving Itachi staring at her back as the second Uchiha on the same day. The older Uchiha just shook his head and snorted at himself and the woman.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had already started to forgive the Snake Sannin years ago, right when he had started to live with Kyuubi. The blond had started to heal him over the years and look where he was now, thinking if he should completely throw his hate out of the window and think about it deeper than just as a massacre of his family. What may lie in the shadows, the motive? Was the reason really the power and money he would get if he could've killed him and got Sasuke?

A lot of things made this seem like the most likely choice, but… A lot of people were framed. But he admitted that he had killed them… Argh, this was driving him crazy!

Itachi decided to abandon his thoughts for the time and turned to look at the only other person in the room. The blond was still holding the silver gun and he was reading the letter intently. Deidara and Rin, who still had not come back, could be heard somehow in the upstairs. The other one had probably slammed a door shut.

Wait… Rin… She gave Tsunade her child-which-name-he-could-not-remember. It was Konoha-something. A bit stupid name a child after a city, he thought, but shrugged it off inwardly. But now, Tsunade was gone. Where was the child…? Could she have taken him with her? The Uchiha glanced around the room.

Not there, not there, definitely not there… He couldn't fit there, why would he be in a cupboard? Not there… He then blinked slightly and turned to look at the couch, the most oblivious place… And there he was, lying peacefully in a deep slumber of forgetfulness. He had Tsunade's cloak on him; maybe that's why he didn't notice him. What a coincidence a cloak to be an exact same color as the couch…

This threw out the chance of her forgetting him there. Well, she was the one who had to explain it to Rin, not him. Not his problem then. He noticed that Kyuubi's hand, which was holding the gun, held a tight grip on it. So tight, that his knuckles were turning white completely. The Uchiha went next to him and took the younger boy's hand on his, soothing him gently before taking the gun out of his hand. It might've accidentally flown off, hurting the teen. He then proceeded on pulling Naruto to his lap as he himself had sat down on the couch.

The blond then sighed and looked up from the scroll, at Itachi, who was silently demanding his attention. He raises his eyebrow in question; anticipation could be read in his eyes. He was waiting the Uchiha to start, or finish, so he could go back to reading. Itachi nodded towards the scroll in the Uzumaki's hands.

"I want to know, what there is." The teen stared at him for a while before asking him a simple question.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know, if he deserves my forgiveness." He was, again, being stared at, but it wasn't for so long now. Naruto turned back to the scroll and read aloud.

_Hello, Kyuubi._

_If you get this letter, it means I am gone. It's a very likely possibility even though I actually have more allies than enemies. Being in the so called "bad side" and having connections isn't so bad. The only ones to really have a reason to hate me are you, the rest of the Akatsuki who were alive when I killed the others and the two remaining Uchihas. But I hope I have already pointed that out earlier. At least that was my plan. Anyway, whatever you do, do not let everyone read this letter. Maybe your precious Uchiha and my team mates, but not anyone else. I don't want this to leave from this "inner" circle. I want to have my privacy after all._

_But… I'm gone, right? So, does this mean I am talking to you from my grave? The thought actually feels quite nice. Dying, death… It has always interested me. Especially all kind of illnesses and diseases, the "natural" deaths. One may think they are natural, that they are caused by bad karma of the person. But if it's really like this, then allow me to ask you a question:_

_Why does the innocent have to suffer too?_

_That's something I do not understand. Let me give you an example. Think of a woman, maybe about a twenty-five year old one, in the best years of her life. Maybe just out of the school and starting to have her own life… But here's the deal:_

_She knows she's going to die in a few years, probably before she hits her thirties._

_She cannot carry any children in the fear that they get the same illness that she has. She loves the life, so she is a doctor, which also leads to there that she actually decides that she won't have any children. She doesn't want them to have a life like hers._

_But now, as she is a doctor, she has had to go to these schools… Used a lot of her remaining life on studying to help others. She doesn't have much experience with men, because she thinks she doesn't have much time to start a family… And even if she did, it would always lead to the question of having children, which she doesn't want. She doesn't want to adopt either, because they wouldn't have their mother for long. They just would get attached and then she would be gone. So the man decides to leave her._

_The woman has had the illness from the early years of her life… She has it because of a certain mutation in her factors, because of her parents. So, in a way, as they gave her a life, they also took it away. Because of this, they will always feel guilty, even if the woman never blames them._

_But now, the future looks dark for her, absolutely because of a simple thing:_

_She doesn't have a future._

_She would probably die all alone or with her loved ones, but not as an old woman with her grandchildren, the love of her life, not with the memories from the long life. She would die with her parents, or surrogate ones, most of the people probably older than the woman herself._

_And now, she's dead._

_Because of her parents and because of the whole world of medicine which had not invented a cure for the likes of her._

_Do you know what I'm meaning? The thing I'm getting at?_

_Do you, Kyuubi?_

Kyuubi looked at Itachi, seeking for an answer for the question which had originally pointed at him. The Uchiha sat there silently, staring at the scroll. When Naruto squeezed at his hand, the man awoke from his thoughts. The teen repeated out loud the question which he had read a moment before, curious look in his eyes.

"Do _you_ know what he means, Itachi? Do you understand?"

The Uchiha blinked slowly, before gazing at the scroll again. He slowly nods. "I think I do… He's talking about himself, about his daughter and how he views the situation of hers… Am I right?" the blond doesn't answer, only turning back to the letter and continues.

_That's right, if you already knew, I'm talking about Shizune, Katatsumuri Shizune. Adopted daughter of my former team mate Tsunade… And my daughter, former Hebi Shizune._

_Yes, I have a daughter. A man, as horrible as I am, has a daughter. And I am proud of her. So damn proud. She's a jewel amongst the rocks, a beauty behind the curtains, hidden away. All because of me and her mother and the illness we caused, all the pain we caused. She has survived and keeps being strong, hoping for better, hoping for many things. Hope is what keeps her alive, as does her strong will. Hope is what her mother gave to her, along with her dark eyes. Karashi was her name. I met her in the Land of River, in a village that was not very big. She was a cook and a damn good one too. I was there in a long mission and fell in love. She was a bit hard to court as at the time she was in love with this one Kurosuki Raiga, but in the end she fell for me too. We married in silence and the only ones who knew about it were my team mates and Sarutobi-sensei, who was, and still is, the Third Hokage. Of course there was a priest too, but he's been dead for a long time. I don't even remember his name._

_And yes, as you probably have already seen, this in my whole life history to the point of the massacres. I want you to know the past so you could understand better. Not that it matters anymore, I talk behind the walls of hell. There's no way I'm in heaven. Shizune, yes. My wife, yes. Me… Not a chance._

_Anyway, we got married and a few years later she became pregnant with our child. I was happy, tickled pink if I quote Karashi. She was the calmer one about it, even if it was her who was in the middle of the change. I still remember her mood swings… It was nearing that time when this one Namikaze Minato started forming an organization called Akatsuki. I had heard a lot about him from Jiraiya. We Sannin had taken a break from all the missions we got from Sarutobi-sensei. Tsunade was back with her studies, Jiraiya had his students and I was going to be a father._

_I couldn't have been happier than I then was. But it all changed when the birth of Shizune happened._

_Karashi died while giving her birth and my world died with her._

_I fell into a deep depression. I was driven by guilt of letting her keep the child, even if I knew that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I knew she was happy by giving birth to her, but I still couldn't feel any less guilty than I did. And still do._

_As I said, I was in depression. I was almost driven into suicide, but luckily, Jiraiya and Tsunade saved me from the madness by doing the one thing I should have done myself the minute my wife died._

_They took me to meet my daughter._

_And she was beautiful. The lovely dark shade of her eyes that she had got from her mother stared at me, wide open, and a small wisp of hair on the top of her head. She was absolutely gorgeous with her small hands, which grip was surprisingly strong and her smile…_

_Needless to say, but I was saved. I felt even guiltier of having forgotten about her when I was so down about Karashi's death… I think that she might've cursed for a whole lifetime up in the heaven when she saw how bad shape I was in. And for the fact that I had almost let go of our daughter she had died on giving a birth to._

_I felt such an idiot._

_After that, Shizune became the light of my life. Everything she wanted, I gave to her. Everything she needed, I did for her. I would've even brought her a flower from the moon if she wanted and we all know that nothing grows in the moon, expect for bacteria. Yes, I became a "that kind of" father and I loved every moment._

_A few years passed and nothing seemed to be wrong. I was happy with Shizune and she was with me. Tsunade and Jiraiya came to visit us often, as did Namikaze Minato, though he never stayed for long. He had his busy life of forming the Akatsuki. He had gathered talented people from all over the world and it was almost complete…_

_Even my team mates joined the ranks of his. They knew Akatsuki was going to be something great and wanted to help the brat with his dream. Before I got Shizune, I was also being trained to become the Fourth Hokage, as weird as it may sound to you. Sarutobi-sensei thought that I was the best choice from all the nominees. I was proud of the thing, but I gave it up for being with Shizune. The old man may have understood, or maybe not. I am not so sure about that. When I was young, I wanted to change the traditions. I wanted to become a different from the other Kages, one that people loved, not feared. Take an example from Tsuchikage. How many people can say from the bottom of their heart that they love him?_

_I doubt that even his family, if he has any, can say that._

_But when I declined, the seat of the Fourth Hokage after a few years became Namikaze Minato's. I remember that day very well because of one thing: Shizune was taken bad by the illness of hers._

_It is called the Gogyou Kaiin, Five Element Unseal, being named by the great Hanzou, the leader of Rain before it was driven into the madness of war between Shippou Shouten and Koumyou. It isn't well known, but the man was also one of the greatest doctors and researched about many then unknown or very rare illnesses. Gogyou Kaiin means that the five elements are in an imbalance, unsealed from the person's body, free to roam and destroy freely. That's exactly what happened to Shizune. Her body started to destroy her immune system. That was when she was less than five. And when she had finally won that battle for her life, I got to know something that got me on this way._

_She had forgotten everything about me or this world._

They were interrupted as Deidara and Rin finally came back, both wearing a dark expression. The blond man was carrying a body, which looked slightly disturbing as it was covered in tattoos, as if the man had move arms than the usual two, like a spider. He also had a hole in his chest which was made by a long knife.

"Just like I said… A corpse." Naruto stated emotionlessly, staring at the body. Deidara nodded.

"We found him when he was almost dead. He only revealed us that his name was Kidomaru and that he was sent by Tsuchikage years ago to spy on Orochimaru and kill him if he ever wanted to reveal anything about him and to kill himself afterwards. I don't know why he obeyed him; personally I would've run away as fast as I could."

"A corpse." the Uchiha stated in bemusement.

"It's Tsuchikage's habit, make his assassins or servants do a suicide after their job was done. He thinks they know too much about him or something… A waste of human lives…" the blond in Itachi's lap shook his head. Rin suddenly blinked.

"Where's the Sannin duo and Shizune? Or Orochimaru?"

"They left earlier, one bullet had pierced Orochimaru's lung and it was starting to kill him inside… I think there was something else about it too, but Tsunade didn't stay to explain. And don't worry; Konohamaru's right next to me." Naruto pointed at the seat beside him and Itachi.

"Oh…" the woman only said before walking next to her son and taking him again on her arms. Deidara coughed.

"Um… What should I do with him?" he asked, wiggling the corpse a bit. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him.

"I gave Sasuke a letter to give for Hidan and Kakuzu where I told them to come right here, at the Hisakawa mansion. Rin will probably want to get Konohamaru away from danger, so I could ask one of them to take the two of you and the corpse away… That is, if you don't mind, Rin." He added when he saw Rin's disgruntled expression.

"I don't like it, but I can live with it." The woman answered. "I just hope that Konohamaru won't wake up to see him."

"We can always place him on the front seat with my jacket. I'm sure that most of the people will think that he's just sleeping… And your son probably won't even see him if you sit right beside him. Beside your son, not the corpse." Deidara smiled.

"That's a good idea, Iwasaki. A very good one. To think that it came from you…" Rin teased the man, making him snort.

"What are you reading, by the way?" the woman asked from Kyuubi. The teen shrugged.

"A scroll from Orochimaru. He left it behind when they left, so he still could let me have the information I need… I was just reading it when you two came…"

"Is that so… What has he said?" the older blond asked before Rin could. Naruto just shook his head and said that it was personal. He couldn't give the information for everyone when the man had asked them not to. The two Akatsukis nodded in uptake and proceed to leave the room to wait near the door for Hidan and Kakuzu, even without any kind of instruction for doing so.

"You have trained them well." Itachi said dryly, making Kyuubi chuckle.

"That I have."

_That oblivion of hers didn't last for long, though… Shizune started to remember things from her past a few days after forgetting everything. But that made me realize how serious the matter was. I discussed with Tsunade and she promised to look at it. I was worried, but what kind of father I would've been if I didn't? Just horrible._

_I began to study about the illness. I wanted to cure it, so Shizune would have a normal life. Tsunade was doing so on her side, within the medical industry while I was doing the research on my own, using other ways to find the answers. We gathered once a week to check on what we had gathered… After I had placed Shizune in the bed. I didn't think she needed to know how serious the situation of hers was._

_It was nearing that time I started corrupting and using Hisakawa Takako-san. At first I had really been her benefactor, wishing nothing to gain from the relationship of ours, but now I used it. I had helped her before, giving her a loan when she and her son didn't have money anymore, after the Hisakawa massacre. She didn't understand what I did to her family business… I turned the tables one by one, changing it to smuggle different things from abroad, like drugs. She only thought I was her benefactor… Till I took her son. I think Itachi knows Takako-san's side of the story. I'll place here the other, _my_, side later as it's too far in the "future" right now._

_Where was I…? Oh yes, I started to change. A year or two after the incident with the Gogyou Kaiin, I noticed what I had done. I was corrupting many people, slowly turning my back to the so called "good side" and beginning to be the bad guy of a story._

_That was also when I decided to let go of my daughter and forever disappear from her life._

_I asked Tsunade to adopt her, so I could leave for a while. She didn't understand why she had to _adopt_ her, but she thought that I was just being my weird self and accepted. We changed some facts with the help of Akatsuki, price being that I became also a part of the organization and told them about my discoveries in my studies. I only became an Anbu at that time… Just like my team mates were. To Shizune, I told that I was only going for a while away so she wouldn't have to worry about me._

_The last thing I did to her was to give her a candy… One sweet little lemon drop she always loved. She took it happily, ate it and went to bed after a kiss. I didn't want to give her the candy, but I had to. It hurt, but I had no choice if I didn't want her to really miss me or anything._

_I had invented a certain substance when I had been testing on a few remedies for memory… And I, by an accident, had made up a medicine that made a person to forget everything. I had learned to somewhat control it, placing this more than that and so on. I'm definitely not going to explain it now, make it yourself if you're so interested. I burned the formulas some time ago._

_And, as you have probably guessed it already, I placed some of it to the candy and gave it to her and, like magic, she had forgotten about me the next morning. Tsunade had cornered me once after that about why she didn't remember me, but everything else and I just told her that I didn't know, saying that maybe it was a complication from the illness. Then I asked her not to tell Shizune about me, that I didn't want her to feel bad about not remembering me. I'm not sure if she has kept the promise, but to my knowledge she has. At least I haven't had any dark-haired girls on my back. It was hard, but necessary. Tsunade, being herself, didn't think more of it and accepted it too, only making me promise that I was going to someday tell everything to my daughter, which I did. Then she left and I was left alone with my current thoughts._

_I then moved in with the two still living Hisakawas. As I had turned their business into illegal one, without Takako knowing about it by the way, I made then to get me some of the most dangerous drugs and medicines and I tested them in a laboratory near the mansion. I gave a report to Minato once a month until the day he died… I know I'm skipping a lot of my history right here, but do you honestly expect me to go through all the people who I manipulated and all the lies I made up? I thought so. He had a wonderful wife named Kushina and her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, was a wonderful woman too. If she wasn't married and I wasn't still in love with my deceased wife and too involved with… Well, everything, I think I could've fell in love with her. Her sons were quite adorable too._

_Yes, Itachi, I am calling you adorable. I saw you once when you were a baby and I have to say that you were one of the cutest, though coldest, kids I've ever known. Must've been the factors of your mother in beauty even if you inherit your father's character. Too bad. I never liked Fugaku much._

At this Naruto couldn't help it, but burst into laughter while Itachi scowled. He was _adorable_?! What the hell that man was in when he wrote this damn letter?!

"Awww, don't be mad Chichi! I think you're cute too." Kyuubi smirked and patted Itachi's cheek. The Uchiha scowled more and it could be felt by how strongly he held on the blond in his lap. Naruto reached up and kissed the Uchiha on his cheek before directing his attention to the letter again.

_Damn, I shouldn't get this distracted. It's annoying._

"Wait." Itachi suddenly said. Kyuubi lifted his gaze to the dark eyes curiously.

"What is it?

"Namikaze Minato… He's the original leader, right? And if his wife's called Kushina, whose best friend my mother was…"

"Yeah… What about it?" Naruto asked with his 'want-to-ask-me-another-stupid-question-because-if-you-do-I'll-kill-your-kitchen-again'- voice. Itachi winced when he remembered the disaster, but was not discouraged.

"Then does… Does that make you the child of Namikaze Minato?" Kyuubi froze while his eyes widened in shock. The hands, which were holding the letter, were shaking slightly. Every bit of his entity gave away the answer Itachi wanted, but he still waited. He wanted to hear it from Naruto. The blond, though, stayed quiet and Itachi was turning slightly annoyed as the minutes passed.

_The new so called leader was Pain, Minato's adopted brother. He took the power after Minato passed away. But what really made me think about my new situation and everything was that he didn't trust me. The act I had around Minato didn't have an effect on him._

"Naruto, answer to my question."

_Also what made me think was that Pain was always talking about a shadow leader, that the real leader of Akatsuki was abroad and that he only held the power here under his commands._

"Kyuubi. Do not ignore me."

_Three years later after the death of Minato, Pain finally got enough from the fact that he didn't have enough power on me, that he still couldn't trust me. He did something radical that changed my life completely and forced me to move away from the Hisakawas and make Hideo more aware of the Hisakawa business I had my grip on._

_He made me a member of the inner circle of Akatsuki._

"Are you going to answer to my question?"

_That night I became a full member made me realize something… Something really weird and something that made me really mad. The other full members held a strange hate for someone who didn't deserve it. Unknown for everyone expect the inner circle, and of course Uchiha Mikoto, Minato had left something behind from his and his wife's death. A legacy of the Red Dawn._

_The legacy's name… was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto paused from his reading and flicked a glance on the Uchiha. The said man was looking a bit surprised, but also pleased on himself. He had finally got to know something about the teen that most didn't know… He suspected that the only ones who knew this fact were Pain and the oldest members of Akatsuki. Something told him that someone like Deidara didn't know it, but Akiko might.

He felt strangely… Happy.

Content.

_I skip a bit now too, right to the part of the Akatsuki and Uchiha massacres. Pain had started to get suspicious of me again. I hated it. I also hated the fact that many of the Akatsuki members just were just who they were: idiots. Because of their hate for Kyuubi, because of they themselves. I disliked them. Strongly._

_I wasn't planning on doing the murders. I swear I didn't, but as I said earlier, circumstances just drove me into doing them. Akatsuki, them I killed because of they got to know what I did. It didn't go very well as Tazuna had written my transgressions on paper and that Pain, who I had no intention to kill, found me when I was finishing, so I had to try to kill him too. He had a gun, so it was either me or him._

_Well, we both stayed alive, so ignore that last sentence._

"I wonder why he's getting so distracted all the time… All those… Comments in the middle." Itachi swe

_That's right Kyuubi, you. I was mad about how they treated you. A three-year-old kid like you, treated with that much hate? And even because of a thing that wasn't your fault! Luckily there was Mikoto and Tazuna, even Akiko though she was busy and couldn't be with you much… Without them and Pain, I think you might've died in the hands of the others. I really had to lower my respect on your father. I thought he had more wit not to let people like that into Akatsuki. I grew to dislike them strongly._

_I also got a visit from Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade had kept her promise and didn't tell Shizune about me. They both were asking me about when I come back and all that stuff. I think I never really answered them. Really, what could I have told them? That I was a criminal?_

_They would've killed me._

_Unknown to them all, I did visit Shizune. When she was at school, I went to look at her. No one saw me, or if they saw, they just thought I wasn't who I was… I was just some random man staring at the school._

_But to go back to the subject…_

_After seeing in what kind of situation you were, I decided to help you. I took you under my wing and when I could, I spent my time with you. Pain started to relax around me when he saw how you treated me. Apparently, you were a good at judging people__as a child too. You knew I didn't want any harm to you or your family, so you trusted me._

_You might think now about how foolish you were when you trusted me that blindly, but know this: I never intended to do what I did to everyone right then, at that time. Circumstances just drove me into them. But anyway, I tried to be a good uncle to you… We built a bond of a sort, I think. But then you disappeared for a few months around the time you turned five, coming back barely alive and locked yourself in your room. I truly wonder why the only person you actually let in was Umino Iruka, a rookie Anbu who knew nothing and had even less reason to be in the Akatsuki._

_It hurt, I must say. I thought you trusted me enough to talk to me if something happened… But you didn't talk with Pain either, so I guess I can't complain much. Later I took some time and found the reason you had almost died. Pretty cruel even for Tsuchikage, that Uzumaki Incident._

"What is this so called Uzumaki Incident…?" Itachi asked when Kyuubi paused on the name. "It feels so familiar… Like I had read about it years ago. And what's that thing about you almost dying?"

"That's what you wonder." The blond tried to flick insolently, but it ended up being a bit lame as his feelings weren't in it. He then just sighed and gestured Itachi to forget about it and continued:

_I am sorry for the event. No one should get to know that kind of pain… But I think you have found someone who can understand you now. Talk to him, I'm sure you'll feel better…_

Kyuubi whispered the last words, shaking his head slightly as if to deny the thing or to say that he knew it already. Itachi wasn't so sure.

_I then found out about your friends. __Sai, Haku and Kabuto. Kabuto… __He was, and is, an interesting lad. So into science because of someone testing things on him. To tell you the truth, I wasn't the one to do the tests on him… I admit that I had done different things on humans, but I always know who my victims are… And usually I use dead bodies._

_But Kabuto wasn't my victim. Actually, the one who tested on him ended up as my testing subject. I then decided to use it against him and took him on my side. I made him take a drug which made him an addict so he couldn't run away. I didn't want him to disappear in the middle of studies._

_Without Kabuto, I wouldn't be now where I am now. He has helped me a lot in these years, he became my right hand. Of course he didn't like me, he hated me, but what could he do? I even found Tayuya, his sister, and brought her to him. I guess I wanted to unite the Yakushi family and well… I think I felt guilty for making Kabuto do things he did. The drug, though, had some serious aftereffects… Apparently it was like poison to him. I studied it and found that it had reacted to one of the factor's Kabuto possessed. I then gave him, right before I went to murder the Uchihas, some instructions on how to make the drug and said that he could try to make an antidote for it. I could say he was happy in a way because now he had a way to escape me…_

_But shortly, I made him my right hand. Next._

_I skip a bit now too, right to the part of the Akatsuki and Uchiha massacres. Pain had started to get suspicious of me again. I hated it. I also hated the fact that many of the Akatsuki members just were just who they were: idiots. Because of their hate for Kyuubi, because of they themselves. I disliked them. Strongly._

_I wasn't planning on doing the murders. I swear I didn't, but as I said earlier, circumstances just drove me into doing them. Akatsuki, them I killed because of they got to know what I did. It didn't go very well as Tazuna had written my transgressions on paper and that Pain, who I had no intention to kill, found me when I was finishing, so I had to try to kill him too. He had a gun, so it was either me or him._

_Well, we both stayed alive, so ignore that last sentence._

"I wonder why he's getting so distracted all the time… All those… Comments in the middle." Itachi sweatdropped. Naruto could only nod.

_The Uchiha clan… I always said everyone that I killed them because of all the money I would get from the companies if I had them under my watch. To that, I would need Sasuke-kun or Itachi. Sorry if I don't call you Itachi-san anymore, but it gets annoying when you need to write it all the time… Well, this is the first time I call you Itachi-san, no that was the second time, but still._

_Argh, forget it!_

_I'm back. I took a small break and I'm going to ignore what I wrote that last time. Anyway, that wasn't the real reason… The reason I told you at the Uchiha district. Immortality and all that shit, you know._

_Ah, you're probably remembering now… You remember my "confusion" about everything, that I didn't know about Pain being a fake leader and that I never knew that Namikaze Minato made Akatsuki. They were all my lies in the web I had made up. Honestly, Kyuubi, even if you're intelligent, a genius maybe, you should check your surroundings sometimes. Not that I blame you, you were only eight then, but didn't that event ever even cross your mind later, like a few years after? About that fact that I knew so much, but didn't actually know about the name of the former leader?_

_Tsk tsk, I'm a bit disappointed._

_Oh yeah, that immortality. I was completely serious when I told you that I strived for it, but not because I could live forever… But because of something that comes with the said perpetuity: staying young forever and _a healthy life_._

_Yes, healthy life. For Shizune. If I could ever find immortal being or become immortal myself, I could make tests and find a way to cure her. All for Shizune… I love her, what can I say. For her, I could go through the flames of hell and swim in the deepest despair. She's my all, even if she doesn't know it._

_I love her._

_But back to the Uchiha massacre… I'm sorry to say this, Itachi, but your family was deeply involved with Tsuchikage. I found out accidentally that they were going to assist in slaughtering many people in the Land of Fire… Did you know that the Uchiha clan is originally from the Land of Earth? A few ages ago they came from there, the reason I know not. But your origin resides there._

_They were going to find the Senju clan and kill them. You know, all of the Hokages are in some way originated from that clan… Even Tsunade, me and Shizune through me._

_Even Naruto._

_By the way, I and Tsunade are distant cousins… She's directly related to the First Hokage, I'm in some way related to the Second… The two first Hokages were brothers, if you didn't know. Half brothers. Different mothers. But that's beside the point._

_Uchiha clan… Because of their origin, they weren't trusted. I'm not sure if you knew this, but they really weren't. The First and Second Hokage were extremely wary of you, only the Third Hokage started to actually see more than the past as did the Fourth later. But people weren't changed so quickly. Anyway, the Uchihas were fed up with that shortchange and allied with Tsuchikage. As I said, they were going to assist on killing many people…_

_I couldn't let them._

_Never._

_Naruto, you and Shizune, Tsunade too, hold a place in my heart. I couldn't let them destroy you. That's why I came into a conclusion to destroy them first. Notice this… If I had gone to the police, they would've questioned me about how I got my information. Also, my time was cut short._

_I wanted to be seen as a hero too, I guess, but that went through the window after you, Kyuu, showed up in the Uchiha district. Such a shame…_

_After that I left into shadows, testing on humans more and more… Doing a lot illegal jobs and teaching Hisakawa Hideo in that area. Takako didn't like that very much. I don't have much to say about my studies on immortality… I think Kabuto has told you a lot about them as I let him go some time ago. Poor boy, the drug has seemed to give him a hard time. Lately, though, he has looked a bit better. Maybe he has invented antidote. Still, if he hasn't, at least he has Tayuya and Kin nowadays. Yes, I know about his relationship with Kin… Nothing wrong with them. I would be a hypocrite as big as hell if I said I had something against love._

_Tsh, I sound like a lovesick fool._

_Forget again what I said._

"Oooooooh, blackmail material…" Kyuubi smirked before realizing what he just said. He blushed in embarrassment while Itachi had amused expression on his face.

_Well, I'm pretty sure that I have covered my past pretty well considering the fact that I do not have much time left… In a few minutes I'm going to leave this place and walk into the trap Tsuchikage has probably set for me. I'll only take Tsurugi Misumi and Kidomaru with me… Both hopefully still loyal to me. Tsurugi will be getting free today and I'll probably never see her again. Kidomaru… He's been with me for a long time. I'll be saddened if he turns out to be a traitor to me._

_Oh well… I'm dying today either way, so I guess it won't matter much._

_Almost forgot. Itachi is probably wondering now why I decided to kill Hideo and Takako as the other one was the most loyal to me than anyone else at that time and Takako… Well, I could've kept her on a leash or something. But the truth is… that I don't know._

_I don't know why I killed them._

_Maybe out of pity, that they had, in a way, suffered a lot already and wanted to give them some peace… But I doubt that very much. I'm not that good person. Takako probably told you that I killed the whole family Hisakawa earlier…_

_That's true, kind of. Us Sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade and I, we killed them together. For the reason, if you wanted to know, I cannot say. I don't know it either. It was an order directly from Konoha's Council. Classified information, they said. Sad, eh? That was when I was still active member of our team, a bit before Shizune was born._

_Ask from them… Maybe they'll answer you, but I doubt it too._

_But still, I never told Takako about my team mates parts on that assassination mission. She would've lost all of her trust on the government. Not that she has much trust on anyone later in her life. I took it away too._

_That's it. My "glorious" history. I hoped you "enjoyed". Notice the sarcasm._

_But now, back to the "real" business._

_Tsuchikage's latest hiding place locates Tanzaku Town, west from the Hakumei square, some two hours away from Konoha. You can't miss it. I believe that's also the place where Tsunade enjoys gambling the most…. At least when she was younger she did. Maybe she now holds some hate towards the place as it always "ate" her money. What can you expect from the Legendary Sucker?_

_Damn, that sounded perverted… I mean, NO, I didn't mean it like that! Idiots! Perverts!_

Naruto was openly laughing now, Itachi looking like he would like to do that as well.

_You Jiraiyas!_

"Hey, I'm not him! He's the super pervert, not me!" Kyuubi protested.

_Krhm… anyway, I warn you. I got this information pretty easily, through Kidomaru… I believe it's a trap. I suggest that you wouldn't go there, but knowing you, Kyuubi, you will. At least take some good fighters with you. It might help a bit._

_Look at that, it's already this late… I'm ending this here. Hopefully you got the needed answers. I'm leaving now and meet you at the Hisakawa mansion…_

_Hebi Orochimaru._

_PS. Let Itachi read at least this part if you do not want to share this letter with anyone else._

_Uchiha Itachi… I am truly sorry for killing your father and mother. They had no part in it and all I can do is apologize… Though I never expect you to forgive me. I found about them being not guilty a tad too late. I wasn't sure if all of you clan was a part of the whole thing, so I killed them all… And when I tried to kill you, I was blinded by fake information. I was told by my source that you were also one of the Uchihas who allied themselves with Tsuchikage. I tried to save Sasuke from your clutches that night, but when Kyuubi came… I realized that you couldn't be with him._

_That's why I apologize. Take care of Naruto._

_I'm sure the shadow leader appreciates your care._

Naruto stopped reading as the scroll came to its end. He didn't say anything for a while as he thought a lot about what Orochimaru had said. While being in his thoughts, he rose from Itachi's lap and walked next to the window. He just stared out of it, seeing nothing particular.

Itachi on the other hand, though thinking too, was more focused on his surroundings. The bare walls of the mansion started to finally bother him as he now knew the other side of Hisakawa massacre… As well as Uchiha massacre. The truth Orochimaru knew sounded so surreal… But still, it made a lot sense. Some of his family had been acting strange… Not his father or mother, nor his mother's brothers, but many others… Even his best friend Shisui.

He pitied them, but was angry too. So what if the people of Konoha were wary of them? Had they ever tried to be any help for the others? And if they had, then they could've just ignored the doubters… Not try to use violence! Itachi didn't like violence… It only could become a vortex of revenge and there came nothing good out of it. Besides if the two latest Hokages had tried to help them out…

But when he thought about it, many children had avoided him when he was a child, though not much. After the massacre, they became a lot nicer. Maybe it affected on the overall view on them… Maybe people started to notice them, not the past? Or was it only pity…

He then noticed Kyuubi in front of him, waving his hand to get Itachi's attention. Apparently the Uchiha _had_ fallen deeper in his thoughts than he had thought he would.

"What, Kyuu?" he asked when the blond took his hand, dragging him out of the room and out of the whole mansion. He then saw that Kakuzu was trying to get the body of Kidomaru to stay put on the front seat while Rin was sitting on the backseat, still holding her son. She told the man to be quieter because Konohamaru could wake up. The two walked next to Deidara, who was leaning on Hidan's car.

"Ready to go?" the older blond asked when the two neared him. Naruto nodded and sat on the backseat, Itachi sitting beside him. "Hidan! Get your ass right here and let's go!"

"Stupid blond, I'm fucking in already!" a yell came from the car and Deidara blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, you were…? Oooops…"

"Well, get in or I'll leave you behind fucker!"

"Alright alright, no need to rip your pants off. Geez." Deidara sniffed and yelled Kakuzu that they were leaving and jumped in as well. "Where to, Kyuu?"

"Tanzaku Town, Hakumei square."

"Got it." Hidan started the car and drove away from the mansion. The sun was still on the sky, but it was setting already as it was already October.

Not even one of them noticed that they were followed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No._"

"Are we…"

"For the _fuck's_ sake, Deidara, _no_, we are _not_ there yet!!!" the blond pouted when all three of the other members yelled at him.

"Sheesh, you guys are boring… No need to get mad at me for asking a question!"

"Please, let me just die…" Kyuubi muttered, pressing his head against Itachi's shoulder. The said Uchiha stroked lightly Naruto's locks, just as fed up with the other blond as he was. Hidan was trying to calm himself down, because he couldn't strangle Deidara while driving at the same time.

"I mean, _totally_ boring! I am bored here and trying to raise a conversation…!"

"Deidara, _shut up_!" the three yelled in unison again. The blond glared.

"Fine!" a peaceful silence surrounded the car, only some small voices from driving echoed to their ears… _Just nicely…_

"Are we there yet?"

_…not peaceful._

* * *

"Finally we are here! Come on, hurry up!" Deidara rejoiced when he stepped out of the car after two hours of boredom. The three others were ready to kill him. Hidan was plainly fed up with the blond, more than anything else. Itachi was inwardly thinking of 'hundred ways to cook stupid and annoying blonds' and even Kyuubi's patience was reaching his limits. The Iwasaki was mirthfully clueless about his companions' feelings and was almost bouncing in the Hakumei Square.

"I swear I kill him when we get back…" Hidan muttered to himself. "Kill him and… And… Sacrifice him to Jashin-sama… With _lots _of blood… Oh yes…" Itachi took a deep breath of fresh air before turning to Naruto.

"Where to from here?"

"West from here. We can't miss it, according to him."

"Who's the 'him'?" Deidara asked. Kyuubi shrugged while placing his mask on like the others had done a minute earlier.

"Orochimaru."

"Bugger! Kakuzu won again, damn it…" the white-haired man muttered. The two blondes laughed at him.

"You should know better than bet against Kakuzu." Naruto lectured. Hidan just snorted.

"That fucker smells money from miles away. That's probably why he always wins. Can smell the side where he can get his bloody cash."

"Well, that aside, thanks for driving us here. I'm really glad that Sasuke gave the letter to you like I asked without being an angsty brat."

"That brat? I haven't seen him for two days." The younger blond blinked.

"You haven't? But then why were you there? I left my orders on a letter which I gave him…"

"Well, we got to know about them through Akiko. Said something about us leaving too fast, but he wasn't with those two friends of yours and Kisame when they came."

"He wasn't? That's surprising. Must ask him about it when we get back." Turning to look west from where he was, the only thing he could see was a large mansion on a small hill, its gate right in the west side of the square. Even from there Itachi could see the signpost next to it.

Hakumei mansion, for the memory of the Whirlpool.

Itachi scowled. What would Whirlpool mean for the Tanzaku Town? They were in the opposite direction and probably would never even trade anything… So why? The Uchiha suddenly felt hate radiating from beside him and looked down at the source. Kyuubi was glaring at the sign, as well as the mansion with so much malice that the Uchiha couldn't believe it. Itachi also couldn't believe how fast Naruto's emotions turned a whole 180 degrees to worse.

"So here he hides… 'built in the year of Cat'… That's six years ago… Six years… Has he been mocking me so long?!" The blond glared at the building as if it could be destroyed by it. If the mansion had not been stone, Itachi could've sworn that it would crumble down any second now.

"Mocking? What do you mean, Kyuu?" he asked with concern. The blond ignored him and started stomping towards the mansion without even checking if they followed him. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi glanced at each other before following quietly.

Angry Kyuubi was not a good Kyuubi.

And this Kyuubi definitely wouldn't settle with only 'Hyenas are hungry' or 'socks are striped' or any other stupid sounding hidden messages for the Scarecrow Squad. No, he would do something worse.

Much, much worse.

Naruto stared at the gate for a while before pressing his hands against it. The doors opened with a small creak-like sound as if they had not been oiled for who-knows-how-long-time. The blond scowled before marching in, walking fast but still keeping a close watch on his steps like he was expecting traps or hidden doors, even burglar alarms. But nothing suspicious was to be seen. His scowl only deepened.

"There's something fishy here… Just like Orochimaru said…" he muttered when he finally reached the top of the hill, the door to the mansion. Itachi and Hidan were right behind him, Deidara had fallen a few steps behind. His scowl seemed as deep as Kyuubi's, though no one was there to see it.

"I definitely agree with you, Kyuu… It's not like _him_." The older blond stated quietly as he glared the yard. No one heard him through the noise that came from an opening door. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

_He had not even touched the door._

Stepping inside with his three comrades, he glanced around the hall. It was long… Much longer than the one in Hisakawa mansion. There were seen many corridors that led to who-knows-where and a large chandelier up on the ceiling, which was on really high. There were many paintings on the walls, many of different people and occasionally something else. But the people… They all looked _so alive_. Most of them were redheads, only two black-haired ones were seen and only one blond man with another redhead woman. Naruto stared long at that painting, his hands clenching. He looked like he was… Hiding tears?

Itachi looked closer at the painting. The woman's emerald green eyes were sparkling and she looked like she was pregnant as both hers and the man's hands were on her stomach. She looked so happy being on the embrace of the man. The blond man was looking quite happy too, his sky blue eyes shining with love for both the woman and the child on her womb. His hair was quite long for a male, on his shoulders with some spikes while the woman's was one of the longest ones he had ever seen, so silky that everyone could be jealous of her. Suddenly something hit Itachi.

The man looked like an exact image of Naruto.

He slowly moved his eyes from the gorgeous painting to look the sign on the frame of it… There were clearly written with beautiful hand names that had already made their way to his thoughts:

_Uzumaki Kushina and her husband Namikaze Minato_.

"So that's Yondaime and his… Wife?!" Hidan exclaimed, Deidara looking at the painting with equal surprise.

"What is this…? A cavern of remembrance?" the older blond whispered. Suddenly, Kyuubi moved, starting to walk towards one of the corridors. The three others followed after him.

"No… This is his sick way to torture me…" Kyuubi said with narrowed eyes. "Those paintings were the last piece of the puzzle… Damn him!" Itachi placed his other hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Kyuu…"

"Those people were all my _family_!" this startled them all. "They were looking exactly same as the ones in the Land of Whirlpool exactly ten years ago when I became exactly six! Even this building is… _Exactly_… Same… ONE!" he yelled, kicking a door open that revealed comfy looking furniture of a living room. "This and that and even those! All the fucking same! How is that even possible when the whole mansion was burnt down by him?!" Naruto raged, almost running back to the hall and upstairs from some stairs that were locating on the other side of the mansion's main corridor which was full of the paintings.

"Kyuubi! Wait a minute for us!" The upstairs was a lot more rambling than any other mansion's had been. The arbors lead to another ones and diverged into new corridors… It was really getting harder to find their way in there. Also, there were many doors, each wearing a sign with a name on them. Aiko, Tetsuya, Eiki, Terumi, Sora… The names only had time to flash before they disappeared behind them as they tried to follow Kyuubi. Suddenly, they saw the blond boy standing on a larger hallway, in front of him a lot of people, more than a dozen men with only one woman. The female stepped forward.

"We were waiting for you." Said the woman with short brown hair, smirking at the Uzumaki while stretching. "And a long time we had to wait too." Naruto glared at her.

"Should have known you would be here… Kamizuru Suzumebachi, Tsuchikage's favorite bodyguard. I take it that your two brothers are here too, eh?" the woman shrugged.

"Of course, we all go where our employer goes. Kurobachi and Jibachi just are a few steps behind me, behind the others. They prefer to have some distance from the enemy after all."

"Of course." Naruto backed up, motioning Itachi to follow him. He nodded at Hidan and Deidara, whispering something before running away while the Uchiha followed him. The woman twitched.

"I _knew_ he would try to flee… He can't run away from us. After them! For Tsuchikage!" she commanded and her underlings obeyed. The two Akatsuki members, though, stepped in front of them. The blond yawned.

"You have to get past us first, you know. I think we can create them a short distance before they get through us… Right, Hidan?" the white-haired man smirked.

"_If_ they get past us, Iwasaki. They look a bunch of pussies anyway."

"I have to agree. Tsuchikage has lowered the quality of his guards. Pity." The Iwa men continued their pace towards them, taking out their weapons, Suzumebachi in front of them as a leader. The Akatsuki took their stances and had their hands on their guns.

"It's show time!"

* * *

"Naruto! Slow down a bit!" the Uchiha yelled after being run behind the blond for five minutes straight. He was panting hard and he felt like he had run for his life… Which he had actually done, but that's details. The blond, surprisingly, did what the Uchiha had asked. They now stood before a door that was on the end of a corridor, a sign telling whose it was like in all the others.

_Taki and Naruto._

Itachi blinked when he stared at the name and then looked the expressions on Kyuubi's face. They were full of sadness and the teen was radiating an aura that told Itachi that Naruto was fighting against himself again. Then suddenly, the boy forced his emotions aside, taking a blank face and opened the door without hesitation.

He stepped in… And Itachi followed faithfully.

The room was not very large. It looked like it was designed to be for one person, but the Uchiha thought that there was still enough room for a little kid too. It was decorated to an old person, the raven noted. It couldn't be seen from the colors or the furniture, but sensed… Yes, that was the word. Dark blue curtains framed the windows, carpets being the same shade of color as them. The bed was made for two. Somehow, Itachi got a bit eerie feeling from the room… As if something didn't match. The Uchiha realized the missing element at the same time as the temperature mysteriously dropped in the room, making it as cold as a day in winter.

The room had never been inhabited. Now, when Itachi thought of it, nothing in the mansion gave a feeling that a living person had touched anything… It was a slightly disturbing remark.

"Well, Kyuubi, are you enjoying my little present for you?" the raven snapped his eyes to a corner where a small couch lay. There was a man sitting on it, staring at the young blond with insane eyes. His mouth had formed a smirk when he eyed the blank expression in front of him, completely ignoring Itachi. His clothes were the finest material… Silk and even the hems seemed to be gold. The man looked _ancient_, his thin gray hair was cut short and his beard was absolutely ridiculous. As if he was a goat.

"Tsuchikage…" Naruto hissed venomously, spat out the name like it burnt his mouth. The old man cackled insanely, giving Itachi cold ripples. He _definitely_ didn't like the leader of Iwa.

"So you recognize me, eh Namikaze… You look more and more like your devil of a father every day."

"Don't talk about my father like that, you bastard." The blond glared, but that only made the Kage cackle even more. It couldn't be called a laugh, not a chuckle and _definitely_ not a giggle, but a cackle. How old that man was anyway?!

"A demon he was, as was his whole family which spawn he was. _You are all from hell!_ You are even using a name of a Demon Lord and using a useless mask… Don't think that I don't recognize you too behind your mask, Uchiha. You look like you father too. A clever man, but he never agreed to do anything with me. Your uncle, he was a lot better as was his son, Shisui I believe his name was… They wanted back to Iwa after having left so long ago. Tell me, would you and your little brother want to come back too? You could avenge your clan by killing Orochimaru, who killed your clan for no reason!"

"No thank you." Itachi said calmly while taking Kyuubi's hand on his own, squeezing it lightly. The Uchiha had noticed a while back that when he did it, Naruto would usually calm down or at least know that he wasn't alone. As if following a cue or something, the Namikaze took a deep breath and focused solely on the Tsuchikage, whose eyes held direct hate towards him.

"I see… Namikaze has corrupted you too. I understand. You are as big fool as your father was, trying to defy me. They say foolishness runs in the blood, but I didn't think it would be this thick."

"Save your words, Shadow of the Land of Earth. I have found the truth about my clan through the murderer himself. Wasn't it you, who corrupted the minds of my kinsmen? Wasn't it you, who made them lose their patience with Konoha? Wasn't it your predecessors' fault that my clan finally left and became a part of the Great Fire, the Element Country which burns the Strong Earth, swallowing it with its power?" Itachi taunted, sensing silent fury from the mad man. The sonorous words he was using, though, almost made him stammer. He just hoped he wouldn't become a laughing-stock.

"I won't be tricked by your words when the truth is within my hold. Only you are to be blamed for the death of my clan. Orochimaru did what was necessary for saving his precious people and his country. Even if he might be beyond being a good person, he has only done things he has deemed necessary or worth doing." The Uchiha then congratulated himself for making a good speech and glanced at Kyuubi, who was looking something between terrified and wanting to laugh. Tsuchikage didn't seem to appreciate his words as much, though.

"Foolish Uchiha, you should know who here is the most powerful, the one who could kill you! You afflicting my limits and that aren't a good thing to do. I think the Third War was enough to prove that!"

"Your so called Third War was nothing but you trying to politically corrupt the Land of Fire and its citizens. That was a mistake, but no, you cannot admit it… You destroyed thousands of lives just to prove my father that you were insane!" Naruto hissed, wiping the Kage's smirk from his face.

"No, the deaths were _caused_ by your father, because he wouldn't let my hands on the criminals I wanted. They had done a great damage to our country and I couldn't let it slide!"

"What they even did?! Didn't bow when you walked past?" the Uzumaki asked sarcastically. "They just didn't agree with your laws and tried to change them by giving you some suggestions how to keep your people more content under your reign! A leader is nothing without followers, I thought you know that. A great leader is one, who people love, not one who they fear!"

"Save your words, they mean nothing to me. Fear keeps them under my control much better than some sweet talk your father, may he _not_ rest in peace, practiced while he was alive. Tsh, I feel a lot better to know that he's finally dead… And to know that his whole kindred are going to drop its last droplet of blood tonight assures me more than anything." Naruto flinched under his insane gaze.

"Wh- what do you mean?" the teen asked, even if he thought he knew the answer already. Tsuchikage let his gaze wander around the room, satisfied smirk on his face.

"You never answered me when I asked you did you enjoy my present for you."

"You should know best how much I 'enjoy' it! You have stained the memory of my family home with your filthy hands. It pains me to see it, even if just a replica, under your ownership." The blond answered truthfully. "You have a sick sense of humor. I can't even think why you did this… And even more I wonder how you could do this replica. The estate had been built hundreds of years ago; the paintings of my whole family were older than many other things… And now I see them again, the ancestries of mine like they were that night ten years ago."

"Ah, that's what even my grandson wondered. You only need a few people with photographic memory wandering around and they can tell every single detail in there… Especially if they're artists or architects." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y- you mean…"

"There were some spies around the time you were there, yes. Even before." Tsuchikage arched an eyebrow. "Did you really think I wouldn't have infiltrated at least one spy to a place I'm about to destroy? They were my back up plan, you know. You shouldn't have stayed alive from that fire. Your whole family was supposed to die there, you included. Well, your family did die, so it was partially successful."

"You bastard… You are saying it like you are proud of it!" the blond glowered. The glint in the old man's eyes was everything but reassuring.

"It was one of the cleanest massacres I have ever committed… Why shouldn't I feel accomplished? But, Namikaze, it was all your fault that I had to involve the Uzumaki clan. If you had _just _nicely died in one of the assassination attempts I made towards you in your early childhood, they would still be alive and kicking. After all, all I wanted was to kill all _blood_ relatives of that devil Namikaze. Even the attempts on your life made by your fellow Akatsuki member were in vain… And I didn't even have a hand on it! Pathetic try, it was… Honestly, no one _ever_ tries to murder someone with a dagger anymore… Too messy." the man sighed. Kyuubi and Itachi stared at him in shock.

"How did you…?! Where did you heard about the attempt?!" "You were tried to kill as a child?!" they yelled in unison. Naruto blinked at Itachi's question before nodding. He thought it had been obvious that at least someone had made an attempt on his life. Apparently it had not been as the Uchiha's grip on his hand tightened, as if he tried to protect him from all the injustice he had had to endure in his life. It warmed Naruto from the inside, to know that someone cared for you that much.

"Aaaaah, if this gets any sappier, I'm going to throw up! And there are not even pancakes…" Tsuchikage muttered, watching the couple in disgust. "Look at that! The son of the Yellow Flash is not only a spawn of a devil, but also turns out to be a faggot! Why you had to be so difficult and couldn't die ten years ago!" Itachi blinked when he recalled something.

"That reminded me… What were you talking about your grandson earlier?" the mad man smirked arrogantly and cackled again. "…Did I say something funny?" the raven asked, arching his eyebrow. Naruto only shrugged, as puzzled as him.

"I didn't even know he had any relatives."

"My grandson…" another cackle. "…is a very contemptible and wretched being who would betray anyone, even a whole country, if he could save a couple of people he deems worthy. He would have never worked along with my plans if I had not taken those people under my wing… And he's also a person you both know." The smirk of his was almost sickening.

"We… Know him?" the Namikaze whispered.

"Oh, so very well. He has known you, Namikaze, from since a day about eight years ago, staying as my spy in your petty little organization. Hozuki Mangetsu is his name, the name his parents gave him."

"Hozuki Mangetsu… I have never heard of him before…" Naruto mused, biting his lip in concentration. He glanced at Itachi, who shook his head, telling that he didn't know about him either.

"Of course you don't know him by this name, fool; only an idiot won't use an alias when stepping inside an enemy ground! Mangetsu… You may know him by another name, as the Full Moon of Earth, a young idealist and rebel who didn't like the way I ruled my country. He was a hero for some who believed in the same ideals… But no one actually knew that he was the grandson of their object of hate." The mad man laughed. "They were so stricken by their sorrow when he disappeared. The rebels stopped because they thought he had been killed by me! And when I just _knew_, that they were fooled so easily and well, gives me pleasure…! My grandson never had them as his friends because he could never trust them! He's pathetic! And to think that he nowadays works to me and betrays his 'friends', _you Akatsuki_, over and over again… Pathetic!" this sent him to a laughing fit, giving creeps for both of the Akatsuki members.

"Grandfather, I wish that you wouldn't criticize me in front of my former leader and his pet. I'm sure that the shadow leader has more important do than hear your opinion of me which, I admit, isn't very flattering." a refined statement came from behind the two Akatsuki. They turned around, only to see a pretty tall figure, almost as tall as Itachi, with a long cloak and hood on his face so he wouldn't be recognized.

"Ah, Mangetsu, you're back. I trust that everything should be ready?"

"As ready as they can be. By the way, Suzumebachi and her followers are dead."

"Did you kill them? What about the Akatsuki who came with them?" the hooded man didn't answer for a while.

"…Yanaka Hidan is alive, but unfortunately Iwasaki Deidara died after the fight ended. Some trouble found their way here also." Naruto gasped softly when he heard that Deidara had died, but didn't let the tears out at a time like this. Even Itachi was shocked. The bright blond, who was always there to annoy the hell out of them, was... Dead?

It just couldn't be.

"What do you mean?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and a couple others invaded the fight between Suzumebachi and the Akatsuki. I barely got away to tell about them to you. So, enlighten me Grandfather. Why are my adopted siblings, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, amongst them?" the voice of the hidden man was cold. His grandfather cackled.

"I sent them to assassinate Yakushi Kabuto and the people who protected him. I guess they got a lot more backbone from the time they spent with you than before they met you! They betrayed me! Hahahahahahaaa!"

"…and what about Kidomaru?"

"You should know that I do not like people who blab about me. He was an assassin, instructed to kill Orochimaru if he tried! I knew that day would come and…!"

"I meant about him killing himself."

"If he was alive, he would've only been trouble."

"Grandfather… You just never succeeded in respecting human lives… Even Grandmother…" the man suddenly turned to glare his relative.

"Leave my former wife out of this. Who are you even to talk, foolish boy? You told me in your report that you killed that Umino and his lover Hatake when they got to know who you were." Naruto gasped quietly. If they could trust Tsuchikage in this matter, his grandson was the killer they had been looking for… The killer of his two beloved trusted ones. No, three if he had anything to do with the death of Deidara.

Hozuki Mangetsu… Who the hell are you?

"You know well enough that their deaths were not my fault, but their own, even if I had a part in their fate. If Umino-san had not seen me when I was talking to your messenger, he would still be alive. Your messengers are a bit too quick for their own good. They kill before even thinking. I had a lot trouble to clean his traces from there and place new ones within that short notice. It was the most unfortunate event in my history with them. I even left a letter of apology behind me. Now that I think of it, placing the traces to point Hatake-san wasn't the smartest thing to do when you leave a letter behind. Especially when they had so close relationship.

"And if I had not left the letter behind, Hatake-san himself would be alive."

"What do you mean…?" Kyuubi asked quietly, getting a quick glance from the hooded man.

"…Hatake-san came to me one day and we talked about something. I can't even recall what that might have been. Then, suddenly, he took a gun out of his pocket and aimed at me. He then told me that he knew about Umino-san's murder and my part in it. Apparently he had read between the lines I made the messenger write. I wasn't that big of a fool to write myself when you could've identified my own handwriting easily.

"Still, he tried to kill me and I had nothing else left to do than try to defend myself. I quickly grabbed his hand and bend it to point somewhere else than me. Unfortunately, it pointed at him, so that way he found his own death." The man threw another glance at Kyuubi.

"He didn't suffer, if you're wondering about that. That's something he told me. He asked as his last wish to get him to his apartment… To be as close to Umino-san as he could in his last moments. I did what he wanted after he told that Momochi-san and Shan-san wouldn't catch me there. That's all."

"…You told him something before his death, didn't you…?" Mangetsu, who had turned to look out of the nearest window, twisted around so fast that Itachi almost took a step back. His eyes flashed deep in the hood, shocked about the revelation. Even Tsuchikage arched an eyebrow at this.

"Is it true, Mangetsu?" the hidden man appeared to be wondering about what to say, or to say anything at all.

"Yes…" he finally whispered, turning back to the window. "It's the truth. When I was carrying him back, he asked me why I did it. I knew that he didn't have much time, so I complied and told him my reasons. He was very surprised by them, but not even they could get him forgive me… Not that I ever expected him to. I then found his notes about his search of me. I destroyed the parts where read direct clues to my identity. I couldn't let my hard work become waste. Soon I heard Momochi-san and Shan-san come back and escaped. I though Hatake-san had already died, but apparently he wasn't." the man sighed before asking:

"Tell me; how you knew that I spoke with him before his death." Naruto thought for an answer for a second, but stick to the truth.

"Kakashi's last bitter words were 'don't hate the puppet, hate the strings'."

"Ah… I now understand. He was referring me as the puppet and Grandfather as the puppeteer and strings." The man sighed. "Wise man, he was. Pity that he had to die with his lover."

"What about Deidara...?" the man was silent for a moment.

"I can't say anything else to that than his death was solely my own fault. And possibly Grandfather's, but we all know that everything's always linked somehow to him."

"This is getting pretty boring…" Tsuchikage muttered, yawning. "Once again you have succeeded to roll the blame to others' shoulders… Shouldn't you, Mangetsu, at least stay in the truth once in a while?"

"Right back at you, Grandfather."

"How rude."

"I repeat my words."

"Really, if you didn't have such a strong will yourself, you would be a perfect puppet… Too bad you took more after your father than my daughter…"

"I hope that you wouldn't taint the names of my family, _Grandfather_. You're not worth saying their names."

"Ah, such a hate… What have I done to deserve this?"

"You should probably ask what you have _not_ done. You've threatened to kill my three adopted siblings, _tried_ to do it, causing so much trouble for my former leader…"

"That reminds me…" the Kage mused. "Are you enjoying your act, Namikaze? I wonder why you really hide behind your mask, let Pain deal with getting commands from 'shadow leader' when you really are right under his nose? Why pretend that he's on the other side of your microphone and that he trusts you that much that lets you do some of his work?

"Why are you deceiving your own organization?"

The time stopped for Naruto and Itachi. They both could sense the smirk of the Earth Shadow, as well as hear the sigh his grandson let out, but none of these were noted. Naruto's whole body stiffened, his breath getting ragger. His eyes were wide in shock, staring at the Kage like he was an alien.

Itachi wasn't much better. He couldn't believe what the ancient man implied. Kyuu… Was the shadow leader? Had he ever heard anything more ridiculous? Even Pain had told them that the shadow leader had been trusted the organization right after Naruto's father, Minato, had died, and that had been when Naruto had been less than a year old.

But… He was talking about deceiving the whole organization…

Why would Kyuubi lie to them like that?

"Where did you hear that from…?" the blond teen asked his voice as loud as a whisper. The blue orbs were showing more emotions than in the whole day they had been… And that counted the shot Orochimaru had received and the letter he had left behind.

"Mangetsu here…" the old man motioned at the hooded man who was now standing between him and the two Akatsuki. Itachi could only blink and wonder when the man had got from behind their backs to their front. "…found some interesting things when he was a spy. _Very_ interesting facts, I have to say.

"I know now everything about you, Namikaze Naruto, the real leader of Akatsuki, who was hidden in the shadows by his uncle Namikaze Pain." The blond was pale; his tan skin had lost its golden glory. Mangetsu had bowed his head, as if he was sorry for digging into others' business. The man probably knew that he would never get forgiveness for this revelation.

The secret was already out, in the hands of Akatsuki's most hated enemy.

"Kyuubi… What is he…?" Itachi asked softly. He didn't want to believe that the teen would've kept this secret from them all, only trusting Pain as his partner in crime. Naruto sighed before lifting his also bowed head, staring in front of him with so clear eyes that they could pierce one's heart and soul.

"He is saying the truth, probably for the first time in his whole life. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto like you have already found out, but I am also the shadow leader of Akatsuki. I have no longer secrets to let out about my identity." His voice was strong, it didn't tremor one bit. The Uchiha stared the younger boy. Even though he had seen the teen's strong side, it had never been this visible. There was no longer Kyuubi… The messenger of shadow leader, only the leader himself. The 'Kyuubi'-name was already a part of the past, waiting for its oblivion.

Only Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was remaining, completely out of hiding.

"Grandfather…" the still hidden man called quietly. The Kage had started to cackle right after the blond had 'revealed' himself, laughing harder than before. His voice was more deranged than Itachi had ever heard from anyone. It gave him cold ripples the second time this evening.

"Grandfather!" Mangetsu almost shouted, finally gaining the attention of the mad man. They could feel his seriousness that nearly shone from him. Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes.

"What, foolish boy? Can't you see I'm enjoying the moment?"

"I can hear it quite well, thank you." the dry answer came. "I just wanted to tell you that my siblings and their company arrive in any minute now. Karin seemed to know her way around here… I wonder if they have broken in to your personal chambers, eh?"

"I'm beginning to hate those siblings you adopted." The man clenched his teeth. "I'm not done here yet… Not before every single person from Namikaze lineage is destroyed! Not a moment before!"

"So you plan on killing me here." It really came as more of a statement than a question when the Uzumaki voiced it. Tsuchikage nodded, smirk plastered on his face again.

"I have already said it. That is the reason I built this estate again… Wouldn't it be fitting to let you die in the same mansion that your whole family died in your stead? I don't know how you escaped the massacre called Uzumaki Incident, but now you can forfeit your life like they did for you."

"I believe I have to decline this… 'offer' you're offering here. I would disgrace the name of my mother if I let you take my life here. They would kill me if I died." The blond meant by 'them' the Uzumaki family.

"…I wonder how that's possible… Yeah…" Mangetsu wondered briefly, before almost hitting himself. Itachi narrowed his eyes. That answer… The voice! They seemed really familiar for some reason, even for a spy they were supposed to know…

"How are you planning to stop me then?" the Kage asked, almost curiously. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I don't know… Maybe escaping? I lived in this mansion for a year and I know all the escape routes. Or perhaps, and I like this more, killing _you_ instead?" he emphasized the 'you' in the suggestion. The old man snorted.

"If that happens, then the hell has frozen."

"Itachi, aren't you feeling a tad colder right now?" the blond asked dryly. The Uchiha caught the hint and answered:

"Yes, K- Naruto, I'm almost freezing."

"Haha, very funny." The Kage snorted again. The Uzumaki just smiled innocently.

"Isn't it right that the dying person has one last wish? Are _you_ going to let me have mine?" Itachi was startled at first before realizing that the blond just couldn't be serious. The other two seemed to know this too, the raven concluded from their body language. Mangetsu had just relaxed a small bit, not much, and the Tsuchikage had arched an eyebrow. For an insane man he seemed to be quite sane… Well, at least at times.

"Well, that depends what you want." His grandson answered for him diplomatically.

"Awww, I didn't know you cared."

"You should, you _did_ know me for years, Naru-chan." The still hooded man mocked slightly. Naruto scowled.

"It's not quite assuring, I tell you, especially when I don't know who you're."

"Touché."

"To know or not to know… That is the question." The Kage stated dryly. "How about you tell me what you want so we could just get this done already? It's… Mangetsu, what time is it?"

"Near six in the evening, Grandfather."

"Ah, that's right. It was half past six when the massacre was nearing its end. The time you should've died. You have sumptuously half an hour to live. Spend it wisely."

"Like I would die then, but I'll humor you this once…" _and think of an escape plan that hopefully could kill you at the same time…_ Naruto added mentally, but they all could 'hear' the last, silent, part. To confirm it, the ancient man cackled and motioned him to continue.

"I would be very interested about how you escaped last time… I was so sure that that Taki couldn't have helped you escape, but is that like it really?"

"To borrow you grandchild's words, please, don't say the names of my relatives. It'll taint them." Mangetsu chuckled at this, but the Kage only shook his head.

"At times like these I really hope that someone would've bothered enough to teach demons like you some manners… Both you and the foolish spawn of my daughter…" Suddenly, the hooded man next to the speaker lifted his head towards the door the two Akatsuki. Naruto blinked owlishly at his action.

"What…?"

"Grandfather, they're here." Was the only notice they got before Mangetsu had tackled the Tsuchikage and taken cover. Without understanding the reason, Itachi did the same on a reflex.

Good thing he did, as the door was broken by a huge explosion-like thing.

"Juugo, what exactly did I say about using your bazooka in small areas at the hospital earlier?!" came a female voice from behind the dust and smoke that was left in the air after the 'explosion'.

"Karin, don't start again. Besides, no one got hurt… Probably. If our brother really was in there, then no one got hurt. He has some nice reflexes there."

"But Suigetsu!"

"Stop you three, you're annoying the Golden Boy." A sing-sang voice called, but the only answer he got was a growl.

"Sai, if you don't _shut up_, then I will…"

"Oh no, I have angered the Great Uchiha! Beware, he bites!"

"If you didn't carry an injured Akatsuki, I would hit you…"

"And he's violent too! Ah, poor me!" the same sing-sang, now identified as 'Sai', voice wailed.

"…What they are doing here…?" Itachi muttered, lifting both himself and Naruto up from the floor. He saw from the corner of his eye Mangetsu doing the same with his grandfather.

"The three are probably tailing after me… I did say something rather _upsetting_ in my last letter…" the hooded man sighed, while searching something from his cloak's pockets. "But about Sasuke and Sai-san, I have no idea…"

"Me neither…" Naruto muttered, wiping the dirt from his clothes. "I just hoped they had not come… It might get bloody here when Tsuchikage gets fed up with waiting to kill me, so it's dangerous…"

"I have something to say to my foolish little brother… And I bet he won't like it." Itachi stated darkly. The blond beside him only chuckled. At this time the dust and smoke had already settled and the intruders finally got to see their 'targets'. Sai was carrying an unconscious Hidan while beside him Sasuke was doing his best not to hit the other raven. In front of them were three characters, redhead woman, man with pointy teeth and a tall, _very_ tall, man with a bazooka.

_Probably Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo…_ Naruto thought when the youngest Uchiha noticed him.

"Kyuubi!" the teen yelled and started moving towards him, but he didn't get very far when he was stopped by a voice.

"Don't come any closer." The voice said. They all turned to look back at the corner where the Tsuchikage and his grandchild still were. But this time, the younger one had a bomb on his hand. "If you do, we'll all die here…"

"Foolish grandson, what are you doing?!" the Kage yelled, but his voice went unheard when three others yelled in unison: "Mangetsu!"

"So that's your big brother…" Sasuke muttered darkly. Sai threw a cautionary glance at him, but the Uchiha ignored it. "Shouldn't you finally stop your act and come out of that damn closet!? Have you not hidden yourself long enough? What about your whole organization you betrayed, didn't we ever mean anything to you?! Are you going to answer me…"

"Sasuke…" Sai warned, but was ignored again. The hood of the hidden man was dropped as he dodged a stone the Uchiha threw at him. Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a gasp when he saw the familiar features of the murderer and spy.

"…Iwasaki Deidara!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

The remains of the corridor where the room 69 located were in a _big _mess, no thanks to the three Hozukis and their stupid bazooka. There were bodies everywhere, bodies of the loyal men of Tsuchikage that were blown to pieces by Hozuki Juugo. Blood was staining the white walls. His sister Karin was still slightly red from embarrassment and was ready to hit both of her brothers, even Suigetsu, any minute either of them would do something even more stupid. She knew the explosion had been stupid and she felt more stupid knowing that she had not tried to stop Juugo from doing it as enthusiastically as she should have. Damn it, they were supposed to get the information about Mangetsu from those Akatsuki people, not _kill_ them! At least before it. No, they wouldn't kill them. They wouldn't become like Tsuchikage. Good that she at least had warned them that Juugo was going to shoot; otherwise they might've been finished…

The men had been too far away from them, though, so perhaps it had been the best solution… And Juugo usually was the quickest of them to react, despite his large size, and never killed without a good reason…

No, she refused to face the fact that she might've been wrong! So, instead, she had given Suigetsu a black eye and a kick at her other brother. Now, things were a lot 'better'… She sighed. Or maybe not…

She had to now secretly check Juugo if he showed any signs of his disorder too. She had to 'work' now to 'protect' her family member. The tall man had a rare illness that made him lose to his bloodlust and having no control over his actions. It was a mental thing, she supposed. Every time there was blood the danger came out and apparent. She and Suigetsu had started to look after their brother after Mangetsu had left because now they were the only ones that could stop him. They had divided the job: Karin would observe and check the signs of the illness and Suigetsu would actually stop the bloodlust if it took control. The white-haired boy was stronger than he actually looked, a lot stronger than Karin could never be.

She sighed again and looked forward to see quite many people in the hospital room. There was the Yakushi they had been sent to kill, though he seemed to sleep on the bed. Karin couldn't help but wonder how he could sleep over this noise. Was he in a coma or something? Beside him was a pretty black-haired girl… Or young woman. She wore a ring in her left ring finger while holding the hand of the sleeping man. Maybe the two were married.

There were also two redheads, a girl and a boy. The male looked creepy with his nonexistent eyebrows and tattoo on his forehead. He was sitting with the girl, holding her like she had fallen on him. Well, she _was_ on his lap, so perhaps she had, though they could be together too. The girl's hair was paler shade than Karin's own, a bit on the pinkish side. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had _a lot_ to say about this current situation. The Hozuki was also sure that it didn't involve many pretty words, but for how she knew it, she couldn't say. Call it a woman's intuition, if you want.

A blue-skinned male was standing in the room, his long sword on his back. Or was it an enormous cooking knife? Anyway, he looked downright sick with that skin… Almost like a fish. Karin had had to hold back a snort, though she had laughed quite hard, when she first saw that man stumble and fall on the Uchiha when he and that other black-haired boy had broke the door. Speaking of the boy, he and his fake smile were standing not far away from the door, as if he was still suspicious of them. Not that she could blame him, the Akatsuki people had almost been killed by Tsuchikage's followers the Hozukis had ended up killing, betraying their so-called 'trust'. Quite followers the three had been… Well, they had never pledged their loyalty to the ancient man, so screw all of them.

Though she couldn't blame them for being suspicious, she probably couldn't have survived herself if Juugo had shot her with his bazooka. Well, she _wouldn't_ have. There wasn't any 'probably' in that if it had been a direct hit.

But the teen his brother, Suigetsu, was talking with stood in front of them. Uchiha Sasuke… He was a very handsome guy, Karin had to admit, probably the heartthrob of his whole school. Maybe others too. Those black eyes which held lots of emotions even though could look blank to others and that silky black hair… Which was shaped like a duck's butt? She inwardly snorted, but admitted that it fit his image, giving him somehow an aura that told 'special'.

But if she could get her hands on his hair, she would try to make it tamer… He would look better with his hair down… Maybe. Though he probably wouldn't appreciate it much and who was she saying anything with her half-tamed hair style, which her brothers continued to call ridiculous. Well, Suigetsu did, but Karin knew that Juugo agreed with him. Sometimes she thought so herself but there was a reason she kept her like it was. Mangetsu, the last time she had seen him, had called her cute when she had forgot to brush her hair completely and continued to keep it like that, hoping that the man she loved would come back sooner and call her cute again. Of course it sounded as ridiculous as she looked, but that was what she had thought as a little girl and the habit had stayed.

When she thought about it, there were only a few redheads in the world and now from the room's ten people three had red hair. Quite weird in a country black and brown were the dominant colors. She dimly noted that the blue-skinned man was looking crestfallen and talking to his companions before turning back to Suigetsu. Her brother was the untitled leader of the Hozuki siblings to others, though she could take control from him when necessary… Mostly when Suigetsu got disturbingly crazy. It wasn't very often fortunately and she also did prefer to be in the shadows than the 'target'.

Don't they always say to 'kill the leader first'?

"I would have asked Akiko about him, but as we now can't, could you describe him for us? We might know him, though there's only a very slim chance of that…" the fish-man stated with a sigh. Karin blushed slightly more, but no one noticed it. It had been her idea to cut off the phone cables, so after the explosion the bazooka had made had broken the fish-man's phone, they couldn't contact anyone. Karin knew that her and her brother's phone was on their car, or actually the car one of their follower's had used, so they couldn't use it either right now.

"We don't remember much of him… It has been over ten years, you know, but he looks like this…" Suigetsu started slowly. Even though they had pictures of Mangetsu, they had all varied. He had different hair colors in everything, changing it pretty quickly. Maybe it had been because he had tried to hide from someone and protect them like he had once said to someone on a phone call to one of his acquaintances when he still was with them. How Karin remembered that little detail, she didn't know. She just did. Later, a month or two before his disappearance, he had taken his old looks up again and told them that he didn't want, or perhaps didn't need, to change his appearance again. Though she believed that she wouldn't have remembered that fact if not for that one picture…

"…But before he started to change his looks to protect us, he had blond hair, not very bright, but more on the golden side. He had blue eyes and his hair was placed somehow on the other one of them, like he was hiding that eye. I don't remember which side it was on…"

"It was left side." Stated Juugo. Karin smiled. The orange-haired male had always remembered the details of everything. She had once asked him about it, but never got an answer for how he did it. Suigetsu nodded.

"If you say so. On the left, then. He also always had some kind of a camera-thing on that hidden eye, so he could record what he saw or did when he wanted. He's about… How tall you would say he was, Juugo?"

"…He was a head taller than me when we last saw him…"

"Alright, so we can safely assume that he was over five feet when we last saw him. Throw in some eight inches or so and you get the right height. He was then near sixteen I think, we didn't actually care at that time, so he would probably be… Something up to twenty… Karin, you have better head for math. Could you…?"

"He would be near twenty-four." The girl chuckled. Her white-haired brother gave his pointy grin for her.

"Yeah, something like that. Does this ring any bells?" they only got shocked silence as their answer from the Akatsuki. Tayuya and Kin were the only ones who didn't know the person they had described, for obvious reasons. Others reactions, after the shock gave in, varied a bit. Kisame continued to look like someone had hit him with a block, Gaara didn't show any expression, though his hands were clenched in a way that told that he knew and Sai had dropped his fake smile for a moment, wondering about something. Sasuke was looking like he didn't know should he either yell 'it wasn't possible' or just go and kill someone. The latter was nothing unusual, but it gave Karin slight shivers. She ignored the feeling by starting to talk.

"Apparently you know him." She stated and the silence that had appeared. The Hoshigaki snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Indeed. If he really is the person you're searching for, and he really sounds like it, then we know. We know him by the name 'Iwasaki Deidara', a former citizen of the Land of Earth and the owner and creator of the Dara's, the clothing and fashion…"

"Him?!" Karin gaped. "Mangetsu's _him_?!"

"No wonder we got a lot of clothes as a present on birthdays…" Suigetsu muttered, slightly astounded from the twist. Juugo could only nod.

"He has been under our noses _this _long and we never knew?! Damn it, damn it all!" the red-headed woman cursed. "When I get him on my hands…"

"…you're giving him a strong hug and long lecture?" her slightly taller brother asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at him, but after a moment, she nodded.

"Well, I can't kill him… And I've missed him like hell." She muttered quietly. Somehow Suigetsu always interrupted her before she could really start ranting.

"…He's also one in the inner circle of Akatsuki." Kisame ended, twitching at the fact that he had been interrupted. Sai put his smile back on his face after breaking away from his musings and voiced his thoughts.

"But why would he be using an alias? I mean, there must be a good reason for it, but what that could be?" The Hozukis glanced at each other, speaking together with only eyes before stating that they didn't know. This didn't convince the Akatsuki at all, but they didn't press it. The three citizens of Earth still had the only guns suitable for a little space like the room… Well, the bazooka wasn't, but Sasuke and the others had long ago noticed the smaller with Suigetsu, another bigger with Juugo and some small knife-like things Karin had… They looked like kunai, but sharper and a bit longer.

Karin fingered her weapons. The dirks weren't very usual ones like kunai and normal knives, because they were basically prohibited. Not that anyone cared much, they could be mistaken as normal knives pretty easily and so people never got caught having them. It was ridiculous rule, but who ever knew anything about politics. Her daggers had probably been destroyed in the small explosion the bazooka had caused as she had used the earlier killed men as shields with her brothers. To say at least, she was frustrated. For two reasons, actually. For her two best daggers, two from her quite large collection, to be destroyed and the fact that they now knew who Mangetsu was, but not where. She cursed quietly again.

Damn, that man was totally going to regret leaving them after she had given him her lecture, she grinned inwardly, letting a small evil chuckle out. She could be very assertive when she wanted…

Sasuke shivered when he heard Karin's quiet laugh. That was just… Evil. Apparently it was pretty normal as her brothers didn't look very worried… Or they just had a lot on their mind at that moment.

"Hey, do you have any idea where Mangetsu could now be?" Suigetsu asked. He had this weird, pondering, expression on his face. Sasuke sweatdropped. Definitely the latter…

Or both and _that_ 'scared' him even more.

"Well, yes, in a way…" Kisame muttered. The white-haired teen arched an eyebrow.

"In a way?"

"He probably won't remember." Sai grinned, making the Hoshigaki scowl.

"Yeah yeah, rub it against my face then…"

"They are after Orochimaru, you know, the Snake Sannin." The Hozukis nodded, though clearly not understanding very well. To them, the Sannin had been missing and dead for a long time. After all, there had not been any news about him for years. "But we do not have any idea where they were supposed to meet. Deidara, Tobi and Itachi, Sasuke's big brother, left to the meeting place with Kyuubi, some kind of intermediate of our leader, after we had left our headquarters…" when Sai had mentioned the name 'Kyuubi', Karin had widened her eyes for a moment, as if remembering something, but only the actor and Sasuke noted that. Kisame and Gaara would've probably too, if they had not been looking at her direction. The blue-skinned man had been staring at Sai, while Gaara was talking quietly with Tayuya. To Sasuke, it was weird to hear the Sabaku talk so 'much', though it was more listening to the girl's rant, whatever it was about, than actual talking.

Karin bit her lip in concentration. Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi… It sounded so very familiar… Kyuubi… Had Mangetsu mentioned him in his letters? Or had she heard the name somewhere else? She vaguely recalled the legend of the said nine-tailed beast, but she was sure it wasn't that.

What the hell it was…

It was getting very annoying.

"I know where they are." The redhead blinked and raised her head she had unconsciously dropped on her thoughts. The Uchiha was staring at her for some reason. She didn't know how to react, so she just winked at him. The raven scowled and turned his attention back to Suigetsu. She blinked again in confusion and almost tilted her head.

What was wrong with him?

"Oh? Then we are they?" her white-haired brother asked. As Sasuke was about to answer, the fish-man beat him at it.

"How do you know it? Not one of us does." Karin scowled. The sushi just could've shut up and let the other one talk…

"When I was talking with Akiko about the letter I was supposed to give to Hidan and Kakuzu, I had to read it to her so she could deliver it forward. They are at the Hisakawa mansion."

"Hisakawa mansion…" Suigetsu tasted the name. "Damn, it doesn't ring any one my bells. What about you two?" Both of his siblings shook their head. "Well, shit. Bad thing, it is. Are any of you willing to accompany us to the place? We are tourists here, kind of. Me tourist, you guide?" he pointed at himself and then at the others. Karin only rolled her eyes at his antics.

"No, we…" Kisame started, but now he was beaten at it.

"Yes. I want to ask a few things from Orochimaru too, so I could. Here are a few people too much too, so you won't need me." Sasuke quickly said. The Hoshigaki was about to protest, when he got silenced again. Damn, it just wasn't his day…

"Uchiha, are you willing to go against Kyuubi's orders and maybe risk your whole being in the Akatsuki just for that snake?" Gaara asked darkly. The raven was surprised. Perhaps the redhead _had_ paid a bit attention for the conversation.

"Kyuubi was only talking about protecting Yakushi from danger… Wouldn't this danger already be over and leading it away when I leave with them? You did state you were ordered to kill me if you caught a sight of me." The black-haired teen answered calmly, motioning to the three. They could only nod.

"His exact words were to 'kill the annoying squirt of the Fan clan', so as your brother's already adult, he couldn't have meant you. Fan boy." Karin chuckled, getting a quick dark look from the 'Fan boy'.

"You heard her. I'm danger to you, so I should leave with them." Sai only shook his head in amusement.

"You can't change his head. Only Kyuu and Itachi are the ones who can do that and they're not here. If you go, then I'll go with you. Gaara and Kisame are enough to guard here… I bet the security is here soon. It's a wonder they aren't here yet." They turned to look at the siblings who quickly waved their hands in repudiation.

"We did nothing to the guards. We sneaked here through the so-called backdoor, so there was no need." Suigetsu grinned. "Can either of you drive?"

"I can." The actor answered. Suigetsu's grin widened.

"Good, because we can't."

"Actually, Karin could, but we don't want to risk that we got lost…" Juugo started to say, but Karin's nasty glare got him shut up quite effortlessly.

"We don't want to waste anymore time, so could we get going? We are dying to see Mangetsu again." Karin said then, giving a sweet smile at the Akatsuki before bowing and leaving with Juugo right behind her. Sasuke and Sai quickly walked after them, leaving a protesting Kisame behind. The Hoshigaki started muttering some curses about 'brats who don't listen to their elders'. Suigetsu grinned and threw a gun at the man. With surprising reflexes, the cook caught it and looked suspiciously at the Hozuki.

"You don't have guns, only that weird sword-thingy, so here's something you can use. Think of it as payment for borrowing your men." And then he was gone, the door to the messy corridor empty. Kisame stared at the place the man had stood before looking at his new weapon. He checked how many shots he had left before yelling behind them:

"_No _fucking_ bullets_!?"

* * *

They arrived at the Hisakawa mansion in silence. No complications, no complaints, not problems… While driving, that is. The seat order had been a small problem. It had been obvious that Sai was the driver, so the question had been that who would sit beside him. The Uchiha had been sure it would be him as he knew Sai, but then Suigetsu had decided that it should be him as their leader. They had started bickering for a while, mostly glaring, but occasionally saying something nasty. Juugo had stared at the two before fixing his eyes on Karin, asking her to stop it before it got out of their hands. The girl had just sighed before hitting both of the boys on their head and ordering Juugo to sit in the front. When the two asked her why, she just stated that the tall man was too big to fit in the back seat with two others. Another complain had been about that the two didn't want to sit beside each other. Even that the girl had solved with ease.

So, here she was, sitting between two immature-acting boys, staring at the mansion on the hill. They had seen a car driving past them not long ago with terribly high speed, probably breaking every speed limit there were, maybe even some other rules. Sasuke had noted that the driver looked like an old man as his hair was pure white. The woman beside him had a very big chest, almost illegally so. He couldn't help but think that at least the woman had looked familiar. Somehow he had also seen a pale man with a woman on the backseats, but couldn't see them better. They disappeared to the direction Sasuke and his company had come, so he suspected that they were heading to the hospital.

He also wondered why the police wasn't after them.

The reason they stared at the mansion, but weren't going in from the gates was because they had seen people on the yard. They didn't see from there if they were from Akatsuki or with Orochimaru, so there was no reason to risk their lives for nothing. They could see, though, a woman carrying something to one of the two cars in front of the doors and a man lifting himself from the same car. Another man, a blond if the light didn't trick them, was near the other car, doing who knows what. Then, suddenly, two other men came from the doors. One was shorter than the other one quite much, at least a head, and they made their way towards the blond. They all got into the car and started driving away from the other car, leaving the mansion.

"That car…" Sai exclaimed, staring at the nearing car. The others looked curiously at the raven. "It's Hidan's!"

"So they got their message…" Sasuke stated. "Then we can probably say that the ones leaving are Deidara, he was the only _tall _blond with them, aniki and Kyuubi… The height difference." He then added, seeing the questioning look from Karin.

"Oh…" she nodded. "I vote that we follow them."

"Why do you vote, sister darling?" Suigetsu asked. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, we have to decide if we still invade the mansion as your Snake Sannin can still be there, though I highly doubt it, or follow Mangetsu and the others. So, I vote for Mangetsu, no doubts on that."

"Right… Then I vote for him too. Same for Juugo, I think." The tall man nodded. Sai grinned.

"What about you, 'fan boy'?"

"Quit that, faker…" the raven glared. "As much as I would want to know what Kyuubi and Itachi are going to do, I want to go check if that damn snake is still there, even if it's unlikely."

"And what about you, our oh-so-gorgeous driver?" Suigetsu mocked, getting another grin as an answer.

"Would it even matter to you if I said I was on Sasuke's side?" another, quite similar to Sai's, grin was plastered now on the Hozuki's face.

"Not at all, we have the guns."

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Sasu-chan, we have to follow your brother!" he cheerfully said.

"Sai, you didn't even try!" the actor got a more serious look on his face before starting his car and following after Hidan's car. He didn't even spare a glance at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha, I wouldn't have even considered your choice, not even as a joke. A Sannin is someone one shouldn't mess with at all. They are on a completely other scale. Well, Kyuu probably could, as well as our leaders and maybe even regular Akatsuki members, but not us. We are only Anbu. Even if I've been one for years, I couldn't win against a Sannin and I have to say that I'm almost as strong as a full member in terms of fighting… Though I do rely more on my wits than strength. You should know that they're out of your league. He killed your damn clan! I know that they're out of our league. Hell, I _knew_ Orochimaru when he still was in Akatsuki!" Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. The three Hozukis looked a bit surprised after hearing about the killer of the Uchiha clan.

"That's right. I knew him. Not well, but I did. He was very close with Kyuubi, almost like an uncle with him. Just like the other Sannin, but especially Orochimaru. Tsunade travelled a lot and had Shizune, so she could never stay for long. If I remember correctly, Kyuu met her the first time when he was six! And Jiraiya, he worked and worked, came to check on Kyuu regularly, but that's that. But Orochimaru… He was there for Kyuubi, before he left, of course.

"That's why I would never let you go after him alone. I know what he can do… He already almost killed Kabuto, a former friend of mine, Haku and Kyuu. Also…" a small, real, smile plastered into Sai's face. "…Kyuu never made it an order for us to keep you out of the snake's way, it was our own decision. By this, I mean Gaara and me. Hell, I believe others would do the same thing if they had to decide. Kyuubi couldn't manage if something happened to you. He has lost too much in these past few months, as well as all his life, and we who care about him should stick together and try to not endanger our lives for no reason. Don't misunderstand… We don't care much for your ass. Hell, you could die, Uchiha, and I wouldn't shed a tear for you, but for Kyuu, I'm going to keep you alive as well as I can." Sai sighed, glancing at the Uchiha from his mirror. "Got it memorized?" Sasuke didn't answer him; he couldn't even face the eyes of the older Anbu.

"Wow, Sai-san that was some intense shit…" Karin said, obviously impressed. The raven flashed a smile for her and turned back to the road.

"Someone had to tell him that. Otherwise he would've probably misunderstood my care later… Maybe even though I was gay for him!" the expression of the actor's was absolutely horrified, making the now tense atmosphere of the car crack. Suigetsu had burst into a loud laughter, while his redhead sister was chuckling. Even Juugo smiled, though it was a small one. Only the Uchiha didn't, he just glared before started to brood, thinking of Sai's words. He had not even thought of the whole thing from that angle…

"And are you?" Suigetsu asked amused grin plastered on his face. The actor gave him a similar smile to his.

"Hell no. That dickless fan boy means nothing to me." the two chuckled together.

"Ah… And here I thought you might've had an alternate motive under your little speech…"

"Suigetsu, Sai-san, enough is enough. Let the poor boy off the hook even for a moment." The redhead sighed, shaking her head. "He has now a lot of thinking, he hasn't even thought about the whole thing from that side…" Sasuke lifted his head to look at her, surprise flashing in his eyes. Karin just shrugged.

"What? I can read people. Besides, it was obvious. Otherwise you would've had some kind of comeback at that."

"Karin, you never cease from amazing me."

"Are you trying to be sarcastic, Suigetsu?"

"Oh, never in my whole life, sister darling!"

"Well, brother dearest, shut the fuck up or I'll shut your trap for you."

"Ouch… No need to get violent, Karin…"

"I won't." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Why are you always acting towards me like that? Do you detest me that much?!" her brother asked dramatically, getting a snort from the redhead.

"Well, think about that and really, shut up for a while… Even if you love your voice that much, it doesn't mean us others do."

"So cold…"

"What a surprise… I wonder why they have turned to a road to Tanzaku Town…" their driver muttered, ignoring the two. Juugo stared at the road for a moment before looking back.

"…_Tanzaku_ Town?" his siblings' eyes widened in realization.

"Shit… Not _there_!" Karin gasped, getting a curious look from beside her.

"What's so bad about that place?" the Uchiha asked. Suigetsu answered for her.

"Well, Tsuchikage is, at the moment, residing there, in a very big mansion near Hakumei square. It appears that we are travelling towards dangerous waters…"

"Tsuchikage… Kyuubi will go there…" Sasuke stared at Sai.

"But it isn't sure… I mean it'll be very dangerous and if he's with someone…"

"Sasuke… Even though Kyuu tries to protect and save you from your want and crave for revenge, it doesn't mean he's above it himself… He has wanted revenge since he became six, never known anything else. And let me tell you something… he has even more reasons to hate everything and everyone now than you could have in your whole life."

"I don't…"

"Understand, yes. I don't expect you to. Naruto has forbidden telling anyone anything about his past… And even I don't know everything. But now that we know their destination… We might as well think about the plan what to do there. Do any of you know anything from the place?" he directed the question to the Iwa siblings. They glanced at each other's again before Karin sighed in resignation.

"Alright, we tell you what we know… But what we tell you here can't leave the car, got it? In wrong hands, they might do a lot of damage."

"That we cannot promise, but what we can is that we'll only tell to our superior, Kyuubi, who then decides if he tells anyone else. But if you want that he won't tell anyone besides the shadow leader, then you probably have a deal."

"And this is the only thing you can do?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough, I actually thought that we couldn't get even this out of you. You got a deal."

"So… What do you know about the Hakumei estate?"

"The building was built six years ago to resemble another destroyed mansion in the Land of Whirlpool. That place belonged to a family named Uzumaki if I remember correctly… It was burnt down when the whole family was massacred. That was ten years ago…" Karin suddenly blinked and turned to Sai. "Did you say 'Naruto' just a while ago? You were talking about Kyuubi and then called him Naruto…"

"Damn… Just don't tell Kyuu I made a slip-up like that…" the actor had tendency to look slightly sheepish.

"I won't… But… Now I know why I thought that 'Kyuubi'-name sounded so familiar…" the girl muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"We broke into Tsuchikage's room once, slightly before we headed here. Juugo kept guard while Suigetsu got me into the room. There were some papers lying on his table and I couldn't help but look at them. They were about someone named 'Kyuubi' from the Land of Fire and right beside it was another bunch of papers about Uzumaki Naruto. Then there were some Mangetsu's handwriting… A letter directed to his 'grandfather'. That was when we finally got to know his connection to our Kage… He was his grandson." This got some shocked looks from the Anbu.

"Grand…child? Deidara?!" the Uchiha gasped at the same time Sai shook his head, muttering to himself about 'how Kyuu wouldn't like this…'

"Yes, grandson. In the letter, Mangetsu stated that Kyuubi and Naruto were the same person and something about the 'shadow leader'. That part of the letter had got slightly worn as the letter had probably been sent a while ago, maybe some years even. There were a lot more of that Kyuubi of yours, but I only wanted to know about Mangetsu, so I didn't read them all. Only what Mangetsu had written. But I remember wondering about the Uzumaki massacre that our Kage committed that how come then that one boy was still alive… Because when Tsuchikage wants someone gone, then the one is already a goner."

"Yes… That's what happened. Kyuu shut himself from us for a long time, only letting Umino Iruka enter his room. I still don't know why he let him and not me, Kabuto or Haku…"

"…Umino Iruka?"

"Was there something about him too?"

"Yes… Him and Hatake Kakashi."

"What about them?" Sasuke asked then, curious what Deidara had written about his former teacher and guardian. He didn't remember much of Kakashi actually _being_ a guardian to them, only checking once in a while, but he still cared for the mad… Had cared, actually…

"Mangetsu stated that Umino had been killed when he had been reporting to one of Tsuchikage's messengers. That said messenger had shot that Umino faster than Mangetsu could've reacted. It appeared to have put Mangetsu into a huge plight. Also, the fact that he had made the messenger a letter to your Kyuubi and made all the leads point at Umino's lover can state that he hadn't had much time to think. Usually Mangetsu always has a second plan if something bad happens, but this time he apparently didn't and it threw him over the edge. He became nervous and… Left clues when he didn't want to. Your Hatake found them and confronted him. It all had ended in Hatake getting shot. I don't know more, because Mangetsu didn't write much about them."

"So… Deidara was the murderer all along… As well as a spy Kyuubi had feared that might find his way to the organization…" Sai sighed. "What a situation this is…" Karin couldn't help but agree.

"I know… But Mangetsu isn't a bad guy! I don't know why he disappeared or why he did all those things, but he must have a reason. He isn't a man who does those things for _fun_."

"You don't know him anymore…" the Uchiha stated coldly. Karin turned to look at him, shock written on her face. Suigetsu and Juugo glared at him, while Sai only sighed. Leave it to Sasuke to say something like that… "According to you, it has been over eight years since you last saw him, maybe even longer! You do know that people change? He might've become this… Killer over the years and isn't your 'Mangetsu' anymore!"

"What about you? You must know what he's like!" Karin challenged. Sasuke snorted.

"Right. So, why did I not know he killed them?"

"He did not..!"

"Maybe not by his own hands, but he had a part in their deaths! What we have seen might have been a mask, the same one Sai wears, a mask of smiles!" the actor looked surprised for a while, before grinning. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't as useless as he appeared to be. "Or like Kyuubi, but you haven't seen him. Who knows what really lies behind all those lies and masks? We might not have a slightest clue on what he's like!"

"I know!" the girl yelled right beside the Uchiha. Sasuke winced at the volume, but his eyes widened a bit when he saw some tears in the redhead's eyes.

"I know what he's like! Mangetsu's caring, he loves us! He would never kill innocent or people who are just in his way! He didn't want your damn Umino to die; it was that messenger's fault! And about Hatake, it might've just been self-defense, so shut your trap before I completely lose all my respect on you! You blame people when you even do not know the whole story, damn it! He's not like his grandfather!"

"Sometimes you don't need the whole story!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about us?! _We_ came with Tsuchikage's men… How are you so sure we won't just lead you to your own death? Why did you come with us when we could've just killed you around the corner? Or fucking killed that Yakushi in his sleep! What can you say about that?!" The Uchiha glared at her, but knew that she was right. The three could kill him and Sai any minute… Well, at least him. Sai was driving…

"That's what I've been wondering… If you are so much against your Kage as you seem to be, then why did you come with the assassins?" Sai questioned curiously. Karin only glared at him and looked out from the window on Suigetsu's side. The said white-haired male just sighed.

"As my darling sister's now mad at the fan boy, I guess I'll have to tell to you." He received two glares from not mentioned people, but only smiled as a reply. "Two days after we broke into Tsuchikage's room, the said man wanted to see us. We didn't know why, but one must be crazy to not answer his calls. It would only lead to harm on our side, because our Kage punishes everyone who disobeys him. Kind of sad, but when people fear him, they also obey him.

"He told us to go with the assassins, to kill Yakushi Kabuto and if we saw you, Uchiha, then you too. We had earlier got hired by the Kage to do simple kills or, like Karin, be a secretary of some sort. We did that only so we could later find some information about Mangetsu… As Tsuchikage's archive is the largest in our country and holds information about everything. Also Mangetsu.

"Well, we just had tried to find a legit reason to travel here as we found out about Mangetsu having a mission in the Land of Fire. I must say that we had been surprised… He was a person who despised Tsuchikage and his methods. More reasons we had to find him. And, well, here we are. About the deal we made, if you're curious, that was something I made when we came to this country... After hearing from Gantetsu, one of those assassins, about Akatsuki and that you were an organization with a lot of information too, I just decided that you would be more useful alive."

"Actually, it was Juugo, who made that up…" Karin started, forgetting she was supposed to be mad, but Juugo raised his hand to stop her. The tall man smiled.

"It was Suigetsu's idea. I just said it out loud, so you wouldn't reject the idea right away." The redhead blushed.

"I wouldn't have…" she started again, but got interrupted by Suigetsu's laugh.

"You would! Your motto must be 'never accept any Suigetsu's suggestions or plans'! I don't even remember when, in serious situation, you would have accepted my suggestions…"

"Well, they usually are ridiculous! Like when you said that we should use me as decoy for some perverted old men you were supposed to just go and… Argh!"

"That was pretty idiotic…" Juugo agreed. Suigetsu just pouted.

"But just look at you, Karin! You are a walking pervert magnet! Those clothes… No wonder Gantetsu first thought you were a slut and tried to hit on you!"

"Don't talk about him or I'll let you taste my nicely long dirks…"

"Daggers."

"No Suigetsu, dirks. Not that I expect you to know the difference between them. To give you a lecture about them in one sentence, dirks longer than normal daggers like the two Juugo destroyed earlier…" she sighed. "And they were part of my lovely collection…"

"Yes yes, your collection… I just wish that you would have chosen something else as your collectible, like stamps or even dolls! But not my sister, you just had to collect different sharp-edged weapons…" Karin snorted at Suigetsu's speech.

"Dolls, eh? That sounds more like something you would do!"

"Don't start this again, Karin! I'm not feminine!"

"Well, you did steal her dolls when we were little…" Juugo muttered quietly, getting a glare from his brother.

"No one told you that you can open your trap! What?!" he almost yelled when he heard snickering from the car. Sasuke had trouble to look serious while Karin was giggling like mad beside him. Sai was just smiling like he usually did, as was Juugo. The white-haired teen glared one last time before turning to stare out of his window, muttering something about 'turncoat siblings'.

"Now that we have got him silenced, how about someone tells me why did your driver decided to turn to the road to Crater City instead of Tanzaku…?" the red-headed woman asked, glancing at the driving actor. Sai's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"So, here we are, at Hakumei Square… Oh, look, Hidan's car right there!" Sai exclaimed, parking his car next to it. Sasuke and Suigetsu both quickly jumped off the car, happily stretching their limbs. It appeared that they weren't used to long rides. Karin came out right after them, yawning.

"Waaaah, so this is the place… It's almost as big as I thought…" she muttered, staring at the Hakumei estate.

"Well, isn't this a pretty mansion. Such a pity the original got destroyed, isn't it Karin?" Juugo asked, admiring the design of the manor. She only nodded.

"Che, you two and your love of pretty things…" Suigetsu snorted.

"Says the boy who stole all my dolls…" the redhead said impishly. Suigetsu glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"We should get moving… Who knows how much ahead they are from us." Sai suggested.

"Yeah, lets. But are you sure? Tsuchikage's inside that building."

"That's why we came this far, so why turn back?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's still dangerous, so don't get all high and mighty at me for asking! Sheesh…" Karin started to walk towards the mansion. "Are you coming or do I go all alone into the devil's den?" she asked over her shoulder.

"We are right _behind_ you." Suigetsu grinned, emphasizing the 'behind' word.

"Awww, you want me to get killed that much, brother?" Karin faked her hurt.

"Too much, too much… So much I can't get sleep at night."

"Love you too."

"I know. I love myself too. I'm just too awesome."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Does this conversation seem weird to you?" Sai asked from Juugo and Sasuke. The tallest of them smiled.

"They're always like that… It's their way of expressing their love."

"Weird way if asking me…" the Uchiha muttered to himself.

"Well, no one's asking, so don't bother." Karin flicked in unison with Suigetsu. The two shared a grin before walking through the gate at the same time. Juugo went right after them, amused expression on his face. The two Anbu followed close.

"Somehow I'm surprised here isn't anyone guarding this place…" Sai wondered out loud.

"The Kamizuru trio is probably inside somewhere. I mean, why guard something as large place as this when you can more closely watch over a corridor near the place Tsuchikage is?" Karin asked. She got some weird looks from the two ravens.

"…How did you know that?"

"I stole the blueprints of this mansion. There were some marks and things on there, as well as the place where the Kamizurus are."

"Oh…"

"So, at least we won't get lost this time! If she can read the 'map', that is." The white-haired teen grinned, getting a slap from his sister.

"Quiet, you, and open the damn door."

"Of course, honey." Suigetsu pushed the tall doors open, revealing a long hall with many paintings of different people, most of them redheads. The five youths walked forward the hallway, a few times stopping to watch closer a painting or two. They noticed a door kicked open on the left side, but Sai said that no one was in the room when he checked. One painting got their attention… A painting of a young blond man with a pregnant redhead woman.

"Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato…" Sai whispered the names of the two. Sasuke thought that the man looked pretty familiar, but couldn't really place it. Also, the 'Uzumaki' name holds a strange ring, but he just thought that the woman was somehow related to Naruto. According to the Hozukis, this _had_ belonged to the Uzumaki family before and the name wasn't a common one. Actually, Naruto had been a first Uzumaki he had ever known or heard of.

"You know them?" Suigetsu asked, but Sai shook his head.

"No… Nothing, let's get going." This was when Karin took out the blueprints and took the lead, guiding them through the long and serpentine-like corridors on the second floor. They thought that they would've avoided the place the Kamizuru trio was, but the sound of a battle poked their curiosity; thus, the five turned left instead of right.

"Ouch! That hurt like hell, you bastard!" came a yell from in front of them. Sai chuckled when he heard of that voice.

"That's Hidan for you."

"Don't cry over a little wound like that, you crybaby! Honestly, what does your god think of you right now?"

"He probably would kick my ass, but damn, not every day you get shot to your leg!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Mangetsu…" Karin whispered before fastening her steps. The four were still following her, so they had to pick up their pace too. Not that Suigetsu or anyone else would've whined.

"Damn!" a scream came from before them. "Ha! That bitch finally died!" they didn't hear much more after Hidan's final yell as a sudden explosion took place right after the five had turned around the corner.

Right after the five had seen the white-haired man fall to the floor, clutching his sides in pain, a small dagger piercing his left side.

Right after they had seen shocked blue eyes and blond hair staring at the Hozuki trio.

"You…" Deidara had whispered, dropping the bomb that had been on his hand.

Dust and dirt surrounded them all, a strong force of the blast making a few of them, namely Karin, take some support from someone stronger, namely Juugo. They also had to cough some of the dirt out of their lungs as the blast had surprised them all. When the air had finally cleared to the point someone could even _see_ something on the corridor, Sai rushed forward. Deidara had disappeared from their sight.

"Hidan!" the young man called, shaking the white-haired man. The Yanaka coughed, but didn't stand up. He was losing his consciousness and that didn't help the situation at all.

"Damn, that dagger has almost pieced his heart… Only an inch closer and he would be a goner…" Karin stated, giving some space to Juugo. "Hey, move." She admonished Sai. "Juugo has had some training in first-aid. Let him help." The raven nodded and quickly moved away from the now unconscious man.

"We can't move before he's been treated." Karin stated, getting twin looks from Sasuke and Suigetsu. "We can't let him die. Also, I have the blueprints. You don't know where to navigate."

"But… Karin, you saw him! You saw Mangetsu! We are so close to him and…!"

"We could just leave your brother here and…!" the two got a glare from Karin.

"I refuse to be the reason this man died because of we rushed forward to unknown. We wait and you," she pointed at Sai, "after he's been treated, you carry him."

"Right." The raven nodded. He had seen a long time ago, that the girl was the real leader of the group, even if Suigetsu was trying to be one. He just didn't have what came to control his sister… Though she seemed to know a lot better how to control him.

"Good that at least one of you understands." They waited for a while as Juugo slowly took the dagger out and treated the wound. When Sai had asked how he knew so much about cuts like that, the tall man had just stated that he had learned by experience. After remembering the talk about Karin's collection, he understood.

"We can move now…" Juugo stood up; helping lift the man to Sai's back. "But you have to be careful with him. No sudden movements, if you can avoid them."

"Alright."

"Let's continue." Karin stared a moment at the 'map' of hers before starting to walk into the direction Deidara had disappeared. They walked for a good while… Karin had refused to hurry up in fear of getting lost. Then even the blueprints wouldn't have helped them.

"This way." She motioned to yet another corner. She bit her lip in concentration and suddenly beamed. She took a few quick steps before grinning widely.

"We are here."

In front of them, were a door where read in nice writing 'Taki and Naruto'.

"So, how are we going to go through? Just like that or perhaps doing something else and cause some chaos along the way? I definitely like the latter more." Suigetsu grinned like her sister.

"Let's make it a memorable entry!" Sai and Sasuke glanced at each other. Those people were bipolar…

"Juugo! Your bazooka!"

"What?! No! I didn't mean that!" Karin tried to protest, but the damage had already been made.

Juugo shot the door to pieces.

"Juugo, what exactly did I say about using your bazooka in small areas at the hospital earlier?!" the redhead yelled. She was just about to continue, when Suigetsu stopped him.

"Karin, don't start again. Besides, no one got hurt… Probably. If our brother really was in there, then no one got hurt. He has some nice reflexes there."

"But Suigetsu!" she protested again.

"Stop you three, you're annoying the Golden Boy." A sing-sang voice of Sai's laughed. The shock of the explosion had given in and now he could only laugh and try to get his usual composure back. Sasuke growled.

"Sai, if you don't _shut up_, then I will…" he didn't get to finish his threat as the other raven was already wailing.

"Oh no, I have angered the Great Uchiha! Beware, he bites!" Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"If you didn't carry an injured Akatsuki, I would hit you…"

"And he's violent too! Ah, poor me!" the two bickered for a moment and the young Uchiha was trying his best not to hit the Anbu. The air finally cleared and they saw inside the room. It was in a small mess. Dust and dirt were everywhere. Also, there was a man with his long black hair on a ponytail, standing beside a quite short blond.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke yelled and started moving towards him, but he didn't get very far when he was stopped by a voice.

"Don't come any closer." The voice said. They all turned to look back at the corner where two characters stood. Another one was an ancient-looking old man, who was in a strong grip of a younger man whose face was hidden by a hood. "If you do, we'll all die here…"

"Foolish grandson, what are you doing?!" the older man yelled, but his voice went unheard when three others yelled in unison: "Mangetsu!" Suddenly, Sasuke was overpowered by frustration and, not surprisingly, anger. Deidara was playing his games again, it seemed. It angered him that the man was still hiding from Kyuubi and letting out who-knows-what lies from his mouth. He had not even had enough courage to take off his hood to look Kyuubi into his eyes!

"So that's your big brother…" Sasuke muttered darkly. Sai threw a cautionary glance at him, but the Uchiha ignored it. Apparently he had seen the difference in Deidara's appearance too. Right now, he wasn't anymore their 'Deidara', not even that 'Mangetsu' the trio called him, but someone else… And Sasuke didn't like the fact.

"Shouldn't you finally stop your act and come out of that damn closet!? Have you not hidden yourself long enough? What about your whole organization you betrayed, didn't we ever mean anything to you?! Are you going to answer me…"

"Sasuke…" Sai warned, but was ignored again. The said teen had taken a stone, piece of the wall that had crumbled a bit, and threw at the hooded man. The hood was dropped as the man dodged it. Naruto let out a gasp when he saw the familiar features of the murderer and spy, answering Sasuke's doubts that the man had not even told him his identity. What a coward… He decided to end his rant by yelling out the name too:

"…Iwasaki Deidara!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto were staring at the blond man like he was an alien, shocked more than anyone. Well, that didn't say much as the others already knew who was behind the hood… But still. Neither one of the two could utter a word, barely managing to breath because it _hurt_.

It hurt to see one of your comrades amongst the enemy… Tsuchikage no less! It hurt to know that because of that man Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi had an ending like that. It had hurt to hear those cold words the blond had stated earlier under the protection of his hood, but now they hurt even more.

But what hurt the most was to sense the despair that stemmed from deep inside of him, which was visible in his eye. He was sad, he was angry… He felt hatred, so strong that it rivaled Naruto's own.

Those blue eyes and blond hair, so similar to the Namikaze's…

"Deidara…" Naruto whispered with sorrowful voice. The older blond quickly masked his emotions, his only visible eye now void of them. "Why…?"

"Like I earlier said, Iwasaki Deidara died earlier by my own, bare hands. The man you knew is gone." a cold answer came. Naruto flinched. Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger one, as if trying to protect him from the words.

"Why?" the Uchiha repeated the question. Mangetsu smirked.

"Classified information." He answered mockingly.

"You coward…" Sasuke glared, suddenly making them all remember that he was there too as well as the three Hozukis and Sai... And still unconscious Hidan. The younger Uchiha tried to take a step forward, but was stopped by even more fierce glare directed at him. Mangetsu almost growled.

"I thought I said _not to move_…"

"And what are you going to do if I don't obey?" Sasuke challenged the man.

"You're ten years too early to try winning against me, boy. And to answer your question…" the blond raised his right hand, to show the round thing he held. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the bomb for the first time. "Take a step and we go _boom_, un." He blinked. "Huh… I guess habits die hard. I thought I got control over that stupid 'un' I added always when being Deidara… Oh well, not that it even matters anymore."

"Dei…"

"Stop calling me that, Namikaze." The blond sighed when he saw the hurt expression. "It's Mangetsu… Hozuki Mangetsu. I have already dropped my act and you know about my actions and betrayal. Just let the past go and accept that I am no longer on your side."

"No." Naruto stated emotions clearly visible in his eyes, just the contrast to the older blond. Mangetsu's blank expression didn't falter. "I will not. If you truly had betrayed us, betrayed _me_, then why are we still alive?"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be loyal to my Grandfather even if I wasn't to you?"

"Then why is Hidan still alive? Or even Itachi? Those two won't matter to your Grandfather, only me. After all, it was me who escaped the Uzumaki massacre and is the last one alive with Namikaze blood." This left Mangetsu silent for a moment as well as the center of the attention of the Akatsuki, Hozukis and his own Grandfather.

Well, expect one of them.

"The last one…" Sasuke muttered quietly to himself. Suddenly he was reminded about the contract he had had to sign. The name there was without a doubt Namikaze and if Naruto was the last in line then… "It can't be…" he was just about to raise his voice when Sai clapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth. The taller raven's eyes never left Mangetsu.

"Whatever you just figured out, keep it to yourself until we are nice and safe. We have no need to make a scene when the things obviously don't concern us." the Uchiha could only nod, but that didn't assure Sai enough to take his hand off. Who knows if the Uchiha would actually even listen, especially as they weren't different in ranks, though Sai had been a member for about ten years.

_Maybe I'll ask Naruto to make a squad named Special Anbu… Those who deserve more authority in the Anbu than others…_ Sai sighed inwardly. The young and inexperienced ones were always the hardest to control. The only ones they actually listened were ones with higher ranks… The Akatsuki.

_But if we could show that they need to obey even the Anbu and not only Akatsuki… But then there's this issue…_ the actor narrowed slightly his eyes. The current situation was too serious to be… _If it isn't solved soon, then someone is going to be hurt, one way or another… This isn't even time to think about things about Anbu who won't listen. Just concentrate on the scene in front of you, Sai, just concentrate…_ The silence broke when Mangetsu suddenly burst into laughter. Sai had not seen so dreary mirth since a long time ago… Since the night the Akatsuki had been massacred. That same expression, same tone on the voice…

Just like Naruto. He had had the same appearance when he had come back from the Uchiha district. He slowly removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth, knowing that the Uchiha would only watch what was happening now.

"Mangetsu, what is wrong with you?!" the Tsuchikage finally said out loud what they all were thinking about. He was still in the grip of the blond and couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried to wiggle his way out.

"Mangetsu…" Karin whispered beside Sasuke. The Uchiha's head was whipped towards her so quickly he almost felt dizzy. He had not even noticed the girl getting so close to him. But what he did notice now was the yearning look she had on her face, like she had just found something she had been missing for a very long time but just couldn't get near it. He could almost understand the feeling, but still it was away from his reach. He had never lost anything the way she had… His family had just died; her adopted brother was still alive though for how long, he had no idea. The blond seemed to be at his wits end if Sasuke could trust his eyes.

And if he wasn't, then they were probably in deep trouble…

"What's wrong with me?" another somber laughter filled the air. "What's _wrong _with me? _You're_ what is wrong with me, Grandfather! I'm so sick of your games, so sick of being part of them… So sick of everything! And I mean _everything_! I'm so sick of acting, so sick of pretending, so sick of… Just living! I'm so sick of… _You_." the old man's eyes widened.

"No…"

"Yes!" Mangetsu grinned. "That's right!"

"You can't do that! Think about it, I was the one who raised you!"

"You never raised me, Grandfather! It was Grandmother who you fucking killed for being blond and blue eyed… Just like I was! It was you who killed my mother and sent my father to the Third War against the Land of Fire! Against the ones who were _her _family! Against the people _she_ considered her only family once!"

"What? What do _you_ know?!"

"What makes you think I would tell you?! You _killed_ them!"

"It was because of that damn Namikaze…!"

"What?! Are you saying it was Minato's fault that you killed Grandmother? All of my relatives I had ever known? Is it?! All because of that fact that she was related to…!"

"Shut up, you foolish boy! You do not know anything!"

"Oh yeah?! What about…"

"And what is with you?! Just five minutes ago, just before _they_ came…" the old man glared at Mangetsu's adopted siblings and the two Anbu. "…you were reasonable! Now you are…"

"What am I?"

"You act like crazy!"

"I act like I was mad? Hah! That's the underestimation of the century!"

"Mangetsu…?" Karin whispered again, this time her eyes were filled with… Fear. Fear for what, Sasuke didn't know. The Uchiha also didn't know what to do. The whole situation was now upside down… The ones, who were supposed to be allies, were fighting against each other… Dei-, no, _Mangetsu_ was turning against the Tsuchikage! His own blood! Maybe they still had a chance… If this was an act, but no one could be this good actor… Well, Kyuubi and Sai perhaps, but…

He sighed before taking the hand of Karin's on his own. The girl blinked in surprise before lifting her gaze on him. He didn't move his eyes from the fighting duo, but squeezed her a bit, to tell that she wasn't alone. He didn't even dare to look where her brothers were, because he feared that he might miss something… Something important, something crucial. But still, if her brothers weren't here to give her some kind of support, he would give it. Somehow, she gave the same kind of air as his mother… Strong, but still needing someone to stand by her side.

He didn't understand it, didn't understand why she gave him that feeling, but he felt the need to help.

Karin smiled softly at Sasuke before turning to look back at her older brother and his grandfather. She was happy that even when Suigetsu was trying to hold Juugo back so that his illness wouldn't take over, she had someone to support her. She was grateful.

"What is going on?" Itachi whispered to Naruto's ear. The blond shivered when the warm breath caressed his neck, but shook his head sadly.

"I don't know… But somehow, I feel that my father had something to do with Mangetsu's misfortune… I wonder what…"

"You don't know?"

"No… Unfortunately, I don't. Even I don't know everything about my father's family. Hell, compared to Deidara and Tsuchikage, it seems like I know _nothing_."

"I don't _act_ like I was mad… You have _made_ me a madman!" Mangetsu yelled. "Everything… Everything because of that single man… You are an idiot! Coward! Man who deserves nothing more than the lowest pit of hell!"

"…So you really do know."

"What do you _think_?! That I was _that_ ignorant? When all the clues were under my nose but I wouldn't get it?! True, after you murdered Grandmother and mother, you took me under your wing… Only for me to escape and live with your critics and help them with their work! I had a life with three wonderful kids whose life I wanted to make better… And what do you do?! Without even considering, you destroyed my whole living just to get me as a spy to the organization called Akatsuki!

"But even with all this… I still can't help but wonder one single, fucking thing…" Mangetsu sighed before his face took a sad expression. "Why am I still alive? After all, I have Grandmother's blood too."

"You were different. I wanted a successor, loyalty and someone to continue my legacy. Also, I thought you didn't know… And deemed it the best."

"That I didn't know? Hell, mother, father, even Grandmother… Not even one of them knew the reason you killed them! They were innocent! More innocent than I could ever be! And what the fuck was about that 'legacy'?! I wasn't born to be a murderer!"

"Shut it, boy."

"No… I won't obey you anymore Grandfather." A smirk was plastered to his face. "I have nothing to lose. My cover has blown up… Deidara has died. My only living relative I respect probably hates me now. And… And I have seen Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo one last time…" he gave a weak smile for the three. "Whatever I do for now on, whatever I tell… They end the same way…

"You will die today, Grandfather, by my own hands. I will take the revenge for my family. Even if I have to die myself." This resulted many mortified looks on the people who were present.

"Nooooo!!!" Karin yelled, trying to run forward, only to be stopped by Sasuke, who had not let go if her hand. He only yanked her back, to the safer side of the corridor. She glared at him, but turned to look at Mangetsu, who had called her with gentler voice she could remember.

"Karin… Don't be sad. You got to see me, right?"

"No… I will _not_ let you die!! _We _will not let you die! Just when we got to see you again!" Suigetsu could only nod while still trying to calm Juugo down. The cold statement from Mangetsu about his readiness to die for revenge had sent the already unstable teen into worse condition.

"Karin, Karin… Still keeping the hair like that? I know it's cute, but… Won't people make fun of you?" The man had ignored her burst. She paused from moving, letting unwittingly Sasuke take better grip on her.

_He… He called me cute again… Just like back then…_ "I don't care about that! You… You are the only one whose opinion matters to us, to me!"

"Thank you for loving me." It was a simple statement, but it still brought tears to her eyes. She sobbed when Sasuke pulled her to his chest. Sai smiled slightly behind them. Maybe the Uchiha was not a lost cause… The raven heard a small groan from his back, but when he looked at Hidan, he noticed that the man was still unconscious.

"Halt!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Most of them turned to him now. "The initial situation was to let me die… About twenty to fifteen minutes from this moment… Wouldn't it be more fitting to let him die when I was supposed to?" Mangetsu looked like he would think about it for a moment before he grinned.

"You're absolutely right, my dear ex-leader. That would be extremely fitting. And besides, no one said I would die as well, but I'm only stating that it could happen. I'm prepared." At this, the Kage paled. His foolish grandson… He was serious! Bloody hell! He was serious about killing him! "But what would I do, besides breathing, in the meantime?"

"Perhaps telling me the reason you loath your only blood relative this much?" Mangetsu blinked before bursting into laughter.

"My, didn't you listen? He isn't my only blood relative."

"What…?"

"Yes, I have actually two living relatives… Him and another one I actually respect. But why not? I was the only one whose history was not told to anyone when you made everyone, expect Tobi, spill their pasts in that one meeting. _Fuck_, it's fitting…"

"I had actually forgotten about that… But you really were one of the two who weren't talking. When your turn came, Sasuke burst in and interrupted."

"Oh yes, everything was Sasuke's merit. I didn't have to lie to you more. Good thing, because I had not made up a good tale for that story night." The blond felt the Kage wiggle more under his grip. He snorted before throwing the man down on the floor and sitting on his back, keeping his hands behind too, so he couldn't get up.

"Ah… Much better."

"Is this how you treat people who you should respect?!" the Hozuki glared the back of his head.

"I don't have any reasons to respect you, old man. Fucking murderer…" he muttered before looking to Naruto. "So, you wanted to know what Minato had to do with the killings on my family, right." Naruto nodded. "Alright, I tell you… But it isn't pretty."

"What stories are when they involve Tsuchikage?" the teen snorted. Mangetsu gave a small glance at the ancient man before turning back.

"What indeed…" the blond shook his head, amused smile playing on his lips. "Well, there are a couple stories about Grandmother and him… I think she might have been the only person he ever loved. But you do not have to know more about them. Where to start…" the man mused. "It was a year before you were born… The time was the most restless in the Third War. I was… Eight. Yeah, that must be it. Eight. Young, but still able to remember these kind of things. Kind of like you. You were eight when your loved ones got murdered. Again.

"Anyway, I'll make it short, as short as I can. Fifteen minutes before this place goes boom. Haha, _booooooom_!" Mangetsu chuckled. "I guess I know where Juugo got his 'explosive' streak. Uh, hmm… Oh yeah, forgot what I was telling about.

"That year Grandfather got to know who Grandmother really was. She had lost her memory when she was young and somehow ended in the Land of Earth… Well, the idiot," Mangetsu kicked the Kage, "fell in love or something like that and got married and had my mother, all in year's span. Very old father he became, I know. Must have been in his forties or fifties. Sixteen years onwards and it was me who managed to get to this world.

"At Grandmother's request, Grandfather hired a detective to try to find out who she was. Well, _detectives_. A family of four helped him. Kagetsu Fuuta, Mai, Toubei and Tsukiko…"

"How did you know their names?!" the Tsuchikage snarled, getting another kick to his side.

"Don't speak old man. My story, no interruptions when time's short… Oh well, your time's short anyway." The man started to wiggle more and Mangetsu scowled. Suddenly, he got an idea and took of the string he was using to keep his hair up and tied the man's hands while his now free hair roamed down his back. Satisfied with his work, he once more turned back from the man who cursed at being caught off guard like that. He just hoped that that one mistake wouldn't cost his life…

"And to answer your question, Mai, though being badly injured, didn't die when you tried to kill them all and later told me about the murders of her family as well as her other knowledge they had gathered… Well, not all, but she left all of her documents to me, told me where she had hidden them. Probably because she felt I deserved to know and could use the information later. What a fine woman she was. She then died too… That was the first time I saw someone die right before my eyes. You should've been more careful with the killings, but I guess killing your wife and daughter at the same day takes a lot from you…" The blond then spat out.

"Still, what surprised me later when I did some research; I found out that the four were from the Land of Fire. Truly surprising… To hire people from your enemy. Well, the Kagetsu family never was very loyal, many thought of only themselves. They, uh, dug around some news and information went to check on some classified archives in other lands like Lightning, Water and your Fire… And what did they find? Oh, they found a lot, I tell you that…"

"Don't tell those family secrets to outsiders, foolish boy!"

"You have no rights to talk."

"I have!"

"No… Not when I am in front of _him_…"

"Namikaze…" the ancient man spat out spitefully. Mangetsu nodded.

"Yes… That's right. Naruto here." The blond chuckled. "No more lies… Isn't it nice? Oh, it rhymed in a way…" Itachi sweatdropped. The same old Deidara was still under that Mangetsu. "Wait!" the blond suddenly yelled.

"What?" was the 'expected' answer. Mangetsu opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Uh… I think I forgot something…" this caused a major sweatdrop situation.

"Anyway, to continue, what they found out was the true identity of Grandmother. When they reported back, Grandfather started raging and threw them to a basement… Also known as his personal prison and torture chambers. He's quite a sadist when people disobey him. After that, he left and went to my home. Only Grandmother and mother were there at that time, I and father were somewhere… I don't remember where anymore. When we came back, we found the two… Killed. We didn't know who had done it and the next day, father was sent to the Third War and Grandfather took me in. One day, I wondered around and found the 'basement'. There I met Mai and, like I said, she told me what she knew, after getting to know who I was.

"I left after she died and went to her hideout where the documents located. That day changed my eyes… Before that, I would have never believed Grandfather to be such a horrible man, but knowing the facts, I started to soon see the small signs he had tried to hide while trying to make me his right hand, and maybe, his successor. Yes, no need to be shocked, he planned me to become the Godaime Tsuchikage… Before I left him, that is." Mangetsu chuckled at their shocked faces.

"What, you think I wouldn't make a good Kage? Thanks for trusting my skills." The man pouted playfully before his expression got serious again. "I was fourteen when I finished the compulsory school… Or at least what they taught. I was home-schooled, you see. That was also the time my Grandfather wanted me to continue my studies… Under him. Learning about being a Kage and other fancy stuff like that with high school courses. Of course, being the good kid I was, I run away. Somewhere along the way, I met some rebels and idealists who were opposing our Kage. I joined them and they welcomed me with open arms… I never told them, though, who I really was. I didn't trust them enough. Besides, they might have thought I was a spy… And got sent back to the man I had run away from.

"I wasn't what they could've called 'a friendly friend'… I became soon known as the Full Moon of Earth, a rebel and idealist who knew many things about how things worked around the Tsuchikage. People even thought I was a genius… It sounded ridiculous to my ears, but who was I to deny everything? It would have just lead to questions. Still, like I said, even though I was considered intelligent, I wasn't the friendliest person to others.

"But, a few months later, I met this beautiful child with red hair, all alone in the street. She was barely six years old and already abandoned… No one to care for her, almost just like me. We were both alone. We both had no one to actually say 'I love you'. Not a single person to care for us. I had my Grandfather, yes… But after knowing the truth, I could no longer love him, not the same way… But given love can never be taken away, it will only change its appearance. Don't they say that hate is only three letters away from love?" he sighed and looked sadly at his Grandfather.

"Sometimes I really hoped he had not done what he did. If he hadn't, I would still have my family and probably be his right hand man... And I probably would've loved every bit of it. But alas, time cannot be reversed. We cannot change the past, only future… And unfortunately for you, old man, it is better without you… You have caused too much pain to the world…"

"Let me go, Mangetsu!" the ancient man snarled, but again, his grandchild didn't move to release him. Wearing the same expression of sadness, the blond turned to look at his red-headed adopted sister.

"That was how I met Karin… I was only fourteen myself and already older than I should have been. I took her under my wing and cared for her. She was the first reason I laughed in six years… And I was happy.

"Four months after I met her, we were walking the same street again. The same place I had seen her, I saw two boys sitting beside each other, hungry and homeless. Suigetsu and Juugo had met earlier that same day; I later found out, both too weak to continue forward or even beg. Karin tugged my leg and I understood how she felt… Four months earlier, it was she in their place. Juugo was big even then… Eight years old and four feet with couple inches tall. Suigetsu… No offence, but he was the cutest kid I had ever seen." Mangetsu laughed, making the said teen scowl. Juugo had calmed down after a few moments of raging and was now listening intently too.

"I am _not_ cute!" the white-haired teen yelled.

"Oh, but you were… You were shorter than Karin, Suigetsu, and that was short!" the teen scowled even more. "But that was beside the point. I carried Juugo on my back and Suigetsu on my arms and took them home. That was the beginning of the happiest time of my life. I worked in a store near our house and changed my looks every month… So that Grandfather wouldn't find me. But how would he know to search a man with three children?

"Half a year went by and we were happy. And then, one day when a few kids bullied Suigetsu, Juugo snapped. His illness, which none of we knew, took control and made him almost kill the bullies. The boys were badly injured when I arrived at the scene; Karin had gone to get me when she had seen the bullies coming closer. Somehow, I managed to calm him down and called an ambulance. After they came, I took my siblings home… And cornered Juugo about his situation.

"I found out that it was the reason his parents threw him out. They didn't want to deal with him more and just… I can't believe how some people treat their children…" Mangetsu shook his head in disgust. "Children can't help how they are… Nor can some adults. It's only a piece of the person itself. Some people should realize that nobody is perfect.

"In Juugo's situation, it was a mental thing. His father had beaten him when he was a little kid… He could not stand the blood and pain anymore and he created a second persona, to take on the pain and help him through. The persona was more violent and reacted differently from Juugo himself. His parents didn't understand that he only wanted someone to help, someone to care for him… And then, they left him. Just because they couldn't see that thing.

"I promised him that I would never leave him… That I would control his actions, never letting the other take over so that he couldn't hurt anyone. I promised him a lot of things… And I broke them when I left. I couldn't take care of him, them, anymore. I was gone and that was it. But it happened only later…

"That same day, Juugo was scared that Karin and Suigetsu would now hate him… Think that he was a monster. But he wasn't, and they understood. That accident got them both open up and tell about their parents… Karin had been abandoned, that I knew, but I never knew it was because her family got another child, a boy. They didn't need the girl anymore, so why keep her, they thought. Suigetsu, on the other hand, was beaten too as a child, but he ran away before he could be killed. I had been wondering, why he had a broken arm when I found him and Juugo, but he never told me. Karin had experienced the feeling of being discarded, Suigetsu being battered and Juugo… Both of them. Together, the three of them could understand each other and make the best team ever…

"I was, and still am, so proud of you." He offered them a genuine smile, one that he had not given anyone for a long time. "Never think that I left because of me didn't love you… Or that I hated you. I wasn't the case…

"When I was almost fifteen, maybe a week or two earlier, I heard about something that had happened in the Land of Whirlpool… And I couldn't comprehend it well. Instantly I knew it was something my Grandfather had done… But how, I had no idea. Uzumaki family massacre… Everyone died. And I couldn't help but wonder why Grandfather had done it… Namikaze Minato was already dead… He was killed when I was a year old. Why would he do that? That was when I made a mistake of my life…

"I wrote him a letter. A letter filled with questions, filled with different things I had wanted to say to him… But I should have known better to not send it. After all, why wouldn't he recognize my handwriting? It made him try to search me, try to find a man who could be the most faithful to him if wanted so… Or made so.

"Time went by and sixteen I then became. Two days after, a man I wanted out of my life appeared on my door… Who else, but my 'darling' Grandfather. As much as I had wanted to throw him out right away, he probably would have called guards or made my life even harder, so I let him in… I had nothing to worry about as all of my siblings were at school." Mangetsu glanced at the trio sadly.

"I won't go into details; the time is running out… So I say only this: he asked, no, _ordered_ me to help him. If I didn't, he said he would take you three out of my grasp and do something horrible and terrifying; I do not even dare think what, to you. I couldn't help but comply. I loved you too much to care about my own safety."

"Hah, I would have killed them if you had not complied… Killed! They deserve nothing more, those pathetic piece of…!" Mangetsu glared at him and the man shut up, realizing that his life was still in his grandchild's hands. He wasn't safe at that moment.

"Would you like to continue, bastard?" the Kage decided not to say anything, only giving him a calculating glance. "Good, at least you now understand to stay quiet.

"I didn't bother to change my appearance anymore. I had no need to hide from a man who knew where I was. Soon, two months after he visited, I left my siblings into the hands of one of my loyal companions. She wasn't a rebel like I had been… No, she was the owner of the store I worked at. Kind and sweet, just perfect to look after my siblings. She didn't have any kids herself, her husband had died at the war and she didn't want to marry another. I left with a heavy heart, as ridiculous it sounds as well as cliché, but it was still lightened 'cause I knew they were in good hands. Two days after, I found myself outside the Akatsuki headquarters and the rest is history… History and letters. I wrote a lot to my siblings. I felt like I owed them that much.

"Now, you might wonder why on earth I was telling you this, right Naruto?" the blond nodded slowly. Mangetsu gave him a half-smile.

"It's because I wanted you to know the reasons I did everything. There are many people like me, who would do the same thing for their own selfish reasons. Orochimaru as an example." the Namikaze breathed in sharply.

"How did you…?" Mangetsu looked amused.

"You know, Naruto, even though you're a big boss like Grandfather or the Hokage, you should still know that the best information you can gather comes through eavesdropping. That's right, I spied on you earlier."

"Rin would've known."

"Ah, Rin… That woman treasures her child over anything else. I just needed to say to her that I was going to check the corpse of Kidomaru once more, more closely this time and suggest she would take her son away, outside, so he wouldn't wake up near it. She left very quickly. Pretty easy, I would say. And then, I did what I said I did. Nice, eh?"

"You could have become as good spy master as Jiraiya, if you just had not betrayed me…" Naruto sighed. The older blond nodded his head.

"Probably. Even though I never told you, spying is the skill I'm the best at with information gathering. You perhaps have already noticed that."

"How could I not?"

"True. Oh, I still haven't told you about Minato. And oh my god, look at that… It is two minutes to we all know what. Now… Before I tell more…" Mangetsu stood up and lifting his grandfather up too. He pointed at the window next to him. "Use that. The rest piece of information is for Naruto's ears only… And perhaps my lovely siblings too. But the Uchihas with Sai and Hidan got to go. Alright?"

"No, we won't go! Never!" Sasuke shouted, while Sai was nodding with him. Itachi also held a disapproving expression.

"Alright." Naruto nodded. He turned to look at Itachi. "You heard him. Take them and go. We'll follow right behind."

"But…"

"Itachi." Naruto's voice was stern. "Please." Still wearing the same face, the Uchiha stared at the blond. He didn't like it… Not at all. Naruto sighed and pecked Itachi's lips.

"I'll follow after this is over, alright?"

"They can go to stand next to the window anyway, so you can keep watch on your loved one, Uchiha. Besides, I wouldn't kill him either, because that would make me only more like Grandfather with other reasons on top. Please?" the older blond gave Itachi a very innocent look which the Uchiha didn't believe even a second.

"…Fine. Sasuke, Sai, you heard him. We are going."

"But aniki…"

"_Now_." Itachi's face was void of emotions, but his voice told everyone he didn't like what he was about to do. He turned to look at Mangetsu. "Are we just going to jump from the second floor?" the blond laughed.

"Of course not. Even though there's grass and some bushes down there, I wouldn't trust them much. Naruto, in the closet you'll find ladders. They are collapsible and should be long enough."

"How are they...?"

"Here? They were Grandfather's escape plan if something went wrong. Told me about it a few days ago. Use them." the Namikaze took the ladders, which really were there, out and gave them to Itachi. Soon, Sasuke and Sai, with some help from Itachi had got Hidan down and Itachi gave a last glance at Naruto before climbing down too. The Hozukis and Naruto move next to the window also, Naruto for Itachi, the trio to be closer to Mangetsu.

"Spit it out… I want to know about my father." Mangetsu chuckled.

"Eager as always. I trust that you'll take my story as a truth?"

"Your siblings' expressions backed up your tale."

"We knew many details already…" Karin admitted. "We broke into Tsuchikage's office and stole some information… What we didn't get to know was about what you're just going to tell us and the reason you gave in to Tsuchikage." Their blond brother blinked.

"You broke into…? Well, I expect that you've learned from the best, huh…" he smirked. "Interesting, though I'm not surprised that you didn't find about the former. It's something our Kage shames, so he won't make any documents about it." the Tsuchikage gave him a poisonous glare.

"Awww, don't be so mad, Grandfather? Can't you see what kind of family reunion I have gathered here? Smile a bit for me!" The old man spat on Mangetsu's face, getting a kick as a gift.

"That was not nice, you know." the blond scolded. "Start respecting human lives, old man, and you might die happier. As well as apologize for your surrogate grandchildren… and Naruto. We are one big family after all!"

"Like I would want to be family with him!" both Naruto and the Kage exclaimed. The younger blond glared at the older.

"Deidara, stop your games already. The time has already been ended and he should die. So, end it quickly."

"What mood swings you have there… not that I can say anything. And it's Mangetsu, Man-get-su, memorize it, will you?" True to his earlier words, the man laughed shortly before taking a serious look yet again.

"Namikaze Minato was a very powerful man when alive… Strong will and creativity with the will of Fire, the want to help, he created the Akatsuki and did many good deeds. People loved him very much. Now, many years later, I want to know something the history books and stories cannot give… To know, what he was like in person, to meet him. I'm sure you want too, but because you want to know your father. I want to know him because of my Grandmother.

"The two were connected." Naruto nodded, having guessed it already.

"My Grandmother never knew your father. Like I said, they were connected, but never really met. Your father was an orphan, did you know that… His father died a couple of years after he was born, two years after he had adopted Pain by the way, and mother disappeared when he was born. I know not much about his childhood, but that is irrelevant. Only his birth holds the importance.

"Did you know, Naruto, that your father got his looks from his mother? From your grandmother? Blond hair, blue eyes… All that crap. Also, did you know that your grandmother was a very kind person, never wanted to hurt a fly…"

"You… Have met her?" Mangetsu nodded. "Really?! What is she doing now? Where is she?! Do I… Have a relative alive?" the teen's voice held so much hope it almost pierced Deidara's heart. The blond gave a smile.

"To answer your questions, yes, as well as dead can be doing, under six feet and yes." Naruto blinked.

"But if she's dead… Then how come…?" Mangetsu had an amused expression.

"…you have a living relative?" Naruto nodded. "Easy. She gave birth to another child who gave birth to another."

"So I have an aunt or an uncle?"

"An aunt. Sorry, she's dead too."

"Then…?" Mangetsu shook his head.

"Do I have to spell it out to you, Naruto? Or should I say,_ my dear cousin_?" the silence filled the room. Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at Mangetsu. His skin took an unnaturally pale color and he slumped against the window. Itachi, who had been staring at him outside, narrowed his eyes, quietly wondering what had been said.

"C- cousin?" The Namikaze asked weakly. "I- I'm related to that… monster?" Mangetsu sighed.

"In a way, yes. He was only her husband… So the burden of being his relative falls upon me, not you. Never would I have believed I would be bound by blood to both of you… Namikaze Minato and Grandfather. Perhaps he left me alive for why he said he did… A successor. Personally, I believe he wanted to rub against Minato that his mother had been in his clutches and had brought to this world my mother and me through her. So, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo… What do you think of your newly found adopted cousin?" the three blinked. This definitely had _not_ been what they had expected to hear. The whole thing sounded… Surreal.

"Nothing to say? Oh well, can't have everything. After getting to know that Grandmother was a Namikaze by blood… Yes, she was the Namikaze, not your grandfather… He went into rage and the rest you already know. Namikaze, Namikaze… I believe we all are cursed. You, your father in a way, Grandmother, mother, me… We all had somehow miserable life. Well, you and I had miserable lives, the other just got murdered. By Grandfather." he shrugged and smirked. "Don't they say the family is the best?"

"Cousin…" Naruto muttered, shaking his head. "How is this even possible?! I mean, your, uh, mine… _Our_ grandmother abandoned my father!"

"Tsk tsk, didn't you listen? She forgot everything. After the birth, I don't know what happened… But she lost her memories and along with them, she left Minato. Trust me, I know as much as you do about this. I would go and search about it on that certain hospital, but it just wasn't possible. It got burned a couple of years ago and I don't know if the documents were saved."

"Oh… Yeah…" The Namikaze nodded dumbly. "Right… A family reunion, you called this? You and your fucking humour…"

"That's me who you've come to love, sweetie. I mean, look at me, there's no possible way you wouldn't love a package like me!" the older blond took a pose, standing up to give a better view. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah right… Say that to Etsu and he'll just eat you." Mangetsu paled.

"Oh no! Not him!" the man wailed. He had a year or two earlier created some kind of fear for the dark side of Zetsu. Apparently, it had tried to eat him when he had either complained too much or just annoyed him more than usual. Probably both.

"Who is Etsu?" a question came from the location of Suigetsu. The former Deidara chuckled weakly as he shook his head repeatedly.

"No one, no one at all!"

"Oh? How does this sound like a… Excuse?"

"I have no idea!" the blond man nodded, affirming it to himself as well as others, before sighing deeply. "You may think that this whole 'secret' sounds stupid… I mean, really, 'the wife of his is really the mother of his enemy'? How lame does that sound? It's seems like we are all part of some kind of soap opera… It shouldn't really matter… Okay, it should probably matter, but to extend to _kill_ for that? Grandmother fucking lost her fucking _memory_! We never knew anything about that!"

"Cousin…" Naruto tasted it again. It felt… Weird to call someone like that when you were already used to the fact that none of your relatives were alive. Except for Pain, but he wasn't related to him by blood… Though could be as well. They were that close. "My cousin…"

"You called?" Naruto looked at him sadly.

"It's hard to digest that your own blood killed… Iruka and Kakashi…" pain flashed in Mangetsu's eyes.

"You heard my tale; every piece of it was truth. I didn't really want to hurt you, fuck; you're my only blood relative I respect. Do you really think I could've done it?" slowly, Naruto shook his head.

"No… Even if who I knew as Deidara was based on lies, somehow I can't believe that you could do that... I mean…"

"Everyone, _down_!" someone quickly yelled before an explosion of a kind burst in the room. The whole room was covered in smoke and it was getting harder to breath. On the outside, Itachi, Sasuke and Sai stared in shock at the smoke that came out of the window. Suddenly, two figures fell from there, falling straight at the bushes under. Sasuke, getting over the shock fast, ran to where the two had fallen. His eyes widened when he noticed the together tangled bodies of Suigetsu and Karin. The girl was coughing while the boy, who was under her, looked to be in pain.

"Shit…" he gasped when Sasuke helped the redhead off him. "Air!"

"What happened?!" Itachi demanded to know, having ran beside them. Karin looked at him, eyes as wide as a deer's. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"...Mangetsu… talking… cousin… yell… explosion…" she managed to say before coughing more. She had some difficulty to breath.

"Karin!" the girl didn't seem to hear. Sasuke slapped her to get her out of it. "Listen to me!" he made the girl look at him. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, though… What had they said about these kinds of situations at school?

"Take a deep breath…" at least he had to get her out of it. He noticed that the girl was doing exactly as he said. "That's right… Inhale, and then…. Exhale… No need to hurry…" he repeated this a few times, taking a hand of hers to his own again, like earlier. This contact seemed to calm her more. He wondered why.

"Leave it to Karin to panic when falling out of a window… And leave it to me to save her arse from not getting hurt…" Suigetsu muttered, getting up from the bushes with Itachi's help.

"What really happened up there?" the white-haired teen sighed, looking up. The ladders had fallen down too… There was no way they could get up in time to do anything to help or something. They just had to wait.

"Ugh, and leave it to me explain things that should've been stayed between the participants… Well, it started pretty well… Mangetsu and that other blond, Naruto was it, talked for a while… Um, Mangetsu at least talked…" Suigetsu rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming. Did he hit his head or something? "He said things about someone called Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father… And then more about Mangetsu's grandmother… And then about Naruto's only living relative…"

"But…"

"…he's an orphan, you were going to say? Nah, he has a cousin alive. Strange as it may seem but…"

"…the cousin is Mangetsu." continued Karin, who had now more focused look on her eyes. She was still breathing hard and calming herself down. Itachi's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently Mangetsu's granny was Naruto's too. Pretty weird, huh? That Naruto seemed to take it pretty well. I know I would have freaked out more if I was an orphan and got to know that I have a cousin alive and in front of me." Suigetsu commented. "Suddenly, Juugo yelled that we should get down and then it went boom! I have no idea what really happened… It couldn't have been one of us three nor do I believe it was Mangetsu. He would have said something, to take cover or leave before throwing some explosions in. I can't really believe that it was the Tsuchikage either… Last time I saw him, he was still on the ground, hands tied behind his back."

"…So are you implying that there's someone new up there too?" the Uchiha held a disbelieving look in his eyes. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Like I said, I don't know. And we can't go to check it either. We just have to wait…" Itachi grimaced.

"I hate waiting, especially when Naruto's life is in danger…"

"What, he's your lover or something? Sorry, just had to ask. But about the waiting, then join the club. I have waited eight years to meet with my brother again and now, I don't know if I'll see him alive again." Suddenly, his eyes shot up. "Oh shit…"

"What?"

"Juugo's up there too…"

* * *

"Wha- what the hell just happened?!" Naruto coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs. He was still standing, thanks to the wall he was now leaning against. Did D- Mangetsu drop the bomb? No, he didn't do anything… At least he didn't see him do anything. Or was it the siblings? Or someone else?

"I have no idea…" muttered Mangetsu between his coughs, right beside the younger blond. Naruto almost jumped when he heard him.

"Don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry?"

"Are you two okay?" came a question slightly further from them. The two recognized it as Juugo.

"Yeah…" the older Hozuki nodded, though they couldn't see it well. Good that the window had broken when the smoke bomb exploded… The air was clearing faster than ever. "Are you? What about Karin and Sui?"

"I think they flew from the nest…"

"Shit… Hope they are okay…" Mangetsu frowned. The place the Tsuchikage had been placed was empty. Had he been blown somewhere too? Or… the blonde's breath became even more ragged. He couldn't have…

"Well well well… Who would have thought that arrogance would be _your_ downfall, Mangetsu, when you so tried to tell me it was _my_ fault?" a dangerous voice came before them. Both blonds and Juugo's heads snapped towards it and to their horror, there stood the evil Kage, completely free from his 'chains', Mangetsu's bomb in his hand. The said man grew extremely pale. That bomb… It was the most dangerous one of his whole collection, filled with… Practically everything. A teddy bear you probably wouldn't find in it, but other things were quite big possibilities.

"Holy fucks…" the man swore, glancing wildly at his oldest relative. "How did you…?"

"Your 'ribbon' wasn't very strong against a good old dagger of mine, always hidden in my right leg's hem. Just like old times, but no, you didn't bother to check…" the grin the man had was creepier than Naruto had ever seen on anyone and _that_ was creepy as we all know what kind of people that teen knows…

"I knew I forgot something…" the young man muttered, making his Grandfather's grin get even creepier… That shouldn't even be possible by the laws of nature.

"And it will cost you… Your life!" faster than eye could see, the old man took the dagger he had been talking about and threw it at his grandson. There was absolutely no time…

There was nothing to do…

"Mangetsu!" Naruto yelled as the older blond fell to his knees, hand gripping on the long knife that pierced his chest. He coughed up some blood, breath whizzed as he tried to take some air. The young one rushed to his cousin, kneeling beside him.

"Should have known…" the man coughed. "…that he would have something like this in his sleeves… No matter how short they are…" he referred to the fact that the old man didn't have any sleeves on his shirt. It was a weak attempt at joking, one that even he couldn't laugh at.

"Don't speak… The damage could…"

"What? Grow worse? Somehow, I knew I would die here… My only reason to go through all this trouble was to get you an end to this story…"

"What are you…?"

"You were always looking for answers… I wanted to give them to you as my last job… Well, I guess it was bad to make Itachi and the two leave, but… I couldn't bear the glares they might've had for me when I told what I did…" he coughed. "I wonder if it pierced a lung or something… Perhaps not heart, 'because I would already be dead and not talking…"

"I'm really going to kill you for your insubordination." the Kage, back on top of the 'game', stated. "I guess I'll have to train another man to take my place. Such a pity… Why couldn't my daughter give me more competent grandchildren?"

"Well… You just have to ask that from her… In Hell…" the blond glared. "Though… It might be impossible as… You and I are the only ones… Going there…"

"I don't believe in such things."

"Neither do I… Because that would only mean that the Devil would have reincarnated as you…" he coughed. "Stupid dagger… "

"That's not nice… Start respecting human lives, or me, and you might die happier." the man shot back the words the older blond had said earlier.

"Why…" the Kage turned to look at the Namikaze, whose eyes were filled with tears. "Why… Why must you always try to take everything from me?!"

"I sure hope that was rhetorical question, because after all those words from Mangetsu, I would think that something might've got to you."

"I believe he meant about why you must always try to kill his relatives." Juugo stated coldly, standing next to the two blonds. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"And who were you again? Ah, Juugo. You and your siblings betrayed me too… After all, I did get you a mission to the Land of Fire, just like you wanted and then you go and leave my side for these worms. I thought you might've had more sense in you."

"Says the person who can kill his family without a blink of an eye."

"Family and love are for idiots and weaklings. They give you nothing but harm."

"But real family… Even though not by blood… Can give more than life could offer for one without anyone…" Mangetsu smiled weakly. His skin was paling next to his crimson blood. His shirt was stained by it though the wound was still somehow kept together, ironically by the dagger. How the old man had got so good at throwing the knife, he would never know. His accuracy was spectacular. "A life without love and family… Is nothing compared to the feeling of fullness… When having them…"

"Shut up." the ancient one commanded, but the blond shook his head.

"…You know I'm speaking the truth… Though you might not admit it…"

"Shut up!"

"…You loved Grandmother… But I guess the feeling of 'betrayal' was too much to you… After all…"

"_Shut up_!"

"…You didn't want to be tied… To enemy… Like you were… To Grandmother…"

This time, there was no yelling… No tries to get him close his mouth by words… Only an _accurate_ throw of a very soft pillow that made the dagger deepen the wound. Mangetsu coughed as he doubled over, his whole body shaking without any control.

"Die already. I'm full of your meaningless words, Mangetsu. Be whatever you want now, I do not care anymore. Be a Hozuki like your fucking father, be a _Namikaze_…" he spat the name through his clenched teeth. "…like that whore. _I don't care_."

"That's… What they always say…"

"Mangetsu, save your breath… We'll get help."

"No, Juugo… It's too late for me, I believe… With that accuracy, I wouldn't be surprised if he hit a vital point that makes me die slowly… and possibly painfully."

"You're mad…" Naruto whispered, staring at the old Kage. "A Kage is supposed to protect his people, think of them as a family… Why? What made you this way, Tsuchikage?! What did my father really do to get you deeper in that madness?! It couldn't be those three people who betrayed you… It has to be something more!"

"Always full of questions… That I forgot to explain too…" the mortally wounded man chuckled. Naruto looked at Mangetsu. "I know… I know the answer… But I can't… Tell… It… Anymore…" he coughed and leaned his back against Juugo. "Na- ruto… I-…" Whatever he wanted to say was left a secret. No words came out of his mouth anymore and he closed his eyes slowly as the pain finally filled his mind completely.

_This… Wasn't… How it should have ended…_ he thought with his final strength as the darkness came to claim him.

"…Mangetsu?" Juugo asked quietly, pain evident on his face. He clenched his teeth. No… That damn Kage had done it…

"Is he…?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes wide as he stared the cousin he had just found… The truly last person related to him by blood…

"I'll kill you…" the tallest of them muttered, glaring the Tsuchikage with so much hate that even the Devil would've been impressed. "I'll kill you!" Juugo repeated this time yelling. The Kage only cackled.

"It's… Over! He's finally… _Finally_… Dead!" the man laughed cruelly, almost doubling over. "Gone! Gone! He's gone!" Naruto stared as the old man repeated his words, over and over again. Was the man really… glad? There were tears coming out of his eyes, out of Juugo's eyes and… Out of the Kage's eyes, though the Namikaze couldn't tell if it was because of mirth or… Could the man truly be sad? Did he have enough humanity for feeling the loss of his final, true, member of family?

"_I'll kill you_!" Juugo yelled again, only sending the mad man into another cackling fit. Neither of them noticed how dangerously the bomb Mangetsu had created was swinging in the Kage's hand.

It happened in a fraction of a second… A person rushing forward, another one falling on the floor and a moment of realization…

Two figures were thrown out of the broken window as the room exploded.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own and never will. The song is "Tsunaida te ni kisu wo" and doesn't belong to me either.

**Full summary: **There is a power within the Land of Fire, a hidden force of Akatsuki. Now, Uchiha Itachi just has to learn how to cope with business life, other members, his brother, Kyuubi and the leader's quirks... And the mysteries and murders aren't helping at all.

**Warnings: **Shounen ai, Alternate Universe.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, mentioned other pairings more or less.

* * *

**Time Skip: 2 years.**

* * *

**Date: October 9****th****.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Zabuza! If you want to get on time to the shrine, you should just forget the damn necktie and get going!" a person with blue skin yelled, grinning like a mad. He was dressed in black suit and the Samehada was casually on his back. The white, pointy teeth were shining. The only reply Kisame got was an onslaught of swear words and a door which was opened with force by another man.

"You know damn well that Haku wanted me to put it on and I will not hear about not having it for the rest of my life!" Zabuza glared at his friend as he tried to get the tie in place. He was dressed in black suit too, but was looking far more formal than the Hoshigaki. He had even taken off his bandages that usually adorned his face. The said shark-man's grin widened.

"Whatever you say, Zabu-_chan_!" he mocked and took the tie on his hand, helping his friend out. Zabuza looked downright moped as he continued to glare his friend. "I wouldn't want Haku to kill you on your wedding day, of course not!"

"Like I believe you, sushi!"

"What did you call me, you peach ass?!"

"I think you heard it as well as I did, _Saki-chan_!"

"Now you're dead, bandage-head!"

Ah, the peaceful times. The battle with Tsuchikage was finally over and the wounds had been healing for two years. Only scars were left to tell about the sad times. Scars and the people who weren't around anymore, sleeping their eternal sleep. Even if the summer was over, the last warm days of autumn were giving their all for this day, like the gods were going to bless them with their glory.

The Konoha shrine was massive to say. The area it located in was ten times bigger than the Uchiha district out together. There were many smaller altars and shrines on either side of the path to the main shrine, which stood tall on a hill near the centre of the city. In the past, it had been the most important place of the whole Konoha, maybe even the Land of Fire. The place was dedicated for gods people nowadays believed in less and less, but still always protecting even the unfaithful. They were now watching over the happiest day of two people: Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku, formerly Shan Haku.

On the side of the so-called 'bride' were his closest friends: Sai, Naruto and Kabuto. The latter was still in a wheelchair from his long coma he had woken up a year and a half ago. The past year he had been going on physiotherapy, his wife and sister being constant help and support for his recovery. He was now very much enjoying his life... And teasing Tayuya's new admirer. The boy never admitted it, but he liked Tayuya more than as a friend and the said girl was too blind to even see him. Maybe all that swearing had made her deaf against the attention she was getting from the boy.

Well, it was good that Gaara was a very patient person when he wanted something.

Sai was looking like he was all right, but even he was feeling the strain of his body. The constant use of telescope legs were giving him a hard time nowadays and he had had to go on a surgery two times so he could adjust to them better. Years of not getting any effects were finally catching to him.

Naruto, even if being in the best of health of the two, was still the most scarred of them. Maybe not physically, but mentally. The explosion two years ago had got him to shut down for a month or so and people believed it was because of something the Tsuchikage had said in the mansion. The other survivor of the explosion, Hozuki Mangetsu, had got deep wounds and lost a lot of blood when the dagger in his chest had detached itself from him when the two blonds had fallen. He had been unconscious right when the blast had happened, so he couldn't tell if anything happened after he fainted. Mangetsu had told them everything after he had recovered enough in the hospital, the same things he told for Naruto and things that happened up to the moment he had blacked out, but none of them had helped them to understand Naruto's break down. Tsunade had said that it was the mental stress from all the years after the massacre of Akatsuki when he simply had not had time to mourn and had to push his feelings aside and now as he saw the copy of Uzumaki mansion burn, the deep feelings were brought up and made him close from the world like he had done years earlier.

On Zabuza's side, there were also three people: Pain, Kisame and Konan. The last one was there to replace Mangetsu, who had left to the Land of Earth with Suigetsu and Karin to visit Juugo's grave that morning. They had made it a tradition to visit the remains of their brother on every October 10th. The oldest Hozuki had not been forgiven for what he had done by the organization when they had returned, so he was stripped from his status as an Akatsuki, even his old Anbu-mask was taken... But he had not wanted in any other way. The first year the man, formerly known as Deidara, had been living quite separated from the world outside, only talking to a few people like Suigetsu, Karin, surprisingly Kakashi's brother Zabuza and Naruto, after the latter had recovered from his break down, that is. He had taken Juugo's death the worst of them all. Karin and Suigetsu had understood why Juugo had done what he did. He had wanted them to live without the burden of himself, live without worrying about his decease. By his own death, he had saved the one that had saved him. He had saved Mangetsu. The debt paid by blood had been his wish and the two understood it well.

If they had been told to either die or let Mangetsu die, they would've done the same.

But being the wounded soul he was, Mangetsu couldn't approve the act of love Juugo had committed. He blamed himself for his death and because of this he separated himself from the world. This hatred he felt for himself was strong and not one could get him out of it... He just had to deal with it himself. When the blond had decided that he was ready for the world again, Pain had seen the spirit of his former brother rest in Mangetsu, just like he had seen it in Naruto earlier... The kindness and strength, that made Namikaze what they were, was strong within him. Minato's mother had raised the blond well; he had thought and could only pity the man for having to live the life he had lived... Mangetsu then disappeared for a while, claiming to have jobs to do. Pain, who had taken the position of the leader again to give Naruto some rest, had assigned Sasori to go with him. The Akasuna had been worried about his friend, even though he would never admit it, and gladly left with Mangetsu. Karin and Suigetsu wanted to go too, but the blond told them to become Anbu like he had been... And not to disappoint the organization like he had.

The two had done as he wished; this giving them a reason to stay near their brother, and now were assigned as rookie Anbu with a team leader and another team member, who was slightly more experienced than they were: Sasuke. Their leader was Kisame, and they formed now a 'quick-strike-and-fast-leave'- kind of team, as Akiko stayed with Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. They had decided to break their band... Sasuke had his music company to run and others were starting to reach their dreams within Akatsuki, so they didn't have the needed time for the band. They still played from time to time, but they would never release their CD, which was almost done... And would stay like that for forever.

The classmates of Sasuke formed now an information gathering unit as Kiba could hack into places, Shikamaru had his wits and Neji his connections through Hyuuga family which, by the way, he had not been kicked out like they had thought he would. Hinata had apparently finally gathered enough strength to stop her father and proved herself to him and became a woman worth of the title of Hyuuga heiress. Another thing was that Kiba was now smitten by the girl who had gained some confidence in the hands of her friends... Who turned out to be Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, the biggest fan girls of the younger Uchiha. Apparently Ino had grown out of her obsession and dragged Sakura with her to the adulthood and the two had taken Hinata under their wing.

Naruto and Pain were now really considering their good and bad points and wondering if they made a good addition to their Anbu ranks.

A thing also worth mentioning, Sandaime had finally taken his doctor's advice to his heart, especially after getting Konohamaru back, and decided to retire from his position as a Hokage. He had taken his chosen successor in his strict tutelage and was training him to take control of Konoha. Apparently the future Godaime wasn't really from Konoha itself, but bound to it by his blood. Sandaime had told them that they needed someone the council couldn't get their hands on so easily.

Naruto smiled slightly as the ceremony began and the monk of the shrine came forward to bless the couple. Haku was dressed in a white, beautiful wedding dress as he had lost a bet against Sai, who had dared him to take a drinking competition with him. The feminine boy had lost, only one gulp of alcohol difference in their final score before both passed out.

Well, the monk was now thinking completely that this was a normal ceremony with a man and a woman... Still, it was a good thing as the same man had earlier refused to bless two males in their marriage, some people called Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, whoever they were. The monk had given them quite a long rant about it.

The Namikaze gave a final look at the ceremony he knew would go on for about two hours and slipped from his position. Kabuto, who was behind him, gave him a look, but didn't say anything. He only moved so much that others wouldn't notice that Naruto wasn't there. Somehow, though, Itachi noticed. His eyes followed as Naruto exited the shrine and disappeared around the corner. Silently like a weasel, he stood up and followed Naruto's trail, somehow feeling another pair of eyes following him. He silently wondered if they belonged to Kabuto too. Still, he had to search for him a while, because after the corner he really didn't have an idea where the blond had went. But when he saw a big tree, not quite far away, he just knew where to go.

There, under the tall and old tree, stood the blond, gazing into the cloudless sky with eyes matching to it. The Uchiha walked next to him, but Naruto's gaze didn't falter from the blue sky. For a long time they only watched as the birds flew across the endless blue and as the sun warmed the land with its rays. A soft sound wavered around the air and they could recognize it... Quiet, soft bells were giving their greetings for the day as well.

"...Do you know why I want to be like them?" Naruto asked quietly, gaining Itachi's full attention. He reminded him of a night couple of years ago when he had finally come out of his room. The Uchiha had felt really sad when the blond had refused to talk to him when he broke down... He had thought that the boy would feel enough for him not to shut him out like he did. That had made him to try even harder to care for him, getting him to understand that he could trust him... That he wouldn't leave his side. Neither of them believed in being together for forever, the massacres of their families took care of that. But the Uchiha had wanted him to see that he wouldn't leave if it was his own choice.

"Like the birds?" the two years had been long, and with Pain taking quite forcefully the power of leader's from Naruto, it gave Itachi more time to try to get to the blond. He had succeeded somehow; they were closer than ever. Closer than anyone else had been to the blond ever. Not like a friend, not like an uncle or a member of family... In a completely other way.

"I want to fly like them..." the blond muttered, still gazing at the blue sky, completely oblivious to Itachi's thoughts. "Fly like there was nothing to worry about, to see what is after the next hill, to see what lies in the horizon... I want to know... Want to know what truly feels to be free..."

"That's probably what many others wish for too." The Uchiha stated as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He could say that easily because after the blond had turned sixteen, they had taken their relationship to other levels. But not once he had heard the blond say the words he craved to hear. Not once had Naruto told him if he loved him like he had told to him on more than one occasion. The blond chuckled.

"True... But that only means that others know that they're trapped too, right? Trapped to this small place called Earth..." Naruto leaned against Itachi's chest and he closed his eyes. "But... I think they don't have the same like I do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Because I know that only I have you." Itachi smiled. This was the closest thing ever to the 'three words' Naruto had ever implied. That the blond had him... But did he have the blond?

"Itachi..."

"What?"

"Why..." Naruto bit his lip. "Why have you stayed by my side? At first, I did nothing to encourage you... Well, I don't do that much even now. Why do you place your hope for happiness for someone like me? Someone, who can't accept being finally happy?" the Uchiha blinked before smiling warmly. This was one of the rarest times the blond actually showed his insecurity. And he did it only when with him.

"Because I love you." He kissed the blond locks under his chin. "It's something I cannot do anything about. It will never disappear, so why shouldn't I at least try to get you feel the same for me?"

"Itachi..." Naruto gave him a small smile too as he sighed contently. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I try."

"You care for me... I appreciate it more than anything nowadays..." Naruto closed his eyes. "Itachi... What do you know about my past?" The Uchiha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"A pieces from here and there... You weren't well liked in the old Akatsuki, but had a few precious persons... Then somehow you met your mother's family and lived with them a while... They were massacred by Tsuchikage because of you..." At this, he kissed Naruto's locks again. "Then you had a breakdown and recovered. You met Sai, Haku and Kabuto and then Akatsuki got massacred the same day as my family... And then you started studying like a mad. That's pretty much it summarized."

"You know a lot considering the fact that you aren't a relative of mine. Aren't you curious? After all, I know everything about you." Itachi looked at a lonely cloud that was drifting in the vast ocean of sky.

"I can't say that I'm not curious, but I don't want to pry to others' business. I know it better than anyone how annoying it can get, with people curious about my family's massacre and all." They stayed like this for a while longer before Naruto made a move to sit down, taking Itachi down with him.

"I met Taki by an accident. He was wandering around the Konoha, trying to find a person called Uzumaki Kushina. She had stopped contacting her family after the October 10th five years before and soon after they had heard that her husband had been killed via news. The family had finally got enough from waiting and sent Taki to search for her." Itachi blinked in surprise as Naruto had started telling a tale, only understanding it was of the blonde's past when his mother was mentioned. He silently wondered who the 'Taki' was as he could vaguely remember one of the signs on the now destroyed Hakumei mansion's doors; 'Taki and Naruto'.

"By accident, I was playing on the playground he was resting then. I was all alone and he pitied me and came to play with me. I was overjoyed that I finally had someone to play with as Pain usually took me there when he had something to work with and no one else could watch behind me. We build a sandcastle... It was my first one ever." Naruto smiled softly. "He taught me. Usually I just sat on a swing, waiting for Pain to come, but now that he was there...

"He told me also a tale of his relative he was searching for. He told me that I resembled the husband of hers by my looks. I remember giggling at that, asking if I could be his long-lost relative then. He just laughed back, telling that even if Kushina had been pregnant, then she would be here with me if I was her son. I remember pouting and laughter.

"He told me his name... Uzumaki Taki, it was. Whirlpool and Waterfall. He told me of his country he was from, the Land of Whirlpool. When I asked why he had the same name as his country, he laughed and said that they had found it. I was in awe. I told him that I had something related to water too in my name. He smiled and asked what it was then.

"'_Nami_kaze Naruto!' I said enthusiastically, but when his face paled drastically, I started to explain that it could be read as 'common wind' too. I thought he was offended. He then asked, strange hurry on his face, where my parents were. I just told him that they were dead, that my uncle was taking care of me. That was when Pain came back.

"They talked a while, Taki was yelling something I don't remember, but he came back with us to the headquarters. He spent a lot of his time with me, getting to know me and everything. One day, he took me to the same park where we had met. There he told me what I never would've believed if he didn't have this one photograph... In it were my father, mother and Taki. Taki looked exactly like my mother, with the same flaming hair I had seen in photos as well as the shining eyes. He told me that..." Naruto took a deep breath before he continued." ...he was my mother's twin, my real uncle by blood." Itachi stared at Naruto's closed eyes. He had expected something like this, but... Still, it sounded so unbelievable.

"He wanted to take me to mother's home country, back to home... He had observed my life at the Akatsuki and thought that it wasn't good enough for a five-year-old kid like me. No other kids, adults that hate, a few who care but are busy... No wonder Pain agreed after only a bit of persuading. A month after he found me, I was taken to Uzumaki mansion, to live with my real relatives.

"They all were saddened by the fact that Kushina had died while giving birth to me... But they took me in with open arms and gave me the home I was missing. I met mother's parents and a lot of cousins. Kids from this and that side of the family, there were a few of them. Most of them were adults. The closest one I was with Taki, though. We were almost never separated. We even shared a room, the one where Tsuchikage confronted us... I often teased Taki for his taste as the room looked like an old man's. He always got angry if someone else said the same, but I was never punished by saying that and even got a smile and small chuckle from him.

"He said that I was too much like my mother by my heart, so he couldn't even think of hitting me. I was happy. People always said that I looked like my father and never my mother... But by Taki I was told that my soul was my mother's. He said that perhaps she died when giving birth to me because she was reborn as me. This made me grimace as I didn't even want to think about being my own mother.

"Taki just laughed." The blond sighed and leaned against Itachi again. "He meant so much for me, Itachi. My whole other family paled in comparison to him. Sure, I played with other kinds and listened to the stories my grandparents told me... But none of them meant me as much as Taki. Sometimes I wonder why it was like that. Maybe it was because he found me... Or maybe he just... I don't know...

"That year was the happiest in my life. I had never known what it was to have a normal family, have a normal life. I was only five, but had experienced too much hate in my short life. I can't really believe how cruel people father took into the organization were... That's a mistake I won't repeat. I can't, because I was on the receiving end of that mistake. It's impossible for me.

"Then... Suddenly... It happened. The massacre." Itachi's hold on Naruto tightened. "It was my sixth birthday. We had celebrated my birthday and had gathered together... Everyone from the family. It was supposed to be like my truly first celebration as an Uzumaki. I had taken the name to myself that day too... Changed it from Namikaze to Namikaze-Uzumaki. To honour my mother. I and Taki were together in the kitchen, finishing the cake we had done for me, laughing together and just enjoying the coming party, when we heard yelling and running. There were guns, we heard people shoot; there were the warmth of fire and smell of burnt flesh... It was an awful smell. I don't want to experience it anymore.

"We, or Taki, knew that we were surrounded. He pushed me to the first place he could make up which was the cupboard. I was small for my age and could fit wonderfully in there. He told me to stay quiet and when there was no one near, escape by using the back door. Just when he closed the small doors, people burst in. I couldn't see what happened, but I what I knew was that someone was dragged away. I suspected it to be Taki, because no one else would've been taken like that. Some people searched the kitchen thoroughly, but they didn't touch the cupboard. Probably because they thought I couldn't fit there. It was my luck, but when they left, they pushed the closet and it fell. I hurt myself when it hit the ground and I was thrown out. Again, I got lucky. There was no one in the room anymore. I looked around and saw everything being destroyed... The only thing that mattered had been the cake me and Taki made, but it was staining the floor now. I felt like crying. It was my cake. I feel silly when I think it now, but I was five and that cake had meant me more than anything else that day. It had been my welcoming gift from Taki for my first day as an Uzumaki.

"I then searched for the back door, but found that the cupboard was now in front of it, not letting me out. Not that I would've actually used it, but it would've been nice to know that at least I had an escape route." Naruto shook his head sadly. "I was a foolish six-year-old. I thought I could handle everything, so I run to search for Taki. I run across the whole place, searching through many rooms and corridors... I saw people lying on the floor, but I, being only six, just thought they were resting in weird places. Even if I had met many rotten people and wanted for dead, I had never seen a dead person.

"Finally, I reached mine and Taki's room. The door was ajar and I peaked in. There were a couple of people. Taki and three other men... One of them I recognized as Keitaro, a guest, who had been staying with the Uzumaki family for a while, maybe a month or two. He was supposed to be a friend of one of my cousins... No idea whose. Remember, when Tsuchikage said that he had had spies within the mansion?" Itachi nodded. "I think Keitaro was one. At least he had the photographic memory that made him remember many things. Maybe it was because of him that the estate was copied that well...

"That's still only my speculations. Anyway, the two men were torturing Taki. I believe it was because there had not been a child who looked like me within the group of dead and that Keitaro or someone else had reported that Taki had been the closest to me. Needless to say, Taki... Didn't survive." The last words Naruto said with only a small tremor, but nothing else on him betrayed his calm posture. "The three others, after confirming that he was dead, left by using a hidden door behind a closet in mine and Taki's room. Before Taki had got the room, it had belonged to his grandfather, the former patriarch of the Uzumaki clan, and he had built an escape route from the second floor. Every one of us knew about that, who knows why, but we did... Not a very secret passage, right? Anyway, Keitaro has been told of it too and as I said, they used it to leave.

"I ran to Taki, trying to shake him awake. I didn't want to believe that he was dead. It was too much for me... To have my whole family dead... A family I had never had and had gained a year before.

"When the flames started to reach our room too, I ran to the window and jumped out of it. I wanted to follow my family to the death, but... I couldn't. The bushes softened my fall and after that... I just couldn't take my own life. I didn't even try, because I knew that I couldn't do that. I stared at the flames for hours, until Pain finally found me. For months, I wouldn't talk to anyone. Only Iruka could get a reply out of me, even if it might not have been in words at first. The reason why I was so relaxed around him was simple; he reminded me of Taki...

"The rest you know. I had to travel around, sometimes with Iruka, sometimes with Pain, mostly with Jiraiya though... But I just couldn't stay in Konoha for years. Sad, sad tale..." The blond stopped and sighed deeply. "The reason why I closed myself again is just like Tsunade said; the stress caught me. Having to escape that same building the same way just... Caught me, just like the stress from the past years. It was simply just too much... I'm grateful to Pain since he gave me freedom from the duties of leader. I'm sure I would've destroyed the organization within a year." They both stayed under the tree, just enjoying the breeze and each other's company. No words were needed between them, no need to destroy this beautiful silence...

The bells rang and together they turned to look at the shrine. The ceremony had ended and people were starting to come out. They heard laughter and the cheery moods... That's right; this was Haku and Zabuza's day. They should not be so depressed on a beautiful day like this.

"Come, Itachi... I want to give them my gift." Naruto said, smiling as the Uchiha noted, and they both stood up and walked back. Others were rejoicing like they should. Many were dancing a bit, but most were waiting for the newly married to come out too.

Now even the married couple came out. Both had smiles on their faces ad they just shone in the light. Naruto smiled too as he could see their happiness. He was glad that the two could finally be happy, even under the shadow of Kakashi and Iruka's fate. They had even chosen this day as their wedding day, the same day Kakashi had died. They felt that the dead lovers were closer to them on this god-forsaken day.

_So as the boy fell to sleep.  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...  
what rise and grow large are my beloved friends._

Naruto sang and the attendants of the ceremony turned to him, following his voice's melody. Itachi smiled next to him as the boy greeted them with his voice. This was his gift for his friends; this was something more precious that material presents could ever be. The cheering stopped for a moment since everyone wanted to hear the soft voice, which was blessing this day.

_What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams... Dreams...  
On the night when the dark eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined._

This song was a made just for this moment, just for the two. Later, years later, Haku and Zabuza would call this their song and sing it to their own children, which they had adopted.

Well, Haku would. Zabuza didn't have that good voice for singing.

_No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...  
I will never cease to pray._

A shred of cloud momentarily went before the sun, but it left soon… And when it left, the first beams of light hit the married couple. It appeared as if they had been blessed from the heavens and they almost could hear the gentle laughter of their loved ones from the sky.

_Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold. _

Naruto ended his song with a bright and gentle smile and took Itachi's hand. Before anyone could say or do a thing, the blond had taken his lover by his hand and dragged him away...

This was a celebration of happiness and neither of them was ready to be with the group like this... With the shadow hanging over them.

* * *

"The night is beautiful... Isn't it, Itachi?" Naruto asked as he and Itachi lied under the same tree in the shrine. Others had left soon after the celebration ended, but they had stayed behind to keep the old moon some company.

"It is... But you're much more beautiful than it could ever be." The Uchiha answered and kissed Naruto's forehead. The blond smiled.

"You say some sweet things, Uchiha. Have you eaten sugar?"

"No... I haven't eaten anything today."

"Me either."

"It's not healthy for you."

"I repeat what you said."

"Ah..."

"You're warm..." Naruto snuggled closed to him and Itachi wrapped his arm around his lover.

"So are you."

"Mmm..." A thought suddenly evaded Itachi's mind as he stared at the full moon and he spoke out loud before thinking.

"I wonder what Mangetsu has been doing this past year." He heard a small yawn... As if he had just woken the other up from his drowsy moment.

"Hmm? What brought this up?" Naruto looked up to see Itachi's eyes and this confirmed the thoughts. The blond was looking quite sleepy.

"I don't know... He hasn't been around for a while and with his name meaning full moon, I guess the moon just reminded me of him."

"Mmm... He's been just fine... Old man has given him a hard time..."

"Old man?"

"Mmm... Sarutobi... You'll hear why in a couple of months..."

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"I could..." the sleepy blond smiled. "If you give me a kiss." Itachi chuckled and gave a small kiss for him.

"So?" Naruto yawned.

"That was too small... But a deal's a deal... Mangetsu will become the Godaime Hokage when old man finally retreats."

"What?!" the Uchiha asked, completely taken aback from this discovery. "How did this happen?"

"Well... He's the best choice, I guess... You know the new Tsuchikage?" Itachi nodded. The new Earth Shadow was a nasty young man, whose ways reminded him of too much the old one's ways. "He acts too much like Mangetsu's grandfather, doesn't he?"

"Yes... But how does that relate to the former subject?" Naruto sighed.

"Pain and I... We believe that Tsuchikage might be alive."

"What?!"

"Yeah... At the crime scene, there was only one body right? One body and one separate finger... As if another body had burnt almost completely. We think it might be only a sham... But we could be wrong too. After living under his shadow for years, the fear of him returning won't disappear easily. And with the new Kage, so similar to him, it only strengthens the fear... I know it's illogical and that he could've never survived, but... But Mangetsu... He knows Tsuchikage; he knows his ways and can protect us. He will protect us..."

"I guess I see your logic... You love your cousin very much, don't you?"

"Mmm..." the boy nodded. "He's one of my last relatives... And thanks to him, my family will continue. We already know that I won't continue the Namikaze line, so the resurrection of our family will be left to Mangetsu... Too bad for Sasori, but Mang's straight." Naruto chuckled softly and Itachi smiled.

"Sasuke has the same problem, though I think he might swing both ways. I think he was interested in you when you acted like his classmate, though nowadays he has seemed to have some interest in that redhead, Karin..."

"Really? So I had two Uchihas in my net? Such a shame I didn't see that before... Ah, all those possibilities... The sex would've been kind of kinky, wouldn't it?" Itachi tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Am I not enough for you?" he younger boy laughed.

"You are. You truly are..." Naruto gave Itachi a heart-warming smile and kissed the Uchiha softly. "I want to ask you something..."

"Hn?"

"Would you... Would you like to travel with me? Just the two of us, walking around this world and searching for those hidden sights and just... Be with me. No one else but us..." Itachi blinked.

"What brought this up?"

"Would you?" the boy only answered by repeating his question. The Uchiha nodded.

"I would." Naruto smiled brightly. His smile was brighter than in two years, he even seemed more... Alive. Like a person, who just had been the best gift in the world.

"Then let's do that! Let's leave soon, leave everything behind us... Just travel for a while in this beautiful world without any worries... Leave everything to others and just... Disappear. Of course we would come back, but... Just for a while, I would like to just be myself, without anything reminding me of the past and... Stay with you." Itachi nodded again. He would like that, being alone with his lover... He could already say that he would enjoy it. Naruto sighed contently and pressed his lips against Itachi's again.

"Thank you Itachi... I love you." These words shocked Itachi more than anything. His eyes widened as he finally, the first time ever, heard the boy say those words to him. How much he had craved to hear them, to finally feel like he had a permanent place in the mysterious boy's heart.

"I love you..." the boy repeated before turning to look at the stars and moon again. He was still smiling. "And now... This very moment, I can finally start finding my own way." When Itachi looked at Naruto after a few moments, he saw that the boy was fast asleep. A smile touched his lips as he saw the serene expression on his lover's face. He sighed contently and looked at the stars too.

"Finding your own way, huh..." he mused out loud, but no one could hear the unsaid words, that were his final thoughts until he let the dreams sweep him away too.

_Only if we can find that way..._

_Together._

* * *

Thank you for your support by reviewing, faving, alerting and putting on C2's.

Chiyon Shi.


End file.
